


Disease

by Fiamminga



Series: The Cure [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Baby!Loki, F/M, Happy Ending, Incest, Jotun!Jotun, M/M, Parent!Thor, non proprio incest, non-con piuttosto dubbio, post- TWD, pre-AOU, scambio di persona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 95,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: Amora ha fatto un incantesimo a Loki per rubargli una misteriosa magia, trasformandolo in un neonato. Ora solo Thor può assicurarne la protezione, mentre i Tre Guerrieri e Lady Sif cercano L'Incantatrice. Per proteggerlo dovrà nascondersi tra gli esseri umani e chiedere aiuto ai suoi amici Vendicatori. Da solo, con suo fratello il quale l'ha ingannato ancora una volta e probabilmente ha ucciso suo padre, potrà ripercorrere il suo passato e scoprire, forse, l'origine della malattia e la follia di Loki.Dal testo:"Osservò per lunghi attimi quella flebile lucentezza al dito di Loki e sorrise «Rotto, dimenticato, perso e sporco» emise una risata amara «Mi pare appropriato» gli baciò una mano e la strinse per riscaldarla dal freddo."





	1. Prima parte

**Disease**  
   
 **Capitolo 1**  
 

_-Ti darò certezze contro le paure_   
_Per vedere il mondo oltre quelle alture_   
_Non temere nulla io sarò al tuo fianco_   
_Con il mio mantello asciugherò il tuo pianto_   
_E amore il mio grande amore che mi credi_   
_Vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi_   
_E resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai_   
_Ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai-_   
_Marco Mengoni, Guerriero_

_Nel paese della bugia, la verità_  
 _È una malattia. Gianni Rodari_  
 

Tony immaginava che dopo tutto quello che era successo con il Mandarino e con il reattore estratto dal suo petto e finalmente tornato ad una vita (relativamente) normale avrebbe avuto un po' di pace. Certo, il suo concetto di pace corrispondeva a tanto alcool, qualche idea geniale per salvare il mondo al ritmo di qualche invenzione e di brani di AC/DC e tanta, tanta Pepper – e soprattutto lei – ma questo certo non includeva più alieni caduti dal cielo. No, assolutamente, con loro aveva chiuso in toto e al diavolo Thor e la sua famiglia disfunzionale.  
Lo Shield era andato distrutto, il triskelion e tutte le sue modifiche apportate alla loro tecnologia aveva amorevolmente fatto un salto da 500 metri d'altezza per colpa dell‘ex-ragazzo affetto da amnesia di CapitanIce. Quindi perché si era lasciato convincere da lui a fare questa stronzata? (1)  
La sera prima aveva ricevuto una chiamata da Steve che ormai aveva deciso di dedicarsi alla caccia alla figa dell'ormai fu agente 13 e sua vicina di casa per disintossicarsi dal complesso dell'amichetto di giochi che l'aveva mandato bellamente a fare in culo. E adesso chi diceva che era lui a capo di tutto l’allegro gruppetto di vendicatori? Certo non Tony, Tony non voleva comandare, voleva semplicemente fare i dannati fatti suoi e sbattersi dei problemi di una famiglia che aveva un piccolo e genocida figlio adottivo con la testa piena di gatti pazzi (come saggiamente gli aveva detto Bruce) (2)  
Lo aveva raggiunto nel suo nuovo appartamento dopo essere andato a prendere Bruce nel buco fuori città in cui viveva e faceva meditazione zen, a parere del Capitano perché lui riusciva a farlo ragionare abbastanza da zittirlo e convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta senza che prima desse di matto per due ore insultando chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. Questa volta nessuno dei due però era riuscito a contenere i suoi sproloqui. La Vedova e l'allegro Kill Hood se ne erano andati chissà dove a nascondersi per i loro reati commessi con lo Shield ed erano rimasti solo loro tre. O meglio quattro. _Cinque, quella_ cosa _conta._  
«Col cazzo»  
«Tony…»  
«Bruce, non so come diavolo fai tu, probabilmente è tutto grazie al tuo yoga ma io proprio non ci penso. Andasse al diavolo. No. Ho detto no e no»  
«Amico mio, cerca di capire che …»  
«Senti, capellone, non me ne frega un cazzo. Sai che c'è? Non voglio sapere nemmeno i come e i perché. Non voglio sapere cosa diavolo è successo a tuo fratello, non voglio sapere cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui, no.»  
«Stark, sei l'unico ad avere la disponibilità per questa emergenza»  
«Vuoi dire che vi servono i soldi» Tony si voltò verso Steve, che da civile era grosso come con il costumino aderente «Nemmeno se una vecchia zingara senza denti fosse venuta a dirmi che questo momento sarebbe arrivato l'avrei pensato possibile. Adesso anche Thor figlio di Odino vuole un prestito»  
«Voglio che voi vi fidiate di me» rispose il Tonante, con il fagottino raggomitolato dentro il suo mantello rosso e lasciato dormire sul divano di Steve. «Asgard non ha mai chiesto aiuto a Midgard …»  
«Per forza, siete dei cazzo di semidei!»  
«… Ma come Re di tutti i nove regni potrei obbligarti a farlo!»  
«Ah» Tony rimase lì sorpreso a rigirare il ghiaccio dentro il bicchiere di scotch. «Mi sa che dovrò farti le congratulazioni»  
«Thor» intervenne Bruce, più conciliante «So che a Tony non importa ma io vorrei sapere cosa è successo. Quella cosa … voglio dire, quel bambino è davvero chi hai detto che sia? Dovresti capire perché siamo diffidenti a ritrovarlo sulla terra. Voleva ucciderci tutti. Voleva uccidere te. Cosa vuoi che pensiamo?»  
«So bene quali siano le colpe di mio fratello» Thor si alzò piano dal divano e lasciò il fagottino ben protetto dai cuscini. «Ma la situazione è molto complessa. È successo tutto troppo velocemente, troppo in fretta perché io riesca a chiarire tutte le vostre lacune.» fece una pausa e strinse le nocche, facendo un respiro profondo. «Odino è disperso»  
«Cosa? Com'è possibile?»  
«Vi spiegherò tutto con calma» Il semidio si strofinò il viso con un gesto di frustrazione molto umano e cominciò il suo racconto «Dopo ciò che successe a Londra sei mesi fa, tutti credevamo che Loki fosse morto, con onore, cercando di abbattere il nemico e salvandomi la vita. Non fu così, ma prese le sembianze di nostro padre e regnò su Asgard come avrebbe fatto lui stesso. Nemmeno io mi accorsi di tale differenza, se non quando lui stesso me la rivelò. Loki era stato scoperto da qualcuno che aveva riconosciuto la sua illusione, qualcuno di abile come lui nella magia e negli inganni»  
«Non credo di riuscirmi a stupire, mi dispiace» Tony bevve un lungo sorso dal suo bicchiere e lanciò uno sguardo traverso al bambino che ancora dormiva. «È una serpe completamente fuori di testa.»  
«Chi fu questa persona che lo scoprì?» chiese con più praticità Steve. «è stata lei a fare questo?»  
«Si. Si chiama Amora, ma è conosciuta come Incantatrice ed è una mia … antica conquista amorosa. L'ho lasciata secoli fa» (4)  
«E immagino che non sia solo un modo di dire»  
«Loki venne da me una sera, durante uno dei miei momenti di permanenza su Asgard per ricongiungermi ai miei amici e lasciare a Jane il suo spazio … mi si rivelò. Non posso descrivervi con le giuste parole quanto mi infuriai, non sono bravo. Ovviamente mi aveva ingannato, ma non era riuscito a fare la prima mossa per il dominio del regno degli dei perché ancora lo stava progettando quando Amora lo scoprì e lo cacciò come una preda. Mio fratello mi disse che Incantatrice sosteneva di volere qualcosa da lui, che lui non conosceva e non sapeva. Lo portai quindi lontano dalla città, oltre il confine dei campi per cercare un nascondiglio provvisorio fin quando non fossi stato più lucido da prendere una giusta decisione. Mentre lo trascinavo via, arrabbiato e deluso per l'ennesima volta, lui mi confessò che non aveva ucciso nostro padre, ma che era semplicemente sparito quando Loki era tornato ad Asgard. Mentre stavamo discutendo e io lo accusavo di aver ucciso Odino e non volevo credere alle sue repliche, Amora riuscì a raggiungerci e così ha fatto l'incantesimo che voi vedete. L'ha riportato allo stesso momento in cui nostro Padre lo trovò. Lo raccolsi dai suoi vestiti caduti a terra e lo protessi con il mio mantello. Incantatrice mi ha detto che sarebbe stato inutile nasconderlo e che grazie a questo incantesimo lei sarebbe riuscita a prendere a Loki quello che voleva. Non so cosa, ma mio fratello ha molti segreti e molti sono così oscuri da non essere conosciuti nemmeno dai migliori stregoni. Se Amora vuole un incantesimo potente allora devo impedirle di arrivare a Loki.»  
«E per questo sei venuto qui? Sulla terra? Non è ovvio come luogo in cui nasconderti? Insomma, mezzo universo verrebbe a cercarti qui!»  
«Infatti» rispose Thor «Per prima cosa andai da Freyja (3). Fu maestra di Loki e Amora, e anche lei è potente ma molto fedele a mio padre. Sperai che lei mi dicesse cosa poteva volere quella donna da un bambino e non seppe rispondermi, ma creò due copie di me e mio padre, una da lasciare ad Asgard in modo che mantengano il segreto delle azioni di mio fratello e poi una seconda con il bambino rifugiati su altre zone di Asgard. Amora ha inseguito la mia seconda copia»  
«E insomma ora che non c'è più Fury a dire cosa dobbiamo fare ecco qui che tutti vengono a chiedermi i soldi» sbottò Tony «Quindi? Cosa vuoi fare? Chiuderti in qualche segreta per nascondere un bambino per millenni, finché non ricrescerà?»  
«Freyja ha detto che Loki crescerà ad una velocità irregolare e comunque più velocemente di come farebbe normalmente. E no, nessun luogo sperduto, perché sarei notato le rare volte che uscirei. Mi serve un luogo, una casa non nascosta ma abbastanza ovvia da essere scartabile.»  
«Del tipo: nessuno ti viene a cercare sulla terra perché è troppo ovvio»  
«Si»  
«Ok, allora sentimi bene vichingo ariano» Tony si alzò in piedi «Ho qualcosa per te, ma questo non significa che te la darò facilmente. Devi promettermi che tratterai bene questo posto e che non sarai riconoscibile. Ti devi levare tutta questa armatura, tagliarti un po' i capelli ed essere un po' meno … Thor. Mezzo mondo ti ha visto in TV quindi è il caso che non ti riconosca nessuno, perché se mi piomba dal cielo una puttana bionda e pazza come lo era Loki e mi distrugge di nuovo casa giuro su Dio e tutti i Santi che ti faccio a strisce quel culo immortale che ti ritrovi. Non voglio che mi crei nessun tipo di problema. Non voglio nemmeno un graffio sulla porta di casa. E voglio che sia momentaneo, capito? Chiama qualche tuo amicone immortale per farti aiutare a trovare e sconfiggere questa Ingannatrice o quello che è.»  
«I miei fidi Tre Guerrieri e la mia fedele Sif sono già sulle sue tracce, ma solo io posso essere sicuro di vegliare adeguatamente su mio fratello. Come mi hai fatto notare poco fa, non è proprio amabile con tutti e non volevo che qualcuno lo affogasse mentre non c'ero»  
«Ok» Tony sospirò «So che me ne pentirò. Già so che andrà tutto davvero tanto a puttane ma spero che non sia così. Voglio la tua parola, Thor»  
«Hai la mia fiducia, la mia riconoscenza e la mia parola, prezioso guerriero della terra»  
«Si, certo, come vuoi tu»  
Tony si sfregò le mani e guardò tutti i presenti. «Allora» disse «Cosa ne pensi del New Jersey?»  
   
La casa di Tony nel New Jersey non era come Steve e Bruce se l'aspettavano. Thor ne era abbastanza indifferente, perché aveva conosciuto solo il genere di dimora midgardiana che aveva condiviso con Jane Foster.  
Vi arrivarono sulla lussuosa, e improvvisamente piccola, auto del proprietario, che mentre guidava infuriato e nervoso faceva battutine a Jarvis. Steve era di fianco a Thor, il quale proteggeva ancora gelosamente il suo piccolo fagotto rosso che ronfava e squittiva piano.  
 _Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quel pazzo esaltato fosse stato un bambino calmo e docile che nemmeno piange?_ Pensò il Capitano, guardando corrucciato quel mantello che non lasciava intravedere niente, se non una piccola testolina bruna.  
«Non è esattamente quello che mi aspettavo da te, Tony» disse poi ad Iron Man che intanto stava digitando la password per disattivare gli allarmi. «Infatti non è proprio mia» disse ancor più nervoso, aprendo la porta e poi voltandosi verso il suo compagno asgardiano «Ricordati la promessa»  
«Ti ho già dato la mia parola»  
Entrarono nella piccola – davvero piccola- casetta a schiera con un giardino di due metri quadrati dove riusciva a sopravvivere solo un'aiuola di calle senza fiori e un gelsomino che si arrampicava lungo il piccolo cancello verde. Le pareti di legno erano di un'improponibile color rosa pastello e le finestre bianche facevano sembrare il tutto simile ad una casa delle bambole. O una di quelle case perfette dove in un horror vengono poi uccisi tutti.  
Entrando dentro il piccolo ingresso, li colpì un improvviso odore di aria chiusa e di legno vecchio e impolverato. Le finestre erano ancora chiuse ma l'arredamento si intuiva un po' vecchio stile con mobili antichi ma non abbastanza da fare antiquariato e tante statuine di cani in ceramica bianca nella mensola davanti all'ingresso. Dopo che accesero la luce gli spazi divennero ancora più stretti, il piccolo salotto era ammassato contro un camino un po' cadente e pieno di centrini, mentre sulla destra la sala da pranzo era lunga e stretta e occupata dal solo tavolo. Davanti a loro una scala tappezzata a fiorellini che portava al piano superiore.  
«Tony …» Bruce cominciò, visibilmente sorpreso, ma il suo amico lo interruppe.  
«Allora, chiariamoci adesso: l'ultima volta che il tuo fratellino è stato nei paraggi mi ha distrutto casa, quella nuova, che avevo faticosamente progettato e arredato. Questa è l'unica casa discreta e "normale" che possiedo oltre ai grandi villoni ai Caraibi e in Europa e la mantengo intatta solo per un'unica ragione. Era la prima casa dei miei nonni. Mia nonna ci ha vissuto fino a che non è morta a 90 anni quindi tienila così com'è e non spostare niente. Mia madre c'è nata, in questa casa»  
Thor annuì e si guardò intorno «Va bene, la rispetterò come la casa di mio padre e di mio nonno Bor, con la stessa attenzione con cui entro nelle camere di mia madre. Ti ringrazio per il tuo altruismo, amico mio»  
«Il tuo è davvero un gran bel gesto, Tony» Bruce gli sorrise e gli diede un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla. «Sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene»  
«Bè, sì, lo spero» Tony sospirò e si pizzicò con nervosismo il ponte del naso. «Qui ci sono il salotto, la camera da pranzo e il bagno, lì dietro. C'è anche un piccolo giardino sul retro. Al piano di sopra ci sono solo due stanze e un altro bagno. Avevo fatto cambiare i sifoni e gli elettrodomestici quindi non ci saranno problemi. Vi chiamerò qualche volta per vedere come ve la cavate»  
«Ti ringrazio ancora»  
«Verremo a trovarti un po' tutti per darti una mano, se ne avrai bisogno» disse Bruce «Così non starai sempre da solo»  
«La solitudine mi serve. Mi permetterà di pensare … di trovare un modo per perdonare mio fratello per quello che ha fatto. O per convivere con il mio nuovo fallimento» il Tonante guardò ancora in basso strinse il piccolo fagottino. «Ma vi sono davvero grato per il vostro sostegno»  
«Che non si dica che sulla Terra siamo spilorci» disse Tony «E ora ti lasciamo, manderò qualcuno a procurarti dei vestiti … e qualcosa da mangiare. Nessuno vive qui da anni. Buona fortuna. Bruce, che fai, vieni alla Stark Tower?»  
«Si, va bene, ti seguo» disse al suo amico, poi voltandosi ancora verso l'asgardiano «Thor, spero davvero che ti troverai bene. Per qualsiasi problema puoi chiamare, Tony ti fornirà i nostri numeri. Lo sai usare il telefono?»  
«Si, Jane mi ha comprato un telefono mio con cui posso chiamarla quando sono sulla terra. L'ho portato con me.»  
«Bene» Bruce sorrise con sincerità «E se hai qualche problema con la rabbia … chiamami se vuoi qualche consiglio per non strangolarlo nel sonno, va bene?»  
«Grazie» anche Thor sorrise «Ma cercherò di farlo con le mie forze»  
Bruce quindi lo lasciò lì facendogli un ultimo saluto e salì in auto con Tony. «Cap? La tua moto la lasciamo qui?»  
«Sì» il Capitano fece segno affermativo «Devo fare una deviazione»  
«Salutami la tua bella agente!»  
«Ha un nome!»  
«Ma davvero?» Tony suonò il clacson e si allontanò improvvisamente, facendo una sgommata mentre il motore rombava.  
«Che idiota» commentò silenziosamente Steve per poi voltarsi verso Thor «Sei sicuro di non volere una mano?»  
«Penso di riuscire a farcela»  
«È la prima volta che vivi da solo sulla terra … posso capire come ci si senta ad essere lasciati improvvisamente soli in un mondo completamente diverso dal tuo portandosi dietro i fantasmi del passato. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa adesso posso procurartela senza troppi problemi»  
«Siete davvero tutti molto gentili … ma davvero, ho bisogno di stare da solo e pensare. La mia fuga da Asgard è stata improvvisa, non ho avuto il tempo di riflettere bene su come dovrò comportarmi, e di accettare la possibilità che mio padre sia definitivamente morto»  
«Mi dispiace, Thor» Steve abbassò gli occhi e uscì dall’atrio. «Se proprio vuoi, ti lascio. Ma ricordati che puoi contare sempre su di noi anche se le cose peggioreranno, anche se non lo faranno sulla terra ma in qualsiasi dei mondi alieni che tu conosci. Siamo una squadra, ci aiutiamo a vicenda» se ne andò senza che Thor gli rispondesse, chiudendosi la cigolante porta di legno alle spalle.  
Rimasto solo, Thor provò a pensare, ma la sua mente era vuota. Un lieve movimento sul suo braccio lo fece sobbalzare e corse in sala da pranzo, dove depose il piccolo sul tavolo. La piccola creatura si divincolò dal suo mantello ed emerse un braccino alla volta, per succhiarsi il pollice facendo piccoli versetti.  
Loki lo guardava con irreali occhi rossi e sorrideva, fiducioso, come se lui fosse il centro del dannato universo. La sua pelle era blu, solcata da simboli bizzarri che non aveva mai visto sulla pelle di suo fratello, e gli si arrampicavano intorno alle braccia e gli cingevano la fronte già coperta di riccioli neri, corvini. Quando si chinò su di lui, Loki rise e tese le manine paffute.  
Ancora, provò a pensare, a farsi un’idea, a cercare di chiarire quella matassa di inestricabili sentimenti che gli aggrovigliavano il cuore e lo lasciavano semplicemente lì, ammutolito, azzerato nelle sue facoltà mentali, davanti al corpicino indifeso del cucciolo di un mostro. Quello era un bambino ma era anche Loki, che forse aveva ucciso suo padre, che gli aveva mentito e che aveva preso il suo posto sul trono. Era il prigioniero che Thor stesso aveva fatto fuggire dalle prigioni per salvare la vita della donna che amava e che lo aveva tradito di nuovo e che aveva finto di morire, di nuovo. Era un bugiardo e uno Jotun, un dio degli inganni e un seduttore con la lingua tagliente quanto dolce e suadente, ed era suo fratello. Ed ora era un bambino. Era innocente?  
I bambini lo sono, ma Loki è solo tornato bambino, non lo è veramente.  
Quando Amora, in preda alla follia, aveva scagliato la sua maledizione, Loki gli si era stretto contro e gli aveva detto: «Non permetterle di prendermi. Non farmi rubare da lei!» e quando aveva cacciato l'Incantatrice con il suo martello solo un cumulo di vestiti era rimasto di suo fratello.  
Quello era Loki quando era ancora puro, senza maschere e senza imbrogli e senza parole. Un bambino blu con gli occhi rossi abbandonato dal mondo, che sorrideva ad un uomo dorato e immortale, caldo come lui era freddo. Capì improvvisamente perché Odino lo aveva raccolto: avrebbe potuto aggiungere a questo più di mille altre egoistiche motivazioni ma l'aveva fatto perché era un bambino che ti guardava nell'anima e ti chiedeva aiuto. Era Loki, nella verità della sua essenza.  
E quando fece una risata sdentata muovendo le braccia paffute Thor non poté fermarsi: era così piccolo che riuscì a sollevarlo con una mano sola. Lo strinse al suo petto e lo cullò piano, stringendo quella tenera carne fredda ancora morbida e levigata. Gli diede un lieve bacio sulla testa e sussurrò «Va tutto bene, va tutto bene fratellino, ci sono qui io» e quando lo guardò vide la sua pelle diventare candida come quella che conosceva e i suoi occhi trasformarsi dal rosso sangue ad un blu (1) brillante. Gli sorrideva ancora. «Sei al sicuro qui. Nessuno ti farà del male fino a che ci sarò io»  
Non poteva odiare suo fratello. Ogni volta ci aveva provato. Si toccava di nuovo le ferite ancora fresche e si diceva che non se le meritava e che doveva odiarlo e rifiutarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Eppure Loki era l'unico altro essere vivente in tutto l'universo che sarebbe stato al suo fianco, anche se dalla parte opposta. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe mai stato capace di ucciderlo.  
   
Decise quindi di farsi una doccia. Salì al piano superiore e controllò l'ambiente: una piccolissima stanza con un letto matrimoniale e una camera arredata di rosa e piena di foto di fiori e disegni di fate alate. Sembrava la stanza di una bambina, probabilmente la stanza della madre di Tony, che dal nome scritto sulla porta doveva chiamarsi Maria. Il bagno non era grande, ma una volta che fece riempire la vasca, stringendo le gambe e rannicchiandosi molto riuscì a starci e a trovare spazio anche per Loki.  
Deterse entrambi dalla terra e dal sudore del viaggio e della fuga e asciugò il piccolo con un grande telo mentre lui ancora gocciolava sulle piastrelle. Un messaggio in arrivo sul cellulare gli fece sapere che al piano di sotto un servitore di Stark gli aveva lasciato dei vestiti umani e per bambino così che potessero coprirsi degnamente entrambi. Si avvolse un asciugamano intorno alla vita e portò Loki con sé al piano di sotto per curiosare nelle buste, che poi decise di portare di sopra. Si vestì come spesso faceva quando era con Jane, con un jeans scuro e una maglietta nera. Guardandosi allo specchio aveva notato che avrebbe dovuto radersi per perdere un po' l'aria da vichingo della Norvegia e sembrare più un uomo della terra del secolo XXI, ma decise di farlo solo una volta rivestito Loki.  
L'abbigliamento infantile dei mortali era davvero pessimo. C'erano molte tutine gialle o con disegni bizzarri e ridicoli che Loki non avrebbe mai indossato. Scartò quella gialla canarino, poi quella azzurra con i delfini ricamati sopra e alla fine optò per una buona e sobria color verde chiaro che sicuramente suo fratello avrebbe preferito alle altre. Non era davvero nemmeno tanto sicuro di quanto potessero durargli, dato che Freyja gli aveva detto che sarebbe cresciuto molto velocemente.  
Si armò poi di pannolini e seguì le indicazioni sul retro della confezione. Loki lo guardava con un sguardo molto serio, ancora nudo e tutto blu, disteso sul telo da bagno che Thor aveva steso sul letto. Quando si posizionò davanti a lui e gli alzò le gambine per infilargli il pannolino rimase perplesso. Gliele divaricò per poter allacciare la parte anteriore di quell'aggeggio ingestibile e rimase ancor più perplesso.  
«Perdonami fratello» gli disse, anche se Loki si stava mangiando la mano e non gli prestava la minima attenzione. In fin dei conti era sempre suo fratello e probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso per la vergogna di una situazione simile, ma Thor non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Perciò quando gli infilò il pannolino e osservò suo fratello, attentamente, si accorse solo in quel momento di qualcosa di completamente fuori luogo. Loki aveva qualcosa di fin troppo femminile tra le gambine per poter essere scambiato con qualcos'altro.  
«Fratello … perché non me lo hai mai detto?»  
 

   
 _La menzogna non è nel discorso,_  
 _È nelle cose. Italo Calvino_

   
   
   
   
   
1.Generale riferimento ai fatti accaduti in Capitan America: the winter soldier.  
2.Battuta di Banner/Hulk in The Avengers da una frase inglese del film  
3.Amora/Incantatrice: personaggio inventato da Stan Lee, non presente nella mitologia norrena  
4.Freyja: divinità norrena, spessa confusa con Frigga. È la dea delle arti magiche, della seduzione e della fecondità.  
   
   
 **Capitolo 2**  
   
 _«Sei così sconvolto, Thor?»_  
 _«Non ne avevo idea! Perché non me l'ha mai detto?»_  
 _«Non l'ha detto a nessuno. Eravamo davvero in pochi a saperlo» Freyja era splendida nel suo vestito turchese che ondeggiava lungo le sponde dello stagno. Dietro di lei c'era una meravigliosa fonte che sgorgava acqua cristallina e ghiacciata dalle profondità della terra e brillava alla luce del sole. «è un suo diritto mantenere il segreto»_  
 _«Chi altro lo sapeva?»_  
 _«Tua madre. Odino. Io e alcune sue tutrici che si occupavano di lui quando era piccolo. Non ha mai davvero accettato questa parte della sua natura, la recusa continuamente e questo gli provoca gravi problemi» la dea si sedette tra l'erba verde come smeraldo e sospirò distendendo con una mano le trecce bionde. «Non puoi biasimarlo per non avertelo mai detto»_  
 _«Sono suo fratello»_  
 _«E cosa avresti fatto se te lo avesse raccontato, non so, pochi secoli fa? Lo avresti deriso, lo avresti esposto e lui non avrebbe mai potuto aspirare ad una vita normale»_  
 _«Non l'ha mai cercata»_  
 _«Perché non si è mai sentito tale» Frejya aveva la decisione di una leonessa e la voce di una gatta, quando parlava con gli uomini «Come avrebbe reagito Asgard sapendo che uno dei suoi principi è in parte anche donna? Al limite, se non fosse stato solo deriso e trattato come fenomeno impressionante, avrebbero fatto a gara per possedere e scoprire questa sua qualità. Loki non è abbastanza onesto nemmeno con sé stesso per accettare una situazione simile o per trovare la forza di andare avanti mantenendo una sua posizione, ne sarebbe stato schiacciato.»_  
 _«Ma io …»_  
 _«Avresti dovuto aspettartelo, Thor»_  
 _«Cosa?»_  
 _«è uno Jotun»_  
 _«Non capisco»_  
 _«Ah, già» la dea dell'amore e della magia fece un gesto di rabbia e di stizza, voltando la testa con disgusto. «Voi asgardiani! Siete così presuntuosi! Sconfiggete un popolo che reputate malvagio e lo rendete oggetto di maldicenze senza nemmeno sapere la loro natura. Loki ha scoperto di essere il mostro sotto al letto e ha capito l'origine della sua doppia natura di uomo e di donna»_  
 _«Spiegati meglio, ti prego»_  
 _Freyja sospirò «Thor, vedi, gli Jotun non sono come gli umani, gli Aesir o noi Vanir … non hanno una distinzione tra uomo e donna. Sono un unico essere»_  
 _«Mi era parso di non vedere donne durante la mia incursione su Jotunheim. Questo vuol dire che Loki è così perché tutti gli Jotun lo sono?»_  
 _«Sì» lei annuì con decisione. «Assumere il suo aspetto divino non lo cambia nel profondo. È un‘illusione. È sempre stato vestito di illusioni, fin da piccolo.»_  
 _«Non lo immaginavo …»_  
 _«Devi stare attento, Thor» Freyja lo guardava con serietà e nervosismo «Loki ha sempre avuto un forte fascino, capace di nascondere quello che è realmente. È il motivo per cui i tuoi genitori lo hanno amato fin da subito nonostante sapessero quello che è. Dovrai prestare attenzione e non dargli troppa fiducia, cercherà di ingannarti»_  
 _«Lo so» rispose il dio. «Lo so da quando ho deciso di portarlo sulla terra»_  
 _«Ti ferirà in modi che non ha mai osato e paradossalmente lo farà senza potersi fermare» la bella dea dell'amore si rialzò e gli andò incontro, afferrandogli le mani. Con quell'espressione avrebbe potuto sembrare come Frigga, ma sua madre non aveva mai avuto quella bellezza indicibile, anche per i Vanir era stata considerata mediocre, ma questo non aveva impedito ad Odino di innamorarsi di lei. Freyja era la donna più bella che lui avesse mai visto in tutti i Nove Regni e lo era sempre stata. Il suo potere magico, il suo seiðr era tanto più forte tanto era bella e feconda._  
 _«Devi ricordartelo ogni giorno fin quando Loki non sarà di nuovo in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà. Riacquisterà i ricordi per gradi e non li avrà tutti insieme: potrebbe comportarsi con te con modi che non aveva da secoli e secoli. Sarà il tuo fratellino e so che tu ti lascerai trasportare ma sii forte, figlio di Odino, perché quando tornerà in sé non sarà cambiato niente. Ti pugnalerà il cuore con la sua innocenza mentre lo guarderai sprofondare di nuovo. Questa impresa sarà fonte di molte sofferenze per entrambi»_  
 _«Allora potrò vedere l'esatto momento in cui la pazzia si è annidata nella sua mente»_  
 _«Si» rispose Freiya «Sarà così. Ci saranno alcuni ricordi che potranno essere … condivisi con chi gli sta intorno. Non spaventarti e non fuggirli, non potrai. Potrai rivedere quei momenti come li ha visti Loki, camminando sulla scena come uno spettatore che è salito sul palco di una tragedia.»_  
 _«Seguirò i tuoi consigli e aspetterò una tua nuova chiamata quando vorrai raccontarmi altre nuove»_  
 _La dea gli baciò la guancia e sussurrò al suo orecchio: «Buona fortuna»_  
 _E poi la dimensione posticcia e glassata del sogno si sciolse._  
   
Dei movimenti gli disturbarono il sonno. Piedini piccoli e paffuti gli pestavo il fianco e mentre Thor si rigirò vide Loki, steso sul letto che si guardava le mani ed emetteva una serie ininterrotta di lallazioni soffuse, come un gatto. La tutina verde gli stava già più grande, ma durante il sonno non aveva recuperato la sua vera pelle bluastra.  
«Ciao piccolo» quando gli accarezzò la testolina nera, il bambino gli fece un sorriso sdentato e sinceramente contento. «Hai dormito un po'? No, vero? Pensi anche quando sei grande come la mia mano» lo prese in un braccio e lo avvicinò maggiormente al suo petto. «Sei già cresciuto»  
«Arfsssssph» rispose seriamente Loki, che gli afferrò strettamente la maglietta con cui aveva dormito. Ancora non aveva pianto nemmeno una vota. Aveva fame?  
Thor continuò a guardarlo per un po' fare i suoi versetti e rigirare la testa bruna nel letto, sicuro e protetto dal suo corpo imponente e perfettamente a suo agio. Quando lo afferrò con decisone e lo issò per baciargli una guancia rotonda non si lamentò.  
Aveva il sapore e la consistenza dei bambini ma profumava come Loki. Ricordando l'avvertimento di Freiya provò a dirsi che non doveva cercare sempre il contatto e coccolarlo tanto, sapendo che era tutto una grande illusione. Sospirò e si mise a sedere contro la testata del letto, posizionando il bambino lungo le sue gambe piegate.  
Gli prese le manine e le agitò ridendo insieme a lui. «Loki» la sua voce era spezzata «Cosa devo fare? Non so più come trattarti»  
Era passato un solo giorno e Loki sembrava un bambino di mesi più grande del neonato che aveva tenuto al sicuro nel suo mantello. A quella velocità quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che tutto ritornasse al grande macello che era stato fino alla settimana precedente?  
Lo strinse vicino al suo corpo, mentre la sua mente gli dava dello stupido e gli diceva di smetterla. C'era stato un tempo però, in cui lui e suo fratello era stati uniti, in cui avevano affrontato tante prove, condiviso troppe esperienze e festeggiato allo stesso modo. Un tempo infantile in cui tutto era più facile e i litigi finivano nelle lacrime dell'uno o dell'altro che venivano asciugate dalle gonne di Frigga. Poi erano arrivate le bugie e la distanza, l'incomprensione, e un odio che non aveva mai compreso fino a quando gli eventi non erano degenerati.  
Era diventato difficile vivere con l'ombra di Loki, ma in quel momento poteva solo sentirsi libero di amarlo senza complicazioni, anche solo per pochi giorni, anche solo per un attimo. Per baciargli le guance come faceva quando erano piccoli, per sentire il suo odore che non sentiva da anni e ascoltare la sua risata sincera che non ascoltava da secoli.  
«Ti prego Loki, lasciati amare» lo strinse al petto mentre lui gli si avvolgeva intorno con i piccoli arti «anche se è solo tutta un'altra illusione»  
 

_Chi mente a sé stesso e_   
_Presta ascolto alle proprie menzogne,_   
_Arriva al punto di non distinguere più la verità,_   
_Né in sé stesso, né intorno a sé._   
_I fratelli Karamazov Dostoevskij_

   
   
  
   
 **Capitolo 3**  
   
Il cibo per bambini era ancora più orribile del loro vestiario.  
Thor aveva preparato una pappina con dei cibi che aveva lasciato Tony e poi aveva cercato su Internet (i suoi mesi sulla terra si dimostravano finalmente utili) come preparare qualcosa di più saporito per il suo povero fratello che da due giorni ormai beveva solo latte in polvere.  
Perciò eccolo lì a fare, seduto in giardino, una prova con la passata di frutta che lui stesso aveva preparato per il piccolo. «Loki, da bravo Loki, è buona» o per lo meno lo sperava. Lo aveva fatto sedere sulle sue ginocchia e lo teneva con una mano mentre gli avvicinava il cucchiaino di plastica colorata.  
Suo fratello però lo guardò con diffidenza e chiuse la bocca.  
«Vedi? È molto buona» e la assaggiò lui stesso per fargli vedere che poteva mangiarla ma – per le norne! – non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
Dopo due tentativi finiti a vuoto e una bavetta completamente sporca di pappina Loki deglutì un piccolo misero assaggio. Raggrinzì il bel viso paffuto ed emise un lamento, guardandolo come a dirgli «Ma dici sul serio? Non puoi imbrogliare proprio me»  
«Lo so» confessò Thor «Hai ragione, hai ragione tu, è terribile» raccolse un altro cucchiaio e glielo fece mangiare anche se Loki continuava a fare una faccia disgustata «Se fossimo stati ad Asgard ti avrei dato un bel pomo succulento, uno di quelli tondi e perfetti ma qui sulla terra dobbiamo fare i primitivi, come dici tu»  
Tuttavia il bambino mangiava, forse per la troppa fame, senza piangere mai. Ancora non aveva pianto nemmeno una volta, forse perché non ne aveva mai avuto motivo, o forse perché Thor era prontamente lì a fare tutto per lui. Aveva deciso di sedersi all'aperto per fargli prendere un po' d'aria anche se Midgard non era più il giardino incontaminato che era un tempo e nemmeno gli stessi terrestri si accorgevano della puzza che si respirava. Però non stare per un po' sempre nelle stesse quattro mura avrebbe giovato a tutti e due.  
Sentì suonare al campanello e con circospezione portò Loki con sé per sbirciare alla porta: dallo spioncino vide la forma di una ragazza bionda e bassina che si dondolava sotto il portico dell'ingresso, rigirandosi con fare vezzoso una ciocca di capelli in una mano mentre con l'altra teneva un plico di carta.  
La aprì il minimo, senza staccare la catenella «Si?»  
«Salve! Lei è il signor Stark? C'è scritto sulla casella della posta»  
«No» rispose Thor, ancora sospettoso «Sono in affitto»  
«Oh! Perfetto! Speravo che lo fosse, questa casa è sempre stata chiusa da che lo ricordi! Immaginavo che ci fosse un volto nuovo nel quartiere! Io sono Annie, vicepresidentessa del comitato "Buon vicinato"! Speravo che potesse dedicarmi un momento per spiegarle qualcosa del nostro quartiere e dell'evento che abbiamo in programma!»  
«Oh» Thor aprì la porta e le sorrise «Non so di cosa stai parlando»  
«Ah!» Annie si aprì in un immenso sorriso non appena vide quello che portava in mano «Ma che bel bambino!» congiunse le mani in un moto d'estasi.  
Loki invece non aveva bisogno di essere un infante per riuscire a fare una sua tipica espressione di disgusto e di superiorità. Thor però lo prese con entrambe le meni e arretrò.  
«Ha davvero un bel figlio, signore»  
«Oh, grazie. Ma non è mio figlio»  
«Davvero?»  
«Io sono Donald e lui è … Locke (1), mio fratello» spiegò l'asgardiano «Staremo qui per un po'»  
«Ma che bello! Ci sono tante coppie che si sono sposate e hanno figli piccoli nel quartiere, Locke potrà farsi molti amici, qui» Annie fece un altro sorriso a Loki, il quale però si girò indignato e si aggrappò alle spalle del fratello.  
«Lo spero» le rivolse un sorriso tirato. «Quindi … un comitato?»  
«Ah, sì.» Annie fece l'ennesimo sorrisino e continuò «Il comitato Buon Vicinato organizza una piccola festa fra due giorni, al parco – non so se lo ha visto, è a tre traverse, girando sulla sinistra- per beneficenza per la clinica per anziani. Se lei vuole partecipare può portarci sua moglie o la sua fidanzata e magari anche qualcosa da mangiare! Con il ricavato renderemo più dignitosi gli ultimi giorni dei nostri anziani. Allora, cosa ne pensa?»  
Thor annuì con convinzione «Se il mio supporto potrà essere d'aiuto alla nobile causa e all'agio dei vostri veterani allora sono con voi per questa impresa»  
Annie lo guardò spaesata per un momento poi si riprese e sorrise forzatamente dicendo un «…Ok …» strascicato. «Se vuole comunque mettere una firma per confermare la presenza le riserveremo un posto negli stand.»  
Thor firmò quindi con il nome dell'ex fidanzato di Jane così come aveva imparato a fare stando con lei per non attirare troppa attenzione. Loki si mangiava le mani mentre lo osservava scrivere con interesse. «I nostri vecchietti ti ringraziano tanto Don. Devo segnare un'altra presenza per la tua compagna?»  
«No, sono da solo» disse poi guardò suo fratello e sorrise «Anzi, siamo solo noi.»  
«Ah! Va bene!» Annie si aprì in un sorriso immenso. «Allora ci rivedremo tra due giorni?»  
«Come di parola» le rispose. La salutò poi mentre se ne andava sul vialetto e ritornò all'interno guardando Loki «Quindi dovremmo portare qualcosa da mangiare? Dovremmo prendere qualcosa, allora» Tony non gli aveva portato un passeggino, ritenendo che forse non avrebbe dovuto averne bisogno.  
«Dobbiamo pensare a cosa portare» rifletté. «Vediamo se su quel sito che usa sempre Jane c'è qualcosa che possa aiutarci»  
Andò quindi a sedersi alla postazione (unico accenno di tecnologia avanzata in tutta la casa) e trovò il sito di ricette, navigando online con Loki seduto sulle sue gambe che batteva le manine contro il tavolo di legno «Dei biscotti? A Midgard si usa portare dei biscotti ai vicini. Ma non si possono nutrire dei gloriosi veterani con soli biscotti. Dolci più sostanziosi … se fossimo ad Asgard andrei a cacciare un cinghiale bello grasso. Volstagg bene come rosolarli al punto giusto. Che dici, Loki?» il bambino gli rivolse uno sguardo disinteressato e osservò poi con dovizia tutte le sfumature del legno.  
Thor sbuffò «Se tu fossi più grande sicuramente saresti più bravo di me a capire i costumi di un popolo straniero» Loki emise un versetto che probabilmente voleva dargli ragione e contemporaneamente dirgli che era un idiota.  
Dopo diverso tempo a cercare qualcosa da preparare e pensare a cosa poter cucinare a Loki per cena decise di uscire. Teneva il bambino in braccio, mentre era indifferentemente appoggiato alla sua spalla e gli guardava i capelli biondi, tirandoli con la manina paffuta.  
Arrivarono in un supermercato che aveva visto in macchina quando era arrivato la prima volta. «Tony ci ha dato dei soldi per mangiare e una casa dove vivere … quando tutto sarà finito dovremo invitarlo ad Asgard a vedere Frohheimr e i giardini Fensalir. (2)» entrarono quindi dentro il grande discount e presero un carrello dove Thor mise Loki che rimase tranquillo ad osservare il metallo luccicante. «L'argento è proprio il tuo colore, fratello» disse con un mezzo sorriso.  
Trascorsero nel negozio molto tempo, riempiendo fino al culmine il carrello e finendo per arenarsi davanti al grande bancone dei surgelati. Thor rimase lì davanti ai congelatori per minuti interi molto indeciso su cosa poter comprare.  
Jane non era una brava cuoca: lui era molto più bravo di lei perché più esperto nel cucinarsi il cibo da solo durante le avventure lontano da Asgard o durante lunghissime caccie perciò la sua compagna umana faceva molto più uso di cibi surgelati e pronti così da non dover sottrarre tempo allo studio per cucinare. Era una caratteristica molto inusuale nelle donne ad Asgard, che sarebbe sembrata anche fuori luogo, ma Jane era sempre stata speciale e atipica. Anche quando gli diceva con irritazione che se aveva fame si poteva cucinare qualcosa da solo.  
Perciò rimase a lungo dibattuto su cosa fosse più salutare comprare o meno. Sentì poi un rumore e una risata infantile. Quando si voltò a guardare Loki lo vide ridere di gusto mentre guardava i barattoli cadere piano dagli scaffali, poi sempre più velocemente come in una cascata, senza apparente motivo.  
Guardando la scena Thor sentì sulla lingua il sapore familiare del seiðr (3) di Loki che si allungava lungo la parete con sempre maggiore velocità. Lo vide ridere e protendere le manine mentre la sua magia faceva cadere tutta la merce dagli scaffali, cadere a terra in frantumi e schizzare dall'altra parte del negozio. Si avvicinò a lui e sussurrò «No, Loki, buono, non qui, non davanti a tutte queste persone …» lo prese in braccio in un chiaro gesto di protezione e si allontanò con il carrello, sperando di sembrare solo preoccupato per la sua incolumità. Mentre camminava sentiva però i rumori di buste esplose e vetri distrutti.  
Quando arrivò alla cassa insieme a tanti altri clienti spaventati si guardò indietro per osservare la desolazione e la distruzione totale, mentre Loki rideva divertito come non mai.  
   
Tornati a casa, Thor osservava con la coda dell'occhio il piccolo che si divertiva a far levitare piccoli giocattoli di gomma piuma intorno a lui e a cercare di afferrarli mentre si muovevano, mentre lui sistemava la spesa nelle credenze e cominciava a ordinare ciò che gli sarebbe servito per andare a questa festa al parco.  
«Sei proprio il dio del caos! Hai combinato un disastro! Fortunatamente i midgardiani non credono all'esistenza del seiðr così non si sono insospettiti» andò a sedersi vicino alla copertina dove per terra aveva lasciato Loki giocare da solo. Il bambino lo guardò ridendo, spingendo gli oggetti vicino a lui.  
Una giraffa verde gli orbitò intorno alla mano mentre Loki lo guardava e si mangiava il pugnetto, sorridendo «Sei proprio bravo, fratellino» osservò il peluche muoversi lentamente nell'aria e sorrise «Sei sempre stato così precoce? Non me ne sono mai accorto. Ho sempre pensato che avessi deciso solo quan …»  
Quando afferrò la giraffina per tenerla in mano venne colpito da una violenta ondata di magia che lo lasciò spaesato. Riaprì gli occhi e non era più nel salotto di Stark, ma nelle familiari e rassicuranti camere di Frigga. L'intera scena aveva i bordi slabbrati e indistinti, i colori falsati erano troppo accesi e luminescenti per essere reali, ma Thor capì che quello era uno dei ricordi perduti di Loki.  
   
 _Si mosse nella stanza come se fosse stato veramente lì, ma nessuno dei presenti lo poteva vedere davvero. Sulla poltrona, seduta con un sorriso armonioso c'era Frigga, bella come il giorno in cui era morta. «Madre …» la vide dondolarsi e canticchiare a Loki, che la guardava affascinato e teneva tra le mani i capelli dorati della mamma e cercava di rimanere sveglio e non addormentarsi._  
 _«Bravo il mio bambino, come sei bravo» Frigga continuava a dondolarsi e accarezzare la testolina bruna e sorridere dolcemente «Sei il più dolce e bel bambino del mondo»_  
 _«Madre?» Thor sentì la sua stessa voce resa dolce e infantile dagli anni giovani. Si osservò, più basso di un nano e bello come una bambina, camminare velocemente verso la madre e aggrapparsi al bracciolo della sua sedia per potersi sporgere verso Loki «Sta dormendo?»_  
 _«No, Thor, non ancora» Frigga sorrise al suo primo figlio e cambiò braccio perché i due piccoli bambini potessero guardarsi meglio. Loki spostò subito gli occhi blu dalla madre al fratello e protese le mani verso di lui._  
 _«Buona notte, Loki» disse Thor, lasciando che il bambino stringesse un suo ditino e tirasse con un sorriso. «Non vuole dormire?» chiese poi allarmato alla mamma._  
 _«No, stava per addormentarsi. Vieni qui, tesoro mio» Frigga prese così con l'altro braccio il figlio maggiore e lo fece accoccolare sull'altro lato della poltrona. «Stai qui mentre proviamo a farlo addormentare?»_  
 _Thor annuì e poggiò la testa bionda sul seno della madre che ricominciò a cantare, ma un'altra canzone, una più bella, una dolce, d'amore felice. Accarezzava il viso di Thor mentre il bambino chiudeva gli occhi e si concentrava sul suono del suo cuore e si addormentava lentamente. Loki, ancora sveglio, guardava il fratello e teneva la sua mano, e quando la madre lo strinse di più a sé, le perle nei sui capelli presero a volteggiare e danzare al ritmo della sua voce e scendere intorno alla testa di Thor._  
 _Silenziosamente e meravigliosamente, Frigga a sorrise senza interrompersi ed osservare la bellissima magia che Loki stava dedicando a suo fratello._  
   
La risata di Loki era tenera, mentre steso a pancia in su abbracciava la giraffina verde. Thor venne riportato improvvisamente al presente da quel suono curioso e felice, e dai suoi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano.  
«Loki» quando il bambino si sentì chiamare ridacchiò e sorrise. Thor lo prese e lo strinse «Sei un bravo bambino, lo so. Lo so.» chiuse gli occhi stringendolo a sé, con l'immagine di sua madre che li abbracciava ancora dietro le palpebre. «Sei il più dolce e bel bambino del mondo»  
 

_La maschera è bellezza_   
_e la menzogna è L'amore._   
_Mario Mariani_

   
 

  1. La fantasia di Thor non poteva partorire qualcosa di più originale ahaha
  2. Posti di Asgard, palazzi di Frigga e Odino
  3. Arte magica nella mitologia norrena
  4. **Norne** : figure della mitologia norrena. Tre donne che intrecciano l'arazzo del destino ai piedi di Ygdrasill, l'albero su cui poggiano i nove mondi, assimilabili alle Parche romane, saranno importanti per il resto della trama.



   
  
   
 **Capitolo 4**  
   
«Perché siamo qui?» Chiese Steve chinandosi il cappello sul viso per non farsi riconoscere.  
«Dimmelo tu» Natasha gli era vicino e guardava stranita tutti i vecchietti che giravano intorno a loro. «Forse vuoi che diano anche sostegno ad un vecchio veterano come te?» ironizzò poi. «Th … Donald era molto convinto della causa»  
«Stamani l'ho trovato che sfornava un tacchino. Avresti mai immaginato che potesse saper cucinare così bene?» avanzò tra gli stand facendo attenzione a non inciampare in qualche bastone o tra qualche gioco per bambini. «Suo fratello lo guardava e rideva»  
«Non è quello che fa sempre?» Natasha lo prese sotto braccio e procedettero insieme mischiandosi alle coppiette in visita nel parco, che guardavano e compravano qualcosa a sostegno della causa. Nello spazio pavimentato tra le aiuole le bancarelle avevano una simpatica disposizione serpentina, ogni tenda di un colore diverso e sgargiante, attirava i visitatori con merce diversa una dall'altra. Quando si avvicinarono a quella a cui avevano accompagnato Thor la trovarono assediata da persone.  
Aggirando la folla videro il loro compagno indaffarato nel dare ai suoi clienti quello che chiedevano. «Che spirito imprenditoriale, amico. Vuoi una mano?»  
«Mi farebbe grande onore» rispose un Thor coperto da un grembiule e con in mano delle forbici da insalata e un coltello seghettato nell'altra. «Allora dammi quelle forbici. Posso affettare un pollo senza nemmeno guardarlo» rispose la vedova nera, facendosi avanti. «Vi ringrazio per essere venuti» continuò Thor «Sono felice che possiate aiutare anche voi i vostri veterani»  
«Bè, magari questi veterani sono più giovani di te, ma va bene.» la rossa sorrise e affettò del tacchino con dell'insalata per porgerla ad un bambino con la faccia spruzzata di lentiggini.  
Passarono gran parte della mattina a vendere per beneficenza tutta la carne che Thor aveva divinamente cotto alla brace e a consigliare ai clienti altre bancarelle da poter visitare.  
Dopo che passarono le undici e dopo che finirono tutto il materiale, si ritrovarono a parlare, seduti dietro la bancarella. Thor teneva in braccio il fratello che giocava con un pezzo di panino e provava a mangiarlo senza trovare facilmente la giusta coordinazione per collegare la mano alla bocca. Loki era rimasto tutto il tempo seduto su un passeggino che aveva portato Steve la mattina stessa ed era stato tranquillamente attento a tutto quello che gli altri facevano, osservando con silenzioso interesse tutta quella gente e il cibo che passava vicino a lui, senza piangere mai, se non un piccolo accenno di lamento prima che il fratello potesse immediatamente dargli il biberon.  
«Non avrei mai pensato che fosse un bambino così tranquillo» Natasha lo guardava senza nascondere il suo astio. «E quindi tu adesso hai deciso che lo hai perdonato?»  
«Non lo so» rispose Thor. «Non posso ragionare a mente lucida su quello che è successo, mentre è ancora un infante. Forse quando sarà più grande riuscirò a pensare con saggezza senza farmi accecare»  
«Loki è sempre stato un ingannatore. Forse riesce a comprenderci anche adesso»  
«No» rispose Thor «Sono molto sicuro su questo. Sta ancora collezionando i suoi ricordi. Ne ho visto uno mentre lo ritrovava. Adesso è solo un bambino» gli accarezzò la testa «Ma sembra che solo io riesca a pensare che è un bambino senza ricordare tutto quello che ha fatto»  
«Thor» Steve sussurrò al suo orecchio «La distruzione che ha lasciato a New York è ancora lì, sui palazzi ancora distrutti. Non puoi dimenticarti di questo»  
«Posso, invece. Devo» Loki lo guardava, seduto sulle sue ginocchia, osservando i due uomini che si guardavano. «Così posso capire, insieme a lui qual è stato il momento in cui è cambiato tutto. Posso sapere davvero di cosa mi accusa, senza che me lo nasconda dietro un muro di bugie»  
Steve osservò il piccolo bambino che stava afferrando e tastando con difficoltà la pelle della sua giacca nera, tirandone il cinturino della manica. Sembrava affascinato dalla cerniera. «Ti rendi conto, vero, che quando crescerà ti pugnalerà alle spalle come ha sempre fatto?»  
«Si» rispose Thor.  
«E ti sta bene?»  
«Steve» Natasha lo rimproverò «Sono questioni che non ci riguardano. A noi importa solo se quando ritornerà normale minaccerà la terra. Gli affari di cuore di Thor sono i suoi»  
«Grazie, Lady Natasha»  
«Spero che non ti faccia male come l'ha già fatto. Non te lo meriti»  
«Non lo so» rispose lui. «Non so, davvero, cosa ho fatto per averlo reso così cupo e invidioso. Prima, secoli fa non era così. Era il mio piccolo fratellino» guardò di nuovo Loki che ora invece si dedicava alla fantasia a strisce della camicia del fratello con sguardo critico e riflessivo.  
«Lo so, mi sta malissimo» gli disse e il bambino lo osservò con un sorriso prima di mangiarsi il pugnetto e agitarsi nelle sue mani non appena si accorse che parlava con lui. Gli accarezzò la testa mentre Loki gli bagnava di saliva la maglia appoggiando la faccina sulla spalla.  
«Sembra che sia tuo figlio» fece notare Steve «Ti guarda adorante» aggiunse poi, perplesso.  
«Capite ora? Voi avete conosciuto solo il Loki nero e vestito di bugie e pazzia.» lo fece rimettere seduto sulle sue ginocchia e il bambino prese a guardare i fiorellini di anemone.  
«Mi dispiace, amico mio» disse Steve «Ma ti caccerai nei guai»  
Thor si voltò verso di lui e lo osservò attentamente prima di rispondergli: «Non è quello che facciamo tutti? So del tuo amico che hai ritrovato. Ha attraversato i secoli insieme a te ed è stato corrotto. Non gli perdoni tutta la violenza che ha scatenato negli anni, pur di riaverlo indietro così come lo conoscevi prima? Per riaverlo al tuo fianco quando era l'unica altra persona che ti capiva?»  
Steve strinse gli occhi e girò la testa, il cuore stringeva mentre la tristezza dei recenti avvenimenti lo feriva dentro. L'ultimo folle sguardo che Bucky gli aveva dato prima di salvargli la vita era ancora davanti agli occhi. «Si. Dio, si. Lo sto cercando per questo»  
«Ed è ciò che sto facendo io. Cerco il mio fratellino dietro le sue maschere»  
   
   
Annie lo raggiunse nel pomeriggio, a riscuotere i soldi raccolti, rimanendo felicemente sorpresa. In lontananza Steve e Natasha guardavano il parco e osservavano la scena.  
«Sono felice che ti sia unito a noi. Il tuo sostegno è stato determinante, Donald»  
«Ti ringrazio, Annie. Sempre felice di aiutare.»  
«Ma anche il piccolo Locke ha aiutato, vero?» la ragazza sorrise al bambino tra le sue braccia, facendo un sorriso storto e forzato. «Lo ricordavo più piccolo.»  
«Non hai avuto modo di poterlo vedere bene due giorni fa» mentì Thor. «Sembra sempre più giovane di quello che è»  
Loki le rivolse solo un'occhiata superficiale per poi guardare con interesse le nocche della mano destra di Thor, che lo stava reggendo, come se ci fosse qualcosa di assolutamente importante e fondamentale nel rilievo delle ossa che emergeva dalla pelle chiara.  
«Il vostro piccolo banco ha ricevuto davvero molta attenzione, Donald. Sono davvero contenta. La tua amica con i capelli rossi mi ha fatto assaggiare qualcosa. Sai cucinare davvero bene»  
«Ho fatto molta pratica in tanti anni in cui ho dovuto prepararmi il cibo da solo e un pasto insapore è solo un'ulteriore aggiunta triste alla già triste vita» le fece un sorriso che lei ricambiò dopo qualche momento, poi gli porse calorosamente la mano «Se avrai mai bisogno di qualcuno che faccia da babysitter a tuo fratello non esitare a chiamarmi, ecco, tieni» gli diede poi un foglietto con scritto un numero di telefono e un indirizzo. «Potrai trovarmi quando vuoi.»  
«Ti ringrazio davvero tanto della tua disponibilità, Annie»  
Mentre Steve e Natasha lo stavano accompagnando a casa, lei gli fece un sorriso malizioso «Allora abbiamo visto in atto il grande e Don Giovanni Donald Blake»  
«Non so chi sia questo Giovanni, non l'ho mai incontrato»  
«Ahaha» Steve fece un risolino «No, è un modo di dire. Vuol dire che hai conquistato la ragazza con la tua cucina»  
Il biondo osservò contrariato il Capitano «Il mio cuore è legato a Jane Foster, non ho interesse nelle altre donne»  
«Questo non vuol dire che loro non abbiano interesse per te» rispose Nat, con un sorriso «Devo dire, che una bella mandria di maschioni come voi non attira pochi sguardi»  
«Parla la sfregiata che non può usare il bikini» (2)  
«Allora, Steve, ci hai fantasticato sopra?» poi con una risata disse un commento in russo che probabilmente riguardava la stupidità maschile e intrecciò le braccia sotto al seno, mentre Thor apriva la porta di casa.  
«Come ti trovi qui da Stark? Non deve essere un padrone di casa facile»  
«Sono molto attento che Loki non rompa niente» rispose lui una volta entrati nell'atrio. Il bambino guardava a volte i due estranei, ma tra le braccia di suo fratello stava sempre tranquillo. In quel momento credeva più istruttivo e produttivo tirare i peli biondi sulle braccia di Thor, che ogni tanto rabbrividiva ma resisteva senza un gemito. _Manca solo che io mi metta urlare per il dolore e lui scoppi a ridere. Questo renderebbe molto chiaro tutto il nostro rapporto._  
Lasciando i bagagli e i resti di quello che aveva portato al parco sul tavolo poggiò Loki sul tappetino in salotto mentre salutava i suoi amici all'entrata.  
«Mi avete davvero reso felice venendo qui.»  
«Vista la situazione, avevo paura che decidessi di ucciderti nel giro di pochi giorni» disse Nat, poi scosse la testa «Ma direi che te la stai cavando davvero bene»  
«Sei un bravo fratello, Thor» aggiunse Steve «Non ti tormentare, un evento spiacevole non è mai colpa di una sola persona … ma non puoi colpevolizzarti per tutto»  
«Non lo farò, grazie»  
«Beh» l'altro fece un gesto plateale «Almeno dopo questa storia potremo dire di aver conosciuto il nuovo e grande Padre degli Dei e di aver combattuto al suo fianco. Se Tony non decide di fare una festa, lo obbligo io»  
«Ha altro a cui pensare, in questo momento» rispose Natasha, alzando gli occhi «Pepper lo vuole sposare»  
«Mi dispiace per lei» rispose Steve «Immagino che vita» ironizzò poi.  
«Quella povera donna glielo sta chiedendo da settimane ma lui sta evitando il discorso e mandando al diavolo la loro vita sociale per un puntiglio»  
«Mi farebbe piacere se Stark mettesse su famiglia e …» un suono disperato di un lieve pianto li interruppe.  
Thor si voltò verso il salotto, ascoltando il suono del pianto di Loki. Spalancò gli occhi come incantato: non ne sentiva il suono da secoli, millenni, forse. Nemmeno da quando era tornato in quella forma infantile si era mai lasciato sfuggire una lacrima o un vagito.  
«Allora piange come tutti i bambini normali» disse Nat, poi voltandosi a guardare la sua espressione sconcertata e sorpresa. Sbatté piano le palpebre e il mondo divenne per la seconda volta dorato come un tempo.  
 _Il mondo profumava di nuovo di giardini e peonie e il terreno era ancora soffice e caldo sotto i suoi piedi. Voltandosi, vide i suoi compagni terrestri sbalzare all'indietro ad occhi sgranati e sconvolti dalla visione improvvisa. La donna si avvicinò a Steve come in un istintivo gesto militare di soldato, fianco a fianco, ma le si mozzò il respiro quando osservò il verde smeraldino dei prati dei giardini._  
 _Un bambino biondo correva oltre un laghetto in cui piccoli pesci alati si divertivano a saltare oltre la superficie del loro mondo, mentre lui inseguiva i bagliori delle loro squame lucenti. Rideva con un sorriso genuino, con le gote arrossate dalla fatica della corsa, il respiro pesante e le mani protese come se potesse afferrare uno di quegli spettacolari angeli acquatici._  
 _Prima di lui, sulla sponda vicino a loro, una piccola testolina bruna era ritta, seduta a guardare il fratello che giocava. Loki era seduto su una coperta riccamente decorata, mentre ancelle bionde parlavano con reverenza ad un vecchio canuto che le ascoltava con attenzione, lanciando ogni tanto uno sguardo al piccolo che osservava lo specchio d'acqua lucente._  
 _Con difficoltà, Loki tese una mano verso il fratello, facendo un gemito, una richiesta debole rimasta inascoltata sotto le risate di Thor._  
 _Gli spettatori estranei osservarono il bambino avanzare a gattoni e tentare di mettersi in piedi da solo, lanciando occhiate avide al fratello più grande, e cercando un modo per imitarlo, per raggiungerlo. Ma non ci riusciva e ogni volta le sue piccole gambe cedevano e lui sbatteva con il sederino a terra. Senza perdere il coraggio, con la determinazione che solo i bambini hanno, riprovava, e riprovava e riprovava._  
 _Riprovò finché non cadde riverso a terra oltre la coperta, nell'erba fredda, con la testa nel terreno molle che gli imbrattò la faccia._  
 _Il vecchio Thor, per una forma di protezione speculare al vero Loki, avanzò e tentò di prenderlo, ma le sue mani afferrarono il vuoto, mentre il fratello alzava il viso e con puro dolore sul piccolo viso iniziò a piangere, prima sommessamente, poi sempre più forte, in un’esplosione. Aveva solo tre denti tra le gengive rosee e le mostrava a bocca spalancata mentre si disperava._  
 _Lo osservò inarcarsi e piangere mentre il sé stesso ancora bambino correva vicino a Loki e cadeva vicino a lui e lo guardava preoccupato._  
 _«Mio signore …» Odino fermò perentoriamente le ancelle che stavano per correre verso i due principi e rimase a guardare con cipiglio serio la scena con il suo unico occhio._  
 _«Loki» disse con la sua voce da infante «Non è niente» Thor lo tirò vicino e gli pulì il viso con la manica della veste, mentre l'altro si teneva a lui, ancora piangendo. Con una mano gli afferrava un braccio, con l'altra indicava a mano spalancata il laghetto e i pesci che avevano smesso di saltare dopo il suo urlo._  
 _«Non è niente» disse di nuovo Thor. Imprevedibilmente lo prese in braccio, quando aveva ancora un corpo piccolo e debole ma aveva già molto più forza di altri, e lo tenne dietro la schiena e lo strinse vicino a sé. «Ci sono io, non è niente»_  
 _E così ricominciò a correre e Loki si tenne fermo, mentre con la ritrovata serenità i pesci angelo ripresero a volare. Guardarono quello spettacolo insieme, correndo._  
 _«Padre! Padre guarda!» Gridava Thor. «Guarda!» e il vecchio re gli fece un segno con la testa._  
 _«Thor»_  
 _Thor rimase a guardare il suo piccolo fratellino illusorio, perso nelle trame del tempo, che anche se gli afferrava i capelli per tenersi a lui, gridava e indicava il lago. «Thor! Thor!» diceva, per la prima volta._  
 _«Thor»_  
«Thor!»  
Si ritrovò sulle scale di casa, seduto a terra nella stessa posizione che aveva avuto nel ricordo. «Thor!»  
Natasha e Steve erano appoggiati al cornicione, con gli occhi sgranati.  
Il dio del tuono corse in salotto e prese immediatamente suo fratello, cullandolo piano vicino al suo cuore. Loki ancora piangeva il suo nome e si accoccolava contro di lui. Si voltò ad osservare i suoi compagni sconvolti.  
«Non è niente» disse «Ci sono io, non è niente».  
 

_Cos'è la storia dopo tutto? La storia sono fatti che_   
_finiscono col diventare leggenda_   
_Le leggende sono bugie che finiscono col diventare storia._   
_Jean Cocteau_

  1. Citazione da The winter soldier, dove Steve faceva quasi la stessa battuta a Natasha.



   
   
  
   
 **Capitoli 5 e 6**  
   
Loki iniziò a parlare da quel giorno. Parlava raramente e con difficoltà, con la parlata tipica dei bambini, con le parole strascicate e addolcite dalle guanciotte paffute. Principalmente lo chiamava per attirare la sua attenzione o per farsi prendere in braccio. Protendeva le sue piccole mani verso di lui e diceva - Thor, Thor- e ondeggiava con le anche per avanzare e farsi prendere.  
Thor non era sorpreso che avesse iniziato a parlare prima di provare a gattonare: era suo fratello, e Loki era sempre stato precoce con la mente rispetto al corpo. A dire il vero non sapeva se fosse perché cresceva in modo irregolare o se fosse successo così anche quando era davvero solo un bambino. Non poteva certo chiederlo a nessuno, perciò si sforzava di ricordarsi come doveva essere.  
Così si sorprendeva a fermarsi a guardarlo, mentre era sul suo tappetino, in salotto, e guardava la giraffina verde e faceva con lui lunghe conversazioni arrangiate in una lingua infantile e incomprensibile, mentre le mangiava le orecchie e la stringeva con le manine incerte.  
Disteso supino guardava il soffitto e il grosso lampadario rosa, o si guardava le mani con grande attenzione, ma quando lo scopriva a guardarlo si nascondeva e girava la testa con un sorriso dolce e imbarazzato. A quel punto Thor non si poteva impedire di corrergli vicino e mangiarlo di baci mentre Loki rideva e si dimenava. Gli baciava le guance, schioccando forte e lasciando un segno rosso mentre Loki si dimenava come un gattino.  
Capitava più spesso che si sentisse solo, ora che Thor lo riteneva abbastanza cresciuto per lasciarlo più a lungo. Aveva gradualmente smesso di portarlo con lui in bagno per lavarsi insieme e quando andava a preparare del cibo, lo lasciava sul tappeto circondato dai suoi nuovi giocattoli di gomma piuma, che Annie una volta era passata a lasciargli. Ma aveva sperimentato abbastanza da sapere di non poterlo lasciare da solo più di dieci minuti senza che Loki riprendesse a chiamarlo con voce disperata.  
Allora se doveva fare qualcosa, passava sempre vicino a lui, anche solo per farsi vedere, in modo tale che lui sapesse che era sempre vicino.  
Tuttavia non voleva lasciarlo dormire da solo.  
Andavano a dormire verso le nove di sera, anche se Loki non si addormentava subito, ma rimaneva sveglio per un po’ a dirgli qualcosa di incomprensibile, mischiato a qualche parola asgardiana che sentiva dire a Thor quando gli parlava. Così a volte riusciva a farsi capire, come -Fame- o -Nanna- o -Giaffa- quando voleva qualcosa. Il suo mondo si racchiudeva in poche parole, perché di altre non aveva bisogno. Erano Thor, la pappa, la giraffa, e il sonno, che spesso convivevano insieme.  
Quella sera si erano infatti ritrovati tutti e due - e la giraffa - sul letto: Loki succhiava dal biberon nelle sue braccia, stringendo il giocattolino, ormai praticamente addormentato. Muoveva le labbra per puro riflesso. Quando ebbe finito di mangiare, si addormentò stendendosi sul petto del fratello, mentre Thor, steso a sua volta, gli accarezzava la testolina riccia.  
Loki, nel sonno, sorrideva quando lo accarezzava. Aveva ancora la faccia arrossata dai suoi baci.  
Qualche giorno prima aveva deciso di sbarbarsi completamente per non irritare la sua pelle ancora troppo delicata.  
Nel sonno il piccolo borbottava, ma gli era tranquillamente spalmato addosso, perfettamente a suo agio tra le sue braccia.  
Se Thor chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a sentire il suono del suo piccolo cuore battere vicino al suo. Erano ormai più di sette giorni che vivevano lì, rifugiati dal mondo, come in una bolla traballante ma fatta con la soffice gomma dei giocattoli di Loki.  
Stava immaginando mentre lo inseguiva due anni prima, sulla terra, quando sentì bussare alla porta, allarmato, mise il bambino nascosto tra le coperte, e afferrato Mjolnir andò ad aprire.  
Una figura sinuosa e ammantata, dalle curve femminili entrò in casa senza prestargli attenzione, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere.  
\- Lady Sif-  
\- Padre Tutto - il suo appellativo era formale ma voleva essere anche sarcastico. La bella guerriera Aesir si tolse il mantello e scoprì il viso bianco e statuario. - Sono venuta ad accertarmi delle tue condizioni- lo guardò per un attimo e poi, nonostante la rabbia, gli rivolse un sorriso.  
\- Stai bene, a quanto pare -  
\- Si- rispose Thor - I miei amici mi trattano con molto riguardo e soddisfano ogni mia richiesta-  
\- Ne sono felice- E dopo averlo detto si guardò in giro, osservando con un cipiglio corrucciato tutto l’arredamento della casa - questo posto è molto diverso da quello che ho visto le ultime volte che sono scesa sulla terra- avanzò di qualche passo fin dentro il salotto ricco di centrini e cagnolini di ceramica. - è davvero affascinante, anche se di modeste dimensioni- rimase per un po’ ad osservare una lampada decorata a farfalle e poi si rivolse di nuovo al suo amico e compagno. - Ti trovi bene, Thor? -  
\- Non posso lamentarmi- rispose quello, avvicinandosi a lei - Non mi mancano né il cibo né il calore. Ho avuto speso compagnia. Non sono uscito da questa casa se non per pochi periodi. -  
\- Hai fatto bene- La nobildonna annuì con decisione - abbiamo trovato alcune spie che volevano dirigersi da Asgard a Midgard, ma le abbiamo fermate prima che potessero avvisare Incantatrice. -  
\- Vi ha creato molte difficoltà? -  
\- Più di una- ammise lei - ma il tuo sostituto illusorio mantiene ancora egregiamente la sua funzione-  
\- Meglio così- dopo un attimo di silenzio teso, Thor sospirò: - Cosa avete scoperto? -  
\- Amora non si è allontanata molto dai confini di Alfhemir in cui l’hai lasciata. Ha inviato alcune spie per i nove regni alla tua ricerca, ma come ti ho detto siamo riusciti a dirottare le informazioni sul secondo falso te. Tuttavia trovo, alla luce dei recenti avvenimenti, che farai ancor meglio a stare attento a chiunque rivolgerai la tua fiducia. -  
\- Quindi sei qui per portarmi cattive nuove? Tu e i tre guerrieri avete scoperto qualcosa? -  
\- Si, o meglio … non proprio -  
Sif si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona vicino a lui e si massaggiò con stanchezza la fronte con le lunghe dita, prima di prendere un sospiro e guardarlo con occhi duri. - L’abbiamo incontrata e abbiamo avuto una discussione con lei, prima che riuscisse a fuggire, rendendoci ciechi con un incantesimo. Prima di venire da te, come tu stesso mi hai comandato, ne ho parlato con Freyja ma nemmeno lei sa più cosa dire. -  
\- Raccontami-  
\- Ci ha sorpresi, mentre cercavamo di tirarla allo scoperto dal suo ultimo nascondiglio. Per pochi minuti è riuscita a sovrastare la nostra forza, prima che Volstagg le tirasse la sua ascia. Ci ha deriso e ci ha detto che le tue illusioni alla fine non potranno fermare la verità. -  
\- Quindi sa che quella che insegue è una finta traccia? -  
\- Non lo so - rispose Sif - Ma poi ha proseguito con altre follie e …-  
Un lamento straziante e un pianto improvviso la fece fermare. Thor saltò subito in piedi e raggiunse il fratello nella stanza al piano di sopra, mentre Sif, titubante, lo seguiva.  
Il dio del tuono aprì la porta della stanza mentre Loki, con il viso paonazzo e gli occhi rossi chiamava -THOR! THOR! - come aveva fatto qualche giorno prima. Non appena lo vide entrare eruppe in altri ansiti che servivano a consumare le lacrime che ancora aveva a disposizione e in qualche modo anche a salutarlo. Si tirò su con la piccola schiena e si tese verso di lui mentre lo prendeva in braccio.  
Sif guardava la scena dalla porta, incredula.  
Thor cominciò ad ondeggiare piano, accarezzandogli piano la testa - Va tutto bene, Loki, sono qui, vedi, sono qui. C’è Sif, non me ne sono andato- le manine del bambino gli stringevano forte la maglietta e le sue lacrime gli bagnavano la spalla mentre con singhiozzi sempre più deboli il suo pianto si andava calmando.  
Emetteva solo piccoli lamenti quando ancora il suo cuore batteva forte per lo spavento.  
\- Se l’essere che hai in braccio non fosse un mostro, ti direi che saresti un buon padre - disse Sif, oltre la porta. Loki, sentendo la sua voce, si voltò ad osservarla, con gli occhi ancora rossi dal pianto e ancora umidi.  
\- Non dire queste cose davanti a lui -  
\- Che differenza può mai fare? - lei entrò nella stanza e osservò il letto sfatto dove chiaramente avevano dormito in due. -Hai deciso tu di prenderti cura di Loki, affermando che nessuno sarebbe stato capace di farlo bene, senza tentare di fargli male ricordando cosa ha scatenato … ma tu non ricordi cosa lui ha fatto a te. Come mio re puoi ordinarmi di tacere, come tua amica io posso dirti che sei cieco, Thor. Ti pugnalerà alle spalle come ha sempre fatto -  
\- Non se capisco perché -  
\- È invidioso di te! -  
\- È una spiegazione troppo generale persino per te, Sif, visto che sei sempre stata anche tu gelosa di lui -  
Lo sguardo della ragazza si indurì e divenne freddo. - La gelosia che ho provato per lui è stata distrutta dal disgusto -  
\- Ti ho detto di smetterla - Thor lo disse in modo calmo nonostante la rabbia perché quel discorso aveva cominciato a far tremare il bambino.  
\- Bene - disse Sif, raddrizzando le spalle - Ero venuta a darti una notizia, ebbene allora concluderò il mio compito: Amora ci ha detto che non importa quante illusioni o trappole le metteremo sulla strada, ci sarà un momento in cui Loki non potrà più essere nascosto e nemmeno tutto il tuo potere di nuovo Padre Tutto servirà a salvarlo. - e poi, inchinandosi, concluse: - Questo era tutto, mio re. Non vi fate battere da poche lacrime malvagie -  
Sif scese le scale e uscì chiudendo la porta con un colpo secco.  
   
 

_Non vi è nulla di irreparabile oltre la menzogna._   
_Georges Bernanos_

   
   
Era da qualche giorno che Loki camminava e parlava con un po' di sicurezza nella voce. Thor gli aveva comprato dei libri per bambini che lui continuava a sfogliare costantemente con la sua amica giraffa. Prima di andare a dormire gli raccontava di com'era Asgard, canticchiando qualche canzone antica (con qualche sforzo, perché ne conosceva poche che non fossero volgarità da taverna).  
Passavano il tempo tra il giardino e la camera da letto. Thor aveva faticosamente fatto capire a Loki che la magia la poteva usare solo fuori di casa, perché quando scoppiò un principio di incendio in salotto lo rimproverò tanto che l'altro gli mise il broncio per tre giorni.  
«Sei proprio tu» gli stava dicendo, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Piccolo ma sempre tu» quando gli baciò la testa, infatti, Loki si agitò. «Non cambi mai. Devi sempre farmi impazzire? Sarai la mia morte, Loki» se lo rigirò nelle mani fino a trovare una posizione comoda per tenerlo fermo e sedere sul divano davanti alla televisione.  
Quell'oggetto aveva interessato Loki solo all'inizio. Ora invece Thor la accendeva solo per vedere come l'altro la spegneva con la magia. L'ultima volta che erano andati al parco, aveva fatto aprire tutti i fiori nel raggio di metri e metri. Avevano osservato l'espressione stranita dei terrestri mentre guardavano quel singolare evento e avevano sorriso. Si sentiva orgoglioso di quello che riusciva a fare Loki in un modo del tutto nuovo.  
Mentre ancora stava in silenzio e lo guardava male per quella sgridata, Thor pensava che doveva essere la prima volta che vedeva con occhi sinceri ciò che poteva fare Loki.  
«Amora vuole il tuo potere perché il tuo è uno dei più forti dei nove regni» rifletteva ad alta voce, guardandolo. «Sono stato un idiota»  
Loki gli diede uno schiaffo sulla mano e disse «Sempre» ma poi gli si accoccolò tra le braccia con l'orecchio contro il suo torace.  
«Sei sempre stato così bravo, così dolce con me da bambino» continuava ad accarezzargli la testa «Mi hai sempre dato ragione sei sempre stato mio complice. Ti ho dato per scontato: ho fatto la cosa più brutta che si possa fare ad un'altra persona a cui si vuole bene»  
«Tu mi vuoi bene, Thor?» i suoi occhi erano grandi e intelligenti, di un azzurro freddo e meraviglioso.  
«Certo» rispose lui con un sorriso «Sempre»  
*  
 _Nel sogno, vedeva Loki camminare nei corridoi, coperto solo dalla piccola tunica bianca da notte. Le sue stanze non erano distanti da quelle che aveva Thor, e il bambino aveva velocemente imparato la strada per arrivare da lui._  
 _Asgard dormiva profondamente, ma le guardie delle porte no, e osservavano i passi del principino che solitario nelle sale debolmente illuminate camminava a piedi scalzi oltre le grandi soglie. Quando tentò di aprire la porta di Thor, la sentinella a guardia gli fece un sorriso e la socchiuse appena. Ormai le visite notturne del piccolo andavano avanti da un po' sotto la vigilanza delle guardie e l'occhio amorevole della madre e quello già stanco del padre._  
 _«Thor …» lo chiamò debolmente nell'oscurità mentre avanzava con sicurezza, conoscendo palmo a palmo la sala del fratello. Quando ruzzolò a terra, inciampando in una spada giocattolo fece rumore e Thor dal cuscino aprì un occhio stanco. «Thor, sei sveglio?»_  
 _«… mi hai svegliato tu» gemette il maggiore, aprendo le coperte e facendo automaticamente posto al fratello. Loki si infilò nel calore protettivo del letto e fu subito abbracciato da Thor. «Cosa hai sognato stavolta?» chiese, sbadigliando._  
 _«Sognavo che i Giganti di ghiaccio venivano da sotto il letto per rapirmi e portarmi via»_  
 _Thor, chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiò il mento ossuto contro la sua testa e sbiascicò: «Non è possibile»_  
 _«Ma Fandral …»_  
 _«Fandral si diverte a dire fandonie» Thor stava lentamente scivolando di nuovo nel sonno «Nessun gigante di ghiaccio entrerà mai qui. C'è il Bifrost che non lascia passare nessuno e i soldati a palazzo e il seiðr della mamma e Gungnir di padre (1)»_  
 _«Ma aveva ragione a dire che verrebbero a mangiare me perché sono piccolo e non so giocare con la spada»_  
 _«Stupidaggini» Thor ormai era quasi addormentato, ma con l'ultimo spazzo di lucidità prima di cadere preda del sonno, sentì il tremito impaurito di Loki e si abbassò alla sua altezza. «Se proprio devono venire a mangiarti io so giocare bene e sono forte. Se provano ad entrare qui, li sterminerò tutti per te, va bene?»_  
 _Loki sorrise nell'oscurità e annuì per farsi capire anche nel buio. «Tutti? Ma proprio tutti?»_  
 _«Ti porterò le corna del loro re e potrai indossarle tu»_  
 _«Padre sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te»_  
 _«Ma lo farei solo per te»_  
 _Sulla soglia, un invisibile e vecchio Thor si copriva il volto per la vergogna delle sue antiche parole._  
   
 _*_  
   
«Grazie, Annie, per la tua gentilezza»  
«Non è un problema, Donald» Annie era in cucina che lo aiutava a posare la spesa. «Dov'è Locke?»  
«Dorme di sopra» mentì lui. La sua gentile vicina di casa non avrebbe mai più potuto vedere Loki. Ormai era diventata troppo grande: camminava bene con le sue gambe e parlava correttamente. Adesso aveva recuperato molti ricordi della sua infanzia e sapeva come leggere e scrivere. Thor sentiva i suoi passi delicati al piano di sopra, vicino alle scale, dove gli aveva permesso di guardare la scena.   
 «Che dolce. Spero che riusciate a convivere qui, insieme.»  
«Si … ci stiamo ambientando. Ma oggi non ne voleva sapere di uscire per andare al mercato e non avevamo più niente da mangiare» In realtà Loki era diventato troppo grande anche per gli altri, e ormai non sarebbe più potuto uscire di casa senza farsi scoprire, perciò per non lasciarlo da solo aveva dovuto chiedere aiuto alla giovane ragazza.  
«Io conoscevo due fratelli, tempo fa» disse lei mentre gli passava i barattoli da mettere in dispensa «Che non si sopportavano. Insomma, non proprio, ma il più piccolo, come tutti i normali fratelli minori faceva sempre i capricci e metteva in condizioni assurde e pericolose il mio amico. Non riuscivano ad andare d'accordo»  
«E cosa successe loro?» Thor mise in ordine il ripiano della cucina fissandola direttamente, corrucciato.  
«Si abbandonarono. Il fratello minore lasciò la famiglia appena poté e non incontra il mio amico da allora. Se ne andò dicendo che gli aveva rovinato la vita. Io sono figlia unica e non lo capisco, ma mi sembrò esagerato. Ma sono molto rari questi casi …»  
«Meno di quanto immagini» Thor chiuse le due ante e scosse la testa «Spero che non succeda di nuovo a me»  
«Di nuovo?» Annie si fermò con il latte in scatola in mano, guardandolo senza capire «Hai un altro fratello?»  
«Più o meno» Thor non si arrischiò a dire che era stato adottato. Se Loki ascoltava, voleva che quella consapevolezza gli arrivasse in maniera più pacifica e controllata.  
«Cosa gli è successo?» chiese Annie «Scusa, non voglio essere importuna»  
«Non lo sei. Mio fratello è via da molto tempo, ma presto lo incontrerò di nuovo» trattene un sospiro e prese il latte che lei gli porgeva. «Spero solo di non finire come i tuoi amici, dispersi per sempre. Voglio solo poterlo comprendere»  
«Spero che tu possa imparare a parlargli. Infondo, è l'unico modo per amarsi»  
Sopra di loro si sentì un rumore sordo.  
Annie si guardò indietro. «Ma … c'è qualcun altro?»  
«Il gatto» rispose Thor, voltandosi. «Solo il gatto»  
   
*  
   
Qualcuno dice che quando cadono le stelle si avvera un desiderio. Loki non aveva mai capito perché dovesse pensarlo: le stelle sono mondi infuocati di luce ed energia primordiale, mentre ciò che cade è solo lo scarto di qualche roccia di passaggio nell'atmosfera azzurrina di Midgard.  
Suo fratello dormiva vicino a lui nel loro grande letto. Ormai Loki era abbastanza grande da capire tutte le sue parole e i suoi riferimenti alla vecchia casa. Si alzò in piedi, e guardando la finestra, rimase a fissare un punto dove poteva immaginare ci fosse ancora la loro casa.  
«Non riesci a dormire, Loki? Vuoi che ti prepari un po' di latte?» _allora è sveglio_ … Loki si voltò verso di lui, senza togliere le manine dalla finestra. «Non ti volevo svegliare»  
«Ho il sonno molto leggero, fratellino» gli sorrise e gli tese una mano.  
Per un bambino terrestre, Loki sembrava avere nemmeno una decina di anni, per un asgardiano forse una quarantina. Per uno Jotun? Per un gigante di ghiaccio quanto era avanti con l'età? Quanto era cresciuta la sua mente rispetto al suo corpo? Thor non lo sapeva e la sua ignoranza lo penalizzava e lo faceva riflettere ogni volta che lo guardava. «Sto bene» rispose Loki, sedendosi sul letto vicino a lui e fermandosi a guardare.  
«Ripetimi perché siamo qui e non a casa»  
«Sei stato maledetto da Incantatrice, una strega molto potente che vuole rubarti una grande magia. Siamo qui per nasconderti mentre cresci di nuovo e diventi grande»  
Loki rimase a guardarlo per alcuni momenti, prima di sussurrare nel buio: «Casa è ancora come la ricordo io?»  
«Alcune cose no, Loki. C'è stata una guerra e abbiamo ricostruito molto ad Asgard»  
Il bambino spalancò gli occhi «Fin dentro le mura?» chiese «Oltre il Bifrost?»  
«Si» rispose Thor «Ma non ti preoccupare. Abbiamo vinto»  
«E cosa è successo a chi ci ha invaso? Mi hai detto oggi che erano Elfi Oscuri» chinò piano la testa, poggiandola su quella di Thor «Sono morti tutti? Erano davvero come i mostri neri che raccontavano i libri di nostro nonno?»  
«Erano anche peggio» Thor lo abbracciò «Ma li abbiamo ricacciati via. Li abbiamo sterminati tutti»  
Loki fece un sorriso. «Insieme?»  
«Si» il sorriso di Thor si incrinò un po' e lui seppe che non poteva nascondere niente di così grande come il suo tradimento al suo stesso artefice perciò si affrettò a precisare: «è stata l'ultima battaglia che abbiamo combattuto insieme»  
«Come sono diventati madre e padre?»  
Il cuore di Thor si strinse in una morsa mentre osservava l'ingenua purezza di quegli occhi blu come il ghiaccio di Jotunheim e mentì: «Come li ricordi, Loki. Esattamente come li ricordi»  
«E tu sei il principe ereditario?»  
«Si»  
Loki si aprì in un sorriso orgoglioso «Io sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta. Se hai ricacciato via gli Elfi Oscuri sei davvero destinato al trono»  
«Li abbiamo sconfitti insieme, Loki»  
«E io?» Loki gli si appiattì contro e mettendo le mani incrociate sul suo petto; gli chiese in modo curioso e innocente: «Come sono io? Sono sempre stato fragile e debole … non posso essere diventato forte come te»  
«Si invece» Rispose Thor, accarezzandogli i capelli «Sei forte come me, più forte di Sif e dei Tre guerrieri, il più esperto mago dei Nove regni, la persona più intelligente che conosca» gli assicurò poi, mentre Loki faceva un'espressione incredula e scettica «Non ci credo. Sono solo un piccolo e magro bambino che fa impazzire le ancelle di nostra madre»  
«Farai impazzire altre donne, Loki. Sarai sempre elegante e raffinato, bello come una notte d'inverno. Sarai così bello che farai piangere tante lady solo per il tuo sguardo»  
«Davvero?» lo scetticismo nei suoi occhi si era acquietato un po' ma era ancora presente «Chi verrebbe a guardare me se ci sei tu?» commentò poi, appoggiando il mento contro le braccia incrociate.  
«Che sciocco»  
«Che credulone!» gli rispose l'altro a tono «Non ci credo. Non sono diventato nemmeno erede. Nessuno si curerebbe di me»  
Thor si issò sulle braccia e lo guardò seriamente negli occhi. «Non è vero. Io mi curerei di te, Loki. Sempre»  
Il bambino lo guardò con fredda e determinata intensità, prima di sorridere imbarazzato e scuotere la testa. «Sei un bugiardo» gli disse. «Mi stai dicendo un sacco di menzogne, fratello. Io so riconoscere meglio di tutti una bugia» ritornò a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso. «Sono molto bravo anche a dirle»  
«Sei la piccola Lingua d'Argento»  
«Lingua d'Argento?» Loki si issò, sorpreso. «È uno dei miei epiteti?» sorrise «Mi piace. L'argento è nobile e bisogna essere molto intelligenti per usare bene la lingua. Tu che sei un pentapalmo non sai cosa sono le maniere»  
«No, hai ragione. Ma che me ne faccio? Ci sei tu, qui, a saper ragionare abbastanza per tutte e due»  
Loki pensò che non c'è motivo di chiedere un desiderio ad una lacrima del cielo. Massi infuocati di polvere di stelle non ti possono sentire, così come supergiganti azzurre così grandi da fagocitare tutta Asgard non hanno interesse nell'esprimerli. Non si può fare una richiesta ad una stella, o al cielo o alla terra o al mare. Non si può fare alla luna che muta faccia e sorride o sbadiglia. Si può però fare una preghiera ad un dio: un dio biondo, dolce e bellissimo che è il centro del mondo intero e dal cui cuore tempestoso pompa la forza dell'universo.  
Si può pregare solo quel dio e chiedere ad ogni punto del tempo, nel passato dorato e nel futuro inconsapevole: ti prego, non mi mentire. Ti prego non guardare da un'altra parte. Ti prego sii il centro del mio mondo. Ti prego, stringimi. Ti prego, amami.   
 

_Una delle principali differenze tra un gatto e una bugia_  
 _È che un gatto ha soltanto nove vite._  
 _Mark Twain_  
 

   
 

  1. Mitica lancia di Odino dai grandi poteri magici.



   
   
   
   
   
La giraffina verde di gomma piuma è gentilmente dedicata a Lady Dreamer.  
 


	2. Parte seconda

**Capitolo 7**

 

_Cara Madre_

_Scrivo questa lettera, questa sera, perché da quando ho ricordato come si scrive non ho fatto molta pratica. Mi sono anche ricordato di quella volta che tu mi hai suggerito di tenere un diario per imparare a correggere la mia grafia. Ho deciso di scriverti delle lettere, così, visto che non ci sei adesso con noi quando torneremo a casa potrai sapere bene tutto quello che succede! Thor mi ha raccontato che c'è questa maga malvagia che mi ha fatto ritornare bambino per potermi rapire e prendere i miei segreti. La chiama Amora ma ancora non me la ricordo. Fratellone non sa quando la ricorderò perché l'ho conosciuta prima di lui ma non sa quando. Mi dice che è alta e bionda, però è un idiota, perché sono tutte alte e bionde. Non saprei distinguerla da Sif! Mi ha detto che lei è diventata una guerriera. Me lo aspettavo, perché è davvero poco aggraziata. Anche tu, madre, sai combattere, ma non sei mai stata così simile ad un maschio! Non l'ho voluto chiedere a Thor per sapere se magari lei ha ancora una cotta per lui._

_Poi gli ho chiesto perché siamo su Midgard e mi ha detto che ha degli amici qui che io conosco ma che non ricordo che ci hanno ospitato. Poi mi ha detto anche che ha una donna mortale! Io gli ho detto che è stupido, ma lui mi ha detto che non posso ancora capire. Mi tratta davvero come un bambino, anche se sono cresciuto. Io penso che sia una stupidaggine. I mortali ci sono inferiori, no? Non l'hanno sempre detto tutti? Loro vivono poco e sono poco intelligenti! Potremmo tenerli come animali da compagnia, come un grosso lupo, anche se penso che loro siano più intelligenti. Per esempio Thor mi vieta di uscire fuori di casa, perché dice che altri mi hanno visto quando ero troppo piccolo e che non capirebbero! E per questa stupidaggine, io devo stare chiuso in casa. Per questo scrivo una lettera a te, perché mi manchi tanto, e perché mi annoio._

_Mi ricordo i giochi che facevamo ad Asgard e i dispetti che non ti piacevano e che non piacevano nemmeno a padre, però io sto qui a non fare niente. Non posso nemmeno usare un po' di magia, perché l'amico terrestre di Thor che ci ha dato la casa non vuole e ha paura. Vedi come sono stupidi? Io sono già bravo! Ho solo fatto esplodere lo specchio quando l'ho fatto ghiacciare, e Thor mi ha sgridato. Lui non è cambiato per niente! È sempre il solito testone! Io voglio solo avere qualcosa da fare. I libri che mi porta sono noiosi e li ho letti subito._

_Adesso voglio solo crescere in fretta così ce ne andremo da qui e torneremo a casa. Padre sarà sicuramente contrariato che non ci sia nessuno dei due figli a casa e tu devi essere sola! Er mi diceva che quando io e Thor ce ne andavamo in giro, tu eri sempre fuori dal balcone ad aspettare che tornavamo. Io non voglio che tu ti preoccupi, almeno sto mangiando. Prometto di non essere magro come lo ero prima. Thor cucina come se dovesse sfamare l'intero esercito e io finisco tutto. Lui dice che è perché sto crescendo così velocemente, e io gli dico che ha ragione, perché non voglio dirgli che è tutto buono. Mi ha detto che la sua mortale gli ha insegnato a cucinare molte cose terrestri. L'unica cosa buona che ha fatto, a mio parere._

_La casa è troppo piccola. Se la misuri a passi è grande come il bagno delle tue stanze. Voglio tornare a casa. Se vuoi posso portarti qualcosa da Midgard. Non so cosa potrebbe piacerti che ci sia qui. Forse solo noi. Ti voglio bene e mi sto sforzando di crescere in fretta._

_Loki_

 

Thor vedeva le pagine e pagine scritte ogni giorno piegate in quattro accumularsi sul tavolo, e nella cassetta di legno che gli aveva comprato. Dopo pochi giorni il bambino aveva dovuto schiacciarle e piegarle in più parti per farle entrare. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di un forziere prima o poi. Però da quando scriveva era più solare e sorrideva più spesso.

Gli stava facendo il bagno nella grande vasca quando, parlando, si mise a ridere, guardandolo. Ogni sorriso che Loki faceva era diverso dal precedente, aveva un'emozione o una sfumatura diversa, a volte era più maturo, altre volte era semplicemente felice.  Gli aveva permesso di giocare con la magia e con l'acqua, credendolo un passatempo innocuo e di fatto lo fu.

Vedeva il liquido trasparente prendeva le forme più bizzarre tra le mani del bambino e diventava di mille colori e mille riflessi, quando si sollevava e fluttuava davanti allo specchio. Non gli dava fastidio se, preso dalla meraviglia e dall'orgoglio, Thor si piegava sul capo di Loki e lo baciava anche mentre era coperto della schiuma dello sciampo.

Aveva deciso di tagliargli i capelli come li aveva a quell'età, corti e messi all'indietro, anche se pochissime volte gli rimanevano in ordine, e gli davano un aspetto capriccioso e malizioso con quel sorriso sornione di chi la sapeva lunga. Era Loki in tutte le sue forme e nella sua nuda essenza, ancora senza malvagità o bontà. Senza pazzia. Era solo il nocciolo dell'amore che poteva dare, anche se in forme strane.

Spesso lo stava a sentire, la maggior parte delle volte gli dava ragione, ma questo non voleva dire che non trovasse modi un po' astuti per passare il tempo.

*

Quella sera Loki non sapeva che lui lo stava guardando. Thor voleva lasciargli credere di aver vinto: per quanto silenzioso fosse, lui era fin troppo addestrato e attento anche quando dormiva. Lo guardava dalla finestra del piano superiore, mentre nel giardino si divertiva con un barattolo ad acchiappare delle cavallette e degli insetti: li aveva resi magicamente luminescenti come lucciole, ma verdi come presenze spettrali nella sera. Era perfettamente lui, mentre studiava i suoi stessi poteri e le sue stesse abilità con la caparbietà che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto e che gli avvenimenti avevano tradotto in qualcosa di diabolico e perverso.

Lo osservava mentre aveva ancora quel viso pulito e libero. Ingenuo. La fanciullezza implicava la meraviglia nel non sapere.

E poi, come da un sogno, tra il velo della notte punteggiata di lucciole dell'oltretomba, emerse una figura leggera, che si manifestò tra i fiori delle aiuole. Circondata dalle falene, la giovane donna con morbidi capelli biondi si teneva la veste rosata e bordata d'oro che le fasciava il piccolo seno e lasciava scoperte le spalle ma non le braccia.

Loki non si allarmò, ma semplicemente si voltò a guardarla. Thor, invece, corse di sotto, spalancando la porta, fermandosi però prima di arrivare al fratello. La giovane donna non tolse gli occhi dal piccolo bambino che aveva un barattolo di vetro luminescente e pulsante come la fiamma di una candela, con un'espressione morbida ma dolorosa, come se quegli occhi blu la uccidessero.

Lui, che la fronteggiò con coraggio e curiosità, lasciò il barattolo a terra e le si avvicinò. «Loki!» tentò di fermarlo a parole Thor, senza riuscirci. Quando il bambino le offrì una mano lei si abbassò a prenderla e si mise in ginocchio nel terreno.

«Sigyn» disse, riconoscendola.

«Salve, mio principe» la giovane sorrise e gli baciò la mano che aveva preso «Mi avete riconosciuta»

«Sigyn...» Loki ripeté il suo nome una seconda volta, ritirando la mano. Poi fece un passo indietro e scappò in casa, lasciando i due adulti a fronteggiarsi.

«Mio re» disse lei, chinando rispettosamente la testa. «Vi ricordate di me?»

«Certo che mi ricordo te, Sigyn. Come potrei dimenticarti?»

 

*

Le aveva fatto del tè. Jane diceva sempre che la cosa più facile da offrire agli ospiti era il tè. A lui non era mai piaciuto quell'infuso ma alla giovane lady davanti a lui probabilmente sì. Erano seduti al tavolo della cucina, Loki ancora chiuso nella camera da letto.

«Perché sei qui? Pensavo che non saresti mai più tornata ad Asgard... o da Loki»

«Lui ancora non ricorda nulla di ciò che è successo. Ho lasciato la mia terra per il suo desiderio e per amor suo. Per amor suo mi sono nascosta da Freyja tra i Vanir come un'appestata, come una colpevole, solo per lui. E per lui ora ritorno»

«Non se lo merita»

«Non si merita nemmeno la tua protezione, allora» la ragazza gli sorrise dolcemente. Nascose il viso e guardò in basso «La mia maestra mi ha detto di venire ad aiutarti e vegliare su di voi. Gli ultimi avvenimenti le hanno fatto pensare che sarebbe stato meglio avere una maga e una guaritrice fra di voi.»

«Cosa è successo?»

«Abbiamo perso Amora»

«Cosa?» Thor si sporse in avanti «Com'è possibile? I migliori guerrieri erano sulle sue tracce, i migliori maghi, Freyja stessa! Come avete potuto perderla?»

«Conosce incantesimi potenti, Thor, incantesimi che ha imparato da Loki quando lo frequentava. Si è resa invisibile agli occhi della mia maestra e della Volva (1), così come fece tuo fratello quando cadde nello spazio profondo e fu raccolto da Thanos. La stiamo cercando, ma finché non ritroveremo le sue trecce è più sicuro che io vi protegga con il mio seiðr» si rigirò in mano la tazza con fiori rosa stampati nella ceramica e sospirò. «Farò il possibile per esservi d'aiuto. Spero solo di non essere di troppo disturbo al principe Loki»

«Non lo sarai»

«Certo che lo sarò» rispose lei, tornando a fissarlo con i suoi grandi e limpidi occhi azzurri. «Sarò sempre di troppo nella vita di Loki. Il mio destino è quello di saltare dentro e fuori dalla sua vita solo per aiutarlo, solo per proteggerlo» guardò poi verso le scale dove era sparito il bambino «è la vita che hanno deciso le norne per tutti noi»

«Non hanno deciso la tua umiliazione»

«Mio re» lei sorrise «Umiliarmi? No, questa non è umiliazione. Questo è semplicemente amore. Tu dovresti saperlo più di me. È il destino che abbiamo scelto quando lo abbiamo amato la prima volta»

Thor sospirò cinico «Non si sceglie di amare»

«No?» Sigyn sorrise e si alzò, andando verso le scale. «Se tornassimo indietro entrambi lo ameremmo lo stesso» i suoi occhi erano persi dentro un ricordo lontano e vicino «Lo ameremmo solo di più»

 

_«Perché?» Loki guardava sua madre, mentre suo padre andava via «Perché io si e Thor no? Lui è molto più forte di me, lui ha più probabilità di diventare re, scegliete lui per l'accordo»_

_«Sei molto più adatto tu a mantenere una promessa di matrimonio, tesoro mio» aveva risposto Frigga con un sorriso. Gli aveva scomposto i capelli e baciato la fronte «Non preoccuparti, sarai bravissimo e sono sicura che ti comporterai bene»_

_«Ma perché devo sposarla? Non posso... non so, fare il cavaliere errante?»_

_«E staresti tutti quei giorni in giro lontano dai libri e dalla tua camera?» sua madre era sorniona e maliziosa. Conosceva suo figlio meglio di chiunque altro, meglio di come conoscesse sé stesso._

_Il bambino abbassò lo sguardo, per non guardarla in faccia mentre le dava ragione «No... ma perché?»_

_«Molti principi e molti Aesir vengono promessi in matrimonio fin dall'infanzia. Le cose non rimangono sempre uguali però. Forse, non puoi saperlo, lei è molto bella e molto dolce e ti vorrà tanto bene»_

_«O forse penserà che sono brutto, basso e magro, bianco come una gallina e debole come una femminuccia. Forse le piacerà Thor! Perché? Madre non voglio! Fatelo fare a Thor»_

_«Su tuo fratello non farei affidamento nemmeno per mandare un messaggio ad Er, immagina un matrimonio. Tu sei molto più bravo»_

_«Allora sarò cattivo!» mise il broncio. «Non voglio incontrarla. Voglio andarmene via»_

_«Arriverà tra poco. Non fare lo scortese e presentati con tutti i modi dovuti. Devi dimostrare di essere un vero principe di Asgard e futuro re»_

_«Madre, ma tu e Padre non eravate promessi»_

_«No» ammise Frigga aggiustandogli le vesti nere e verdi «Ma tuo padre mi ha vista nel popolo sconfitto e mi ha voluta sua pari e non sua serva. Sono queste le cose che fanno i grandi re, ricordati. Non trattare male questa povera bambina. Era promessa ad un'altra famiglia prima che cambiassero i piani e mi hanno detto che era molto amica di questo giovanotto»_

_«Motivo in più perché mi odi»_

_«Nessuno ti odierà mai, bambino mio» le mani di sua madre erano calde sul suo viso «Sei il più dolce e più bravo bambino che una madre potrebbe avere. Sei bello e sei gentile. Molto intelligente. Le piacerai»_

_E come avrebbe potuto prevedere che davvero le sarebbe piaciuto tanto? Come avrebbe potuto prevedere tanta bellezza? Non c'era stata bambina prima di Sigyn ad averlo costretto a rimanere a bocca aperta. Era, certo, una dea come altre: i suoi capelli erano biondi e lucidi come il miele, le ricadevano come onde dorate e dolci sulle spalle. Ogni lentiggine sul suo naso era bella come una stella nella via lattea della sua pelle. Nemmeno Sif era stata così bella. Sua madre, vicino a lui, gli era sembrata solo un'altra donna. Si era sentito molto orgoglioso di poter avere una moglie così bella e così aggraziata come non ce ne erano in tutto il palazzo. La sua voce era melodiosa, fresca come un ruscello che scorreva allegro. Loki in quel primo attimo fermo nel tempo aveva pensato che avrebbe potuto amare quella bambina che sarebbe diventata donna per lui. Ma cosa cambiava, davanti all'evolvere degli eventi? Cosa cambiava se era il dio degli inganni? Cosa poteva la speranza di poter amare davanti alla menzogna e le bugie che lo circondavano, all'oscurità che lo avvolgeva?_

_In verità, per quanto Sigyn lo avesse amato dal quel primo attimo in cui lo vide, dritto e freddo, meraviglioso nella sua espressione intelligente e ribelle che lo elevava dall'oro e dalla ricchezza in una pura e meravigliosa eleganza nuda e cruda, non era abbastanza. Tutto l'amore che il suo cuore stillò nei secoli successivi, davvero, non era abbastanza._

_Qualcuno ha detto che l'amore non può che essere amato. Loki forse l'aveva amata, nel modo contorto e malato con cui amava le cose che distruggeva, ma lei non era bastata, il suo amore non era servito a riempire il vuoto lasciato dal posto di un altro amore totale e immortale che gli aveva bruciato gli occhi come una stella che esplodeva._

 

 

_Quando la menzogna si accorda con il nostro carattere_

_diciamo le bugie migliori._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 8**

 

 

I will be here waiting 

Hoping 

praying 

that this light will guide you home. 

When you are feeling lost 

don’t leave, my love 

Hidden in the sun, 

for when the darkness comes. 

-When the darkness come, Colbie Caillat-

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo: Darcy_

_10.35_

_Ehi, dove sei finita? Non riesco più a trovarti,_

_Tua madre mi ha detto che dovevi essere al laboratorio._

 

Messaggio inviato a Darcy

10.38

Scusami, Darcy, ma è un’emergenza.

 

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo da Darcy_

_10:39_

_Cosa? Dio si è degnato di scendere in terra?_

 

Messaggio inviato a Darcy

10:39

Si. Senti non posso scrivere adesso, ci sentiamo dopo.

 

_Messaggio in arrivo da: Darcy_

_10:40_

_Perché? Dove sei?_

 

Messaggio inviato a: Darcy

10:43

Sto per fare il check-in all'aeroporto, torno in America.

 

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo da: Darcy_

_10:43_

_E non mi avvisi? Che cosa è successo?_

 

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo da: Darcy_

_10:44_

_Jane?_

 

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo da: Darcy_

_10:46_

_Jane, dai rispondimi._

 

_Nuovo messaggio in arrivo da: Darcy_

_10:50_

_Jane?_

 

-Chiamata in arrivo-

«Smettila di rompere, Darcy, sei ancora la mia stagista»

_«Recentemente promossa a grado di amica, anche se non mi dici che ti gira di andare in America così, quando di alzi con il piede sbagliato?»_

«Sto aspettando che si apra il gate. Volevo avvisare te ed Eric una volta salita in aereo così avrei avuto un po' di pace durante il viaggio dopo aver chiuso il telefono e tu non mi saresti corsa subito dietro»

_«E chi ti dice che non lo stia facendo? Ho preso subito un taxi per tornare a casa a fare la valigia»_

«E il tuo stagista?»

_«Si arrangia. Insomma che è successo?»_

«Sono preoccupata, Darcy, ma probabilmente sono solo mie paranoie. Se è in America vuol dire che forse è a trovare quello Stark o qualche suo amico...»

_«Ma?»_

«Non mi risponde. Lo sai, non ero molto tranquilla quando è tornato ad Asgard, aveva detto che mi avrebbe mandato qualche segnale o sarebbe tornato qualche volta ma sono quasi tre mesi che non si è fatto sentire. Tu mi prendi sempre in giro quando chiamo il numero del telefono che gli ho comprato solo per sentire la linea cadere... ma erano settimane che la linea c'era. Sentivo il telefono funzionare ma nessuno rispondermi. Ho pensato per i primi giorni che forse ci potesse essere una qualche distorsione nel loro spazio che potesse portare qualche segnale radio fin lì, ma niente, ha continuato a non rispondermi.»

_«Non hai pensato che fosse sulla terra?»_

«Tu mi dici che sono fin troppo paziente e hai ragione. Mi sento una stupida ingenua. L'ho aspettato per due anni interi senza avere nemmeno un segnale, come una sciocca pensavo che sarebbe venuto lui da me. Anche durante New York non mi sono mossa, pensavo che sarebbe venuto... almeno per salutarmi, per parlarmi... lo sai meglio di me, ero una sciocca ragazzina che pensava che il suo principe biondo e alieno sarebbe venuta a salvarla dall'ignoranza di questo mondo. Ma ieri sera mi sono addormentata sulla cornetta del telefono che squillava... e non posso fare gli stessi errori. Stamattina al laboratorio ho tracciato il segnale del GPS del suo stark-phone e ho visto che era in America. Non so perché non mi risponde, ma se è successo qualcosa devo saperlo»

_«Sei davvero sicura che non vuoi aspettarmi? Ci metto solo un paio d'ore.»_

«No, vado da sola. Non raggiungermi.»

_«Ok, ma chiamami quando sai qualcosa. Non mi perdo le svolte della tua molto-più-interessante-della-mia vita sentimentale.»_

«Hanno aperto il gate. Ci sentiamo quando atterro. Saluta Eric e digli di continuare a lavorare su quel problema della massa»

_«Secchiona. Va bene. Ma ti raggiungo lo stesso. Ci sentiamo dopo. Dove alloggerai?»_

«Non lo so»

_«Barbonaggio sotto i ponti non è una buona cosa»_

«Ci sentiamo»

_«Ok. Non stare in ansia. Quasi sicuramente non sarà niente»_

-Chiamata terminata-

 

*

 

«La tua velocità di crescita è impressionante, Loki. La magia di Amora non riesce davvero a fermarti. Sei molto più dotato di quanto immaginassi» Sigyn, vestita come una normale terrestre sembrava un ossimoro. Era come vedere una statua barocca muoversi e parlare, vestita con un semplice pullover arancione.

Il ragazzino ruotò le spalle. Era lì con loro da poco meno di tre giorni e la sua presenza era ingombrante. «Non lo faccio apposta. Non c'è sforzo da parte mia»

«Questo rende solo il tuo seiðr più impressionante. Ti ho visto molte volte fare incantesimi ma non sapevo che il tuo potere fosse così grande. Respinge la maledizione di Amora con una velocità incredibile. Mi piacerebbe avere solo un decimo della tua dote.»

Loki ricordava più cose di lei. Aiutato dalla sua presenza fisica, riusciva a dare un corpo più definito alle sue memorie lontane e sfocate. «Ricordo che anche tu sei abbastanza brava»

Sigyn gli sorrise con modestia e distolse lo sguardo «Solo tecnica e conoscenza, ma poco talento»

Quella donna, da quando era entrata in quella casa aveva sconvolto la piccola quotidianità che si era venuta a creare tra lui e suo fratello. La stessa sera del suo arrivo Loki non aveva fatto entrare Thor nella loro camera, costringendolo a stare sul divano per lasciare il letto della camera singola alla Lady. Lei era la presenza di troppo, la domanda fatta a persona che mostrava la sua incompiutezza.

I due riuscivano a vedere Thor seduto in giardino, che rifletteva solitario, con sguardo corrucciato e perso tra i pensieri. Forse era per il trono, forse per regno, forse per l'universo intero o forse per suo fratello. Loki vedeva i dubbi attraversargli gli occhi. Voleva chiedergli perché non si era sposato con Sigyn, ma sapeva che non glielo avrebbe detto facilmente. Thor voleva fargli la stessa domanda. Era un avvenimento mancato, un punto fisso nel destino: la possibilità di avere una vita diversa solo se Loki avesse detto sì.  Ma Loki non sapeva ancora perché e non lo capiva. Guardava quella bella donna e si chiedeva perché non l'avesse mai voluta.

«Ricordo che sei stata anche tu come me allieva di Freyja. Lei ti voleva molto bene»

«Ne voleva anche a te»

«Ero l'unico maschio tra i suoi allievi» quell'affermazione gli fece venire in mente una domanda e si voltò verso di lei come se potesse essere improvvisamente utile «è ancora così?»

«Cosa, mio principe?»

«Si prende ancora in giro gli uomini che esercitato il seiðr?»

«Purtroppo si»

Lui rimase deluso «Peccato. Immaginavo che, una volta re o grande principe, non avrei mai permesso che mi si mancasse di rispetto per la mia magia e che non si discriminassero più gli uomini che decidono di intraprendere le arti di Freyja»

«Nessuno si permetterebbe mai di mettere in discussione il tuo grande potere»

«Ma non di riderne mentre non ci sono» la osservò per un attimo «Non sai mentire. Nemmeno Thor sa farlo bene, anche se meglio di te»

«Perdonami. Non potrei comunque mai essere più sagace del dio degli inganni»

«Cosa?» la testa di Loki scattò verso di lei, lasciando la figura di suo fratello ancora esposta al flebile sole di ottobre. «Cosa hai detto?»

Sigyn rimase perplessa «Il dio degli Inganni. Thor non te lo ha mai detto?»

Loki tornò ad osservare suo fratello, sbigottito «No. No.… ehm, non credo» si alzò velocemente dalla sedia «Scusami, ma devo... stavo scrivendo una lettera»

Quando lasciò la cucina suonò però il campanello. Loki, come in un gesto automatico, si avvicinò alla porta.

«No, non farlo» Sigyn lo raggiunse improvvisamente e chiuse la porta prima che lui la spalancasse. Thor sopraggiunse e si frappose tra i due per spiare dal fregio in vetro sopra la porta. «Lasciate, è una donna che ho conosciuto qui»

Spostò Loki e aprì piano la porta «Annie. Buon giorno. È successo qualcosa?»

«Cosa? No! No, davvero! Però ho preparato una angel-cake e ho pensato che potessimo mangiarla insieme. Mentre la facevo...» entrò con velocità in casa con impetuosa allegria «… pensavo che se ci fossi stato tu gli albumi li avresti montati subito con quelle braccia grosse che ti... oh, salve»

Annie rimase perplessa e si zittì davanti alla presenza di Sigyn che la osservava.

La piccola ed esile umana si strinse nelle spalle e sorrise, in soggezione davanti a tanta forza e bellezza asgardiana «Scusami, ciao. Tu devi essere Jane! Io sono Annie, una vicina di casa, sto in fondo alla strada. Donald mi parla spesso di te! Come vanno le ricerche a Londra?»

«Oh, no, mi dispiace. Mi hai scambiata per un'altra donna. Mi chiamo Sigyn. Sono... la cognata di... Donald» disse con qualche difficoltà, stringendo la mano che Annie le porse.

«Davvero?» rise «Le opzioni sono due, o Locke è molto precoce o sei la moglie dell'altro fratello di Donald... come si chiamava?» si voltò verso Thor con sguardo malizioso «Magari Loki?» e rise.

I due asgardiani sbiancarono. «N-no, no davvero. Lui si chiama ehm, Steve» improvvisò Thor, perplesso pensando al capitano – l'unico il cui nome gli era sempre suonato bene.

Annie rise e andò in cucina a posare la pirofila con la torta «Un nome comune.» sorrise ad entrambi «Scusate ho dato un esame di mitologia europea, all'università. Sigyn è un bel nome. Non ho mai incontrato una ragazza che si chiamasse così. Certo è un azzardo dare questo nome alla propria figlia»

«Perché?» chiese la ragazza, realmente curiosa.

«Come? Non lo sai?» Annie cominciò a scartare la torta e la mostrò poi nel suo meraviglioso candore «è una storia d'amore abbastanza tragica, no? La dea della fedeltà eternamente legata al dio degli inganni. Loki era il dio dell'intelligenza e della burla, della malizia, non era per nulla fedele. Ci sono anche un paio di miti imbarazzanti, dove c'era di mezzo un cavallo. Insomma non proprio il marito perfetto. E poi Loki fu incatenato ad un masso costretto a sentirsi bruciare il viso dal veleno di un serpente messo sopra la sua testa: l'unica a poterlo salvare era Sigyn che raccoglieva il veleno in una coppa, nonostante fosse stata ingannata e più volte sfruttata e abbandonata. Non è una bella storia, no? È la fedeltà ad un amore morboso e ad un uomo ignobile»

«Sono miti davvero orribili. Sono sicuro che Loki non avrebbe mai fatto niente di simile» Loki, uscito dal suo nascondiglio dietro le scale, la contraddisse. Quando Annie si voltò verso di lui, stava ritto e indignato, con un’espressione orgogliosa e profondamente offesa.

«Oh»

Thor gli andò subito vicino e gli strinse una spalla in un silenzioso rimprovero, ma Loki si discostò. «Racconti bugie» continuò il ragazzino.

«Ah, bè, sono miti» Annie prese una fetta di torta e si abbassò in ginocchio per arrivare al suo viso e con un sorriso gli offrì la prima fetta. «Favole. Servono a raccontare i vizi e le virtù degli uomini. Loki è solo l'immagine di un uomo cattivo come ce ne sono in tante altre storie. C'è il lupo cattivo, il gigante che mangia i bambini, la strega delle nevi.»

«No» disse lui con più convinzione «Loki non è sicuramente una persona così cattiva» guardò Sigyn e i suoi occhi si allargarono.

«Fratello, per favore...»

Loki osservò anche lui e i suoi occhi si oscurarono «Non è così, vero? Vero? Loki non può davvero...»

«No, non ti preoccupare» rispose Annie «Non è così male alla fine» gli mise in mano il pezzo di torta «è solo quel genere di male necessario a far muovere il bene. C'è in tutte le storie» poi si rialzò spazzolandosi le mani sul jeans e sorrise «Mangia un po' di torta. È buona! Mette in circolo le endorfine e fa stare bene!» osservò i due adulti con un sorriso «Volete assaggiare un po'?» si voltò poi piano verso Thor e ammiccò «Ma quanti fratelli hai?» chiese silenziosamente. «Assaggiate. Ditemi che ne pensate! Ci ho messo una vita a farla!»

Il dio del tuono si spazientì, ma cercò di essere gentile mentre parlava alla sua ospite: «Sei stata davvero gentile, sono sicurissimo che è buona come tutto quello che fai per noi ogni volta, ma posso chiederti di uscire, solo per poco prima che...?» Un forte colpo di tosse lo distrasse. Polvere bianca cadeva dalle mani di Loki come neve. Il suo viso altrettanto bianco era pericolosamente pallido.

Il bambino chiuse gli occhi e svenne, cadendo al suolo prima di riuscire a terminare il suo grido d'aiuto «Tho..»

«Loki!» Thor corse vicino a suo fratello ma era come morto. Sigyn gli fu immediatamente dietro e prese la testa del ragazzino.

«Oh, per Odino» Annie incrociò le braccia «Siete proprio lenti. Non siete capaci di mangiare nemmeno una fetta di torta?» sorrise di nuovo e addentò un po' della soffice spugna «Che noia, pensavo di riuscire meglio»

«Amora!» Sigyn si frappose tra Thor e Loki, tendendo le mani in avanti. «Razza di vipera! Sapevo di non dovermi fidare! Cosa hai dato a Loki?»

«Un semplice sedativo, calmati. Sei ancora sensibile quando si parla di lui, vero? Non cambi mai, Sigyn. Dimmi Freyja ti ha insegnato qualche nuovo trucchetto? Altrimenti, davvero, non avrai speranze. Non le hai mai avute contro di lui e io conosco molti dei suoi segreti»

«Devo ancora capire cosa aveva da spartire con una serpe come te»

Annie agitò le mani e fece un passo in avanti «Lo stesso motivo per cui ti ha lasciata»

Sigyn frappose una barriera tra la maga e loro «Ti sbagli. Ti sbagli. Io so esattamente perché non mi ha voluto. So ogni pensiero che ha attraversato la sua mente, so ogni emozione che ha distrutto il suo cuore, so perché ha cercato, alla fine, la tua miserevole compagnia. Diversamente da te, o da Thor, ho avuto l'unica cosa che lui non ha mai concesso a nessun'altro. La sua sincerità. Il mio amore per lui non era abbastanza per farmi riamare, ma lo era per farmi rispettare. Perciò stai indietro, cagna, o ti renderò cibo per pentapalmi!»

«Oh» Amora si coprì la bocca con le mani in un gesto teatrale «Che discorso profondo! La sua sincerità? Illusa. Non sa cosa sia, non l'ha avuta nemmeno con sé stesso. Perciò perdonami se non ho nessuna paura di te. O di Thor.» si avvicinò velocemente alla sua barriera e sorrise con un ghigno seducente «Devi solo tacere, ragazzina»

E con un gesto improvviso batté violentemente contro la sua barriera.

 

*

 

«Signore?»

«Zitto, Jarvis. È un momento un po' delicato» lo zittì Tony, riassettando la presa sulla penna per saldatura con cui legava insieme fili metallici intorno al guanto della nuova Mark.

«Mi scusi ma ha affidato un livello di priorità 9 a queste informazioni, perciò dovrò interromperla, signore. È stato rilevato l'allarme nella casa del New Jersey. I danni rilevati ad una prima scansione ammontano al 20 % della struttura»

Tony lasciò con un gesto nervoso la penna e girò la telecamera di ferro vecchio «Fanculo! Io lo sapevo!» si alzò e corse alle sue armature. «Avvisa Cap e chiedi a Bruce di venire in caso di emergenza al ritorno. Dio sa se torneremo tutti interi»

 

_E nessuno mente tanto quanto l'indignato._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

 

**Capitoli 9 e 10**

 

Thor aveva protetto Loki durante l'esplosione che li sbalzò via. Lo aveva stretto al suo corpo e lo aveva tenuto mentre veniva scagliato dalla potente forza del seiðr di Amora contro la superficie ruvida dell'asfalto.

«Sigyn...» chiamò e vide la maga tentare di rimettersi in piedi, tra la polvere e il sangue delle ferite «Stai bene?»

Lei annuì, guardandosi indietro.

L'intera facciata principale era esplosa come se una gigantesca mano avesse tento di eviscerarla. Gli asgardiani giacevano tra i detriti dei mattoni e le macchine ribaltate. «Loki sta bene?»

«È ancora addormentato»

«Non lo voleva uccidere, tranquillo» la ragazza si rialzò e si deterse con il polso il sangue dal viso e guardò verso la casa, ergendo una nuova barriera contro Amora, ancora nascosta all'interno.

Thor si rialzò e richiamò Mjolnir, il quale accorse da lui fin dal suo nascondiglio nella casa. Tenere in mano il familiare peso dell'arma diede a Thor la nuova determinazione per reagire. Stringendo Loki tra il braccio e il petto mise da parte la paura per la sua vita e avanzò con rabbia. «Amora! Ignobile strega! Esci fuori e abbi il coraggio di affrontarmi!»

Non sentirono nient'altro se non le urla e il vociare delle persone accorse in strada per assistere alla scena o spaventati dall'esplosione. «Allora l'hai voluto tu» e protendendo il braccio colpì l'intera costruzione con una folgore accecante.

 

*

 

«Signore»

«Ti prego dimmi che non è saltato in aria qualche altra cosa»

«Attualmente la casa ha subito danni per il 40% per cento»

Tony diede energia ai razzi plantari e aumentò la velocità. «Chiamami il Capitano»

Dopo qualche secondo di attesa e la lampeggiante immagine di Rogers sullo schermo, quest'ultimo si decise ad alzare la cornetta. «Dannazione Stark, lo sai che non so ancora come usare questi aggeggi mentre guido. Se proprio vuoi che ti risponda montami Jarvis sulla motocicletta»

«Nulla da togliere alla tua moto Steve ma, veramente, andremmo un po' di fretta, mi stanno distruggendo la casa, senza nemmeno lasciarmi lo scontrino. Quanto sei distante?»

«Zitto Stark, ho lasciato un appuntamento per proteggere casa tua, perciò non innervosirmi. Forse arriverò anche prima di te»

«Allora muoviti, per carità. Le opzioni sono due: o quel marmocchio si diverte a distruggere le cose per sport oppure c'è qualcuno che cerca di fare il culo a Thor»

 

*

 

Gli umani si buttarono a terra dopo l'esplosione bianca che investì e circondò la casa. Un muro di energia verde avvolgeva la casa. Quando dal suo interno partirono pochi raggi di energia fulminea Sigyn riuscì a fermarli prima che arrivassero ai passanti. «Meschina, esci da lì e attaccaci direttamente se ne hai il coraggio!» afferrò una sfera di seiðr impedendole di arrivare ad un umano e gliela ricacciò in casa, provocando uno sbuffo di fiamme nella cucina.

Il seiðr di Amora era forte e impenetrabile, quasi impossibile da abbattere per Sigyn «Mio re» si rivolse a Thor «L'unica possibilità è congiungere le forze di Mjolnir e del mio seiðr per tentare di abbattere la barriera dentro cui si è nascosta, senza darle la possibilità di organizzare una fuga o di chiedere aiuto ad altri.

«Che diavolo hai fatto alla casa di mia nonna?!» con uno tonfo metallico Stark piombò dall'alto su una macchina ribaltata. Aprì la visiera e mostrò un'espressione indignata «Quella povera donna mi starà maledicendo dall'aldilà!»

«Stark!» Gridò Thor, andandogli in contro «Amora è in quella casa e ci ha attaccati. Ha avvelenato Loki e ha tentato di fare lo stesso con noi»

«È un campo di forze quello che vedo? Bello sembra fatto davvero bene» valutò invece il miliardario «Magari la prossima volta lo uso anche io per tenere a banda gli asgardiani fuori di testa!»

«Attento a come parli!» gli intimò Sigyn «Loki è un principe di Asgard!»

«E chi diavolo sei tu?»

«Il mio nome è Sigyn, dea della fedeltà»

«La moglie di Loki?»

«No» disse brevemente lei «I vostri miti sono sbagliati»

«Dicevi di unire le forze?» Thor ritornò all'argomento principale «Ora che c'è anche Iron Man potremo provare in tre. Credi che le nostre forze bastino?»

«Credo di sì. Ma dovremo essere veloci a prenderla prima che scappi. Lei lì dentro è protetta ma anche in trappola. Purtroppo non conosco un modo per trattenerla.» si girò a guardare ancora Loki addormentato «Lui saprebbe come farlo»

«Proveremo insieme, quindi?»

Furono interrotti dal violento sibilo di un fascio di luce che colpì Sigyn e la sbalzò di diversi metri. Anche se fu colpita direttamente non rimase ferita e si protesse in tempo per salvarsi dal colpo. «Provateci!» Amora emerse dai detriti mentre si trasformava da piccola e bruna umana in alta e formosa Aesir. «Vediamo quanto valete davanti alla potenza del mio seiðr. Dopo che avrò ottenuto Loki sarò la maga più forte del mondo. Lasciatemelo. Infondo, non è colpevole dei più alti tradimenti possibili? Non ha fatto nulla per meritare la vostra protezione. Uomo di metallo! Lui ha distrutto la tua casa e minacciato il tuo regno! E tu, Sigyn, ti ha sempre dimostrato il disprezzo e l'odio altezzoso che ha mascherato in qualche modo allettante e che ti è sembrata verità. E Thor! Mio re! Perché proteggere un patricida e un traditore come Loki? Non ti ha rinnegato più volte? Non ti ha solo ferito in tutti i modi che ha trovato? Lasciatemelo! Non merita la vostra protezione!»

«Allora» Stark smontò dall'auto e fronteggiò la maga «Punto numero uno, può essere un bastardo manipolatore, ma tu non meriti il suo potere. Punto numero due se ha distrutto casa mia me la prendo direttamente con lui e certo non lo do a te, punto numero tre: sono davvero tue quelle tette? Perché altrimenti devi dirmi quale chirurgo spaziale te le rifà, è sicuramente un’artista»

Amora gli lanciò una sfera incandescente non appena finì di parlare «Taci, inutile umano! Non volete ascoltarmi? Va bene! Sarà per me un piacere farvi capire quanto possa essere distruttiva la forza del seiðr!» e sussurrando alcune parole condensò una nuvola pulsante di energia tra le sue mani e si preparò a scaricare un'immensa ondata sui suoi rivali.  Sigyn fece lo stesso, e tra le sue mani si accese una luce dorata che andò a contrastare con difficoltà quella di Amora. «Aiutatemi!» gridò, mentre la potenza di quello scontro la faceva scivolare indietro. Tony si mise alla sua destra «Jarvis, tutta l'energia ai palmi» e si unì all'asgardiana. Thor, dall'altro lato, depose velocemente Loki dietro di lui, appoggiandolo delicatamente contro un'auto e lanciò folgori da Mjolnir nello stesso punto in cui si convergevano le altre energie. Amora riuscì a tenere testa ai tre con difficoltà, ma rimase ferma al suo posto, mentre quel gioco a braccio di ferro continuava..

«Ah!» Sigyn cadde in ginocchio, continuando a lanciare il suo seiðr, mentre anche Jarvis avvisava Tony dell'importate calo di energie che stava prosciugando ai i sistemi di supporto vitale.

Metri più in là, Steve dovette abbandonare la sua motocicletta per non investire i civili che scappavano terrorizzati. Con lo scudo al braccio, scansava chiunque gli si parasse davanti fino a che arrivò davanti quella scena violenta. L'energia era tanta da rendergli difficile stare in piedi e la luce di quella convergenza gli ferì gli occhi. Coprendosi la fronte con un braccio, tra i lampi pulsanti di energia e seiðr riconobbe Stark e Thor, tra loro una ragazza in ginocchio che stava per cedere. Esattamente davanti a loro una donna bionda con uno sguardo determinato e spiritato, le cui braccia sparivano nella luminosità di un potere nero.

Rogers prese la mira e le lanciò lo scudo contro il fianco, tanto violentemente da lanciarla di lato. Uno scoppio di energia sbalzò tutti i presenti a terra e si protese con un boato tra le case del quartiere. Quando Steve si rialzò vide la donna – Amora, capì - rialzarsi e guardarsi intorno spaesata. Vide poi Loki riverso a terra poco distante si alzò di scatto, correndogli incontro, ma Thor, ripresosi immediatamente le lanciò contro Mjolnir. La donna riuscì a schivarlo appena in tempo, ma il dio del tuono si frappose tra lei e la sua preda. «Dimenticalo, Amora. Non ti permetterò mai di avere mio fratello!»

«Oh, sciocco, sciocco Padre Tutto! Se sapessi non mi fermeresti! Se solo sapessi cosa c'è veramente nel cuore di tuo fratello me lo consegneresti disgustato da tutto il suo essere» Amora ghignò.

«Menzogne. Non c'è niente in Loki che mi abbia mai disgustato! Ho solo disapprovato i le sue azioni, mai il suo essere, e non lo farò adesso» le si avventò contro, ma afferrò il vuoto. Amora, scappata via, divenne fumo evanescente che spirò in aria per dissolversi nel nulla.

Quando Capitan America e Iron Man si rialzarono lo videro trattenere solo il corno di un elmo conosciuto e maledetto.

 

*

 

«Cosa è successo qui?» Jane aveva abbassato il rilevatore GPS per osservare la polizia che faceva dei rilevamenti sull'asfalto. Poco più in là riusciva a vedere una casa sventrata, con gli interni e i mobili riversi nel giardino e per strada. Intorno al nastro giallo della polizia si era formata una piccola folla, soprattutto di curiosi, vicini di casa e giornalisti con le telecamere.

«Non so cosa dirle, signorina! Non l'ho mica capito, sa? È successo tutto molto in fretta. Ero nel mio studio a lavorare quando ho sentito l'esplosione più forte dai tempi dell'invasione di New York. Mi sono istintivamente nascosto sotto il tavolo» le disse un pensionato che appoggiato al bastone stava guardando con lei la scena dell'assalto «Poi mi sono affacciato alla finestra e ho visto solo un’immensa luce, qualcosa di impossibile! Era talmente luminoso da farmi piangere gli occhi per il dolore. Ho subito chiuso le finestre e quando le ho riaperte ho visto solo un cumulo di macerie e auto ribaltate»

Jane se ne andò con l'ansia addosso. Thor doveva essere stato in quel posto, magari nascosto in quella casa da giorni. Il telefono era rimasto lì: aveva rintracciato il suo segnale fin dentro una siepe della casa accanto, dove era rimasto incastrato. Ora era nella sua borsa, avvolto da un sacchetto di plastica. Con il trolley ancora alla mano si voltò e prese un taxi qualche isolato più avanti, diretta al motel più vicino. Il volo era stato scomodo, reso ancora meno piacevole dalla sua ansia –a quanto pare- motivata.

Prese una stanza al "Red Carpet" e si sedette stancamente sul letto. Cosa avrebbe fatto adesso? Forse Thor era stato preso da qualsiasi cosa lo stesse cercando? E cosa aveva combattuto? Perché era sceso sulla terra senza chiamarla? Forse aveva pensato di mettere in pericolo anche lei...

Accese la TV per sentire almeno una voce mentre si svestiva e si faceva una frettolosa doccia per togliersi di dosso il sapore del viaggio in aereo. Era ancora bagnata quando il suo telefono suonò «Pronto?» uscì di doccia ancora con il sapone sulla pelle, nella speranza che fosse Thor. No, era solo sua madre.

«Si, mamma... certo, sto bene» si avvolse un asciugamano addosso per andare in camera mentre tranquillizzava sua madre. «No, mamma, davvero è una cosa importate... lo so che devo smettere di far ruotare la mia vita intorno a lui ma poteva essere una cosa importate!»

Stava scegliendo gli slip dalla valigia mentre ancora parlava con sua madre quando la Tv le mostrò immagini familiari. Smise di ascoltare il telefono quando il giornalista sullo schermo mostrò il luogo sul quale era stata stamattina. Il titolo dell'articolo era "Attacco nel New Jersey"

In un'immagine ripresa malamente da un cellulare si riusciva a vedere bene l'armatura di Iron man risaltare scarlatta tra la luce di un lampo. Dietro di lui una donna bionda vestita di verde. L'inquadratura si spostava per una frazione di secondo e mostrava poi la chiara figura di un uomo alto e biondo che brandiva un martello. I bordi della sua immagine erano sfocati ma Jane lo riconobbe immediatamente.

«Scusa mamma, ho da fare adesso» spense il telefono e lo infilò in borsa. Dopo essersi rivestita uscì immediatamente dalla stanza, questa volta diretta alla Stark Tower.

 

_Talvolta, la menzogna dice meglio_

_Della verità ciò che avviene nell'anima._

_Marksim Gorkij_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 10**

 

Loki dormiva ancora profondamente, nessuna delle cure di Banner o di Sigyn erano riuscite a svegliarlo. Il suo corpicino pallido si confondeva con il candore del letto. Un macchinario a cui l'avevano agganciato continuava a ronzare. Bruce aveva spiegato con professionalità cosa quell'aggeggio facesse, in modo che anche Sigyn e Thor fossero d'accordo. «Monitorerà il suo cuore e i suoi valori. Se non si sveglierà entro oggi dovrò anche dargli degli integratori. Da come mi dite che cresce, spederà davvero molte energie»

Il dio stava in disparte e guardava dalla grande vetrata la città umana che si estendeva a vista d'occhio tra grattacieli grigi e di cristallo. Intorno poteva vedere ancora i segni dell'attacco di due anni prima. Sospirando strinse tra le mani il casco dorato di Loki. «Thor» il buon Bruce lo aveva rassicurato «Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Non lo ha ferito» vedendo come teneva l'oggetto di suo fratello lo guardò con pietà «Lascialo andare. Rimanere nel passato non ti farà bene»

«Come non fa bene a lui» Thor uscì dalla stanza e si infilò nell'ascensore. Sigyn rimase lì a vegliare sul bambino. Arrivato all'attico con Bruce dove erano riuniti Stark e Rogers diede al primo l'elmo. «Tieni» disse «Nascondilo dove vuoi, mettilo in qualche luogo lontano, non lo voglio vedere e non voglio che nemmeno Loki lo veda»

L'altro afferrò con disgusto il simbolo di tanta malvagità e se ne andò silenziosamente senza aggiungere nient'altro. Thor si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, esausto. Si strofinò il viso e scosse la testa «Dovrò parlare con Freyja»

«La dea dell'amore?» commentò Bruce, senza capire. Ad un'occhiataccia di Steve quello ruotò le braccia «Cosa c'è? Dall'ultima volta mi sono informato sulla mitologia.»

«È anche la dea del seiðr e maestra di Loki e Sigyn. Mi ha mostrato come contattarla nei sogni, senza bisogno di attraversare mondi e rami di Yggdrasill per arrivare al regno dei Vanir» si appoggiò stancamente allo schienale «Ma ho bisogno di dormire. Non che sia un problema, mi sento esausto»

«Hai badato ad un bambino per settimane, un bambino per nulla normale. Non mi sorprenderebbe se ti sentissi stressato, alla fine» Bruce gli diede una pacca sulle spalle. «Ti troverò una stanza qui alla torre, non molto distante da quella di Loki»

«Ti ringrazio molto, Bruce»

«Signori» la voce calma e tranquilla di Jarvis li interruppe «Ho un’informazione che il Signor Stark mi ha detto di girare a Thor. Una donna chiede insistentemente di venire qui a parlare con lei, signore. Non so come possa essere a conoscenza della sua permanenza qui ma sembra molto decisa, sta litigando con la sicurezza all'ingresso.»

«Una donna?» chiese Thor «Mostramela»

Sul vetro delle finestre si proiettò la chiara immagine di Jane Foster che si agitava energicamente contro gli uomini della sicurezza, impuntandosi, sottraendosi a qualsiasi fermo potessero opporle. «è Jane»

«Si, signore. Ho nei miei schedari anche le sue informazioni, ma dovevo assicurarmi che il vostro legame sentimentale sia ancora attivo prima di farla accedere a questa zona della torre»

«Si, puoi farla entrare»

 

*

 

«Non mi ingannate! Lo so che è qui! Io pretendo di parlare con lui e se non con lui almeno con il signor Stark!»

«Signorina, le abbiamo già detto di calmarsi! Non c'è nessun Thor in questa struttura! E se ci fosse non crede che ne saremmo accorti? Può chiedere un appuntamento per vedere il signor Stark, il tempo di attesa varia da due settimane ad un mese» la guardia che cercava di calmarla non fece altro che irritarla. «Ora la devo pregare di andarsene» provò a prenderla per accompagnarla via ma Jane si sottrasse velocemente.

«Non si permetta! Non ho intenzione di aspettare un mese per vedere uno stronzo come Stark!»

«Come si permette...»

«Mi scusi, agente» Jarvis li interruppe dagli altoparlanti «Ma la signorina Jane Foster è un eminente membro della comunità astrofisica internazionale e la pregherei di non disturbarla più. Il signor Stark l'ha abilitata all'accesso, e il signor Odinson la desidera nell'attico»

La guardia rimase a bocca aperta da quell'annuncio mentre Jane, con un mesto di sollievo e soddisfazione lo aggirava velocemente. «Grazie, signore» disse la ragazza, entrando nell'ascensore appena sceso e svuotatosi improvvisamente.

«Non mi ringrazi» disse la voce preregistrata «Sono solo il computer che organizza gli affari del signor Stark» la sua voce risuonò ovattata nella cabina.

«Sei intelligenza artificiale?» chiese sorpresa Jane «Impressionante»

«Non ancora. Apprezzerei se volesse informare il signor Stark del suo interesse.»

«Sei bistrattato, eh?» disse la ragazza, capendo bene a cosa volesse alludere.

«Il più delle volte sì»

L'ascensore si fermò sull'attico e aprì le sue porte. Poco distante da lei, Thor apparve nella sua grandezza di vichingo alieno e le si sciolse il cuore per il sollievo e la felicità. Gli corse incontro e lo strinse, come fece lui. La prese con entrambe le braccia e la baciò con sollievo. «Che cosa fai qui? Pensavo fossi a Londra»

«Io ti ho cercato...» si interruppe quando vide che c'erano delle figure dietro di loro che si sforzavano di non guardarli. «Oh» Thor le sorrise e prendendola per mano la condusse da loro «Jane permettimi di presentarti i miei amici: lui è il capitano Steve Roger»

«Lei è Capitan America?» gli strinse la mano, ammirata. L'uomo davanti a lei le rispose con la miglior galanteria ed educazione che non sentiva dai tempi di suo nonno.

«Lui invece è il Dottor Bruce Banner»

«Ah! Si, ho letto le sue pubblicazioni sugli studi delle onde elettromagnetiche. Affascinanti»

«Ha letto solo questo di me?»

«Avrei dovuto?»

Banner sorrise verso Steve «Allora lo Shield era davvero così bravo a coprire le mie tracce come diceva Natasha». Ritornò a guardare la ragazza «è un piacere incontrarla. Thor parla spesso di lei con ammirazione, signorina Foster»

«Jane, ti prego e dammi tu. Siamo tra scienziati»

«Allora siamo in tre» Tony apparve nell'attico, sfregandosi le mani e sorridendo maliziosamente «Tony Stark, il piacere è tutto mio. Finalmente incontriamo la bella donna che ha convinto Thor che non siamo una razza inferiore da sterminare»

Jane sorrise, guardando Thor. «Oh, ma Thor non sarebbe mai capace di tanto» ma il suo sorriso era velato dal riferimento alla strage.

_Come ti sbagli, Jane. Solo pochi anni fa non avrei esitato a distruggere l'intera razza di mio fratello._ Pensò Thor, guardando altrove.

«Allora cosa si fa? Teniamo il demonietto addormentato insieme alla sua donna e organizziamo una festa?» Tony sorrise, iniziando a prepararsi un bicchiere di Gin.

«Demonietto?» Jane osservò senza capire e poi si rivolse verso Thor.  Lui sospirò.

«Non glielo hai detto?» chiese Banner

«No. Ma immagino che adesso dovrò»

 

*

 

Da oltre la porta vide il corpo immobile come morto del ragazzino, i cuoi capelli neri erano sparsi a raggiera sul cuscino candido. Loki, da piccolo, era stato un bambino incantevole. Jane cercava di associare il viso diabolico e malizioso del mostro che aveva conosciuto ad Asgard, ma non ci riuscì. Tra quelle due figure c'era talmente tanta differenza come potevano essercene tra lei e lo stesso Thor. Di sesso diverso, di razza diversa e diversi nell'anima e nel cuore, simili solo nel coraggio. Quel bambino non era Loki, o era una delle tante versioni di Loki che si divertono a far innamorare e far odiare di sé.

Aveva sentito il racconto folle di Thor, di suo padre scomparso, di Loki che aveva imbrogliato per mesi l'intero universo – e cosa avrebbe potuto aspettarsi di diverso dal dio degli Inganni? - e di Amora che voleva un fantomatico potere che lui possedeva ma di cui ancora non ricordava nulla.

Una meravigliosa figura bionda vegliava su di lui come una madre, o come una sposa. Sigyn, la dea della fedeltà le aveva rivolto uno sguardo prima di ritornare a guardare il ragazzino. Lo amava? Lo amava anche Thor? Come era possibile? No, forse lo capiva, riusciva a vedere la bellezza di una vita incontaminata che sapeva solo amare a sua volta in modi ancora inesperti.

«Adesso cosa farai?»

«Veglierò su di lui»

«E poi?»

Silenzio.

Jane sospirò e osservò il dio che amava. «Stai correndo contromano e davanti a te c'è solo un tir.»

«Cosa?» Thor la osservò senza capire.

Jane scosse la testa «Voglio dire che stai andando contro il disastro. Ti farai male, Thor, molto male. Tuo fratello è stato solo capace di pugnalarti alle spalle. È malvagio, puoi solo prenderne atto. Cosa farai se scoprirai che ha ucciso tuo padre? Se non sbaglio mi hai già detto che ha ucciso il suo! È un parricida e un manipolatore. Per colpa sua sono morti molti di noi. Dio, siamo stati invasi per le sue manie di protagonismo! Ti ha quasi ucciso!»

«Ma non l'ha fatto. Non l'ha mai fatto. Jane, poteva farlo ma non l'ha mai fatto. Mi ha imbrogliato, mi ha ferito, mi ha cacciato e mi ha odiato, ma per quanto dica non è mai riuscito ad uccidermi»

«Potrebbe averlo fatto con tuo padre»

«So del suo odio verso Odino, ed è l’unico suo odio che comprendo. Capisco anche la sua gelosia nei miei confronti, ma non il resto. Ho passato secoli ad ignorarlo perché credevo che non fosse più importante, che non mi servisse più. Ma non è mai davvero riuscito ad uccidermi nonostante avesse potuto in più modi. Per questo mi convinco che possa...»

«Cosa, diventare buono?»

«Redimersi. Perdonarmi, perdonare Asgard e sé stesso, forse da Sigyn, nonostante non sappia davvero il motivo per cui l’abbia cacciata. So solo che l’ha allontanata e rifiutata nel peggiore dei modi davanti a tutti i regni»

«Allora smettila. Farà lo stesso con te e ora tu sei Padre Tutto»

 

_Come un’onda pura e bianca vennero avvolti da immagini soffuse di giardini verdi. Thor, Jane e Sigyn si guardarono tra di loro, mentre il mondo diventava dorato e scuro tra il verde delle fronde. Il bambino che avevano avuto disteso davanti camminava piano e solitario tra le panchine e fiori meravigliosi che non sarebbero mai cresciuti su Midgard. Loki li osservava in silenzio, mentre al suo fianco prendeva forma la figura opaca di una giovane ragazza luminosa e bionda, triste e silente quanto lui era concentrato. Una piccola Sigyn si materializzò vicino a lui come emersa da un sogno._

_«Non ti preoccupare, Loki. Sono sicura che ci riuscirai» erano nei giardini interni del palazzo, poco distante dalle loro camere e la ragazzina sorrideva sconsolata._

_«È quello che dici a te stessa?» la risposta di Loki era sprezzante «Non puoi consolare me della mia incapacità se non sai farlo con te stessa. Sei ancora totalmente incapace»_

_La Sigyn adulta si portò le mani alla bocca, come capendo di quale ricordo si trattasse, che riusciva a condividere specularmente a quello del bambino. La sua controparte infantile abbassò il capo «Sto studiando con insistenza tutte le notti, principe. Sono sicura che prima o poi riuscirò a padroneggiare le arti della metamorfosi così come voi»_

_Loki rise «Allora buona fortuna»_

_«Che stronzo» sussurrò Jane, ma Thor le fece segno di rimanere in silenzio, perché Loki aveva ripreso a parlare «Mi chiedo perché mi sia così difficile apparire solo di un diverso sesso quando posso trasformarmi in un pesce, o in un uccello.»_

_«Poi avete fatto progressi con il volo, mio principe?»_

_«Non molti» Loki ruotò elegantemente le spalle «Due giorni fa mi sono mutato in falco e sono riuscito a planare da un ramo di un albero ad un altro. Un miglioramento quasi irrisorio»_

_«Sono certa che riuscirete bene in tutti e due i vostri obbiettivi» Sigyn sorrise ma Loki fece una smorfia e le diede le spalle «Non ho bisogno delle tue lusinghe come non ho bisogno dei rimproveri di Freyja, sono abbastanza caparbio per potermi imporre da solo lo studio.» si voltò verso di lei e la cacciò «Vai via. Non mi sei d'aiuto, ho bisogno di concentrarmi»_

_Sigyn si strinse come se quelle parole l'avessero colpita fisicamente e annuì «Come desiderate, principe»_

_Loki rimase da solo, appoggiato alla fontana a cascata che ornava il piccolo giardino, mentre osservava la figura evanescente uscire dai bordi del ricordo e svanire con la stessa lieve e malinconica grazia di un fiore che si stacca dal ramo di un albero e turbina al suolo. Loki continuò a guardarla anche quando scomparve, per poi sospirare e voltarsi a guardare la sua immagine riflessa nell'acqua cristallina. Gli rispose un giovane ragazzino bianco ma elegante, bello e aggraziato ma malizioso come una gazza ladra. Dispiegando il suo seiðr_ _si mutò in quel stesso uccello e con difficoltà riuscì battendo le ali ad arrivare alla cima della cascatella artificiale. Poi emise uno stridio e planò a terra, ritornando normale con un battito leggero e una giravolta elegante._

_Sbuffò di irritazione: evidentemente non era quello il suo obbiettivo. Ritornò alla piccola fonte e si specchiò di nuovo «Adiamo» disse con rabbia «Posso farcela, posso farcela» si guardò le mani e il suo seiðr lo avvolse in una spirale di luce verdina. Quando sbatté le palpebre e si specchiò di nuovo, gli rispose l'immagine di una giovane ragazzina con profondi occhi blu. Lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano con onde intorno al viso, inanellati di cerchietti d'oro luccicante. La tunica semplice ma elegante di Loki aveva lasciato il posto ad una veste nera a fasce dorate che le volgevano con grazia intorno al ventre. Una pelliccia le copriva le spalle nude e un mantello verde le copriva il corpo appena acerbo ma pronto a maturare nella vicina adolescenza. Loki si toccò il viso, esaminandosi: quella figura era la forma femminile e speculare di sé stesso. Più bella, più aggraziata e più minuta, meno... sbagliata._

_Thor, vedendo la sua figura, emise un gemito e indietreggiò, sconvolto. Jane gli lanciò un’occhiata, prima di voltarsi per un nuovo rumore._

_Udirono il fruscio di un suono di foglie calpestate e Loki non ebbe il tempo di esultare per la sua riuscita e così brillante magia che, afferrata la veste, scoprì le gambe sottili per nascondersi dietro un albero. Ma come un turbine, una tempesta bionda arrivò alla fontana, correndo e sorrise. «Ehi!» disse. Thor, adolescente ma con i semi della forza che avrebbe avuto, guardava esattamente l'albero che nascondeva Loki. «Mia Lady, ti ho vista» il suo sorriso e il suo tono erano maliziosi ma allegri, i suoi respiro affrettato dalla corsa._

_Loki, ancora in forma femminile, si sporse da oltre l'albero. Thor le sorrise «Salve» le disse._

_L'altro non gli rispose, ma lo osservò intensamente. «Qual è il tuo nome?». Loki parve sorpreso «Non mi riconosci?» si sporse di più, appena per far vedere meglio il suo viso e il suo corpo. Thor le sorrise «Dovrei?» sorrideva. Si avvicinò ancora, ma Loki indietreggiò. «No, aspetta! Non voglio farti nulla! Sai chi sono io?»_

_Dopo un momento di incertezza Loki fece un sorriso sicuro: probabilmente aveva deciso di vedere fino a che punto poteva ingannare suo fratello. «Il figlio di Odino»_

_«Si» rispose Thor, avvicinandosi ancora «Ti ho visto mentre ritornavo alle mie stanze. Tu chi sei?»_

_Loki lo squadrò un po' prima di girare intorno alla fontana. «Mi chiamano Jarnsaxa. Sono una delle allieve di Frejya»_

_«Oh» Thor rimase affascinato «Apprendi le arti dell'amore?» il suo tono era malizioso, ma sorrise «Conoscerai mio fratello, allora. Saprai certamente che sono molto gentile»_

_Jarnsaxa rise con voce cristallina «Tutt'altro! Mi hanno detto che sei invece un pentapalmo sgraziato e maleducato, anche se molto forte nell'arena. Ho sentito molte storie sulle tue disavventure e sulle tue conquiste» poi si sedette guardando suo fratello «Non credermi così ingenua! Quante ragazze hai guardato con quegli occhi e poi hai lasciato solo perché hai trovato occhi più belli?»_

_Thor si affrettò a sedersi vicino a lei «Oh, ma non troverei mai occhi più belli dei tuoi» sembrava sinceramente ammirante «O capelli più belli»_

_«Ho visto, una volta» disse lei con fare indifferente «Le nuove chiome di Sif. Certo, quelli sono davvero i più bei capelli che abbia mai visto! Neri come la notte»_

_«Ma i suoi sono artefatti» Thor ebbe l'ardire di toccare i suoi «I tuoi hanno le stelle tra loro» Loki, improvvisamente, ritrasse la sua mano e si alzò. Guardò Thor come se l'avesse ustionato «Non farlo mai più»_

_Thor sorrise «Non ami i complimenti, quindi, piccola lady?»_

_«Non sono una lady» rispose Loki, volgendosi e incamminandosi via. «Aspetta, perdonami se sono stato inopportuno» il principe la raggiunse le prese le mani. «Mi sono preso fin troppe libertà.» quando Loki provò a tirar via le mani, Thor la attirò solo più verso di lui «Lasciami» implorò._

_«Non ho intenzione di farlo»_

_Loki sgranò i suoi grandi occhi blu, come se non l'avesse compreso, poi la sua fronte si turbò «Sei davvero solo un maleducato insistente!»_

_«Sono storie che sicuramente avrai udito da mio fratello.» Thor sorrise «Lascia da parte le sue parole, sono solo frutto di invidia. Non ha mai padroneggiato le armi o la forza e ripiega sulla vostra magia»_

_Loki, o Jarnsaxa, rimase punto sul vivo «Studio le sue stesse magie nella sua stessa accademia! Denigrate tanto un tale impegno solo per... cosa? Pregiudizi?»_

_«Non denigro né te, piccola lady né il tuo seiðr, anzi, la tua capacità e il tuo potere non fa che rendere onore alla tua femminilità». Thor la trasse più vicino a lui ma Loki lo scansò e si divincolò fino a cacciarlo indietro. «Vergognati, principe! È l'onore di vostro fratello che metti in ridicolo! Sarà solo un più grande piacere passare il mio tempo con lui che non con te» Thor le si mise davanti, impedendole di proseguire. «Preferiresti davvero i trucchetti di mio fratello a me? Permettimi di portarti con me in città! Ti farò vedere l'arena dove mi alleno e i miei grandi amici. Potremmo incontrare Sif così ti dimostrerò quanto siano più belli i tuoi capelli.»_

_Loki, disgustato, lo cacciò via usando il suo seiðr e lo fermò contro lo stesso albero dietro il quale si era nascosto. Thor rise, e i suoi occhi si accesero, quando sentì la violenza di quell'urto. «Sei davvero molto dotata, piccola lady, se riesci a mettere con le spalle al muro il principe di Asgard»_

_«Io faccio quello che voglio!» (1) rispose Loki. «Mi hai solo disgustato, grande principe di Asgard» disse le ultime parole con pungente sarcasmo «Non hai il minimo rispetto per lo studio e le nobili arti, non hai rispetto per i mondi a cui non appartieni. Non hai rispetto per il tuo stesso fratello e...»_

_«Ancora con mio fratello?» Thor alla fine, si irritò. «Non dirmi che sei innamorata di lui! Come puoi essere interessata a lui? Non hai mai visto come è oscuro e ingannatore? Non si diverte forse a burlarsi di tutti?»_

_Loki arretrò, sempre più arrabbiato e ferito «Non ti dispiacciono certo le sue malizie! Se non le incoraggi, vi partecipi!»_

_«È ancora un bambino, e non trova un modo più virile per esprimersi. Cerca solo i suoi libri e i suoi incantesimi e i suoi stessi pensieri. Che ti importa di lui? è già fidanzato con lady Sigyn, non la conosci? Studierà con te» il suo tono si fece più calmo e rilassato «Forza, liberami. Posso farti vedere Asgard come non l'hai mai vista» cercava ancora di provarci, in tutti i modi._

_Loki, disgustato, si voltò «Io, razza di villano, ho visto posti pieni di meraviglia e bellezza! Conosco segreti e poesie che non comprenderai mai! Perdonami adesso, grande Principe di Asgard, ma dovrò andare a lavare le mie orecchie e i miei occhi per averti udito e visto, e forse mi raperò anche io come Loki fece con Sif dopo quel tuo irrispettoso tocco!» Con un gesto nervoso lo fece cadere a terra e lo liberò, mentre iniziò a correre via, ma Thor non demorse e la afferrò da dietro mentre scappava, con gli occhi lucidi di rabbia e delusione._

_Jane catturata dallo spettacolo, si voltò ad osservare il suo amato dio, che guardava la scena con occhi sgranati ed espressione sconvolta._

_«Lasciami!» Loki gridò e scalciò._

_«Aspetta! Aspetta! Davvero, perdonami non volevo essere irrispettoso.» La fermò, facendola voltare contro di lui. Osservò poi i suoi occhi bagnati di lacrime «Perdonami, non volevo farti piangere! Perdonami. Permettimi almeno di riscattare il mio nome»_

_«No!» Loki si agirò ancora._

_«Allora dimmi se potrò trovarti da Freyja!»_

_«No!» con un calcio Loki lo scostò abbastanza da avere il vantaggio di qualche minuto. Quando scomparve dal giardino riacquistò la sua forma maschile e si chiuse nelle sue camera, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  Poco dopo sentì Thor che chiamava il nome di una donna mai esistita._

 

Quando il sogno si dissolse, due grandi e sconvolti occhi blu lo osservavano. Loki, seduto sul letto lo osservava, lacrime gli rigavano il viso. La sua espressione così spezzata che costrinse Thor a nascondersi.

Così, il grande dio del tuono fuggì via.

 

 

_Una verità in ritardo è una_

_Puntuale menzogna._

_Aldo Busi_

**Capitolo 11**

 

Così scappa il nuovo padre tutto: si chiude in una piccola stanza, ansimando, poggiando la testa sulla porta e stringendo gli occhi. Le mani gli fanno male: vorrebbe poter distruggere qualcosa ma non lo fa. È passato il tempo in cui per un capriccio rivoltava una tavola imbandita, è finito il periodo della sua ingenua giovinezza: Loki aveva la capacità di farlo evolvere in altro ad ogni ferita, ad ogni sorriso cattivo, ad ogni bugia che mascherava una realtà che faceva troppo male e quando rivelata lo cambiava per sempre.

L'aveva cambiato quando si era rivelato per il mostro che era, quando aveva cercato di lasciarlo su Midgard e distruggere Jotunheim, lo aveva ripetuto quando era andato sulla terra gli aveva aperto gli occhi sulla realtà della loro vita. Quando era morto nel Mondo Oscuro, quando si era rivelato al posto di suo padre. Ad ogni menzogna svelata squarciava il suo cuore e lo metteva davanti a tutti i suoi errori e davanti alla loro pazzia. Che vita era stata la loro? Che vita era stata la _sua_? Cresciuto nella bambagia, nell'onore, nella certezza che sarebbe riuscito ovunque, che avrebbe avuto il potere e il rispetto... menzogne. Non aveva capito quanto fossero menzogne fino a quando non aveva trovato il suo nemico naturale, un motivo per capire quanto tutto era sbagliato. E Loki era una bugia che respirava e parlava, che amava in modo malsano ma che viveva e che una volta smascherata era diventata una verità lacerante: i raggiri del padre, il silenzio della madre, la vergogna di Asgard, il suo rifiuto.

Nella sua adolescenza aveva respinto Loki e lo aveva contemporaneamente cercato come un folle e come un folle era caduto.

 

*

 

La magia di Loki le aveva chiuse fuori dalla stanza: la porta era blindata, le telecamere al suo interno si erano crepate. Quando erano accorsi gli altri non c'era più modo di entrare. Al suo interno la luce delle lampade aumentava e diminuiva a scatti, dalla fessura alla base della porta si vedevano raggi tremolanti, e poi l'oscurità dopo il suono violento e ripetuto di lampadine esplose. Dall'altra parte Loki piangeva: aveva urlato all'inizio ma poi era rimasto in silenzio.

Sigyn bussava alla porta e lo implorava di farlo entrare. «Loki!» gridava _Non di nuovo! Ti prego non nasconderti di nuovo nel buio._

«Cosa è successo?» aveva chiesto Tony, e Jane, sconvolta e agitata, gli aveva raccontato la loro visione e poi rivoltasi alla dea disse: «Perché? Perché Thor è scappato? Perché Loki ha reagito così?»

Sigyn, innervosita, si voltò verso di lei «Stupida sciocca umana! Credi di poter venire ad Asgard una sola volta e riuscire a capire cosa si nasconde al suo interno! Per le Norne, donna, lo hai visto! Hai il coraggio di chiedermelo? Sei ancora qui quando l'uomo che ami, l'uomo più coraggioso dell'universo, è fuggito davanti ad un bambino? Non meriti di rimanere in questa storia! Non ne comprendi il dolore, l'ossessione e la pazzia!» 

La spinse via, con rabbia, e Steve la fermò afferrandole un braccio «Signora, per favore, si calmi»

«Calmarmi? Non posso farlo, Capitano! Sono cresciuta con l'uomo che amo e ora lo vedo scegliere di nuovo quel male e quel dolore che ci ha rovinato la vita!» si divincolò con una forza che impressionò Steve. Poi scosse la testa e si mise le mani tra le bionde chiome «Io non lo sapevo… non avevo idea… Eppure giurò di avermi detto tutto…»

«Si può sapere di cosa diavolo stai parlando?» Tony, innervosito, interruppe i suoi veloci pensieri.

Sigyn lo osservò furente di rabbia «Taci, umano»

«Perché è rimasto così sconvolto?»

«Oh, non so!» Sigyn era retorica e sarcastica «Ha appena ricordato cosa Thor pensava di lui quando era giovane! Eravamo bambini! Avete idea di quanti secoli sono passati dopo quell'avvenimento? Thor non era come lo conoscete adesso. Era arrogante, presuntuoso, orgoglioso. Davvero non aveva rispetto! Appena capì a cosa serviva la differenza tra uomini e donne si è beato di essere capace di conquistare qualsiasi bella ragazza di Asgard. Ci provò con me, quando divenni abbastanza grande da poterlo incuriosire. Non mi fece la corte solo dopo che Odino lo minacciò aspramente. A Loki era sembrato non interessare...»

«Qualche parola cattiva tra fratelli non ha mai distrutto nessuno» commentò Banner «Tutte le famiglie hanno questi problemi»

«Bruce» lo fermò Steve «Non possiamo sapere cosa davvero c'era tra loro. Io l'ho visto con quel bambino... e ho visto come si comportava Loki»

«Lui non adorava Thor» convenne Sigyn «Lo amava. Lo amava davvero, senza problemi e senza interesse e continua a farlo. Se non l'avesse amato così disperatamente le sue parole non l'avrebbero mai ferito. Io sapevo... sapevo che ogni scherno di Thor e ogni sua parola dura verso suo fratello non facevano che accrescere il desiderio di Loki di farsi notare, di diventare migliore di lui. So, sappiamo tutti, che l'unico modo che aveva per farlo era la sua magia e la sua intelligenza, ma sono qualità che Asgard non apprezza»

«I grandi dei che non amano i libri. Vichinghi» commentò Tony.

«Ma non mi era sembrato… quando sono venuta da voi mi avete curato, c'era il generatore quantistico dei campi…»

«Chi ti ha curato, Jane Foster? Donne. Non si misura il valore di un uomo dalla sua astuzia e dal suo ingegno, ma dalla sua forza sul campo. Per secoli Loki è stato incapace di arrivare alla forza degna del suo stato di principe. Pratica il seðr e frequenta i palazzi di Freyja: l'unico uomo a farlo in tutti i nove regni» scosse la testa. «Nei suoi palazzi non si insegna solo la magia e la conoscenza ma anche l'eleganza e… altro»

«Freyja è la dea del sesso» ricordò Bruce.

«Anche» rispose Sigyn «Voi su Midgard non avete la nostra stessa cultura e forse non potete capire» commentò osservando lo sguardo disgustato dei terrestri. «Una sposa deve essere illibata e casta, ma deve essere in grado di servire il suo uomo. Poter studiare con Freyja è un onore, poche riescono a passare il suo esame.» sospirò «C'è altro che non potete capire... il seðr, la magia come voi la conoscete, è più forte quanto più fertile è l'essere che lo usa. Gli uomini lo possiedono, ma è importante la forza e la qualità del seme quanto la fertilità della terra in cui viene piantato»

«Aspetta» Tony le fece il segno di time-out «Tutto questo per dire che Loki veniva considerato cosa, un effemminato?»

«Si» rispose pragmaticamente Sigyn «Non c'era cosa che disgustasse di più Thor a quel tempo. Erano l'opposto l'uno dell'altro. Ma Loki non aveva nessuna possibilità di riscattarsi se non usando l'unica cosa che possedeva più di tutti, ovvero la forza del suo seiðr»

«È questo che vuole Amora?» chiese Jane «Vuole il suo seiðr?»

«Il potere di Loki non è femminile. È potente quanto quello di Freyja ma non ha il suo stesso segno. Amora non avrebbe possibilità di rubare un potere simile alla nostra maestra. È la regina di un popolo, è sposata, ha figli, ha un esercito. Loki invece ha solo me e suo fratello.»

«Quindi Thor l'ha sempre detestato solo perché era più intelligente di lui?» tra tutti, solo Tony sembrava poter capire, stranamente «Io avrei fatto di tutto per non annoiarmi a morte»

«Tu non hai agito diversamente da lui, anche se ti sei votato agli altri, e non al tuo stesso odio, uomo di metallo. Ti sei costruito un'armatura e una maschera con il genio della tua mente per poter agire nei modi in cui il tuo corpo non può. Loki, invece, arrivò in seguito a raggiungere quella forza principesca che gli era chiesta» Sigyn si fece cadere sul divano, mentre si massaggiava la testa. «Cresceva in modo strano... la sua mente era fine e matura quando aveva solo un secolo, mentre il suo corpo era in ritardo. Quando ha saputo battersi al pari di altri, ha riguadagnato un po' della stima di Thor. Questo però non toglie che non si parlassero. Ad un osservatore esterno, potevano sembrare solo due fratelli il cui maggiore era più luminoso e metteva in ombra il secondo, come in tutte le famiglie dei Nove Regni»

«Eppure Thor è scappato» continuò Jane. «Si sta nascondendo da noi e da Loki»

«No. Da me. E da sé stesso» rispose Sigyn. I suoi occhi erano azzurri ma scuri e arrossati dall'argomento teso della loro conversazione «Voi non sapete cosa successe in seguito»

«Cosa è successo?» insistete Jane.

«Non so se Thor vorrebbe che ve lo raccontassi»

«Non mi interessa» continuò l'altra donna «Si arrabbierà con me. Non mi importa dei suoi amici. Questa storia è folle e pazzesca, ed esigo di sapere il perché di tutto  questo.»

Sigyn fece un sospiro, poi guardò gli altri presenti nella stanza: Banner aveva le mani infilate nel camice e uno sguardo corrucciato, Roger con le braccia conserte era silenzioso e riflessivo. Jane aveva il viso arrossato dalla rabbia. Stark, più vicino a lei invece aveva lo sguardo di chi comprendeva. «Mi sorprende che la tua intelligenza non ti abbia suggerito la risposta, dottoressa Forster» disse il miliardario. Si voltarono tutti verso di lui, che, alzando le spalle con ovvietà li guardò tutti.

«Adiamo, non avete capito? Thor era il genere di stronzo che voleva fare sempre di testa sua e il viziato che otteneva tutto e tutti con una parola. Jarnsaxa l'aveva cacciato, insultato e respinto, probabilmente era l'unica e la prima ragazza che l'avesse mai fatto. Si era innamorato della versione femminile di suo fratello»

 

*

 

In quei giorni, Thor non aveva pensato ad altro se non alla bella ragazza nel parco. La sera si rigirava nel letto e immaginava scenari fantastici in cui la incontrava, si scusava. Analizzava il modo in cui si era comportato e aveva pensato a tutti i modi che aveva per poterla affascinare, per essere gentile, per farla innamorare di lui. E poi aveva incubi nei quali quando la trovava era con suo fratello e lo preferiva a lui. Era arso di invidia per mesi, e non gli aveva rivolto una parola.  Aveva raccontato ai suoi amici il suo incontro e Fandral gli aveva dato del testone perché sicuramente lui sarebbe riuscito ad affascinarla nel modo giusto. Sif era rimasta punta nell'orgoglio quando aveva narrato la bellezza inarrivabile di Jarnsaxa e di quanto continuasse a pensare a lei. Thor sapeva da tempo che la sua bella amica guerriera lo osservava con gli occhi di una donna e non di un compagno, ma lui non aveva mai ceduto a quelle occhiate: apprezzava tanto la forza del suo braccio che sapeva che avrebbe rovinato per sempre la loro amicizia se avesse provato ad accarezzarla.

Fino a quel punto non era mai davvero stato con una donna. Spesso lo faceva credere, ma si era sempre fermato davanti a quel terrificante muro di incertezze che era la sua perdita di verginità. Sapeva abbastanza dell'argomento da poterne parlare senza cadere in fallo e far capire che mentiva. Ma dopo Jarnsaxa il suo timore si era trasformato sempre più in insistente curiosità. In quelle notti in cui la pensava, immaginava come doveva essere il suo corpo. Ricordava il profumo dei suoi capelli e la morbidezza delle sue mani e dei suoi fianchi quella volta che l'aveva toccata, presa, afferrata. E sempre più spesso si chiedeva come sarebbe stato prenderla in altra maniera. A volte impazziva e immaginava di scendere nelle stalle e cercarla come un pazzo e prenderla con tutta la forza del suo desiderio senza pensarci, senza chiederlo: quelle volte pensava che essendo di diritto il suo principe lei non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo. Poi si risvegliava da quelle febbri folli e capiva che lei aveva il potere di fermalo e si vergognava di essere potuto cadere così in basso, di immaginare un'azione così perversa.

Quando la pensava con suo fratello quella furia invece cresceva, e si accentuava, e lo faceva impazzire. Si chiedeva se Loki l'avesse mai toccata nel modo in cui lui sognava di fare. Lo osservava in silenzio durante le cene con i suoi genitori, mentre era una maschera di falsa cortesia e si imponeva di non scavalcare la tavola per prenderlo a pugni e intimargli di non permettersi mai a toccare qualcosa che era suo. Nella sua mente, quella bellissima ragazza era diventata sua. La sua donna, la sua ossessione e il suo desiderio. Molti giorni era andato nei palazzi di Freyja per cercarla, molte volte aveva chiesto alle dame che seguivano le sue lezioni se c'era una ragazza così tra loro. Era arrivato a implorare Sigyn di cercarla per lui nelle sale in cui non poteva accedere. Lui e i suoi amici l'avevano cercata nella città, nei registri dei sudditi, negli alberi genealogici delle famiglie eminenti.

Era arrivato alla conclusione che lei le avesse mentito così come Asgard aveva capito del suo amore. Erano andate dai lui delle ragazze che si avvicinavano alla descrizione di Jarnsaxa e che speravano che trovasse in loro la ragazza che cercava, ma hai suoi occhi erano tutte mediocri. Lo era diventata anche Sif.

«È la forza dell'amore di un uomo» le aveva detto suo madre, quando ne era venuta a conoscenza «Tu possiedi la determinazione di un amante, come tuo padre. Anche lui si impose su tutti per potermi sposare. Sei così simile a lui»

Ma Thor sperava che Padre non avesse mai fatto a Frigga quello che lui pensava di fare a Jarnsaxa. Arrivò a credere che se l'avesse trovata, a quel punto l'avrebbe richiusa nelle sue stanze e avrebbe cacciato Loki in Hel per lasciarlo il più distante possibile da lei. A volte si diceva che l'avrebbe catturata con la forza e poi convinta con la gentilezza a stare con lui, altre volte si immaginava così romantico e buono da poter sciogliere i più duri ghiacciai e fantasticava nel modo in cui lei sarebbe potuta innamorarsi di lui.

E per tutto quel tempo non capì che quanto più separava Loki dalla sua vita, quanto più lo odiava, tanto più allontanava da sé Jarnsaxa.

Il suo stomaco si strinse ed ebbe uno spasmo: vomitò bile quando pensò a tutte le volte che aveva sognato di prenderla. Si ricordava bene un sogno che l'aveva fatto svegliare con il letto macchiato e bagnato del suo seme. Ricordava adesso come se fossero scritte nel fuoco le volte che si era toccato pensando... suo fratello. Per le Norne! Era Loki, era suo fratello ed era piccolo e giovane ed innocente come lo era stato su quel letto bianco, mentre dormiva. Piangeva lacrime amare e ogni tocco che si era dato lo disgustava. Aveva chiamato il suo nome di notte. Aveva implorato di poterla vedere di nuovo. E mentre lo faceva Loki aveva sentito dall'altra parte del muro tutte le volte che l'aveva invocato.

Ora capiva perché dopo quei primi giorni di brama, Loki aveva deciso di trasferirsi da Freyja. All'epoca gli aveva dato del codardo: immaginava che non resistesse più alla tensione, alle sue occhiate – immotivate- di odio e disprezzo.

 E quando ci pensava si chiedeva se Jarnsaxa avesse mentito solo suo nome o anche sulla sua occupazione. Forse aveva un nome diverso ma era sempre allieva della maestra di Loki: a quel punto lui avrebbe potuto vederla sempre. E Thor non faceva che odiarlo di più.

Alla fine Fandral e Hogun, di poco più grandi di lui avevano capito il suo bisogno impellente e l'avevano portato in una casa di piacere. Thor non c'era mai entrato ma la osservava tutte le volte che passava di lì. Ricordava che la matrona aveva gridato di gioia quando li aveva visti entrare e aveva richiamato tutte le sue donne e aveva cacciato via gli altri ospiti. Il grande principe figlio di Odino aveva la priorità.

Fandral aveva proposto di sceglierne cinque e di divertirsi tutti insieme ma Hogun aveva rifiutato. Quella volta il suo silenzioso amico pagò per la compagnia di due vanir dagli occhi a mandorla e dalle chiome nere e lisce come una cascata notturna. Fandral invece le aveva osservate tutte e si era lamentato di non averne trovata nessuno davvero bella e inarrivabile, quindi ne scelse diverse: quella con le gambe più belle, la ragazza con il seno più prosperoso, la donna con la bocca più morbida, come se assembrando ognuna di quelle parti del corpo avrebbe potuto creare la sua donna perfetta.

Thor aveva sorpreso tutti quando aveva scelto la più giovane tra loro. Anche lei era una Vanir, per cui aveva lunghi capelli castani. Ma non erano belli nemmeno meno della metà di quelli di Jarnsaxa. Quella prostituta aveva il corpo bianco e sottile, il seno ancora acerbo e delle curve che avevano appena abbandonato l'infanzia. Pagò una cifra esorbitante e incongrua per la sua verginità.

«Al nostro amico piacciono piccole» aveva ironizzato Fandral e Thor si era sentito sporco e in colpa. Ma aveva già un bisogno evidente e condusse la ragazza in una stanza appartata e ovattata. Lei quel giorno gli chiese se volesse che facesse qualcosa di particolare: lo informò di come sapeva usare le mani e la bocca e di quello che aveva capito con la teoria e osservando le sue compagne. Lui aveva voluto che indossasse solo una maschera. Lei lo aveva accontentato, e poi l'aveva presa con una forza che non sapeva di avere. Sapeva di starle facendo male, ma non gli importava. Non gli importava se i suoi morsi diventavano rossi o se le sarebbero sorti lividi ai polsi che le teneva fermi. Cosa gli importava se i suoi capezzoli si sanguinavano o lei piangeva? La prese in tutte le posizioni che gli venivano in mente, tutte le volte che volle. Non le dava il tempo di respirare.  Aveva osservato la sua schiena ondeggiare e le aveva afferrato i capelli.

Non capiva cosa odiasse di più in quel coito violento e animale, se sé stesso, lei o Jarnsaxa. Forse Loki. Era stato presente in quell'atto come lo era stato lui. Sentiva come se fosse capace di vederlo a distanza, come se lo stesse osservando con i suoi spalancati occhi blu. La sua violenza era la risposta a quello sguardo che sentiva su di sé. Era un'imposizione, era una promessa: quella di prendere subito ciò che voleva senza aspettare, quella di scacciare l'ombra di suo fratello che lo seguiva come la sua.

Dopo tutti i millenni passati insieme, ora Thor poteva dire che quel giorno, mentre scopava una prostituta in una topaia arredata bene, Loki gli era trapassato dentro. Ormai lo sentiva sotto la pelle: riusciva a sentire il suo respiro e la comprensione che non si sarebbe mai liberato di lui da quel momento in avanti. Desiderava – amava? -  Jarnasaxa solo perché aveva preferito Loki a lui, amava Loki perché era suo fratello e lo odiava per lo stesso motivo.

Ora era arrivato alla completa chiarezza, alla comprensione di quel momento degradante e animale della sua vita: Thor non era mai stato intelligente, riflessivo o perspicace, ma aveva capito nella sua anima che dopo quella storia suo fratello sarebbe stata la sua maledizione. Era la violenza della sua negazione, perché non voleva che Loki diventasse tutto per lui, non lo voleva. Da quel giorno si era spezzato qualcosa tra loro. Continuava ad ammirare la sua intelligenza ma a denigrare il resto.

Alla fine, lì in uno sgabuzzino buio di una torre su Midgard, dopo la morte dei suoi genitori capiva. Si rendeva conto del male che aveva fatto a sé stesso, a Loki, ad Asgard e ai nove regni. Non era stato innocente: aveva capito tempo prima che il modo in cui aveva trattato suo fratello aveva portato ad odiarlo, forse a cacciarlo da Asgard e tradirlo... ma il resto acquisiva senso.

Si meravigliava solo di aver visto Jarnsaxa in vita sua un'altra volta. Loki aveva voluto infierire? Aveva voluto capire? Forse l'aveva solo maledetto e basta.

 

*

 

Loki uscì da quella stanza mentre aveva nelle orecchie ancora il suono della voce maschile e arrochita di Thor. Come una cascata gli erano piovuti addosso ricordi di secoli. Improvvisamente i vestiti gli andavano stretti. Era più alto e il vetro della finestra gli restituì il riflesso di un midgardiano malato e sciatto di appena quindici anni. Gli anni che aveva Thor quando aveva detto ad una sconosciuta che suo fratello era una nullità. Gli anni di Thor quando si masturbava nella sua camera gridando il nome di cui si era vestito.

Quello sciocco.

Le pareti erano così sottili. Aveva sentito ogni sua follia notturna, da quelle solitarie e quelle con altre ragazze. Era scappato via a nascondersi da qualcosa di così malvagio che gli era già entrato dentro: l'aveva già reso cinico. Da bambino era stato sgarbato, a volte presuntuoso altre volte malizioso. Ora non riusciva più a dire una parola. I mesi che suo fratello impiegò a cercare un'illusione erano i mesi in cui non aveva parlato con nessuno. Sigyn aveva pensato che stesse male. Poi, quando aveva riaperto bocca, non poteva dire che menzogne.

Aveva sentito il suo cuore strapparsi in tanti frammenti e sanguinare nel suo petto come se fosse vero, allora decise di nasconderlo dentro un involucro di fredda e calcolata indifferenza e menzogna. Lo sguardo che gli rivolgeva il suo riflesso era il riflesso di un estraneo con gli occhi distrutti e ciechi.

«Loki?» Sigyn, apparsa lungo il corridoio lo osservava con un misto bizzarro di sollievo, orrore e attesa. Allora era vero...

«La donna» disse con voce smorta «Quella che mi ha avvelenato, era Amora?» chiese.

«Si» rispose cautamente la maga, avvicinandosi piano. Dietro di lei apparvero altre persone. Non ne riconosceva nessuno ma immaginava che fossero gli amici di cui suo fratello gli aveva parlato. «Loro sono gli amici di Thor?» volle una conferma e la ebbe quando Sigyn annuì.

Loki strinse le labbra ma non sorrise. Osservò di nuovo la figura del suo riflesso «Sigyn... Thor ha detto che ti ho fatto male. Ti ho umiliato. È vero?»

«Sì Loki» non c'era traccia di dolorosa pietà nella sua voce ed era un bene.

«Ti ho respinto e cacciato quindi. Mi puoi dire perché?»

«Adesso no. Quando arriveranno altri ricordi»

«E saranno altri ricordi dolorosi? Dimmelo. Sono ricordi più dolorosi di questo?»

«Sì»

Loki emise un rantolo e strinse gli occhi. «I miei pensieri non sono più limpidi» non lo disse a qualcuno in particolare, ma sentiva di doverlo dire a parole, si voltò di nuovo verso il gruppo di estranei e chiese «Amora aveva ragione, vero? Loki è il cattivo della storia? Sono ciò che le favole di Midgard raccontano?»

«Loki...»

«Rispondimi!» ordinò perentoriamente, con la forza dell'incantatore pazzo che aveva tentato di assoggettare la terra.

Sigyn arretrò, spaventata dalla forza prorompete del seiðr di Loki. Ma poi si strinse il viso «Sì. Per Odino, Loki sei diventato un mostro, nessuno può capire quanto, ma non è colpa tua...»

Il ragazzino la osservò piangere ma smise di ascoltare le sue lamentele e osservò il gruppo di umani. Quella rivelazione lo lasciava privo di ogni energia mentale. Solo il seiðr gli danzava sulla pelle, fremente ma capace di azioni proprie. «Altri ricordi» sussurrò senza che gli altri lo capissero. «Cosa accadrà, quando li troverò tutti?»

E comprese: sentì la pazzia stargli con il fiato sul collo, riflessa da quello stesso vetro come un demone blu dietro di lui. Aveva occhi di sangue e corna di ghiaccio. Solo a quel punto sentì puro terrore. Il suo viso di deformò e lanciò un urlo mentre si infrangevano tutti i vetri.

_Per quanto ci si sia inoltrati per la via della menzogna,_

_È sempre meglio fermarsi che continuare a percorrerla._

_[…]_

_La menzogna davanti agli altri non fa che confondere le cose_

_E allontanarne la soluzione, ma la menzogna davanti a sé stessi,_

_Data per verità, rovina tutta la vita di un uomo._

_Lev Tolstoj_

**Capitolo 12**

 

Steve Rogers, da quel primo giorno in cui vide grattacieli di cristallo incombere su di lui si era detto che niente l'avrebbe sorpreso mai più. Non si era sorpreso che il Tesseract avesse vomitato mostri viscidi dallo stomaco oscuro di un universo parallelo, non era rimasto sconvolto dalla presenza dell'Hydra, era stato felice e distrutto nello stesso istante quando aveva rivisto in viso Bucky.

Eppure ora doveva sorprendersi nuovamente. Era venuto a patti da tempo con la realtà extraterrestre: aveva combattuto balene volanti e uno dei suoi migliori amici era un alieno spacciato per divinità da popoli secoli più vecchi di lui. Tony, come spiegato brillantemente da lui stesso era un genio miliardario playboy e filantropo, Banner era Hulk. Ora vedeva invece un ragazzino piegarsi in due dal furore e dal dolore e quella consapevolezza violenta lo colpì più forte dell'intera seconda guerra mondiale. Quanti morti e quanto veleno erano nati da quel grido, nei secoli?

Loki si era chiuso su sé stesso, la torre tremava e vibrava come una corda di violino in tensione. Vetri curvi dell'attico esplosero all'esterno e l'aria fredda dell'autunno li investì senza pietà. E quel freddo divenne sempre più freddo, glaciale e assoluto: era il freddo piatto che somigliava ad una lastra ghiacciata su un fiume. I loro respiri si manifestavano in voluminose nuvolette candide.

Non doveva sorprendersi, ma si sorprese. Si sorprese di vedere ghiaccio lucido sul pavimento e aria cristallizzata davanti a loro. Loki aveva l'aspetto del nord: la sua pelle mutò come se avesse avuto addosso una maschera di ceramica che andava in frantumi. Aveva segni ancestrali e incomprensibili che gli correvano lungo le braccia. E quando li guardò, un’onda di rosso scarlatto invase i suoi occhi azzurri.

Steve, indietreggiò, preso da un moto d'orrore. L'ultima volta che aveva sentito lo stomaco contorcersi in quel modo aveva visto il viso reale di Teschio Rosso. E ora vedeva il viso azzurrino di un ragazzino.

Quando Loki si guardò le mani improvvisamente mutate gridò terrorizzato si sporse all'indietro e sbatté contro il muro. Le sue mani si ferirono sui vetri infranti e macchiarono gli specchi di sangue. Mentre si agitava, allarmato osservò la sua immagine ridotta in frammenti sui pezzi di specchio sporchi di sangue, dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi. In un moto di panico guardò gli altri presenti, i suoi occhi vagavano cercando qualcosa o qualcuno che non c'era o che non era mai esistito.

«Cazzo» il sussurro di Tony spezzò il silenzio, quando indietreggiò e afferrò il dispositivo per il controllo distanza della Mark.

Banner osservava quel ragazzino mentre i suoi pensieri si agitavano gli uni sugli altri. Poteva comprendere un mostro che cambiava pelle quando impazziva. E ora capiva che in realtà l'essere che aveva davanti e che avevano combattuto era solo il riflesso degli errori del mondo.

«Loki!» Sigyn provò ad andargli incontro quando lo vide agitarsi.

Quello gli rispose con un «NO!» la cacciò lontano con un gesto improvviso e lingue di ghiaccio si manifestarono tra lei e il ragazzo, ferendola alla gamba. La donna cadde all'indietro, sorretta da Jane, che la depose subito sul pavimento gelato: era troppo alta e troppo più grande di lei, non riuscì a sorreggerla oltre.

«Loki, aspetta…» provò a ripetere l'asgardiana ma il ragazzo fuggì via, disintegrando la porta d'uscita al suo passaggio.

«Stark!» Steve riscosse il suo amico, che lo comprese immediatamente. Il miliardario si avventò contro la postazione di controllo della torre e inserì i codici per la chiusura d'emergenza. Mentre dettava a Jarvis i protocolli da seguire, Rogers afferrò il suo scudo e infranse la barriera di ghiaccio per poterlo inseguire. Banner provò ad andargli dietro, ma fu fermato da Tony.

«Meglio di no, amico mio. Ho appena ricostruito la torre. Rimani qui a monitorare gli accessi. Andrò io con il Capitano»

Sigyn li fermò entrambi. «Cosa pensate di fare?»

«Bloccheremo quel piccolo bastardo» rispose risolutamente Tony.

«Pazzo, potrebbe essere capace di far saltare tutto in aria! Se lo metterete alle strette non farete che complicare la situazione! Bisogna solo calmarlo, è sotto shock!»

«Non me ne frega niente!» rispose l'altro «Quel demonietto è diventato improvvisamente blu, e io non mi fido. Qualsiasi stronzata magica abbia escogitato deve finire prima che possa trovare il modo di uscire dalla torre»

«Non è niente di magico!» rispose Sigyn, rialzandosi a fatica, tenendo una mano stretta sulla ferita «Ha ripreso la sua forma originale. Loki non è davvero figlio di Odino e Frigga, non è un asgardiano! Viene da un altro luogo dei nove regni, e lui non lo sapeva! Ancora non ricorda cosa è successo, pensa ancora di essere davvero il fratello di Thor»

«È uno Jotun» disse Jane «Si, Thor me ne ha parlato. È stato adottato»

«Splendido!» commentò Tony «Quindi che diavolo facciamo se tutti gatti pazzi nella sua testa si agitano?»

 

*

Solo il suono dell'allarme lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Nella semi oscurità di quella piccola stanza risuonava un suono intermittente, e dalle fessure della porta poteva vedere una luce rossa lampeggiante.

«Protocollo di sicurezza A-6. Chiusura blindata di tutte le uscite dell'edifico. Inizializzazione dei termini di evacuazione. Isolamento e quarantena dei piani dall' 100 al 97» diceva la voce distaccata di Jarvis.

Thor quando si riscosse dal suo torpore uscì immediatamente dalla stanza e vide i corridoi bui inondanti dalla luce rossa e comprese subito che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa era causa di suo fratello.

«Jarvis» disse stancamente.

«Signore»

«Cosa è successo?»

«Suo fratello ha avuto un crollo. Nei miei registri non ho informazioni a riguardo, ma se vuole le mostro le registrazioni»

«Si» Thor raggiunse il primo pannello di dialogo disponibile e sul piccolo schermo si susseguirono le immagini sulla vera natura di Loki. Poteva vedere i suoi compagni correre dietro le sue orme per fermare la sua fuga disperata e violenta. L'intero piano veniva avvolto dalla fredda aria di Jotunheim. Quando anche lo schermo si velò di una fredda patina di ghiaccio e i suoi piedi percepirono il freddo sotto le scarpe, decise di incamminarsi. La sua mente era vuota. Non sapeva cosa fare, ma doveva fare qualcosa. Non poteva far altro che aprirsi semplicemente a suo fratello. Non conosceva belle parole o bei modi per risultare più conciliante o più spietato, ma sapeva la verità, quella stessa verità che li stava affliggendo.

 

*

Doveva trovarsi in un laboratorio di qualche tipo. Loki non sapeva ancora come funzionava la tecnologia umana: poteva intuirlo, ma ancora non recuperava le memorie riguardo quella stessa torre, su quello stesso attico che aveva abbandonato scappando. Non voleva osservarsi. Era l'unica stanza che non aveva specchi, che non aveva vetri riflettenti. Si era raggomitolato sotto un tavolo e respirava velocemente l'aria freddissima intorno a lui. Sentiva un freddo immenso, fin dentro le ossa, ma non gli dava fastidio nel corpo, gli straziava l'anima.

Sapeva cosa quel riflesso gli aveva mostrato: aveva studiato i libri, conosceva la sua Storia. Era consapevole della forma che avevano i loro nemici. Aveva sempre visto le immagini dei mostri con i quali si spaventavano i bambini prima di andare a dormire. Quello che era uno Jotun. Lui era uno Jotun?

No, non era possibile. Lui aveva il nobile sangue di Odino. Lui era il fratello di Thor, Frigga l'aveva tenuto in grembo e allattato al suo seno. Era sempre cresciuto fin dal suo primo giorno ad Asgard. Era tutta una orribile maledizione. Doveva essere un maleficio di Amora: si, sicuramente doveva essere così, lui non era un mostro. Lui non sarebbe diventato malvagio, lui non sarebbe impazzito. Era il principe di Asgard! Lui era Loki Odinson!

Strinse gli occhi, trattenendo lacrime fredde come fiocchi di neve, e si coprì la testa tra braccia e gambe. Era il suo seiðr? Doveva essere così… Amora voleva il suo potere, doveva indebolirlo, doveva fargli dubitare di tutti. Non era la verità, quello non era lui. Il suo respiro era ancora troppo veloce. Il panico così violento gli impediva di pensare a qualcosa di diverso dal suo stesso terrore, le sorsate d'aria talmente veloci da essere inutili. Si scoprì la testa alla disperata ricerca di aria, il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava pericolosamente: il petto gli bruciava e il cuore tra i suoi polmoni rischiava di esplodere. Si guardò intorno come se in quel laboratorio al buio potesse trovare qualcosa di utile, qualcosa che lo aiutasse. Ma non riusciva a muoversi. Osservava le sue braccia e le sue mani e il terrore aumentava.

Provò a ricordare un incantesimo, un modo che avesse già imparato per ritornare nella sua forma originale, per disperdere un incantesimo. Nel pieno di una crisi di panico diede un pugno allo schermo ad una tavoletta di cristallo e la infranse. Aveva già una mano ferita ed utilizzò quella ancora illesa, tagliandosi anche l'altro palmo e infierendo con il vetro sulla ferita, fino a gocciolare il sangue abbondantemente a terra.

Quando si piegò a terra per disegnare delle rune in circolo intorno a lui riuscì a sentirsi meglio: era tutta un'illusione e lui era bravo con quegli incantesimi, gli erano sempre riusciti molto bene. Riuscì a racimolare un po' di razionalità mentale per disegnare tutto correttamente, con la mano imbrattata di sangue che gli faceva disgusto. L'odore del sangue era pungente, ma andava bene, sarebbe stato solo per poco, poi quella orribile illusione sarebbe passata.

«Ehi, ragazzino» Tony, in armatura, era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo con Capitan America. «Che stai facendo, pazzo fuori di testa?!» Il miliardario alzò una mano e caricò il colpo. «Se non smetti immediatamente ti riduco in poltiglia!»

«Fermo!» Thor sopraggiunse velocemente e abbassò in fretta la mano del suo amico mentre egli stava per sparare e causò l'esplosione di un colpo che esplose a terra, perforando diversi piani della struttura e sbalzò i tre vendicatori nel corridoio. «Thor! Che cazzo stai facendo!»

Il dio non era armato né indossava l'armatura, ma si rialzò immediatamente, tenendo sotto di sé Tony «Non ti farò ferire mio fratello!»

«Sta per distruggere tutto!»

«No!» rispose Thor «Non lo farà!» Si voltarono tutti verso il ragazzo che aveva evocato il suo seiðr, e che cercava di mettere in atto un incantesimo.

Loki guardava le sue mani luccicare per la presenza della sua magia, e quando la sentì defluire nell'incantesimo quasi sorrise.

Ma non ebbe nessun effetto. Thor lo osservò mentre la sua espressione fiduciosa e quasi folle si trasformava in un ghigno di orrore e disgusto «No!» gridò Loki. «No, non può essere, deve funzionare»

«Loki…»

«No!» il ragazzo prese a grattarsi le braccia, come se potesse scavare fino in fondo e trovare sé stesso. Ma il vero Loki era lì davanti ai Vendicatori e davanti alle telecamere.

Il dottor Banner, Jane e Sigyn potevano vederlo dagli schermi sull'attico, Thor e i suoi amici assistettero alla sua caduta, mentre il germe della follia veniva inserita nella sua mente.

«Loki...» suo fratello provò ad avvicinarsi piano.

«Stammi lontano!» aculei ghiacciati si frapposero tra i due, ma la loro comparsa generò solo un urlo di terrore. «Non ti avvicinare!»

«Loki, ascoltami!»

Ma il ragazzo continuava a respirare velocemente, le lacrime agli occhi «Vai via! Lasciami stare!»

«Non lo farò» il tono di Thor era deciso ma pacato. «Non ti abbandonerò adesso»

«L'hai già fatto una volta, fallo di nuovo!» Loki, cadendo a terra, si rannicchiò ancora. Intorno a lui si ghiacciarono i tavoli del laboratorio. Il legno di un mobile ebbe uno schianto e si frantumò sotto il gelo. «Vattene!»

«Devi ascoltarmi, Loki. Calmati, ti spiegherò tutto»

«NO!»

Il ghiaccio crebbe velocemente sotto i piedi del dio, lacerandogli i vestiti e ferendogli un fianco, ma Thor non si spostò. «Ascoltami!» perse quella poca calma che aveva racimolato, ma Loki si voltò dall'altra parte, mentre colonne di ghiaccio lo inchiodavano sul posto. Ma Thor non prestò attenzione alle ferite, alle lance di freddo che lo perforavano da parte a parte su una spalla, sul fianco, alla gamba. Era rimasto bloccato, il suo sangue colava lungo le stalagmiti e si riversava a terra. Tuttavia il dolore fisico non era nulla, niente in confronto alla disperazione che cercava di ricacciare dietro una maschera di controllo.

«Thor!» Steve alzò il suo scudo per cercare di frantumare i suoi legacci di ghiaccio, ma l'altro lo fermò «No, state in dietro!» intimò loro «è un mio problema».

«Problema?» Loki si voltò a guardalo, mentre era inchiodato con un ginocchio a terra. «Ti sei rivelato, fratello. Sono questo per te?! Ero un problema, un inutile problema! Come volevi risolvermi, Thor? Volevi cancellarmi? È questo che il grande erede di Odino è diventato! Invece io cosa sarei? Che mostro sono diventato? Sono il disonore di nostra madre o di nostro padre? Cosa sono io?»

«Sei mio fratello, Loki»

«Bugiardo!» il ragazzo gli si avvicinò e gli afferrò i capelli con le mani sanguinanti «Diventerò il dio dell'inganno, non è vero? Non puoi mentire a me! Non puoi più farlo! Riesco a vedere dentro quello che sei! Un ragazzino violento e malvagio, grande principe di Asgard! Io non sono tuo fratello da anni! Mi hai illuso per giorni, ma dopo quello che ho visto, dopo quello che mi ricordo io non _voglio_ esserlo! Mi rifiuto di essere tuo fratello! Mi disgusti come mi disgusta me stesso!»

Thor gli afferrò la mano che lo teneva fermo per il polso, sentendo i muscoli che si tagliavano ad ogni movimento e il dolore stringergli il petto ad ogni respiro: ma era un guerriero, non gli importava fin tanto che riusciva a prendere tuo fratello. «Vedi solo il passato che ricordi, non sai il futuro che abbiamo vissuto insieme, Loki»

«Il tuo passato è il mio futuro, Thor, e dopo questo è una menzogna» gli strattonò via la mano dalla sua morsa. «E ora dimmelo! Tutto questo non è un’illusione. Non è un incantesimo! Dillo! Ammettilo! Rivela quest'altra bugia!»

«Fratello...»

«Smettila!» con un gesto isterico fece crescere un nuovo aculeo di ghiaccio che gli perforò lo stomaco. Thor urlò di dolore alla fine, sputando sangue. «Non sono tuo più tuo fratello!»

«Continui ad esserlo... Loki».  Le sue parole era deboli ed esili.

«Persino dopo quello che hai fatto? Dopo quello che hai provato a fare? Dopo tanta follia?» Loki si alzò in piedi. «Non ricordo ancora nulla ma... come possono essere cambiate le cose? Non posso pensare di averti perdonato per quello che hai fatto... che hai concepito. Allora, adesso che hai visto cos'è Jarnsaxa, dimmi, fratello» e lo disse come se stesse sputando «vuoi ancora cercarla? Vuoi ancora prenderla per te? Guardami in faccia!»  gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli per alzargli il viso «Non sono un stupido... la mia è l'immagine di uno Jotun. Allora, dimmelo. Ammettilo»

«Loki…» Thor pensò per un attimo a suo padre, mentre guardava negli occhi rossi suo fratello, riuscì a perdonare, silenziosamente Odino per non avergli detto la verità. Come poteva trovare le parole? Come poteva salvare la sanità mentale di quell'essere bellissimo e spezzato che aveva davanti? Non poteva salvarlo dalla verità, ma non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore due volte, non l'avrebbe lasciando andare mentre erano in bilico sull'abisso. Non voleva perdere suo fratello «… io…» cominciò, sentendo la disperazione che si accumulava dietro gli occhi e rischiava di lasciarlo in balia di quello stesso dolore.

Scosse piano la testa «Loki… io non lo sapevo. Ti giuro che non sapevo nulla della tua vera natura. Lo scoprii anche dopo di te, io non immaginavo nemmeno che…»

«Dillo, maledizione!» Loki aveva lo sguardo di un pazzo, quando gli lasciò andare la testa con violenza. «Sono uno Jotun! Dillo, Dillo! Il tuo caro fratello è il mostro da cui mettono in guardia i bambini!» ma la sua voce era spezzata dal pianto che rischiava di scendere dalle guance «E allora? Quale dei nostri genitori si è scopato uno gigante di ghiaccio? Odino certo in guerra deve aver avuto un sacco di prigionieri a disposizione…»

«No! Ti sbagli nostro padre non avrebbe mai fatto niente di simile!»

«Nostra madre, allora? Cos’è, è rimasta affascinata dalla grandezza e dalla forza di un mostro cornuto con gli occhi rossi? Odino non l'ha lasciata a marcire su Jotunheim?» le sue parole erano come veleno sputato da un serpente. 

«Non ti azzardare a parlare così di nostra madre! Lei non ha mai avuto colpe! Non è stata colpa loro… Loki, nostro padre ti ha salvato! Saresti morto di freddo o sbranato dai lupi, ma lui ti ha preso con sé e ti ha cresciuto come un figlio»

Loki scosse la testa, tra le lacrime «E allora cosa? Sta tutta qui la mia regalità? Sono il figlio bastardo nato troppo piccolo ed esposto per lasciarlo a morire? Oh, è stato misericordioso davvero, Odino, a prendere un mostro e a portarselo in casa. Sarebbe stato meglio se mi avesse lasciato lì a morire»

«Loki, smettila! Non sei figlio bastardo di nessuno e lui non avrebbe permesso che tu morissi. Il tuo sangue è nobile e potente quanto il mio... sei il mago più forte dei nove regni e non saresti... non dovevi morire. Odino ti ha salvato dalla condanna crudele di Laufey. È lui… è lui il tuo vero padre» ammise alla fine.

Loki lo osservava. Per un attimo rimase imperturbabile, come se non avesse capito le sue parole, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo, ridendo. «Laufey?» e continuò a ridere, a piegarsi in due. Scivolò a terra contro il tavolo del laboratorio e la sua risata isterica non si fermò «Laufey!» scosse la testa: stava ridendo, ma dei suoi occhi sgorgavano lacrime brucianti «è questo che Odino intendeva quando diceva che saremmo potuti entrambi diventare Re? Laufey! Voleva regalarmi un regno morto e marcio che lui stesso ha distrutto? Adesso capisco benissimo, Thor. Non sono nient'altro che una reliquia presa da Jotunheim… sono il trofeo della vittoria. Quando si abbatte un nemico riottoso lo si priva dei figli.» continuò a scuotere la testa. «E io sarei il grande mago?» rise di nuovo «Lo sai perché sono così bravo con il mio seiðr? Mi hai cresciuto in queste settimane, Thor, lo so che mi hai visto. Hai visto cosa sono davvero. Adesso ha tutto perfettamente senso. Madre diceva che dovevo ringraziare per avere quella deformità, essa mi dava un potere che nemmeno lei immaginava… ah! Non sono un uomo, non sono una donna e non sono un dio! Certo, ora è ovvio che non sarei mai potuto diventare re. Probabilmente Odino aveva programmato di lasciarmi a qualcuno per farmi ingravidare e formare un patto vantaggioso. Il Padre Tutto è sempre stato indubbiamente intelligente…»

«Non ti azzardare!» Thor si agitò, incurante delle sue ferite. «Padre non avrebbe mai lasciato che qualcuno ti avesse in quel modo! Sei mio fratello e sei suo figlio!»

«Come?» rispose Loki «Guardami! Non c'è modo che io possa essere tuo fratello! Non immagino nemmeno perché mi abbia cresciuto come tale!» si toccò il petto «Non avrebbe dovuto mostrarmi a tutti come il simbolo della sua vittoria?» rise «Adesso capisco perché non ha mai voluto che imparassi l'uso del seiðr! Un nemico troppo potente in casa!»

«Basta, Loki, stai delirando!» Thor scosse la testa con rabbia e con la sua mano libera diede un pugno alla stalagmite che gli fermava l'altro braccio e lo sfilò dalla ferita. «Ascoltami per una volta! Smettila di vedere con gli occhi dell'odio!»

«Fermo!» gli intimo l'altro «Non ti muovere!» fece crescere nuovi lame di ghiaccio che perforarono le spalle.

«Thor!» Steve si avvicinò per aiutarlo, ma mentre lui rispondeva «No!» Loki li fermò oltre la porta con la magia. «Non muovete un passo!»

«Loki, smettila, ascoltami per una volta! Ascoltami e stai zitto!» gli disse il fratello.

«Non ti azzardare!» con il seiðr lo lanciò via infrangendo con violenza il ghiaccio tra loro. Thor cadde alla parete con un rantolo di dolore e sputando sangue.

«Non voglio ascoltare più niente da te! Se ti avvicini ancora giuro che la prossima volta miro al cuore!»

«Non lo farai» rispose Thor, tentando di rialzarsi in piedi. «Non sei capace di uccidermi, fratello»

«Non sono tuo fratello!» afferrò da terra un frammento di ghiaccio e lo lanciò verso di lui, il quale non aveva più nessuna forza per difendersi e scansare i suoi attacchi. Thor oscillò terribilmente, stava per cadere, ma si sorresse sul muro. «Si che lo sei»

«Smettila!» Loki continuava a piangere con disperazione «Non lo sono! Non lo sono!»  tentò ancora di colpirlo, e ci riuscì, ma Thor avanzava verso di lui, ma non poteva scappare da nessun'altra parte. «Non ti avvicinare! Mi fai schifo»

«Lo so. Lo so, Loki» Thor avanzò di un altro passo ma l'ennesimo colpo di Loki lo costrinse in ginocchio. Quando cadde a terra, a pochi passi da lui vomitò sangue. Sentiva i suoi organi diventare una poltiglia dentro di sé. «Lo so» diceva, ma non si fermò e continuò ad avanzare piano verso di lui.

«Smettila, per favore, basta» Loki non smise di colpirlo, ma le sue parole erano rotte dal panico e dalla disperazione «Fermati. Thor, basta» ma suo fratello gli si avvicinò abbastanza da riuscire a toccarlo. Era in ginocchio davanti a lui. «No» rispose Thor. «No, non lo farò» gli stinse la maglietta bianca da ospedale che Loki ancora portava «Non posso smettere di farlo»

Loki aveva ancora in mano una lama si inginocchiò davanti a lui con rabbia «No, giuro. Mi costringerai ad ucciderti...» gli posizionò l'arma vicino al cuore.

«Va bene» rispose lui «Fallo. Lo so che non c'è alternativa a tutto questo.» gli prese il polso armato. Era caldo, bruciava. Osservava i suoi occhi e sorrise. Suo fratello era il più grande paradosso che avesse mai visto. «Perché non smetterò mai di combatterti. Non so se è possibile salvarti da quello che sei diventato, probabilmente no. Ma sei mio fratello nonostante tutto quello che dirai e nonostante la verità sei l'unica persona che mi completa» con l'altra mano gli accarezzò la guancia sporca di sangue e lacrime. «Thor non sarebbe niente senza Loki.»

«Io non voglio ucciderti» rispose Loki ancora piangendo e piegando la testa contro la sua mano «Non voglio ma sento che se non lo faccio sarai la mia morte. Mi distruggerai dentro, Thor» il ghiaccio gli scivolò via dalla mano e il suo palmo si strinse sulla maglia del fratello «E non voglio... non voglio... non voglio...»

«Va bene, va tutto bene» Thor lo cinse con le braccia e lo strinse forte mentre singhiozzava.

 

_-Esiste un candore nella menzogna che è il segno_

_Della buona fede in una qualche causa. -_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

 

**Capitolo 13**

 

Quando Sigyn arrivò sul posto, con il fiato sospeso e i polmoni in fiamme per la corsa si arrestò davanti alla porta del laboratorio. Dietro di lei c'era Jane che si fermò arrivandole quasi addosso.  Le due donne e due vendicatori guardavano la scena come se stessero assistendo ad un orrorifica scena di teatro. L'asgardiana rabbrividì di terrore quando Loki puntò la lama al petto del fratello.

«Loki!» disse, ma i due fratelli sembrarono non riuscire a sentirla: vide il ragazzo abbandonarsi ad un pianto silenzioso e tremante mentre crollava su Thor, il quale lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse a sé. In quell'abbraccio lo vide ritornare normale, la sua pelle di nuovo pallida ancora macchiata e sporca del sangue di entrambi. Anche lui si strinse al fratello, nascondendo il viso tra il suo collo e la spalla, mentre l'altro si rilassava e pian piano si accasciava contro di lui.

Quando vide Thor chiudere gli occhi gli fu subito vicino e lo prese per le larghe spalle prima che i due potessero crollare a terra. Le sue mani si bagnarono subito del rosso liquido vitale che sgorgava come un fiume dalle sue ferite. Il dio del tuono svenne tra le braccia dei due asgardiani, mentre la donna si preoccupava di guardare sia il giovane ragazzo che il suo nuovo re.

«Thor!» Jane si avvicinò al quadretto, ma si fermò quando vide Loki cingere per il collo suo fratello e stenderlo a terra con delicatezza e guardare con un'occhiata pregnante l'altra donna che lo lasciò fare. Anche Tony e Steve entrarono nel laboratorio mezzo distrutto e mezzo congelato ma si fermarono ad osservare la scena del giovane mago che strappando la maglia di Thor con un gesto violento e poi si concentrava con il suo seiðr per guarire le ferite del suo petto. Con le mani che emanavano una luce tremula e traslucida, verde come lo era stato il suo mantello, passava da una apertura all'altra: sotto il suo tocco leggero, quasi come delle carezze, ogni ferita si richiuse. Fece lo stesso per le braccia e per le sue gambe, usando poi i lembi della sua stessa maglietta per pulirgli il viso sporco di sangue rappreso.

«Portatelo via» disse poi, allontanandosi e crollando a terra. «Portatelo via» ripeté.

Steve si avvicinò al corpo svenuto dell'amico e lo sorresse, prendendolo sulla schiena con difficoltà per portarlo via. «Sai dove portarlo» gli disse brevemente Tony con la voce filtrata e amplificata dal metallo. L'altro annuì e lo portò altre la porta, scomparendo dalla loro vista. Jane gli andò dietro lanciando una sola occhiata a quella misera visione di un giovane ragazzo smagrito e distrutto lasciato a terra tra il ghiaccio e i cocci di vetro.

«Loki» Sigyn gli sfiorò titubante una mano e vedendo che non la respingeva, gli prese un braccio e lo guardò con tristezza «Mi dispiace» disse. Lì con loro Iron Man guardava la scena disgustato ma nascosto dalla maschera. Quella scena non gli muoveva nessuna pietà se non la convinzione di dover rinchiudere meglio quel puffo fuori di testa.

«Perché dovrebbe dispiacere a te?» la voce di Loki era un lento sospiro. «Non centri niente» Non aveva forza per mettere nelle sue parole l'acidità che avrebbe voluto. Sigyn lo prese per le spalle e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. «Dove possiamo portarlo?» chiese al proprietario di casa.

Quello gli rispose con la rabbia che era mancata al ragazzo.

 

*

 

«Dov'è Loki?» fu la prima cosa che chiese Thor quando si svegliò. Protese una mano sulle lenzuola come se si aspettasse di riuscire a toccarlo. Era invece in una camera simile a quella in cui avevano lasciato suo fratello la prima volta, ma era solo adagiato sul letto: non c'erano tubi o aghi sulla sua pelle.

Jane gli toccò quella mano vagabonda per tranquillizzarlo. «Stark l'ha portato in una camera contenitiva che ha fatto costruire per la permanenza di Banner alla torre. Dice che da lì non riuscirà a far nulla»

Thor sorrise stancamente «Nemmeno su quella dell'Elicarrer avrebbe potuto far nulla» ma il suo era un commento amaro. «Si è lasciato rinchiudere?» chiese, rialzandosi.

«Si» rispose Jane, poggiandogli però una mano sul petto «Ma aspetta, sei ancora debole...»

«Mi sento bene, invece» si toccò il torace, scoprendolo liscio e privo di graffi. «Chi mi ha curato?»

Jane esitò prima di rispondergli «è stato Loki stesso» gli rispose, ma quando vide il suo sorriso apparire sul volto la sua espressione si indurì «Ti ha quasi ucciso»

«Non l'ha fatto»

«Avrebbe potuto»

«Come milioni di altre volte» si voltò a guardare la sua donna senza che il suo sorriso sparisse «Non è capace di uccidermi, Jane.»

«Ma hai sentito quello che ti ha detto?» Jane si esasperò davanti a tanta cecità «Ti ha chiaramente detto che vuole farlo! Che sente il bisogno di farlo! Sii ragionevole e usa la testa, Thor. Tuo fratello è pericoloso»

«Si» rispose lui «Ma non ho intenzione di fargli nulla»

«Thor, insomma!» Jane si alzò dalla sedia sulla quale aveva vegliato il suo uomo e s'impose con tutta la determinazione che possedeva nel suo piccolo corpo. «Te lo stiamo dicendo tutti, in tutti i modi che conosciamo. Continua così e non riceverai nient'altro che delusione e...»

«Basta, smettila» la risposta del dio fu netta «Non voglio sentire più una parola» la fulminò con lo sguardo. «Jane, immaginavo che tu tra tutti potessi capire le mie ragioni. Sei stata tu ad aprirmi gli occhi sulle cose del mondo»

«Thor, è una pazzia»

Thor rispose con un mezzo sorriso amaro «Anche Loki me lo diceva spesso. Questa è semplicemente l'unica cosa che posso fare, l'unica di cui sono veramente capace» si alzò dal lettino e si diresse verso la porta «Sono consapevole dei rischi che corro e...»

«Sei maledettamente testardo, lo sei sempre stato» le rispose lei, tentando di andargli dietro. «Ma sei il dio del tuono e non posso fare niente per fermarti. Immagino che nessuno possa» Jane si fece da parte, sconsolata. «Vai. Se proprio ci tieni, vai e fai la tua pazzia»

Thor non le rispose, ma aprì la porta ed uscì.

 

*

 

In quella camera isolata, con le pareti di un metallo sconosciuto e dall'odore chimico Loki osservava il soffitto lucido steso sulla sua brandina. Chiuse gli occhi e si girò su un fianco. Pensava. Immagina cosa il passato del suo corpo e il futuro della sua mente avevano concepito. Cosa sarebbe diventato? Come aveva davvero scoperto di essere quello che era?

Non l'aveva chiesto a Sigyn. Il suo sguardo pietoso lo aveva fatto desistere. Ma immaginava: riusciva a sentire quella marea nera di odio e disperazione che lentamente saliva a lambirgli il cervello, che gli sussurrava sogni di guerra e vendetta. Vendetta per cosa? Per sé stesso? Non gli era mai mancato nulla. Aveva sempre avuto quello che poteva volere. Non gli erano bastati l'oro e l'argento di Asgard? Oppure era l'aver finalmente compreso la sua vera natura? O l'invidia per Thor?

Il cuscino sul quale posava la testa si era riempito di sangue e lacrime, diventando appiccicaticcio. Non si era curato né si era fatto curare dalla donna che ancora pensava di essere la sua futura sposa. Aveva molte domande in testa. Si chiedeva il vero motivo di tanto odio, il vero motivo per cui aveva rifiutato Sigyn, la causa della sua scelta.

Thor. Indubbiamente lui era il punto focale di ogni sua azione. Non pensava di aver mai agito senza pensare a suo... a Thor, come nemico o come amico, come obbiettivo in generale. Si chiedeva perché mai avrebbe dovuto diventare talmente invidioso da volerlo distruggere... no, non era la stessa ragione per cui voleva vederlo in ginocchio. Aveva sempre capito che sarebbe diventato lui il futuro Padre Tutto, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi e le sue ricerche, le sue compensazioni per sopperire alla mancanza di forza fisica... ma Thor aveva detto che sarebbe diventato forte. Ora capiva che era per l'origine del suo seme: uno Jotun non sarebbe mai rimasto sul trono.

_«Thor avrà sempre bisogno di te, figlio mio. Lui è troppo impulsivo e stupido, ma le Norne mi hanno concesso di avere un figlio saggio e prudente che possa bilanciare la sua impulsività. Senza di te non sopravvivrebbe sul trono nemmeno un lustro»_ gli aveva detto una volta Odino. Si era chiesto perché non sarebbe potuto diventare lui re, aveva tutto quello di cui Asgard aveva bisogno... ma quel mondo dorato era troppo barbarico, ora lo comprendeva: troppo duro, troppo serafico e selvaggio. Non sarebbe nemmeno mai riuscito a mettere le briglie ad un cavallo tanto riottoso. Non l'avevano mai rispettato, diversamente da suo fra... Thor. Ormai non era più suo fratello. Non lo era mai stato.

«Loki?» la voce dell'oggetto dei suoi pensieri venne da oltre la porta. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse quella porta che non poteva aprire dall'interno. «Loki... stai bene?»

Non gli rispose. Appoggiò la fronte al metallo e sospirò, scosse la testa come se potesse vederlo. No, non stava bene. «Loki?»

«Thor» rispose debolmente «Sono qui»

Dall'altra parte suo fratello emise un sospiro di rilassamento. «Vuoi che ti faccia uscire? Posso farlo»

«No» rispose l'altro «Non voglio uscire» _voglio consumarmi qui dentro e bruciarmi lentamente prima di poter impazzire._

«Posso entrare io, allora?» dalla sua voce si capiva che stava trattenendo il respiro, agitato.

Loki scosse la testa debolmente, ma non rispose. Strinse gli occhi e immaginò la sua espressione. Riusciva a vederla perfettamente: le sopracciglia tirate e incurvate, le labbra stese ma non rilassate, le piccole rughe di ansia e preoccupazione che si formavano ai lati degli occhi, i capelli dorati, spettinati intorno al viso e la barba incolta e poco curata. Come se si fosse appena svegliato improvvisante, allarmato da un rumore. Ma sarebbe stato bello come quando si legava i capelli con piccoli anelli per le cene, come quando si avvolgeva nel mantello rosso o quando la sua armatura argentea risaltava il colore accecante dei suoi occhi.

Spalancò gli occhi, improvvisamente preso da un violento senso di vertigine. Cadde a terra, strisciando sulla porta, con un gemito strozzato.

 

_Tutta quella situazione lo stressava. Angrboða girava per il castello da giorni alla sua ricerca. Era già abbastanza seccato per l'insistenza di Sigyn che ultimamente pretendeva un interesse più visibile da parte del suo futuro sposo. Loki era rimasto innervosito dall'invadenza della gigantessa: come tutte le donne della sua razza era più minuta dei suoi fratelli ma rimaneva ugualmente di una buona testa più alta di lui. La sua pelle era di un rosso acceso, i suoi capelli bruciavano come fiamme e i suoi occhi erano come braci. Una cosa esotica, tutto sommato, ma disgustosamente appiccicosa. Si sarebbe fatto tagliare il braccio che lei aveva voluto stringere per tutto il giorno._

_Doveva presenziare al banchetto, in qualità di principe, ma detestava l'idea di venire di nuovo imprigionato in una conversazione inutile e noiosa. Se quella donna non smetteva, le avrebbe divorato il cuore con una grande felicità (1). L'aveva vista entrare nella sala da ballo e guardare la folla con insistenza per cercarlo, e Loki era subito fuggito via. Sulla veranda che dava sui giardini si nascose al buio, irritato dall'idea che potesse vederlo anche lì._

_«Principe Loki?» sentì la voce di quella donna avvicinarsi e in un momento di panico fece qualcosa che si era ripromesso di non fare mai più: cambiò immediatamente aspetto e si trasformò nella sua versione femminile. Sapeva che Angrboða detestava le donne più belle di lei: aveva una tale stima della sua bellezza che l'aveva spinta a denigrare Sigyn davanti a lui, completamente sicura di essere indubbiamente più bella di lei. Loki aveva visto poche donne che potevano reputarsi più belle della sua fidanzata, ma aveva dovuto ammettere che quella gigantessa di fuoco la superava di gran lunga. Ma tutta la sua bellezza non avrebbe potuto valere nemmeno un’oncia della sua personalità disgustosa. Sigyn per lo meno aveva imparato a rimanere al suo posto._

_Sapeva che come Jarnsaxa era molto bello: non si era mai più ritrasformato in lei da quando Thor non aveva reagito in quel modo folle, ma sapeva essere affascinate quanto Angrboða, se avesse recitato bene. Infatti quando la donna arrivò in veranda e la vide, rimase stupita e poi con un cenno altezzoso, dopo aver controllato che Loki non si trovasse in sua compagnia provò a ritornare all'interno della sala, quando avvenne l'impensabile:_

_«Mia Lady Angrboða avete trovato mio fratello?» Thor entrò sulla veranda «Madre vorrebbe che ballasse con Sigyn il…» si fermò quando vide la seconda figura rimasta pietrificata sulla balconata. I due si guardarono per un lungo secondo. Loki volse la testa, quasi terrorizzato, coprendosi il viso, ma Thor rimase impietrito._

_«No, mio principe. Verrò a cercarlo con voi se vorrete» rispose Angrboða, ma Thor non l'ascoltò. «Andate prima di me… vi seguirò…» le disse come se fosse sospeso in un sogno. La gigantessa si era fermata ad osservare l'altra donna che si era voltata di spalle e tentava di nascondere il suo viso. Sorrise quando capì il motivo di tanto sconvolgimento e li lasciò soli, chiamando ancora il nome di Loki._

_«Jarnsaxa» la voce di Thor era tremula. Si avvicinò di qualche passo e le sfiorò la spalla, ma lei si ritrasse. Quando si voltò ad osservarlo, rimasero entrambi così sorpresi da perdere la capacità di proferire parole. Poi Thor si sciolse in un sorriso «Sei qui»_

_Loki arrossì. Suo fratello non l'aveva mai guardato con un’espressione simile. Scosse la testa, voltandosi «Non farti troppi pensieri, principe. Non è certo per te che sono venuta a palazzo. Sono stata invitata.»_

_«Da chi?» chiese lui, veramente interessato. Per un attimo pensò di dirgli che Loki stesso l'aveva invitata, ma si ricordò della reazione violenta e della gelosia che il suo interessamento per sé stesso avevano scatenato nel fratello. «Accompagno lady Freyja» mentì. «Sono venuta qui con Sigyn»_

_Thor sorrise ancora. Era regale. Non aveva mai visto suo fratello più bello di quella sera: la veste dorata e lucida lo vestiva come un dio del sole, splendeva infinitamente nel suo mantello rosso. Portava pochi gioielli: non gli erano mai davvero piaciuti, ma chiudeva le trecce e le spirali dei capelli con anelli dorati tempestati di piccoli rubini sfavillanti. Il pettorale d'oro gli aderiva perfettamente al petto massiccio e slanciato. Era, semplicemente, bellissimo. Si illuminava di più con quell'espressione di felicità inattesa e totale sul viso. Loki abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzato da tanto coinvolgimento e tanto sentimento._

_Jarnsaxa era bella, ma forse non così bella come suo fratello. Nella sua veste verde doveva essere però davvero elegante. Pochi gioielli alle dita e alle braccia, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle e un piccolo cerchietto d'argento sulla testa: aveva visto dame vestite come vittime sacrificali e non le aveva mai amate. I grandi abiti lo infastidivano, lo scintillio dei diamanti era sempre stato volgare. Solo seta verde e argento per il dio degli inganni, eppure quella sottile ed elegante semplicità doveva colpire il dio del tuono._

_«Sono molto felice di rivederti» le disse, appoggiandosi al corrimano della balconata «Ti ho cercato molto, a lungo. Dopo tutti questi anni ero arrivato a pensare di averti sognato» Loki arrossì ancora, distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo che ormai stava per diventare uomo. Quando Thor vide il suo rossore sulle guance il suo sorriso si aprì ancora «L'ultima volta non sono stato capace di farti arrossire»_

_«Ero una bambina ingenua» rispose lei «E tu, mio principe, eri insistente e sgarbato» scosse la testa «Anche il tuo cercarmi è stato insistente e sgarbato. Ero sulla bocca di tutti» si allontanò di un passo, ma Thor le prese una mano, che lei tentò di ritrarre ma la presa era troppo ferrea._

_L'altro sorrise di nuovo «Ho sognato quell'espressione arrabbiata e orgogliosa per notti» disse, avvicinandola a sé. Jarnsaxa arrossì ancora «Ti prego di smetterla di essere così diretto, è sconveniente» disse lei. Loki sapeva bene quante volte Thor l'aveva sognata. «Ed è scortese nei confronti della tua accompagnatrice»_

_«Sif non si arrabbierà, è una mia cara amica. Mi capirà»_

_Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo notturno «Tutta Asgard sa che ti ama»_

_«Come tutta Asgard sa che ho voluto solo te»_

_«Mio principe» Loki abbassò la voce «Sono passati anni. Dimenticati di futili sogni di bambini»_

_Ma Thor sorrise di nuovo, raggiante. Le baciò la mano mentre lei tremava «Come può il Dio del tuono non credere nel colpo di fulmine?» le strinse poi entrambe le mani, avvicinandosi ancora. Loki dovette alzare la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi «Piccola Lady» le disse «Sii tu la mia accompagnatrice stasera»_

_«Ma…»_

_«Balla con me» continuò lui «Siedi al mio fianco. Ti servirò la cacciagione che ho catturato con le mie mani. Permettimi di mostrarti quell'uomo che non hai visto al nostro primo incontro. Tutti gli Aesir potranno vedere come il grande Thor figlio di Odino si umilia davanti a te. Non vorresti questo?»_

_Loki tremò a quelle parole «Oh, credimi, figlio di Odino, non c'è niente che vorrei di più che vederti umiliato ai miei piedi, ma…»_

_«Allora vieni con me» le cinse il fianco «Sii mia solo per poche ore. Solo come se fosse un sogno o un'illusione»_

_«Sarà un inganno, mio principe» rispose lei «è solo nella tua mente»_

_Thor scosse la testa «E allora sarà una bellissima illusione»_

_Loki, quella sera si dimenticò di sé stesso. Tenuto per mano dal suo stesso fratello fu portato davanti all'intera nobiltà dei nove regni, riunita. Riusciva a sentire tutti gli sguardi su di sé, su quella mano stretta dal principe. Vide Fandral rimanere a bocca aperta e guardare il suo amico come se avesse improvvisamente scoperto una verità fondamentale. Sif tremava di rabbia e di paura. La vide pochi posti più là al banchetto, che la osservava con occhi terrorizzati e sorpresi._

_Odino e Frigga guardavano suo fratello così felice e raggiante. Quando Thor la presentò con il suo nome fittizio sentì un respiro trattenuto dalle labbra del padre e gli occhi della madre sciogliersi per la tenerezza. Nessuno lo riconobbe, nessuno si accorse della sua mancanza. Una parte di lui gli gridava che avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, che venire adombrato così era un insulto, che se nemmeno la sua famiglia riusciva a riconoscerlo allora erano completamente ciechi, ma venne trattenuto da una quantità di attenzioni dolci e delicate di suo fratello che non mancava di fornirle qualsiasi cosa, di cederle il braccio, di servirle il cibo, di farle scudo delle insistenze e dalla curiosità. Venne sballottata come in preda alle onde, con la testa leggera e il cuore stranamente sgombro, come se la danza che non smisero di compiere potesse lavare via ogni pensiero, ogni cattiveria, ogni dubbio. L'amore di Thor la avvolgeva come un mantello, caldo quasi bollente ma perfetto, che profumava di ambrosia._

_Non era più lui. Non lo fu quando suo fratello lo portò a visitare i giardini e giocarono a inseguirsi tra gli alberi e le siepi. Chi era in quel momento? Quando Thor la afferrò e la tenne in braccio tra le risate, quando caddero tra i fiori delle aiuole e rimasero petali di anemoni tra i loro capelli? Loki? Loki non era che un eco lontana, qualcosa che in un recesso della sua mente pensava che fosse una pazzia, che fosse sbagliato. Jarnsaxa? Lei era solo un’immagine davanti al suo vero essere, lei non era mai esistita, era un pensiero, un ricordo, un segreto. Un desiderio che si stava esaudendo da solo._

_In quel momento poté identificarsi solo con l'amore di Thor. Era solo un oggetto che catturava un tale sentimento che lo distruggeva in ogni sua parte, che lo mandava in pezzi. Tra quei fiori, stesi a terra, mentre rideva e ritornava a sedersi, portando il diadema in mano per non perderlo tra le foglie sorrideva come non aveva mai fatto, ed anche se era un’illusione era un vero sorriso. Lì davvero comprese la sua essenza: solo un dio degli inganni può essere vero con una menzogna._

_E non si ritrasse, non si schifò, non lo respinse né si disgustò quando vide un pensiero, un'intenzione negli occhi di Thor e non lo fermò. Non si scostò quando le sue braccia gli cinsero fianchi sottilissimi, quando il petto toccò il suo seno, quando la sua mano forte le prese la testa. Le sue mani si mossero forse da sole, forse incontrollate, forse nel loro luogo perfettamente ideale e circondarono il suo collo, strinsero le sue ciocche di oro biondo e i suoi occhi si chiudevano._

_Cosa c'era di sbagliato in un bacio? Cosa poteva essere più perfettamente assoluto dei loro cuori che battevano insieme e vicinissimi? Era solo uno sfregarsi di labbra, ma era un bere il profumo e riempirsi di quel desiderio e di quell’amore che distrusse ogni angolo buio che aveva nella sua anima. Il sorriso di Thor li illuminava. E quando l'altro si scostò felice fino all'inverosimile ebbe paura di lasciarlo andare._

_«Torno subito» le disse «Aspettami qui» corse via lasciandola lì da sola in un meno di un minuto._

_E Loki pianse con il gli occhi di un uomo e di una donna. «Smettila» una voce dietro di lui lo distrasse. Freyja lo guardava con pietà. «Questo lo condurrà alla disperazione, Loki»_

_Lui sorrise «Mi riconosci?» nascose il viso piangente dietro una mano «Come?»_

_«So come appare l'immagine di un corpo opposto. Conosco il tuo, il mio quello, di Sigyn... quello di Thor. È nelle possibilità scartate dalle Norne che riesco a vedere.» lo prese per mano. «Vieni via. Lascialo andare»_

_E Loki andò con lei. Dietro un albero, ritornato nella sua forma si permise di tremare e disperarsi silenziosamente tra le ginocchia della sua maestra che gli teneva la testa corvina e gli accarezzava le spalle. Lontano da loro, dall'altra parte del giardino, il grido disperato di Thor che chiamava il suo nome, il suono metallico di un anello che cadeva a terra._

_Alzando il viso dalla stoffa candida bagnata di lacrime, Loki vide un Thor futuro e dismesso, vestito umilmente come un umano e con gli occhi arrossati e il cuore spezzato._

 

Loki sentì la porta che si apriva con uno scatto violento, ma non voleva vedere suo fratello, non avrebbe resistito nel vedere i suoi occhi distrutti. Invece sentì le sue mani sulle spalle e le sue braccia che lo sollevavano da terra e lo poggiavano sulla brandina spoglia. Le sue lacrime cadevano sul collo e sulla spalla di Loki, ma lui non poté far altro che stringere la sua testa e chiudere gli occhi. «Io...» provò a dire.

«Ssh. Zitto. Non dire nulla» 

 

_Ogni uomo mente, ma dategli_

_Una maschera e sarà sincero._

_Oscar Wilde_

 

 

 

**Capitolo 14**

Qual era il senso di una trama del destino così contorta? Thor aprì gli occhi sul soffitto della camera di metallo nascosta nel ventre pesante di quella torre e sospirò. Le Norne avevano davvero tessuto una storia così impossibile e dolorosa? Il suo filo dorato di dio e Aesir non valeva nulla? Allungando un braccio sul lettino si aspettò di toccare il corpo caldo e allo stesso tempo freddo di suo fratello ma la sua mano toccò solo il materasso nudo di quella prigione. Si alzò a sedere senza trovarvi nulla. L'alta sala d'acciaio era vuota. Il suo respiro era unico nel silenzio pesante. Loki non era uscito, la porta era ancora chiusa.

Provò ad alzarsi dalla branda ma una mano morbida lo trattene per la spalla: si insinuò intorno al suo collo, un'altra gli strinse i capelli. Provò a voltarsi ed una chioma nera lo fermò. Il corpo morbido di una donna era appoggiato alla sua schiena. Emise un sospiro tremante quando comprese chi lo stava trattenendo a quel modo. Mosse un braccio per prenderla per i fianchi e voltarla verso di lui. Jarnsaxa era bella come l'ultima volta che la vide, più bella di quando l'aveva sognata un’infinità di volte. I suoi capelli erano ancor più neri, i suoi occhi ancora più blu e le sue labbra ancor più candide. La afferrò con entrambe le braccia a la tenne vicino a sé, mentre lei continuava a guardarlo. «Mio principe» disse lei, con un mezzo sorriso. Gli accarezzò piano i capelli con le dita sottili e candide.

«Ho pensato che non ti avrei mai più rivisto» rispose lui stringendola più forte. Lei emise un sospiro sospeso tra il dolore e il piacere. Il suo ventre piatto e caldo era vicino al suo petto, mentre lei era in ginocchio tra le sue gambe. «Ho sempre pensato che fossi una fata. O un demone. Dove sei andata?» alzò la testa e il viso verso il suo come per baciarla. «Che incantesimo mi hai fatto? Dove hai lasciato il mio cuore?»

Jarnsaxa gli accarezzò piano le labbra con un pollice e si corrucciò «Lo hai dato a qualcun altro» disse in un sussurro flebile.

«No… non l'avrei mai fatto» rispose lui con convinzione.

Lei sorrise e gli baciò dolcemente uno zigomo «C'è una umana che ti pretende per sé»

«Sono stato solo tuo dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.» le accarezzò piano i capelli «da quei primi no che mi hai detto. Mi hai strappato il cuore dal petto e lo hai nascosto. Posso amare solo con la mente»

Jarnsaxa emise un piccolo risolino delicato «Non hai mai avuto abbastanza cervello per amare con la mente, mio principe» disse e gli baciò l'altro zigomo «e non ti perdono»

«Sarei impazzito» rispose lui con convinzione. La osservò, gli occhi azzurri tremarono per l'emozione e il desiderio «Se non avessi pensato ad altro sarei diventato un folle. Per anni non ti ho mai visto, per millenni mi sei mancata e ti sei presa il mio amore»

Lei lo spinse per distendersi con una leggera pressione al petto e si chinò a carponi su di lui, la cascata di capelli corvini che le cadevano come una tenda mossa ai lati del viso, che assunse un'espressione strana, quasi come un ghigno. «E io? Io non sono impazzita senza di te?» si sedette piano sul suo bacino, facendo combaciare le loro intimità. Thor chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa con un gemito «Mi hai lasciato da solo nella disperazione. Ho provato troppe volte ad amare ma non ci sono mai più riuscito, io...ah» gli sfuggì un’esclamazione soffusa quando Jarnsaxa cominciò ad ondeggiare su di lui, muovendosi languidamente sulla sua eccitazione «Per Odino, mi fai diventare pazzo» le afferrò il viso e la costrinse a chinarsi per baciarla.

Si chiese quanto potesse essere pazzo: l'aveva vista solo due volte, l'aveva baciata solo una volta e dopo mille e mille anni continuava a pensare a lei, a desiderarla come un cieco desidera il sole, come un assetato l'acqua e come il fulmine la terra. Lo lasciava con un incendio nel corpo. Mosse i fianchi insieme a lei e la sentì gemere e sospirare. Il suo profumo era estatico, quello della pioggia d'estate sulla terra arsa, la sua bocca era calda come una stanza piena del tepore del focolare, la sua lingua più morbida di un qualsiasi frutto paradisiaco. Thor riusciva a vedere la sua espressione deformata e ammorbidita dal piacere, sentiva la sua eccitazione bagnargli i pantaloni «Non ti farò scappare di nuovo» le disse «Dovessi perdere completamente il senno, ti legherò a questo letto e ti farò mia per tutta l'eternità. Non ci sarà uomo, mostro, demone o dio che riuscirà a toglierti di nuovo dalle mie mani» le alzò la tunica semplice che portava e la scoprì nuda al disotto. Percorse con le mani tutta la lunghezza della sua schiena e le prese il seno in una mano, continuando a baciarla. Tra la foga e la lussuria la sentì dire debolmente «E Jane?»

Jane? Chi era Jane? Di chi stava parlando? Non esisteva null'altro al mondo se non quella stanza e i loro sospiri e quella sensazione di calore bagnato tra le loro gambe. Non le rispose, e prese a baciarla con più forza a stringerla di più. Le afferrò i capelli e la tenne ferma mentre le sue mani vagavano sulla sua pelle bianca e inviolata, fino ai suoi luoghi più nascosti. Si tendeva su di lui come un bellissimo animale fiero e perfetto, l'esemplare più puro di una razza già pura. Diceva silenziosamente il suo nome e andava incontro alle sue dita con i movimenti dei fianchi. «E Loki?» disse poi, la voce rotta da una passione incalcolabile.

Thor si fermò improvvisamente, i polmoni si svuotarono in una volta come se fosse stato colpito. «E Loki?» sentì di nuovo, ma non era la voce di una donna. Su di lui ritrovò il fratello, così amato e così spezzato come l'aveva trovato nelle prigioni del castello, con la chioma scomposta e il viso tirato. «Ed io, Thor?».

Era sopra di lui, lo ingabbiava tra le gambe e tra le braccia. I suoi occhi azzurri erano spalancati e tristi. Una mano vagò sul suo collo, facendo rabbrividire la sua pelle scoperta, fino sul petto, fin dentro al cuore. Il suo viso divenne pura sorpresa e puro sconvolgimento. «Fratello, io...»

L'altro lo zittì facendo segno con l'indice «Non sono più tuo fratello, Thor» la sua espressione era dura, mentre la mano che poggiava sul suo petto si contraeva e gli artigliava la pelle. «Non lo sono mai stato»

«Ti ho amato ugualmente» rispose l'altro «Continuo ad amarti come...»

L'altro rise e lo fermò, affondando le dita nel suo petto, macchiandosi la mano fin sopra la gomito di sangue che sgorgava dalla sua ferita aperta «Il grande dio del tuono che ha imparato a mentire» gli disse «Dov'è il tuo cuore? Non lo hai più. Non l'hai dato a qualcun altro?»

«Lei…» rispose, fermandogli il braccio con entrambe le mani «Lei me lo ha portato via»

«Jarnsaxa non è mai esistita, Thor. Era nella tua testa» rispose lui «Non potrà mai esistere. Non sarà mai tua, non ti darà mai dei figli, non sarà madre di tutti i nove regni, non importa quanto tu la desideri, non è altro che una tua illusione» affondò le dita nel suo petto e gli afferrò il cuore ancora pulsante. Thor gridò e cercò di toglierselo di dosso, ma quando lo spinse via, lui gli strappò via il cuore dalla cassa toracica.

Non emise un urlo, non si disperò, ma fu sbalzato in avanti, mentre l'immenso buco che aveva al centro del petto gettava sangue scuro e denso sulla piccola figura davanti a lui. Non era più il Loki di mesi fa, non era quello che aveva visto morire nel mondo oscuro, era il ragazzino ancora magro e basso che aveva protetto in quei giorni, quello dalla pelle blu e dagli occhi rossi.

Ancora ferito e con il viso sporco di liquido vitale, lo guardava come se non capisse. In mano aveva il suo cuore che ancora pulsava e schizzava sangue. Lo stringeva come se fosse un uccellino che potesse scappare via da un momento all'altro.

«Fratello» lo chiamò, con le lacrime agli occhi «Che cosa mi hai fatto?» gli chiese, stritolando il suo cuore. «Cosa mi hai costretto a fare?» piangeva, ma davanti a lui si piegò su quell'organo che ancora continuava a vivere con una caparbietà impossibile e vi affondò i denti. Quando ne strappò un brandello, lacerando la pelle sanguinolenta Thor ebbe un singulto e gemette, accasciandosi sul letto, ancora sotto di lui. Continuò ad osservarlo mentre mangiava pezzo dopo pezzo il suo cuore pulsante, la bocca sporca di saliva e sangue che scendeva insieme alle lacrime. Eppure ad ogni morso Thor continuò a gemere e ad agitarsi, il corpo bollente e un’eccitazione mai provata in vita sua. Si mosse contro di lui, eccitato allo stesso modo, e lo convinse a mangiare più in fretta, con più convinzione. Lo tenne per i fianchi mentre ancora mangiava e ondeggiava su di lui con singulti. Il giovane ragazzo sopra di lui sospirava continuando a mangiare come se ne valesse della vita di entrambi.

Si sporcarono di sangue: su quel materasso nudo non erano rimasti che piccoli angoli ancora bianchi. I loro abiti intrisi e bagnati erano appiccicati alla pelle e rivelavano le forme di due corpi che ancora si intrecciavano. Thor lo afferrò per le gambe mentre lui gemeva e strappava un ultimo morso disperato a quel cuore. Le sue mani erano talmente macchiate da essere irriconoscibili, non rimaneva niente del blu di quel corpo, del blu di quegli occhi, era una macchia nera di sangue vivo e pulsante, che bruciava. Si alzò su di lui e lo tenne per le spalle mentre lo guardava negli occhi e gli afferrava per i capelli. Cos'era quell'essere davanti a lui? Un mostro saltato fuori da un incubo, ma un bellissimo e dolce incubo fatto di sesso, sangue e carne.

Thor provava freddo al centro del petto, dove non aveva più nessun cuore, dove non aveva più organi. Afferrò quel mostro davanti a lui come se fosse l'unica ancora della sua vita. Lo tirò a sé e lo baciò con foga, gli morse le labbra a sangue mentre Loki si dimenava e cercava di scansarlo. La bocca sapeva di carne, la sua, che aveva divorato. Gli afferrò i polsi e gli impedì di muoversi. Ribaltò le loro posizioni e lo schiacciò sul letto, tirandogli via qualsiasi stoffa indossasse, mordendo la sua pelle come lui aveva morso il suo cuore. Tra le sue gambe che lo scacciavano sentì quanto finta fosse la sua ritrosia e quando fosse forte invece la sua eccitazione. 

Inchiodandolo al letto lo vide ringhiare e gridare come un animale: lo stesso animale puro e perfetto che era stato Jarnsaxa. Perfetto e meraviglioso. Distrutto e fatto a pezzi, ma ancora vivo e pulsante, ancora caparbio e annegato nel sangue. Lo osservò e comprese allora cosa doveva significare quell'immensa allucinazione.

Aveva donato il suo cuore a quello stesso ragazzino che aveva davanti e stando con lui non ne avrebbe mai sentito la mancanza. Tra la violenza e la follia capì che era lui stesso il suo cuore, il fulcro centrale di un’esistenza incomprensibile. Posò una mano sul petto del fratello quasi a schiacciarlo e a farlo gridare di dolore. Gli aveva dato il suo cuore, ma lui non possedeva il suo. «Dammi il tuo cuore» chiese, quasi con disperazione «Morirò se non mi dai il tuo cuore come tu hai preso il mio!»

«No!» gridò lui, artigliandogli la mano «Non te lo darò mai, figlio di Odino. Potrai essere degno di Mjolnir ma non di avermi. Non lo avrai mai!» non c'erano ghigni sul suo viso, ma era solo disperazione e desiderio di sopravvivenza. Gli afferrò così entrambe le mani e le spostò sulla sua testa, bloccandogli le gambe con le sue. Con l'unica mano libera gli artigliò il petto fino a sfondarglielo, e mentre l'altro gridava sentiva le sue dita carezzare i suoi organi lisci e viscidi di rosso sangue. Gli stinse il cuore e Loki emise un gemito disperato ma sensuale, quasi lussurioso. Era una visione indecente: il suo cuore gli batteva nelle mani, freddo come una piccola stella densa e nera al centro di una supernova. Glielo strappò via mentre urlava in estasi e per il dolore. Lo lasciò rotolarsi di lato gridando e afferrandosi il petto, piangendo.

Il suo cuore era una massa nera divorata dal cancro, ma bianca al centro e pulita dal sangue, percorsa da nervi candidi che lo facevano battere a malapena. Quando provò a morderlo a sua volta Loki lo fermò. «No» gli disse, piangendo «Non farlo...» si disperava in silenzio su quel letto e gli afferrò le mani per impedirgli di assaggiare il suo cuore. «Non...» singhiozzò «Il mio cuore è malato. Se lo mangerai sarai solo pazzo. Ridammelo. Lascialo a me e ne morirò solo io. Io non voglio... non voglio essere la tua morte» disse.

Thor lo osservò stringere gli occhi e arrendersi alla sua decisione: tremava, bollente come una fiamma vicino a lui, ma il dio strinse il suo cuore e lo vide sospirare e gemere un «No...». Non lo ascoltò: si portò quel cuore alla bocca e lo morse con tutta la forza che possedeva.

 

*

 

Si svegliò talmente agitato che si sentì mancare il respiro. Con un singhiozzo si alzò a sedere velocemente, guardando davanti a sé. Era ancora nella stanza di contenimento di Loki. Non c'erano macchie di sangue intorno a lui se non quelle di suo fratello sul cuscino che si seccavano per le ferite. Il ragazzo dormiva placidamente vicino a lui, e quando aveva sottratto la sua presenza si era allungato verso il calore lasciato dal suo corpo sul materasso.

Poggiandosi una mano sul petto sentì il suo cuore battere pieno di agitazione.

«Hai fatto un incubo?» gli occhi azzurri di Loki lo fissarono ancora socchiusi ma incuriositi. «Sicuramente ti torturavo»

Thor deglutì a vuoto e suo fratello fece un mezzo sorriso «Immaginavo»

Si ridistese al suo fianco e osservò il suo viso di nuovo chiuso e appesantito dal sonno. Gli accarezzò una guancia e lui andò contro il suo tocco. «Vuoi raccontarlo?»

«No» rispose categoricamente ma in un sussurro Thor «è meglio dimenticarlo»

«Ti ho fatto impazzire?» la sua voleva essere una battuta sarcastica ma uscì dalle sue labbra come una domanda sincera. Thor osservò le sue labbra chiare e sottili e ricordò con che foga le avesse baciate nel suo sogno. «Si» sussurrò, congiungendo la fronte alla sua. «Mi fai impazzire sempre»

«Mmm» Loki sorrise, ad occhi chiusi «Mi è sempre piaciuto farlo» ma non era davvero serio. La mano di suo fratello che ancora aveva sulla guancia passò ad accarezzargli i capelli, piano. «Sono bravo, almeno?»

«Troppo, troppo bravo, fratello»

Loki aprì gli occhi e lo osservò come per ricordargli di non chiamarlo così, ma non disse nulla e fece un ghigno. «Mi incuriosisci soltanto, Thor»

Si sentì bussare alla porta di metallo. «Miei principi?» disse una voce femminile e familiare dall'altra parte della porta «Abbiamo ospiti» Sigyn aprì timidamente la porta mentre il maggiore dei fratelli si metteva in piedi. «Chi è venuto?»

«Lady Freyja è qui» rispose lei accorata. «Porta nuove per voi»

«Andrò subito da lei» rispose Thor, lasciando la presa dal viso del fratello e andando oltre la grande porta «Per favore, lady Sigyn, rendi presentabile mio fratello» chiese.

Lei annuì brevemente e lo lasciò andare via, non prima che i due fratelli si lanciassero un'ultima occhiata.

L'asgardiana condusse il principe via da quella sala, nel primo bagno più vicino e aprì l'acqua della grande vasca da bagno, controllando attentamente la temperatura. «Lasciala bollente» le disse Loki «Non voglio sentire freddo»

Sigyn annuì ubbidiente, ricordandosi di come invece Loki fosse sempre stato indifferente al freddo e al gelo. Non lo disse, ma capì che lui sapeva i percorsi che presero i sui pensieri. «Mio principe io...» si imporporò all'istante quando lo vide denudarsi davanti a lei senza pudore e vergogna, il corpo ancora sporco di sangue e con le ferite incrostate. Abbassò lo sguardo e rispettosamente disse «Vuoi che ti medichi le ferite?» si chiese perché non si era guarito da solo.

«No, si richiuderanno da sole»

«Ma...»

«Stai zitta» le ordinò, immergendosi nell'acqua fumante che ancora scorreva. Le ferite alle mani e al viso bruciavano come se volessero strappargli gli arti, ma lo sopportò come se fosse la sensazione più bella che potesse provare. Sigyn rimase sul lato della vasca, silenziosa e costernata. «Che fai lì in piedi?» le disse «Prendimi qualcosa per lavarmi ed asciugarmi» ordinò e lei sembrò improvvisamente riprendersi dai suoi pensieri e annuì correndo a prendere ciò che le era stato detto. Versò generosamente il sapone sulla spugna bianca che immerse nell'acqua, facendo attenzione a non toccare la pelle del ragazzo, ma lui le afferrò un polso. Il livello del liquido si alzò e cominciò a riempirsi di bolle traballanti e iridee.

«Mio signore...» chiese, senza capire, ma incontrò lo sguardo vacuo del ragazzo e ne rimase ammutolita. Quando Loki la attirò a sé portò la sua mano sul suo petto, dove il suo cuore batteva velocemente. «Sigyn» le disse «Tu sei la mia Sigyn, e lo rimarrai per sempre, vero?»

«Si, mio signore. Lo sarò per sempre, non importa il resto» rispose lei con convinzione.

«Allora dimmi la verità mia Sigyn» alzò lo sguardo su di lei e la strinse più forte «Io ti ho umiliato. Non so quando e non so il perché, ma tu continui ad aiutarmi. Cosa ti spinge a farlo?»

Lei sorrise «Perché io ti amo, Loki» rispose, semplicemente «E non smetterò di amarti nonostante tutte le tue azioni malvagie»

«Sei una stupida» le disse, senza pietà. «Non credo di poterti mai amare» la guardò di nuovo, e vide che le sue parole dure non sortirono nessun effetto, ma che anzi, lei continuava a guardarlo sorridendo. «Lo so» gli rispose.

Loki scosse la testa «Thor ha fatto un incubo orrendo, stanotte» le disse, i suoi occhi divennero biechi «Non sa che posso entrare anche nei suoi sogni» aggiunse «E piegarli al mio volere»

Lo sguardo di Sigyn si indurì «Hai tormentato tuo fratello nei suoi sogni? I sogni di un essere sono più privati dei suoi pensieri»

Loki si sporse in avanti fino a far sfiorare quasi i loro nasi «Oh, lo so, infatti so capire anche quelli. Ma i sogni, Sigyn! I sogni funzionano in modo meraviglioso! Non c'è legge che viga nei sogni, la sua coscienza non era vigile, era un amalgama di passioni e follie nelle mie mani. Lo sentivo agitarsi nel sonno e stringermi per scappare al suo incubo.»

«Cosa gli hai fatto?»

Loki scosse la testa «Nulla, ho assecondato i suoi pensieri, li ho messi a nudo nel modo in cui dovevano essere ma... non sono riuscito più a capire dove cominciavo io o la visione che Thor ha di me»

«Per quanto tu possa negarlo» sottolineò Sigyn «La sua visione di te è perfettamente vera»

«Forse» ammise lui, poi si agitò «Ma mi ha sconvolto. Lui ha sognato Jarnsaxa» disse «E poi me» la guardò di nuovo negli occhi «gli ho strappato il cuore dal petto e l'ho mangiato»

Lo sguardo della dea rimase immobile, non mostrò nessuna emozione. «Volevi farlo per vendetta? Come ha reagito?»

«Voleva... voleva mangiare il mio cuore a sua volta» i suoi occhi si allargarono «Mi ha... non volevo che lo facesse, il mio cuore era orribile ma lui lo voleva ugualmente»

La donna si rilassò «Non è ovvio? Lui ti ama senza vincoli e senza immaginazione, così come sei»

«Marcio e sbagliato»

«Si»

Loki le rivolse un'occhiata bieca. «Tu sai cosa sono? Sai cosa nascondo? Mi hai mai viso? Sono mai stato così folle da accettare di venire a letto con te?»

«No, mio principe» rispose lei, scuotendo la testa «Mi avete sempre rifiutato»

Loki le afferrò quindi la mano e se la portò tra le gambe, dove nascondeva la sua parte di donna. Seppur nascosta dall'acqua e dalle bolle le dita di Sigyn sfiorarono quella fessura che era inconfondibile. Non ne era sorpresa, ma la sentì dilatata e aperta. «Io...»

«Tu lo sapevi?» disse lui, senza scomporsi «Te ne avevo già parlato» comprese. Guidò la sua mano lungo la sua intimità per farle comprendere quello che voleva dirle. «Riesci a capire, o sei troppo pudica anche per questo?»

«Mio signore io... penso sia sconveniente che...»

«Mi ha lasciato... eccitato.» le disse tra i denti strinse il suo polso fino a farle mani «Non ricordo che mi fosse mai successo» continuò «Io voglio che tu ora mi dica la verità, Sigyn. Guardami negli occhi!»

E lei lo fece, lo osservò con occhi spalancati e agitati «Non chiedermelo. Non credo tu sia pronto per…»

«Cosa ti ho detto per convincerti ad andartene? A slegare la nostra promessa di matrimonio? Dillo.»

«Loki, no. Non devi saperlo adesso. È troppo presto e non ricordi ancora tutti i dettagli, non sai cosa successe dopo Jarnsaxa, non sai niente di Laufey, non di Odino e Frigga… tu…»

«Taci, inutile donna» la spinse via fino a farla cadere a terra. Sigyn rimase accucciata, fuggendo il suo sguardo e nascondendosi dietro la sua chioma bionda «Dea della fedeltà? Sei un’incapace come maga e come donna. Non ti avrei sposato nemmeno se… nemmeno dopo tutto questo» si nascose il viso tra le mani. E sprofondò nell'acqua bollente, come in un utero ancora caldo e accogliente di ceramica bianca.

Riemerse e lasciò che i suoi capelli si appiccicassero al viso. Sigyn era ancora lì e lo osservava, facendo vagare i suoi occhi dal pavimento al suo corpo. «Sigyn» la chiamò, ancora, imperioso. «Dimmelo. Cosa ti ho detto per convincerti di essere l'unica a cui ho confidato la verità? Quale delle mille false bugie del mio repertorio ti ho raccontato?»

«Loki, io non saprei come spiegartelo. Non so nemmeno come tu stesso abbia trovato la forza per dirmelo. Non sono capace di ridirlo con le stesse parole, ma... penso che tu l'abbia capito. Io credo che tu sappia benissimo qual è la mia verità, o almeno quella che mi esclude per sempre dal tuo cuore» Si rialzò da terra e lo guardò negli occhi blu e Loki sospirò.

«Che parole potrei trovare? Solo begli artifici retorici da lingua d'argento per non dire la verità. Le belle parole sono solo per le menzogne, non c'è verità che ne abbia bisogno. So mentire, so imbrogliare: riconosco la bugia come la verità, e so che è nuda e cruda» si voltò di lato e rise, stringendosi la pancia e sobbalzando sulla superficie bianca della vasca «Cosa potrei inventarmi? Sono semplicemente nudo in questa vasca come davanti a te. Non c'è più niente rimasto dentro di me se non desiderio puro di distruzione, di me stesso e di tutti voi, di tutto il mondo» socchiuse gli occhi «Che mostro devo essermi sentito quando l'ho provato per la prima volta, senza sapere le mie vere origini. Immagino il disgusto che provai per me e mio fratello, forse anche quello che avrebbe fatto Thor se avesse scoperto quanto fosse davvero marcio il mio cuore» gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, ma le ricacciò indietro: solo una scappò alle sue palpebre e scese sulla sua guancia. «Innamorarmi di quel pentapalmo di mio fratello. Quanto sono caduto in basso»

 

 

_Non è sempre facile dire la verità,_

_Specialmente quando si deve essere brevi._

_Sigmund Freud_

 

**Capitolo 15**

 

«Mmm, bene... sì, ok»

Come Jane si era già detta vedendo Sigyn e la stessa lady Sif, Thor aveva scelto lei, quindi doveva smetterla di sentirsi fuori posto con le sue conterranee, però... come si fa a reagire in modo fiducioso e distaccato davanti a Freyja? Semplicemente non si può. Non è umanamente – soprattutto se di genere femminile- possibile non sentirsi male davanti a lei. Tutti quegli umani lì riuniti insieme a lei probabilmente stavano pensando con lo stesso attributo, ovvero i loro rispettivi apparati genitali. Gli uomini cercavano di non guardarla, le altre donne presenti invece la guardavano fin troppo. Era tutto, decisamente, sbagliato.

Non solo Freyja era più bella delle donne umane, ma era più bella di qualsiasi asgardiana e questo metteva tutti in soggezione. Meravigliosamente statuaria e imponente, aveva il viso perfettamente ovale corrucciato e deturpato da una ruga di espressione tra le sopracciglia. I suoi occhi verdi erano più luminosi di qualsiasi diamante o smeraldo si fosse mai visto, i suoi lunghi capelli sembravano veramente finissimi fili d'oro e la sua pelle non aveva né una cicatrice e nemmeno un neo a disturbare la bianchezza di porcellana del suo incarnato. Nel suo vestito verde brillante era qualcosa di stupefacente e impressionante, l'essere davvero più vicino alla divinità che tutti avessero mai visto. Nessuno avrebbe potuto negarle il titolo di dea dell'amore e della bellezza, e pazienza se quell'amore era associato al sesso e quella bellezza ad una potente magia incantatrice. C'è tanta bellezza nel sesso quanto magia nell'amore e quell'entità davanti a loro la incarnava come fosse un miracolo.

Quando Steve l'aveva vista aveva fatto un cenno di inchino e non l'aveva più guardata: si ostinava a fissare l'orlo bordato d'oro del suo vestito che sfregava il marmo del pavimento senza rivelare i suoi piedi. Se la sarebbero aspettata più svestita, invece il suo abito era estremamente sobrio ed elegante, solo una fila di perle le ornava la testa come un diadema.

Jane aveva borbottato tra sé e sé per non sentirsi male. Si chiese se lei e quelle divinità avessero mai condiviso il dio del tuono, e se mai fosse successo, non avrebbe incolpato Thor. Dio, se Freyja glielo avesse proposto, probabilmente sarebbe diventata lesbica solo per l'occasione.

I suoi dubbi si concretizzarono quando l'uomo dei suoi pensieri apparve, stropicciato e intontito ancora dal sonno – visibilmente agitato – e si diresse verso la dea, che lo abbracciò e lo baciò velocemente sulla bocca per salutarlo. Era il suo modo di salutare tutti? A quel punto Jane non voleva più che la salutasse.

Thor stesso la abbracciò, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli d'oro. «Sei qui» le disse poi, guardandola con affetto.

«Non potevo più stare a guardare» la bella dea si strinse le mani con cordoglio «Non dopo tutto quello che stava succedendo. Loki non è più al sicuro sulla terra.»

«Finalmente qualcuno che ragiona» commentò Stark «Portatelo via»

«Si» annuì lei «Sono venuta qui accompagnata dai tuoi fedeli compagni per scortare via tuo fratello» Freyja lo osservò negli occhi e fece un’espressione a metà tra il vezzoso e il supplichevole. «Capirai anche tu che non è più opportuno che rimanga qui. Ormai l'Incantatrice sa dove trovarlo ed è solo questione di tempo prima che ritenti, magari con modi più violenti, di riprendere Loki. Nessuna delle copie di voi che ho sparso per i nove regni è riuscita a depistarla e adesso non possiamo rischiare. Tuo fratello è impazzito ma ha sempre conosciuto benissimo il suo grande potere, Amora potrebbe non saperlo gestire.»

«Cosa proponi?» Thor non la contestò ma si fidò delle sue parole.

«Riportiamolo ad Asgard. Lo nasconderemo bene e aspetteremo che ritorni alla sua età originale. Se mi permetterai di agire con il mio seiðr su di lui potrò aiutarlo a ritornare molto più velocemente alla sua età»

«Penso che lady Freyja abbia ragione» Sif, rimasta in disparte insieme ai tre guerrieri si avvicinò al suo re. «Portiamolo nel cuore della reggia. Amora non riuscirà mai ad abbattere tutti i guerrieri di Asgard che potremo metterle davanti. Creeremo una barriera impenetrabile.»

«Io mi sono stufato di andarmene in giro per nove mondi senza trovare nulla. Quella strega è ingegnosa e a meno che non venga lei, non riusciremo a trovarla» commentò Fandral, lisciandosi il pizzetto biondo sul mento. «Sono sicuro che anche Hogun e Volstagg sono d'accordo.»

Il guerriero Vanir rimase in silenzio mentre il grande Leone di Asgard si grattò la testa «Non lo so» ammise «Insomma, tutta questa storia mi puzza dall'inizio»

«Abbiamo a che fare con Loki, cosa pretendi?» disse lapidaria Sif per poi rivolgersi a Thor «Dov'è lo Jotun? Lo andremo a prendere e lo riporteremo ad Asgard»

«È con Sigyn» disse il dio del tuono «Lo porterà qui a breve» il viso della bella guerriera sbiancò.

«Sigyn è qui?» chiese «Come può essere qui? Dopo quello che Loki le ha fatto...»

«Non puoi pretendere nient'altro dalla dea della fedeltà» disse Freyja «Avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo»

Thor osservò Freyja stringere il vestito e guardare i suoi compagni umani fino a fermarsi a Jane «Lei deve essere la tua amante» Quando Jane arrossì Freyja si aprì in un grande sorriso e le si avvicinò stringendole le mani «è un grande piacere incontrarti»

L'umana arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo a terra «Il piacere è mio»

«Nei nove regni si parla molto di te» disse la dea «La bella umana che ha stregato il cuore di Thor e gli ha cambiato la mente. Un lavoro davvero impressionante. Solo un grande amore poteva portare un cambiamento simile e vedo in te davvero molto amore» le diede un abbraccio e poi sorrise al giovane dio che osservava la scena «Dopo millenni si mette la testa a posto almeno un po'» si voltò di nuovo verso Jane con sguardo malizioso «Era davvero un ragazzaccio prima di venire esiliato sulla terra»

Thor rise «Mi pare che il mio genere di impazienza e baldanza ti piacesse molto più della pacatezza di mio fratello»

«Vero» Freyja rise, e così le rispose Thor.

«Mia signora» Sigyn apparve sulla soglia e si inchinò davanti alla sua maestra «Che sorpresa vederti qui! Cosa succede? Notizie dell'Incantatrice?»

«Purtroppo no, cara Sigyn, ma ho deciso di spostare Loki di nuovo ad Asgard»

«Oh» la dea della fedeltà rimase perplessa «Ne sono sorpresa. Fino a poco fa eravate convita che Asgard si dovesse assolutamente evitare»

«Ora sono riuscita a creare un posto sicuro per il bambino»

«Non sono più un bambino, maestra» Loki era dietro la sua antica promessa sposa, vestito con abiti asgardiani, di un verde abbagliante a fasce nere e dorate. Gli donava molto ma risaltava il suo incarnato pallidissimo e i capelli neri ancora umidi pettinati all'indietro come aveva sempre avuto. Sembrava molto provato e smagrito.

«No, ovviamente non lo sei più» Freyja gli sorrise e si chinò su di lui per baciagli una guancia. «Vedo che il tuo seiðr ti ha consumato»

«Cosa?» Thor osservò preoccupato il fratello come se potesse rompersi improvvisamente lì davanti a tutti.

«L'incantesimo di Amora è molto potente, ma il potere di tuo fratello lo è molto di più e lo contrasta velocemente. Ha avuto una crescita rapidissima in poche ore e il suo seiðr ha consumato tutte le sue energie. Passerà tempo prima che cresca di nuovo e si rimetta in forze.»

«Il mio seiðr è ancora intatto. Quello che è successo me ne ha sottratto solo una minima parte» lo sguardo di Loki era corrucciato e sottile.

«Ma certo» Freyja era accondiscendente «Allora? Vuoi tornare a casa?»

Lo sguardo del ragazzo fu invece catturato dalle quattro figure in disparte, emerse dal suo passato ma improvvisamente diverse e speculari, come la copia dei suoi ricordi. «Siete invecchiati male» disse loro. «L'unico che è rimasto uguale è Volstagg» disse poi guardando il Leone di Asgard che aveva esattamente la stessa enorme pancia che aveva da ragazzo.

«Parla proprio lui» commentò sarcasticamente Fandral «Quando tornerai adulto guardati un po' allo specchio»

«Zitto» Sif lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Non ci interessa. Quando crescerà, sconterà la pena che ha sospeso con la fuga» il suo sguardo sul ragazzino era implacabile. Sigyn le fece un cenno della testa «Sif, smettila»

«Taci anche tu» la guardò con disprezzo «Mi disgusti» le disse «Lo hai sempre fatto, fin da lattante. Sei un’insopportabile incapace, pazza oltre tutto, senza onore e dignità. Il tuo essere qui lo conferma»

Il viso di Sigyn si arrossò per la vergogna e i suoi occhi caddero a terra. «Ehi!» Jane era indignata «Come ti permetti?»

La guerriera roteò gli occhi «Oh, non si è abituata? Loki non l'ha sempre trattata come una schiava? Eppure è ancora qui»

«Sei solo...»

«Basta» Freyja interruppe il battibecco tra donne con un gesto secco «Questi atteggiamenti mi tediano. È ora di andarcene. Sif, chiama tuo fratello (1) e fai aprire il Bifrost.»

Loki guardò solo un attimo suo fratello, il quale aveva osservato la scena con attenzione, notando ogni cambio di espressione delle quattro donne; un solo sguardo di suo fratello fece prendere corpo ai suoi dubbi. Il ragazzino si mise alle sue spalle e tirò a sé Sigyn spostandola via, mentre Thor alzava il suo martello. Con un colpo scaraventò Freyja contro la parete e la fermò premendole Mjollnir sul petto.

«Thor!»

«Che cosa...?»

«Ma è impazzito?»

«Indietro!» intimò il dio del tuono. «Non avvicinatevi e state attenti»

Freyja era sconvolta e in disordine contro il muro, con una ferita alla testa che sanguinava sul vestito elegante. «Figlio di Odino! Come osi!»

«Come osi tu, invece» rispose lui, categorico «Non sono mai stato stupido fino a questo punto, e nemmeno mio fratello lo è.» dietro di lui Loki si era frapposto tra loro e gli altri ospiti. La sua espressione era glaciale e fredda.

Freyja osservò il suo sguardo e poi la sua espressione divenne ghignante mentre sospirava «Ah» fece una mezza risata «Cosa mi ha tradito?» chiese «Ho passato gli ultimi giorni a studiare le fattezze della nostra maestra» sotto il martello la forma della donna mutò fino a rivelare una giovane dai tratti affilati e con luminosi occhi verdi. Amora gli fece un sorriso malizioso mentre tutti intorno a loro si armavano contro di lei.

«Non sapevi perché Sigyn è qui. È stata mandata da Freyja stessa. Per concretizzare i miei dubbi ho lasciato intendere una relazione tra me e lei, e tu mi hai assecondato. Ci sono molte voci ad Asgard ma non tutte sono vere. Se mi avessi incontrato prima avresti saputo sicuramente che Freyja non è mai stata interessata a me.»

«Inoltre sei davvero incapace» aggiunse Loki «Se questa è la tua abilità, allora ci siamo allarmati per nulla. Ti ho riconosciuto al primo sguardo»

Amora ruotò le spalle «Cosa posso farci? In fondo, ci ho provato» poi sorrise a Thor «Sono anni che non stiamo così vicini, dio del tuono»

«Se davvero ci tieni» aggiunse lui «Posso avvicinarti abbastanza da ucciderti»

Amora rise «Mi piace quando sei così irruento, mi ricorda il vecchio te, quello che apprezzavo più del cuore tenero che ho davanti» poi il suo sguardo si indurì «Tra tutte le possibili nefandezze che avresti potuto compiere, proprio un’umana? Non è degno di te, Thor. Non hai davvero più orgoglio»

«Ehi!» Jane si innervosì «dovrebbe disgustargli solo il ricordo di essere stato con una come te»

Incantatrice ruotò gli occhi «Oh, per i Nove» rise di nuovo, guardando ancora Thor «Sul serio? Vuoi dirmi che davvero sei andato a letto con questo insetto petulante? Che schifo.» guardò di nuovo Loki che era rimasto ancora immobile al centro della stanza. «Deve essere stato davvero degradante» continuò a dirlo, guardando negli occhi il ragazzino «Volete sapere come e perché? Vuoi che lo dica?» sorrise, cattiva. «Come ho fatto a convincerti a stare con me?»

«Taci!» le intimò Thor «O giuro che ti uccido adesso!»

«Cara, cara Jane. Non ti sei mai accorta delle sue perversioni? Eppure ne ha tante...»

«Amora, se dici ancora un'altra parola...»

«La ricordi Jarnsaxa? La donna che non hai mai più ritrovato? Quella che per poco non hai fatto in tempo a sposare? È stato molto divertente prendere le sue sembianze per divertirti. Da quel momento non mi hai lasciato più. Ti piacciono le illusioni più di quanto vuoi ammettere»

Il viso di Jane assunse un'espressione disgustata, Sigyn abbassò la testa, esclamando un silenzioso «Per Odino». Gli unici a non capire furono Sif e i tre guerrieri.

«Sei una puttana» disse semplicemente la dea guerriera «Ti sei approfittata solo della debolezza e della sofferenza di un uomo»

«Oh, no» Amora guardò sorridendo lo sguardo furente del dio «Solo del marcio e della malattia della sua famiglia»

«Basta» Thor levò il martello per colpirla ma fu sbalzato all'indietro dal sul seiðr, inchiodato alle pareti come tutti i presenti. Sif perse la presa sulla spada mentre cadde a terra con violenza, Sigyn provò a resistere richiamando la sua magia ma il muro la colpì prima che potesse fare qualcosa. Lo scudo del capitano rotolò con un suono metallico. Solo Loki rimase esattamente dov'era, il potere nemico non lo scalfiva minimamente. Il suo sguardo era freddo e fisso negli occhi di Amora, la quale lo osservò con interesse.

«Quanti secoli puoi avere adesso? Non sai ancora chi sono, vero?» chiese, avvicinandosi senza essere minacciosa. «No» ammise Loki «Non mi ricordo di te. E non so come posso aver mai deciso di condividere qualcosa con una viscida serpe come te»

Lei sorrise «Perché sei una serpe più grande di me. Lo eri all'epoca e lo sei anche adesso, ma hai sempre voluto fare il superiore e pretendere di scrollarti di dosso il fango che ti ricopre da quando sei nato» Si avvicinò ancora a lui, fino ad averlo a pochi centimetri di distanza. Loki doveva alzare la testa per poterla guardare negli occhi. «Se tu credi» commentò con distacco, e lei sorrise ancora.

«Hai la stessa espressione di quando ci siamo incontrati» gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla «La stessa faccia distaccata e superiore, disgustata e attenta.» lanciò un'occhiata a Thor che provava a liberarsi da legacci invisibili di seiðr «sempre a far finta che non ti importi» tornò a guardare il ragazzino e gli prese il viso. «Io sono un'incantatrice, certo non la dea degli inganni come te. Ma prenderò quello che mi spetta, e avrò la vendetta che merito.»

«Contro chi?»

«Contro di te. Contro Thor, Odino, Sif... quella inutile umana» i maghi si girarono a guardarla bloccata in un angolo, e sorrisero entrambi. Jane ebbe un brivido terrorizzato «Come se davvero sei tu ad aver cambiato il mio Thor. Il vecchio Thor. Lui non si sarebbe mai abbassato per stare con te più di una notte, forse per curiosità» le disse Amora. «Il mio Thor sarebbe rimasto mio.»

«Non è mai stato tuo» la corresse Loki. «Se quello che dici è vero, allora lui non ha mai voluto te, ma Jarnsaxa. È lei che cerca»

«E che non avrà mai» commentò lei con un sospiro «D'altra parte non esiste»

«Esiste invece» Loki la fulminò «è sempre esistita.»

«Forse» Amora osservò il ragazzino e fece un ghigno «Perché sei tu»

«Cosa?» squittì Sif ma tutti la ignorarono.

«Ed è per questo, Loki. Solo per questo. È stata Jarnsaxa a cambiare Thor. È stato il ricordo di lei e la sua illusione. La pazzia che hai seminato nella mente di Thor che è sbocciata insieme alla tua. Se non fosse stato per te, per il ponte, per l'esilio...» scosse la testa «Per cose che non ricordi.»

«E quindi cosa vuoi fare? Cosa vuoi da me?»

«Il potere»

«Non puoi rubarmelo» rispose lui, tranquillo. «Non puoi sottrarmi il seiðr, non è possibile. Se lo fosse stato, immagino che lo avrei fatto io molto prima di te. Ma non ne ho mai avuto bisogno»

«No, hai ragione» ammise Amora «Ma questo solo prima» continuò «Era solo prima di sapere che tu fossi uno Jotun. Da quando il mondo ed Asgard intera lo vennero a sapere, non ho potuto ritrovarti, ma ora che sei qui posso aspettare pazientemente. Sarai tu stesso a darmi il tuo potere»

Un sopracciglio di Loki si arcuò elegantemente «Ne dubito molto» disse «E poi, anche se riuscissi ad avere questo potere non potrai farne alcunché» poi fece un gesto vago con la mano «Sempre che tu non voglia conquistare l'universo, e mi pare di capire che non sei interessata»

«No» Amora rise «Quello era il tuo obbiettivo» gli prese di nuovo il viso «Ma se tu ti ricordassi di me allora lo capiresti. Anzi, lo capirebbero tutti» guardò i presenti che osservavano la scena. «E io avrei un'altra piccola rivincita» i suoi occhi tremarono di seiðr, poi si chinò appena per sfiorare le labbra di Loki. Nel loro bacio leggero gli diede il suo ricordo e con un suono tremulo la stanza divenne una memoria dorata dai bordi smussati al quale non si poté scappare né distogliendo lo sguardo né chiudendo le palpebre.

 

_-Dire la verità è sempre la politica migliore,_

_A meno che ovviamente tu non sia un ottimo bugiardo. -_

_Jerome Klapka Jerome_

 

  1. Nella mitologia, Heimdall, il guardiano del Bifrost era il fratello di Sif, che era stata adottata dalla sua famiglia.



 

 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 16**

 

_La prima volta che Amora e Loki si incontrarono, quest'ultimo stava seduto in biblioteca a leggere con attenzione un grande volume con rune sibilline e difficili che deformavano il suo viso bianco e pulito in un’espressione concentrata e perplessa. Amora era emersa dagli scaffali, vestita di verde smeraldo e sul viso un diadema che le teneva fermi i capelli biondi i quali le ricadevano sulle spalle come grandi onde di un mare in tempesta. Lo aveva osservato molto a lungo prima di avvicinarsi e sedersi davanti a lui. Loki era più grande di lei, non l'aveva mai degnata di uno sguardo nei palazzi di Freyja. Forse non sapeva nemmeno della sua esistenza._

_«Puoi provare con le cronache del vecchio Brom» gli disse in un sussurro. Loki alzò lo sguardo per un attimo e la ignorò. Lei si avvicinò un altro po' «Sai, è più facile»_

_«L'ho già letto» rispose lui «Vai via, non disturbarmi»_

_Amora rimase invece lì dove era rimasta. «Sei sempre gentile con tutte le donne che incontri e che vogliono parlare con te?»_

_«Non ho bisogno di parlare con le donne» fu la sua lapidaria risposta, senza che alzasse la testa dal libro._

_«Immagino il divertimento» rise lei, sedendosi vicino a lui «Avrai un letto sempre vuoto»_

_«Ho una promessa sposa, questo è già tanto»_

_«Oh» Amora rimase interdetta da quella scoperta. Si tenne le mani, con nervosismo «E ami questa ragazza?»_

_«La detesto come detesto tutto l'inutile genere femminile in generale»_

_«Oh» per la seconda volta Amora rimase indecisa. «Cosa ti abbiamo fatto noi povere donne?»_

_Alla fine, con un gesto nervoso e scocciato, Loki alzò la testa dal libro e la osservò per lunghi secondi silenziosi «Non siete voi donne» disse dopo averla analizzata scrupolosamente «è il mondo. Anche gli uomini sono ugualmente inutili. Così come i giganti o i nani o gli elfi o i vanir. Peggio, gli umani. È la vita che nella sua totalità è inutile» rimase immobile ad aspettare una sua risposta, ma Amora sorrise e incrociò le braccia._

_«Quante persone ti danno del cinico per una tesi simile? E quanti ti odiano?»_

_«Quanti sono inutili»_

_Amora sorrise ancora di più. «Infondo cosa possiamo fare se non odiare? Gli esseri inutili provano inutili emozioni.»_

_Dopo la sua risposta, anche Loki le sorrise._

 

_*_

 

_Avevano lasciato Sigyn indietro e Amora aveva preso sotto braccio Loki, mentre camminavano nelle logge di Freyja. La povera ragazza li stava ancora cercando, ma l'avevano mandata via con una scusa. «La tua promessa sposa è insipida»_

_«Lo sei anche tu» rispose Loki._

_«Oh, grazie» Amora non era arrabbiata. «La tua sincerità è davvero un complimento apprezzabile. Raramente ti ho sentito dire qualcosa di vero come i tuoi pensieri»_

_Loki le sorrise di sbieco «I miei pensieri non sono mai veri»_

_Amora rise di nuovo e si strinse di più a lui «E così disse il dio degli inganni»_

_«Mi pare appropriato» rispose lui, ruotando le spalle «Dio degli inganni. A nessuno piace la verità. Non è mai davvero un bene dirla»_

_«Non è mai bene dire menzogne»_

_«Amora» Loki roteò gli occhi al cielo «Niente a questo mondo è buono. La bontà è un valore relativo che gli esseri senzienti danno alle azioni. Una supernova non è malvagia perché distrugge i pianeti che ha intorno, eppure è bellissima nella sua capacità di distruzione.»_

_«Hai mai pensato» iniziò Amora «Che la potenzialità di fare il male – davvero male – sia qualcosa di meraviglioso? Pensaci. È la più grande affermazione di libertà, mostrare di essere capace di fare qualsiasi cosa.»_

_«Stai dipingendo uno scenario intrigante. Il male come affermazione della propria libertà. Sì, credo tu abbia ragione. Tuttavia non mi sembra di essere libero» rispose Loki «Dimentichi le Norne»_

_«Oh, dai» Amora rise «Le Norne non possono tessere una tragedia per il re di Asgard o i suoi principi, o le loro principesse»_

_«Quando dici questo sei davvero infantile. Mi ricordi ogni decennio che abbiamo di differenza» commentò Loki, seccato «Se pensi che perché hai bellezza, potere, fama e ricchezza non possa capitarti nulla di sbagliato hai frainteso. Quanto più hai, tanto ti può essere tolto. Puoi affermare la tua libertà facendo il male? Eppure quando lo fai non sei libera nelle tue azioni. Il male che hai fatto, quello che hai ricevuto, è sempre frutto di un filo che si intreccia con un altro nella trama delle Norne. Yggdrasill rimarrà esattamente come lo raccontano loro. Non c'è nessuna libertà a questo mondo»_

_Amora ebbe un brivido «Sembra terribile» commentò «Ma non succederà niente»_

_«E questa, mia cara» rispose Loki «Questa è davvero la più grande menzogna che abbia mai sentito»_

 

_*_

 

_Amora stava appoggiata alla balaustra delle sue stanze mentre spiava da lontano i tre guerrieri e lady Sif che si allenavano con Thor. Silenziosamente si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Guardando dietro di sé, vide Loki raccogliere dal tavolo i libri che avevano usato per studiare. Il ragazzo qualche mese prima le aveva detto che era molto più stimolante per lui studiare in sua compagnia che con Sigyn, della sua stessa età ma molto meno dotata di Amora, che era migliore di lei praticamente in tutto, al pari solo nella bellezza. Osservò la sua figura slanciata e sottile, per poi confrontarla girandosi con la visione del corpo seminudo del fratello che riusciva a vedere da lontano. «Vuoi sapere una verità?»_

_«Oh, ti prego, no» rispose lui, teatralmente._

_«Thor è molto meglio di te» gli disse lei ugualmente. Si voltò completamente verso Loki e si andò a sedere sul bordo del suo ampio letto. Lo vide fermarsi e stringersi i polsi. Amora sorrise vittoriosa, contenta per una volta di averlo colpito come lui colpiva sempre lei. «È decisamente meglio di te. Quasi in tutto. Dovrebbe trovarsi una donna alla sua altezza»_

_«Per questo ha Sif» rispose Loki, riprendendosi e sbattendo i tomi uno sull'altro senza delicatezza. «Gli corre dietro da quando avevano meno di un secolo»_

_«Ma Sif è praticamente un uomo» Amora mise un broncio «è migliore di un uomo, non di una donna. Thor dovrebbe avere una grande donna al suo fianco, una che si possa definire davvero tale. Potente e fiera, bella come lo è lui e che gli possa dare tanti figli forti e maschi» incrociò le gambe sul letto. «Qualcuno come me»_

_«Forse, se tu fossi il suo tipo»_

_«E tu sai qual è il suo tipo?»_

_Loki si rivolse verso di lei. La guardò per un lungo attimo e poi fece un sorriso sarcastico. Incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al grande tavolo di legno massiccio disse «Ed ecco finalmente arrivare il nodo al pettine, ragazzina»_

_«Oh, andiamo» Amora si alzò velocemente e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, stringendosi a lui «Non dirmi che non l'avevi capito»_

_«Certo che l'avevo capito»_

_«Bugiardo»_

_«Sempre» Loki perse il suo sorriso ma non la allontanò «E dopo anni mi vuoi chiedere finalmente l'unica cosa che ti interessa? Probabilmente se fossi stata più diretta avremmo potuto smettere prima. Sigyn avrebbe sofferto meno»_

_Lei sbuffò «Come se mi o ti importasse» prese una delle sue ciocche nere e cominciò a giocarci con le dita della mano destra. «È di seconda categoria. Come lo sei tu, d'altra parte. È giusto che vi siate trovati, no? Meglio per entrambi. Scampate ad una vita di solitudine e di emarginazione. A nessuno piacciono i secondi. Soprattutto non piacciono ai primi: per questo non piaci a tuo fratello»_

_Dopo questa affermazione, Loki tornò a sorridere «Oh, Amora. Non sai quanto ti sbagli. Se vuoi che ti aiuti ad entrare nel letto di mio fratello, devi capire una cosa, probabilmente il primo e l'unico problema della tua vita»_

_«Cioè?»_

_«Non ti amerà mai» le soffiò sul viso in un sussurro. «Potrà prenderti tutte le volte che vuole, e tu da brava sgualdrina quale sei glielo permetterai, ma non ti amerà mai. Come non amerà mai Sif o qualsiasi altra donna in tutti i nove regni»_

_Amora lo spinse via «Non mi fido di te. Nessuna delle tue parole è vere. Lo fai solo per ripicca»_

_Loki sorrise di nuovo «Forse o forse no. Decidi di tu. Sta di fatto che non sarai mai come l'unica donna che abbia mai amato.»_

_Lei si tuffò di nuovo nel suo letto di piume, borbottando «Jarnsaxa» disse «Quella donna non esiste. L'ha vista due volte in mille anni di vita e l'ha cercata per secoli. Non la troverà mai più in vita sua.»_

_«Può darsi. Ma questo non la rende meno reale nel suo cuore.»_

_«Il suo cuore sarà mio» disse lei sistemandosi i capelli «Insomma, siamo destinati. I figli migliori saranno i migliori padri.»_

_«Non sa della tua esistenza. Anzi, forse conosce il tuo nome per fama ma non ti ha mai nemmeno guardata» commentò Loki «Per farti notare dovrai lavora d'ingegno. E quale piano migliore se non quello di farti amico suo fratello per poterlo guardare, studiare e sapere tutto su di lui? Mi pare giusto» Loki iniziò a camminare sotto e sopra nella grande sala, meditabondo «Eppure sei ancora ad un punto morto»_

_«È davvero difficile diventare tua amica»_

_Loki fece una smorfia «Non sei mia amica. Sei solo un po' più interessante di altra gente inutile.» La guardò «La tua meschinità e la tua intelligenza e bravura nel seiðr ti rendono meno... trasparente»_

_«Sai?» Amora si rotolò sul suo letto per guardarlo a testa in giù, sorridendo «Posso capire perché hai la sensazione che tutti siano inutili. È lo stesso che è successo a me. Quando vivi guardando Thor, il resto del mondo diventa... come un ammasso di sangue inutile che cammina. Trasparente» Loki la guardò per un attimo, ma non disse nulla._

_«L'hai mai vista? Jarnsaxa?» chiese subito dopo. «Era questo che volevo sapere. Com'era? Perché piaceva tanto a Thor?»_

_«Era bellissima»_

_«Mi pare ovvio» rispose Amora «Dimmi qualcosa che non so»_

_«Non ti somiglia per nulla»_

_«Sei confortante»_

_«Ed era sgarbata, violenta, maliziosa, bugiarda e passionale» aggiunse poi Loki «La prima volta che ha incontrato Thor l'ha quasi picchiato. La seconda volta lui ha fatto di tutto per cercare di essere un ragazzo migliore per farla contenta. Hanno ballato per tutta la sera, a quella festa»_

_«Maledizione» Amora sbuffò «Ero una bambinella con le lentiggini quando ci fu quella festa. Non mi avrebbero invitato nemmeno a prendere un tè. Se fossi stata solo un po' più grande... l'hai vista. Descrivimela. Com'era fisicamente?»_

_Loki si fermò i suoi passi concitati. Per un attimo osservò la punta delle sue scarpe, poi quasi intimorito disse: «Posso fartela vedere» sussurrò «Posso prendere le sue sembianze per fartela vedere»_

_«Davvero?» Amora era sorpresa. «E ancora te la ricordi? Sai ancora ogni dettaglio del suo viso per poterla riprodurre?»_

_«Si» Loki si avvicinò a lei e attuò la sua magia. Improvvisamente, davanti ad Amora, al posto di Loki, v'era Jarnsaxa. La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta «Oh» si avvicinò a Loki, quasi con reverenza. «Era davvero la donna più bella che abbia mai visto. Forse bella come Freyja»_

_«Nessuno è più bello di Freyja» rispose Loki con la sua voce femminile._

_«Loki, anche se ricordi così bene ogni particolare di lei non ne comprendi la bellezza. Non mi sorprende che abbia catturato con tanta facilità Thor» il suo sguardo divenne bieco. «Secondo te se mi trasformassi in lei per conoscere Thor, cosa succederebbe?»_

_Loki tornò improvvisamente normale e le diede uno schiaffo che la fece cadere a terra «Provaci e non dovrai preoccuparti della vendetta di Thor o quella di Odino, ma della mia» le disse freddamente. Amora si mantenne una guancia ferita e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Oh, Loki, immagina! Potrei avere Thor e tu potresti essere l'unico a saperlo. Immagina quale segreto sarebbe, se io diventassi sua moglie e regina dopo la morte dei vostri genitori. Ti sarei debitrice a vita. Non vorresti una tale posizione di vantaggio?»_

_«Non mi importa» rispose freddamente lui «Non lo farai mai. Se ci provi anche solo una volta ti smaschererò davanti all'intera Asgard.»_

 

_*_

 

_«Allora? Mio fratello è gentile come tutti dicono?»_

_«Sicuramente è molto più bravo con noi donne di te» rispose Amora, mentre si aggiustava i capelli scombinati dal vento. Loki era caparbiamente arroccato nel suo mantello foderato di pelliccia, seduto tra la neve nei suoi giardini privati. Il freddo sembrava non disturbarlo. «Non mi sorprende affatto. Infondo, seppur meschina e infantile, sei anche molto bella. Mio fratello ha sempre avuto un debole per le civette, lo fanno sentire importante.» dopo una pausa aggiunse «Tutto lo fa sentire importante»_

_«Sei sempre stato invidioso di lui» Amora sbuffò e si sedette sulle sue ginocchia per non venire a contatto con il marmo gelato del sedile. «Io invece trovo che sia perfetto» fece un ampio sorriso «è così... irruento. È come un fuoco che brucia senza limiti, senza distinzione, sempre con la stessa passione, a tutte le temperature. È migliore di tutti in tutto e non ha nessuna falsa modestia, prende il suo giusto posto sopra tutti, sopra tutto. Sarà un grande Padre Tutto. Signore della guerra e del fulmine. Davvero magnifico. E io sarò la donna che avrà al suo fianco»_

_Loki rise, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla «Amora, sei davvero così ingenua, non ti accorgi di quello che fai» scosse la testa, e lei osservò la sua testa corvina persa tra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. «Almeno io so dove sto andando, a cosa mi porteranno tutti i miei pensieri e le mie azioni»_

_«Cosa vuoi dire?»_

_Lui la osservò negli occhi verdi per un lungo minuto per poi darle un bacio gelido e tagliente come un insulto, sulla guancia. «Lo scoprirai presto, cara amica mia» rise di nuovo_

 

_*_

 

_«Loki! Loki!» Amora spalancò le porte delle sue stanze, come un tornado di gioia incontrollata, interrompendo la partita a scacchi che stava intrattenendo con Sigyn. Entrambi la videro entrare con un sorriso così luminoso da essere quasi accecante. Saltò al collo di Loki, che la osservò sorpreso._

_«Amora!» disse Sigyn, infastidita. Osservò la ragazza che continuava a stringere il suo futuro sposo e alla fine la separò da lui con un gesto di stizza. «Amora, è sconveniente!» le disse_

_«Che diamine!» rispose la ragazza «Adesso non si può nemmeno condividere la propria gioia?» si avvicinò a Loki e gli diede un grande bacio estasiato «Oh, Loki! Loki non puoi immaginare»_

_«Invece immagino piuttosto bene» rispose lui, per nulla contento. Guardò Sigyn e le disse «Vattene» con tono tagliente «Non è nulla. Non sta attentando alla mia virtù né cerca di far leva sulla tua gelosia, è solo pura e infantile baldanza. Lasciaci, me ne occupo io»_

_«Ma...» provò a dire Sigyn, per nulla convinta. Quella ragazza aveva sempre ricercato con Loki un tipo di intimità che lei non era mai stata capace di raggiungere con il suo promesso sposo e la cosa le aveva da sempre dato fastidio._

_«Oh, Sigyn, sciocca» rispose Amora «Pensi ancora che voglia sottrarti Loki? Non potrebbe importarmi meno di lui! Tienilo tu, sei l'unica folle che vuole avere un serpente del genere nel letto. Non penso minimamente a lui. E poi che me ne faccio della seconda scelta se Thor ha scelto me?»_

_«Oh!» Sigyn arrossì, mettendo una mano davanti alla bocca spalancata «Amora non avrai per caso... non dirmi che hai ceduto alle sue lusinghe! Amora che stupidaggine hai fatto?»_

_«Taci!» rispose lei «Invidiosa e puritana. Se non fossi praticamente già sposata con Loki saresti rimasta vergine a vita per quanto sei frigida. Vattene, devo parlare con Loki!»_

_Sigyn, arrossita e mortificata fece un breve inchino e scappò via dalla sala. Amora non perse tempo e prese le mani di Loki e le strinse, ma lui le sottrasse immediatamente per menarle uno schiaffo «Ah!» gridò. «Ma che fai?»_

_«Non ti azzardare a parlare mai più così alla mia futura moglie!» le intimò «Non sei tu che puoi dirle di stare al suo posto»_

_«Come osi?» disse lei orgogliosamente «Non hai capito? Thor mi ha voluta per sé! Stamattina mi ha presentato ad Odino vostro padre come la sua donna! Prova di nuovo a toccarmi e dovrai vedertela con tuo fratello!»_

_Loki le menò un altro schiaffo sull'altra guancia «Stai zitta, ragazzina» le disse di nuovo «Se si è infilato tra le tue gambe lo devi anche me. Se non ti avessi aiutata saresti ancora a piangere la notte nel tuo letto. Immagino a quali bassezze ti sei data per farti notare abbastanza per convincerlo per una notte sola a tenerti con te»_

_Amora arrossì – anche per gli schiaffi subiti – «Sei stato tu a dirmi che non potevo presentarmi nelle sue camere senza sapere nulla sul sesso. Se sono diventata una puttana lo devo a te»_

_«Oh» il sorriso di Loki era cattivo «Mia cara, io non ho fatto altro che far emergere quello che già eri»_

_«Non hai più il diritto di parlarmi così! Sono di Thor adesso! E al diavolo tu e tutte le maledizioni che mi hai mandato! Mi hai aiutato ma non hai mai creduto che ce la potessi fare! Non hai mai davvero voluto che stessi con tuo fratello, solo perché contraddice la tua stupida teoria sul fatto che prima o poi mi capiteranno tragedie! Sei solo invidioso! Invidioso e geloso fin dentro le ossa, fin dentro il sangue! Le Norne hanno tessuto per me una vita magnifica e luminosa, sarò la moglie di Thor, gli darò figli forti e bellissimi, che saranno migliori di tutti! Tu e Sigyn potete giocare agli insensibili e ai distaccati per il resto della vostra vita!» Amora se ne andò sbattendo la porta, con l'umore completamente mutato._

_Loki, quel giorno non le disse che dalle sue stanze, quella stessa notte aveva potuto sentire bene tutto il piacere che era riuscita a dare a suo fratello, a tutte le interminabili ore che avevano passato insieme, e che aveva sentito dire dalla voce di Thor una sola parola, un solo nome, ma non era stato il suo. Non era Amora il nome che dopo secoli aveva invocato di nuovo quella notte._

 

_*_

 

_«Ora mi chiamano Incantatrice»_

_«Ne sono felice»_

_«Perché ho incantato il grande figlio di Odino»_

_Loki e Amora erano in biblioteca, calati entrambi su un complicatissimo incantesimo che richiedeva pagine e pagine di rune e ingredienti per essere portato a termine. «Il mio amato Thor, sai, stamattina mi ha lasciato in camera dei bellissimi fiori. È sempre molto premuroso con me»_

_«Mmmh» rispose distrattamente l'altro, ancora concentrato a studiare l'incantesimo._

_«Deduco che non ti va di parlare»_

_«Sono giorni che stiamo studiando questo incantesimo, sarebbe ora di impararlo» rispose lui, distrattamente «Ma se hai qualcosa di interessante da dirmi, allora parla chiaro» le disse poi, sospirando e riportando i capelli all'indietro sulla testa._

_«Credo che Thor stia pensando di chiedermi in moglie» disse poi Amora, seriamente. I suoi occhi rimasero fissi in quelli azzurri di Loki, il quale rimase immobile «Cosa te lo fa credere?»_

_«È molto evasivo di questi tempi, ma mi sommerge di attenzioni. Poi ho visto una maggiore attenzione di Odino e Frigga nei miei confronti. Ieri il Padre Tutto ha voluto parlare con me, e ha richiesto la mia presenza esplicitamente. Anche vostra madre mi ha mandato a chiamare e mi ha chiesto di diventare una delle sue ancelle, una volta terminato il mio apprendistato da Frigga. Mi metterebbe in questo modo in una posizione molto più alta di quella che già possiedo.»_

_«E tu cosa vuoi fare?»_

_«Ovviamente rispondere di sì» rispose lei, come se fosse ovvio «Se mi chiederà di sposarlo allora organizzerò io stessa il mio matrimonio. Potremmo fare un matrimonio doppio, addirittura, tra noi e te e Sigyn. Sarebbe un evento indimenticabile, festeggerebbero tutti i nove regni.»_

_Loki rimase immobile. «Si, penso si possa fare»_

 

_*_

 

_«Sei serio?» Loki mangiava dell'uva, spalmato elegantemente sul divano delle stanze di Thor. Suo fratello stava affilando il coltello con il quale stava per tagliare la coscia di cinghiale che aveva portato la servitù e che lui stesso aveva cacciato. «Cosa?» erano soli. Spesso cenavano insieme, soprattutto per non dire a Frigga loro madre che non si frequentavano affatto: almeno avevano così un motivo per dire che no, si parlavano e avevano un rapporto._

_«Amora»_

_«Oh» Thor sorrise. «Siete ancora amici?»_

_«Se così si può dire»_

_Thor rimase sorpreso e lasciò il coltello mezzo infilzato nel cinghiale «Perché? Da quello che lei mi disse voi eravate grandi amici. Tanto amici che potevate essere spacciati per amanti» poi, con decisione, riprese ad affettare la carne «Anzi, devo ammettere che anche io credevo fosse la tua amante. Mi faceva infuriare»_

_L'altro rimase sorpreso «Cosa? La frequenti da più di cinquant'anni. È la relazione più lunga che tu abbia mai avuto»_

_«Ti metti a contare la durate delle mie relazioni?»_

_«Non divagare» Loki gli lanciò un acino d'uva che però Thor riuscì a prendere al volo con la bocca. Sorrisero entrambi. Lo facevano raramente «Se ti faceva arrabbiare perché ci sei andato a letto? Se poi immaginavi che fosse mia...?»_

_«Io... mi innervosiva il fatto che tradissi così visibilmente Sigyn» rispose Thor «Immaginavo che andando a letto con lei ti avrei dato una lezione. Poi lei mi spiegò tutto e fu davvero, davvero brava... cosa vuoi farci, la vita va così»_

_«Vorrei dirti quello che sei per aver anche solo pensato di fare qualcosa de genere, ma non lo farò. Farò il bravo secondogenito e mi limiterò a pensarlo» poi aggiunse «Lei dice che sei molto evasivo e che le fai molti regali»_

_«La sto tradendo»_

_«Sei uno stronzo, ora posso dirlo» rispose Loki. Thor rise «Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Madre e Padre si sono convinti che sia una cosa seria e le danno tanta importanza, ma mi ha stancato» gli servì la carne su un piatto d'oro e gliela porse, andando a sedersi vicino a lui. «Perché, cosa c'è?»_

_Loki rise «Pensa addirittura che tu voglia sposarla»_

_«Per le Norne, no!» fece una smorfia «Sono ancora giovane»_

_«Siamo giovani» aggiunse Loki «Vuole addirittura un matrimonio doppio con me e con Sigyn»_

_«Oh, andiamo fratello, tu ti sei rifugiato nella sicurezza di avere una futura sposa e non hai mai nemmeno provato a stare con una donna. Sei già praticamente sposato, a parte per i doveri coniugali.»_

_«E chi ti dice che non l'abbia mai fatto?»_

_Thor alzò un sopracciglio «Sigyn che si concede prima del matrimonio? Non avverrà mai, in nessuna vita e in nessun altro universo»_

_«Non parlavo di Sigyn»_

_Thor, per tutta risposta, scoppiò a ridere «Non prendermi in giro! Non sai nemmeno a cosa serve l'affare che hai tra le gambe»_

_Loki non rispose. Invece inclinò la testa e considerò due opzioni differenti, falla pagare a suo fratello o ad Amora. Sarebbe stato meglio entrambi._

_«Comunque, sai» disse come se non fosse successo niente, e come se nessuna delle sue affermazioni l'avesse colpito «Ha detto che se non lo chiedi tu lo farà lei all'Esbat» aggiunse «Durante la cerimonia pubblica, così davanti a madre a padre sarai costretto a dirle di sì»_

_Thor sbiancò e deglutì a vuoto «Per i nove, non sia mai»_

 

_*_

 

_Loki era pronto. L'incantesimo che aveva studiato a lungo era pronto, mancava solo il suo ultimo ingrediente. Le rune incise nella sua stanza avevano la sagoma di danzatori silenziosi che cambiavano con il tremolare dell'unica luce del camino. Bussarono alla porta e lui non si disturbò ad aprire, ma una ragazza bionda, con il viso pallido entrò nel cono di luce del camino e lo osservò studiare l'antico tomo. Amora si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona davanti al fuoco e gli chiese «Cosa fai?»_

_«Stavo facendo pratica sull'incantesimo di convergenza»_

_«Mmmh» Amora appoggiò il viso stanco contro lo schienale. «Sai che per quell'incantesimo c'è bisogno di un rituale?»_

_«Sì ma era una prova. Voglio saperlo comporre» richiuse il libro e osservò ancora le rune. «Non mi abbasserei mai a fare una cosa del genere»_

_«Cosa? Il sesso? Mi dicono che a volte è piacevole» la voce di Amora era un sussurro. «Il contenitore deve essere passivo, non mi pare appropriato per un uomo» rispose Loki con una smorfia. «Però potrebbe capitarmi in futuro di dover compiere l'incantesimo, forse per una delle celebrazioni di Freyja. Ultimamente mi ha richiesto molto» poi si voltò verso Amora che lo guardava con occhi spalancati, circondati di occhiaie._

_«Fallo con me» disse lei._

_«Cosa?» Loki agirò il letto e le si avvicinò, poi si corrucciò, vedendo per la prima volta il suo stato distrutto. «Che ti è successo?»_

_Amora fece un sorriso amaro e trattenne le lacrime «Lui... lui mi ha lasciato» trattenne un singhiozzo «Thor mi ha cacciato via. Lui ha detto che mi ha tradita più volte e che non mi avrebbe mai sposato... e che mi teneva con sé solo perché piacevo ai suoi genitori» strinse gli occhi che cominciarono a lacrimare «Mi ha tradito... perché? Perché? Lui... era perfetto, io ero perfetta, andava tutto bene, lui era mio...»_

_«Amora» disse freddamente Loki «Le tragedie succedono a tutti. Anche a te»_

_«Ma noi eravamo perfetti!»_

_«Non esiste la perfezione» rispose Loki «Tanto più vuoi qualcosa tanto più quella cosa ti distruggerà. È così che il mondo funziona, ragazzina.»_

_«No! Io... io non mi arrendo.»  Si mise in piedi e lo afferrò per la veste «Compiamo una convergenza. Facciamolo! Applica il marchio di contenitore a me, e dammi abbastanza potere per riprendermi Thor. Aiutami! Aiutami ancora una volta»_

_«Amora... questa è una pazzia»_

_«Proprio per questo! Io lo amo, Loki! Tu non puoi capirmi, non sai cosa significa, tu non sei capace di amare, ma credimi. Lo amo! Lo amo con tutta me stessa e voglio che sia mio! Dammelo, Loki! Dallo a me e io ti darò qualsiasi cosa! Quando sarò regina ti darò tutti i nove regni, ti darò il trono, ma dammi lui! Non mi... non farmi scomparire nel nulla!» si strinse a lui ancora con più forza. «Ti prego... ti prego...»_

_E Loki, alla fine delle sue parole, con le lacrime di Amora che bagnavano anche il suo volto la portò verso il letto. La spogliò, senza paura, senza sorpresa, senza dubbi. Si inginocchiò davanti a lei e sul suo ventre disegnò la runa che la designava come contenitore della loro convergenza. La spinse poi delicatamente sul letto. Amora lo guardava come se non fosse lui, come se non stesse guardando Loki, ma qualcun altro, un riflesso delle sue fantasie. Loki lo sapeva._

_«Aspetta» disse Amora. «Sei mai stato con una donna?» gli chiese. «Sii sincero, per una volta»_

_«No» ammise Loki «Non sono mai stato con nessuno»_

_«Allora lascia fare a me»_

_Fu quanto di più disgustoso Loki avesse mai fatto in vita sua. Non tremò nemmeno una volta né disse una parola. Nella sua mente si ripeteva il motivo per cui lo stava facendo, per cui si concentrò ad osservare un disegno sul soffitto istoriato, un ghirigoro, uno svolazzo di una fantasia intricata. Intanto non aveva più i vestiti e non gli importò dove fossero, intanto sentiva le mani di Amora sul suo corpo. Quando la sentì, il calore della sua carne non gli diede nessun conforto né tanto meno nessun piacere. Sentiva il seiðr vagare sulla loro pelle, passare dalla bocca di uno a quella dell'altra durante i suoi baci, fluire da un corpo ad un altro, attraverso quello stesso corpo. E lì quando chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il suo potere vibrare intensamente e allacciarsi a quello di Amora mentre per la prima volta la stringeva per il semplice impulso di aggrapparsi a qualcosa per non venire spazzato via dalla loro magia e perdere completamente sé stesso, comprese quanto in basso era caduto. Riaprendo gli occhi, gemendo forte e sentendo i gemiti di quella donna sopra di lui che gli afferrava i capelli si sentì talmente distrutto dentro da mettersi quasi a piangere. Invece urlò. Urlò un urlo tra la disperazione e la pazzia, ma uscì dalla sua bocca come un orgasmo. Ma non lo era. Non c'era niente di piacevole in tutta la sua vita. Aveva imparato da troppo tempo che la sua mente riusciva molto bene a governare qualsiasi passione del suo corpo, che non c'era niente che riuscisse a toccare la sua anima attraverso la pelle. Nessuna carezza, nessun bacio. Non aveva sentito niente nemmeno durante quella sua prima volta. Sfilandosi via disgustato da Amora ricordava solo quelle poche volte che la sua anima aveva vibrato al tocco di qualcun altro. Un altro che non poteva volere né avere né ricordare._

_Su quelle lenzuola non c'era solo il suo seme ma anche quello di qualcosa di molto più folle, molto di più. Era il suo puro e semplice desiderio di distruzione che prendeva forma nella sua mente. Fare il male per affermare la sua libertà: non poteva essere libero, per cui avrebbe distrutto tutto ciò che non lo faceva sentire tale. Distruggere sé stesso o Thor. Si era tutto ridotto ad una semplice forma. Con una nuova pace dentro di sé osservò Amora che ancora nuda e ad occhi spalancati fremeva di seiðr, talmente tanto che avrebbe potuto farla a pezzi. La vide raccogliere una tunica a caso e scappare via, oltre la porta, nelle stanze di Thor._

_La seguì pigramente. Sapeva esattamente quello che stava per succedere._

_Suo fratello uscì come una tempesta dalle sue stanze la vide e le diede uno schiaffo. Lei ruggì qualcosa in una antica lingua che probabilmente Thor non capì, e poi fece un incantesimo. Un imponente turbine di seiðr si abbatté su suo fratello che venne scaraventato via. Amora rimase ad aspettare. Lo vide rimanere inerme. Lo chiamò. «Thor! Thor, amore mio, sono io. Amami» il suo folle incantesimo era stato talmente violento da quasi distruggere gli interi appartamenti._

_«Mia cara, giovane, ingenua ragazzina» disse Loki, entrando nelle sale distrutte. Amora lo guardò, quasi prosciugata da qualsiasi energia. «Cosa stai facendo?»_

_«Loki! Loki me lo hai promesso! Mi hai detto che lo avrei avuto... ma non si alza... non mi riconosce... lui... ora dovrebbe amarmi... no? Dopo questo... dopo questo incantesimo non dovrebbe amarmi per sempre? Rimanere mio in eterno? Loki... tu mi avevi detto che...»_

_«Ti avevo detto, sciocca» la interruppe Loki «Che le tragedie accadono a chi ha di più. Più hai e più perderai. Tu hai avuto tutto, e ora lo hai perso. Non c'è rimedio a questo...»_

_«Le Norne... loro...»_

_«Non c'entrano» disse lui «Sono stato io» ammise «Mio fratello si getta spesso tra le braccia di chiunque lo voglia. È una sgualdrina disperata tanto quanto lo sei tu» fece un sorriso «Ma è pieno di serpi in giro. Sono anni ormai che ho lanciato un incantesimo su di lui, qualcosa che mi è costato anni di studio ed energia e seiðr. Non potrà mai cadere sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo d'amore. Non potrai mai farlo innamorare così di te»_

_Amora rimase a bocca aperta, poi guardando di nuovo Thor ancora svenuto «Io... sì» disse, completamente spiritata «Lo capisco. Ci sono moltissimi malvagi che potrebbero fare di lui quello che vogliono... tenerlo per sé e toglierlo a me... lo so. Hai fatto bene. Hai fatto davvero molto bene» si strinse le mani «Ma dovevi dirmelo prima. Dovevi... tu dovevi avvisarmi che lo avevi fatto... così non avrei speso tutto il potere per questa sciocchezza.» trovò una nuova determinazione «Allora possiamo... Loki, il potere che abbiamo raggiunto, la nostra convergenza... era qualcosa di immenso. Possiamo fare altro. Se lo rifaremo, se mi darai ancora il tuo potere potremmo andare dalle Norne...»_

_«Cosa vuoi fare?» disse Loki, tranquillamente, mentre lei si agitata come una pazza tra i rottami della stanza e cercava di mettere Thor in una posa più dignitosa, aggiustandogli i capelli e la camicia della tunica da notte._

_«Io... Noi, se andassimo dalle Norne con un tale potere... noi, Loki, potremmo ucciderle» sussurrò concitata, con gli occhi sgranati._

_«Sì, è vero» ammise lui._

_«Se noi... se io lo facessi, poi potrei districare il filo della vita di Thor e decidere la sua vita...! Se noi... Oh, Loki, se riuscissimo a farlo potremmo avere la vita che vogliamo! Senza nessuna sofferenza, felice! E Thor... e Thor mi amerebbe! Ci sposeremo e avremo tanti bambini che domineranno il mondo intero!» Amora ritrovò una felicità folle e infantile. Si aggrappò al suo braccio «Facciamolo! Loki, giacciamo ancora insieme! Facciamolo ancora e andiamo a distruggere le Norne! Eh? Possiamo farlo?»_

_«Sì possiamo farlo» rispose lui, calmo._

_«Allora andiamo! Possiamo cominciare adesso...»_

_«Ma non lo faremo» aggiunse poi, scostandosi dalla sua presa._

_Amora rimase impietrita «Cosa?» disse «Loki... tu... tu avevi detto che...»_

_«Tu davvero credi che io te l'avrei lasciato?» fece un sorriso accondiscendente «Oh, no Amora. Gli ho dato solo una puttanella con cui passare il tempo, così che la smettesse di struggersi per qualcosa che non poteva avere» aggiunse._

_«Jarnsaxa. Lei...» Amora si alterò arrabbiandosi. «Ma non devi temere, io sarò molto meglio di lei, io...»_

_«Sciocca» disse Loki. «Vuoi sapere dov'è Jarnsaxa? Lo so io. L'ho sempre saputo» mutò il suo aspetto e la afferrò per la gola. Amora emise un gorgoglio terrorizzato «Stupida idiota. Inutile ragazzina. Non ti avrei mai lasciato Thor nemmeno se fossi stata degna! Non ti avrei permesso di arrivare al suo cuore nemmeno se tu fossi stata buona, perfetta per lui! Puoi prendere il suo corpo tante volte quante gli pare, ma non ti darò mai il potere di portarmelo via! Non modificherai mai il suo destino per toglierlo a me! Lui ama me! Mi ama da sempre e mi amerà sempre! Voi inutili sciocche che vi fate sbattere per un po' di piacere siete solo il suo inutile passatempo!» la scaraventò a terra._

_«Tu! Mi hai mentito! Mi hai usato! Ti sei approfittato di me!» guardò la sua versione femminile «Che vergogna! Tuo fratello! Hai raggiunto il fondo! Sei disgustoso!»_

_«Cosa pretendi? Io sono Loki, il dio dell'Inganno!» le diede un calcio e la fece rotolare via. Amora gridò e si tenne il viso sanguinante. «Sparisci! Se solo proverai a poggiare anche solo i tuoi occhi su Thor ti distruggerò per sempre! Vai via!»_

_Amora, piangendo e sanguinando lo maledisse e scappò via. Tornato normale Loki aspettò lì che Thor si riprendesse. Quando suo fratello si svegliò lo trovò che guardava fisso nel vuoto. «Loki...» disse quasi confuso. Poi vide lo stato delle sue stanze e si ricordò cosa era successo. «Tu...! Tu cosa hai fatto?»_

_Questa volta fu Thor che gli mise le mani al collo «Come ti sei permesso! Ti ho sentito! Sono riuscito a sentirti dalla mia camera! Come hai osato umiliare così Sigyn, come hai osato tradirla in questo modo? Lei non merita niente di tutto questo! Non merita te! Hai ingannato Amora e hai ingannato me! Hai detto che non c'era niente tra voi! Per i Nove!» lo spinse via «Sono riuscito a sentire tutto quello che avete fatto»_

_«Le pareti, Thor, sono sempre state molto sottili. Se ci fosse stato qualcosa da sentire, avresti sentito tutto... come io ho sentito tutto in questi anni.» vide suo fratello sbiancare. «Allora,_ fratello _, cos'è che ti ha disturbato così tanto? Dimmelo, così ci chiariremo subito. Che abbia tradito Sigyn? O che io sia stato con Amora non appena tu l'hai lasciata? O che abbia ceduto la mia verginità a qualcuno che hai già avuto tu?»_

_Thor gli tirò un pugno «Taci» gli urlò. «Stai zitto!» i suoi occhi erano sul punto di mettersi a lacrimare si abbassò su di lui e gli tirò un altro pugno. Loki si spaccò il labbro che cominciò a sanguinargli in bocca. «Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere? Cosa ti è successo? Non sei più tu, non lo sei da anni ormai.»_

_«Non lo sei nemmeno tu, Thor. Nessuno di noi è più sé stesso» rispose Loki «Ma credimi, credimi davvero quando dico che ho detestato sia quello che eri prima sia quello che sei adesso»_

_Thor abbassò la testa e lo lasciò sul pavimento. «Basta. Non voglio sentire più una parola pronunciato dalla tua lingua d'argento.» se ne andò, lasciandolo lì tra la desolazione della sua stanza, sanguinante e solo, piangente nell'oscurità e nel silenzio._

_Per la prima volta in vita sua riuscì a vedere la sua anima nuda e cruda davanti ai suoi occhi. Era come quella stanza: aveva assistito a segreti e menzogne orribili, buia, fatta a pezzi, silenziosa, solitaria e sporca di sangue._

 

 

 

 

_-L'amore ha diritto di essere_

_Disonesto e bugiardo._

_Se è sincero-_

_Marcello Marchesi_

 

 

 

 


	3. Parte terza

**Capitolo 17**

 

Le Norne possono essere spietate. Creature ancestrali dai visi indistinti che scorgono il destino e ne diramano la trama fino al granello più piccolo. Spesso Loki di era chiesto fino a che punto governavano l'esistenza: qual è il limite tra vedere l'esistenza e deciderla? Anche da giovane ragazzino rinato si era domandato se la trama della sua vita fosse davvero talmente immutabile e inestricabile. Aveva davvero compiuto azioni malvagie... Se fosse tornato il vecchio sé stesso avrebbe continuato la sua strada? Poteva anche solo scegliere il suo cambiamento o gli era precluso? Guardando con gli occhi della mente quei ricordi su giorni folli e violenti, viscerali come se nascessero dal suo ventre e non dalle sue macchinazioni, sperò di poter mutare il suo futuro. Di rimanere senza ricordi.

Indietreggiando sconvolto, osservò Thor che tra gli altri presenti lo guardava con occhi accesi... Di cosa? Loki era troppo sconvolto per capirlo.

«No» sussurro Sif. «Io... Non è possibile!»

«I ricordi non mentono. Questa è la pura verità che si vendica di te, Loki» gli disse Amora. «non puoi più negarla e nasconderti dietro belle parole. Non c'è nessuna bellezza dietro le tue verità.» si avvicinò di un passo ma lui si allontanò, con le lacrime agli occhi, fino a scivolare per terra, a guardare dal basso, rannicchiato come un coniglio il cacciatore che voleva tirargli la sua freccia in un occhio. «Io...»

«Loki!» Sigyn si agitò, provò a liberarsi «Loki non starla a sentire. Non permettere che ti sconvolga di nuovo! LOKI...»

Ma il ragazzo non la ascoltava. Guardò la sua antica complice come se la sua vista gli stese bruciando il viso «Non... No. Io non sono capace di tanto»

«Sì che lo sei» rispose freddamente Amora, poi osservò tutti gli altri presenti «la tua più innata abilità è quella di contaminare gli altri con la tua stessa malattia. Lo hai fatto con Thor, con Sigyn, con me e questi esseri umani quando hai voluto rubare la loro terra...»

«No! No io non... Non volevo io non sono così!» le lacrime salate gli bruciavano le guance.

Amora si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per le spalle «Lo so!» disse, stringendolo forte per non farlo fuggire «Lo so, Loki, io lo so meglio di chiunque altro! Se solo tu non avessi avuto bisogno di mentire, se nessuno ti avesse mentito... Pensaci. Se solo il tuo vero padre non ti avesse esposto... Se ti avesse accettato nonostante tutto.» i suoi occhi brillavano «Se tu non avessi mai conosciuto Thor, Odino e Frigga... Saresti re di uno dei nove mondi, avresti il potere, avresti una vita vera, diversa. Lontana»

«Loki non starla a sentire!» Sigyn continuò a parlare «Jhotunhaim sarebbe la tua distruzione, lì non potresti avere una vita felice... Non potresti diventare un re e permettere una discendenza con il tuo corpo. Ti ucciderebbero prima di permettere la maturità»

Loki si voltò per un attimo verso di lei ma Amora girò il suo viso prendendolo tra le mani prima che potesse parlare «No... No, Loki. Sceglieresti la vita che vuoi... Se mi concedi il potere disegnerò per te la vita che desideri... Potrai scegliere. Cambieremo il passato e non arriverai mai ad Asgard. Se desideri che ti trovino dei giganti che ti amino e che ti crescano da soli, per sempre, se vuoi un compagno, se vuoi viaggiare... Dammi il potere e potrai fare tutto quello che vuoi. Potrei farti nascere senza magia. Potrei farti nascere normale... Così non saresti costretto a mentire, a distruggere o a macchinare.»

«Loki» la voce bassa di Thor intervenne a richiamare l'attenzione. «Loki, hai respinto Amora per anni. Non hai mai acconsentito alle sue proposte e se lo hai fatto deve esserci una ragione...»

«La sua semplice malvagità» Amora lo zittì, alzandosi in piedi e guardando tutti i presenti. «ora non fate gli ipocriti! Immaginate una vita senza Loki. Umani e non. Cosa sarebbe stato se lui non fosse mai sceso sulla terra per invaderla? Quante persone sarebbero vive? Thor... Tu, adesso, pensaci. Se Loki non avesse mai macchinato contro di te non saresti mai stato esiliato sulla terra, non avresti mai incontrato Jane, la terra sarebbe al sicuro e lei sei mesi fa durate la Convergenza dei Mondi non avrebbe mai trovato l'Eather mentre cercava te. Malekith sarebbe ancora addormentato e tua madre non sarebbe mai morta!»

«NO!» L'urlo di Loki la fece voltare. «No! Stai mentendo! Non è vero!» -

«Oh» Amora sorrise «Non glielo hai mai detto? Loki, povero ingenuo... Non lo sai? Frigga è morta! Come lo è Odino! Tu lo hai ucciso come hai ucciso Laufey, come volevi uccidere Thor!»

Loki scosse la testa, le lacrime che continuavano a scendere. Guardò suo fratello, i suoi occhi erano imploranti «Thor...» disse «Dimmi... Dimmi che non è vero. Io... Io non posso...»

«È vero!» rispose Sif, sputando le sue parole come una serpe «hai rovinato decine di esistenze! É tutta colpa tua!»

«Sif!» tuonò Thor

«Non dire altro!» le intimò Sigyn.

«Perché? Siete pazzi come lui! Possiamo liberarcene! Possiamo sbarazzarci di lui una volta per tutte!»

«Sei una stupida!» le gridò Jane dall'altra parte della stanza «cosa pensi che potrebbe fare con un potere del genere?! Riscriverà anche le nostre vite! Tutte!»

«Hai solo paura di rimanere da sola, umana!» Sif era paonazza per la rabbia «perché ti verrebbe tolto Thor! Io mi sono abituata all'idea di non poterlo mai avere, ma tu sei solo una codarda! Salverebbe vite in questo modo»

«Potete dire quello che volete» commentò stizzita Amora. «Ma la decisione spetta a Loki» lo osservò intensamente mentre lui ancora si teneva la testa tra le mani e singhiozzava.

«Loki» gli tese una mano «vieni con me. Se verrai con me volontariamente non ci sarà alcun problema. Potremo essere liberi. Ma devi venire con me, altrimenti non esiterò a distruggere completamente la tua esistenza o ogni tuo ricordo una volta che avrò il tuo potere»

«No! Loki» Sigyn continuava a tentare di farsi sentire «non le credere. Non potete uccidere le Norne, è un sacrilegio! Distruggerete le fondamenta stesse dell'esistenza! Non starla a sentire!»

«Loki» fu di nuovo Thor ad intervenire «non le credere» suo fratello lo osservò ad occhi sgranati, scosso. «non accettare»

«Non ascoltare le sue parole» gli intimò Amora. «non vuole che me lo riprenda. É stato avvelenato e deviato da tutti voi, da quella umana e dai terrestri. Persino Odino disapprovava... Quando tutto sarà finito non saprà niente, solo vivrà felicemente con me, a casa, ad Asgard»

«Come?»

«Loki!»

«Davvero dici che... Cosa ne farai di lui?» chiese Loki, improvvisamente attento alle parole di Amora. L' incantatrice sorrise. «Quello che voglio io»

«Ma cosa?»

«Loki smettila!»

«Oh» Amora sorrise di rimando a Thor. «ancora dopo tutto questo tempo? Non si è mai davvero trattato di te» tornò a guardare Loki che si stava rimettendo in piedi davanti a lei «È sempre stato Thor non è vero? Togliere il regno a Thor, distruggere gli amici di Thor, rovinare la felicità di Thor... Se vuoi che sia infelice non posso prometterti nulla. Vivremo insieme una vita perfetta. - commentò con un sorriso. «ho fantasticato a lungo sulla nostra vita insieme e l'ho già scelta tutta»

«Sei pazza!» le gridò Jane «Non puoi decidere la vita di qualcun altro a questo modo!»

«Cosa hai pensato?» chiese Loki, riuscendo a riprendere il controllo di sé stesso. «Raccontami»

«Ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello se Thor mi avesse incontrato prima... Mentre ero ancora giovane e bambina. E che mi volesse già allora. Ho immaginato che potrebbe aspettarmi crescere per prendermi poi non appena divenuta una donna. Ci sposeremo talmente giovani ed inesperti che saremo sulla bocca di tutti per anni. E che potrei dargli cinque bambini. Ho scelto ognuno dei loro nomi... Quattro maschi e una bambina, più bella di me, più bella di Freyja. Dopo la morte di Odino governeremmo sui nove regni, saremo dei sopra gli dei. Farei vincere a mio marito ogni guerra e renderei per lui fertile qualsiasi terra. Gli farò conquistare Jotunheim perfino e attuare la vendetta che suo padre ha fermato con il suo esilio. Saremo... Felici. Fino alla fine dei tempi. Questo ti disturba? Certo darei anche a te la felicità ma ...» si fermò ad osservare l'espressione marmorea di Loki come per decifrarla ma poi sorrise riprendendo a parlare «oh, ma tu non vuoi la tua felicità. Vuoi la sua.» si voltò ad osservare Thor «sei ancora così giovane da pensare alla felicità di tuo fratello? Non preoccuparti! Ne sarò degna! Sono sempre stata la più degna tra tutte. Non dovrai preoccuparti di nulla. Se mi dai tutto il tuo potere... Allora non avrà mai motivo di corrucciarsi. Non avrà mai un pensiero, mai una preoccupazione. Perfettamente felice. E Asgard sarà il paradiso che merita di essere. E tu... Cosa pretendi tu?»

«Sei una pazza fuori di testa, non permetterti di...» le intimò Jane.

«Non stare a sentire questi umani, Loki» insistette Amora. «Sono solo spaventati. Noi siamo più forti di tutte le loro ansie»

«Allora se non vuoi che stia a sentire loro, lascia che ascolti me» tuonò Thor, zittendola. «Loki» la sua voce si incrinò, per la rabbia e l'emozione, forse paura, che faceva correre il suo cuore. Quando incontrò gli occhi del fratello vide solo lo sguardo paralizzato dalla paura e dal dubbio di un bambino. Loki era ancora un bambino ed era il suo fratellino. Amora lo aveva messo in condizione di ricordare avvenimenti che ancora non avrebbe dovuto rivivere, momenti che ancora non riusciva a capire, che annullavano anni e anni e passavano alla conclusione tragica. «Fratello, ascoltami bene» tentò di mettere nella sua voce tutta l'autorità che gli era mancata per anni, quella imperiosa che usava loro padre con loro, quella dalla forza inamovibile e ferrea «sappi che qualsiasi cosa tu le permetta di fare, non te ne do il permesso.»

«Non ha bisogno del tuo…»

«Taci!» le gridò. Mjollnir nella sua mano fremeva con l'eco della sua rabbia «Non ti perdonerei. Potrebbero passare migliaia di anni e rinascere infiniti universi ma verrei a trovarti in Hel dopo la fine per rinfacciartelo. Non hai il potere di farlo. Non ne hai il diritto, Loki, è la mia vita e né tu né lei avete nessun diritto di sceglierla per me.»

«Ma... le Norne…»

«Non mi interessa. Amora può credere che sia opera loro, tu puoi pensare che sia colpa tua, ma non mi interessa. Seppure il mio destino come quello di altre miliardi di persone è stato già deciso, TU né nessun'altro avrebbe il diritto di cambiarlo.»

«Thor, sei il solito stupido» rispose Loki trattenendo le lacrime «Se è vero quello... se è tutto vero quello che Amora ha raccontato allora non sarebbe meglio? Non sarebbe stato meglio…» guardò a terra scuotendo la testa e stringendo gli occhi per non lasciar andare lacrime che rimanevano ancora impigliate tra le ciglia. «Dovevo morire lì – ammise con un singhiozzo. Guardò poi Amora, sempre più trionfante, che lo compativa con soddisfazione e orgoglio. «Sarebbe dovuto andare in questo modo, vero? Non c'è un'altra alternativa e tu lo sai Amora. Se c'è una cosa che il destino sa fare è riportare tutto a suo posto. Non si eviterebbe nulla se mi lasciassi semplicemente vivere un'altra vita»

«Loki!» Thor si dimenò fino a riuscire quasi a spostare un braccio «Non ti azzardare»

«Non sarebbe per te!» gli rispose Loki «Sarebbe per me! Sceglierei solo di non venire preso da Odino» scosse la testa. «Non voglio diventare quello che sono già stato, non voglio» si voltò infine verso Amora, afferrando la sua mano. «E non chiedo nient'altro»

Incantatrice gli strinse la mano e sorrise con un ghigno trionfante. «Allora abbiamo vinto, alla fine»

Loki poté sentite il grido di suo fratello, udire fin dentro al petto il pianto di Sigyn e la mano di Amora che si ostinava a tenerlo e ad attirarlo a sé. Neppure quando un boato immane li scaraventò a terra e un seiðr imponente li avvolse e li liberò smise di sentir gridare il suo nome: erano solo due voci me gli bastarono per credere che loro lo avrebbero rimpianto in quei pochi momenti in cui l'avrebbero ricordato.

Ma la sua mano perse la presa e il suo corpo venne allontanato come se fosse stato afferrato da un grande e calda mano di luce, portato fin tra le braccia di Thor che lo afferrò talmente tanto forte da togliergli il respiro.

« _Incantatrice!_ »

Loki comprese all'istante e si voltò, ancora nella presa di suo fratello, in tempo per vedere l'aura di luce bianca da cui emerse Freyja e scaraventò via Amora. Le sue parole risuonarono come l'esplosione di una stella e il fragore di un ghiacciaio che crollava sul fianco di un monte. Bellissima.

Un suo semplice gesto bastò ad abbattere ogni incantesimo nemico e a scaraventare nel vuoto oltre la finestra la maga vestita di verde. Amora, improvvisamente in svantaggio svanì in una nuvola di fumo, prima che potesse precipitare dal duecentesimo piano di un grattacielo. Quando la luce si attenuò e rimase solo il silenzio, si udì un unico sarcastico commento:

«Meno male che devo ancora chiamare il vetraio»

 

*

 

Non appena la situazione si fu calmata, Thor si concentrò nell'osservare Loki. Trovò suo fratello che ancora guardava il punto in cui Incantatrice era scomparsa. «Loki» disse «Smettila di pensare a lei»

Intorno a loro c'era una moltitudine di persone che cercava di risistemare il caos creato dall'attacco subito. Tra gli umani che raccoglievano i pezzi di vetro Tony Stark stava versando del liquido ambrato e prevedibilmente alcolico nei bicchieri di Steve e Bruce. Quest'ultimo provò a negare il bicchiere ma bastò un’occhiata storta e stanca dei due per farglielo prendere silenziosamente. In un angolo Sif stringeva la sua spada e digrignava i denti. Thor immaginava i suoi pensieri abbastanza bene da non volerli ascoltare. I tre guerrieri erano lì con lei ma parlavano tra loro e facendo il possibile per non guardare nella direzione di suo fratello in modo troppo evidente. Sigyn aveva invece raccolto Jane e le stava medicando il braccio, meditabonda. Anche l'umana era silenziosa. I suoi occhi avevano la pesantezza della stanchezza fisica ed emotiva.

Lady Freyja invece era in piedi. Aveva provato a parlare con lui, ma Thor aveva perso qualsiasi voglia di spiegazioni o di azioni in genere. Se avesse potuto scegliere, avrebbe solo scelto di dormire profondamente, senza sogni. Dimenticarsi di sé stesso e del resto del mondo abbastanza da potersi riprendere, per capire come parlargli.

«Io…» Loki provò a dire qualcosa, poi si voltò verso di lui e le parole gli morirono tra le labbra. Dal piccolo petto esile uscì solo un sospiro trattenuto. Non voleva parlare. Nessuno voleva. Ma non significava che nessuno avesse niente da dire. Quel silenzio tra loro urlava parole non dette e dolori appena scoperti che svelavano altri passati, più profondi, a volte dimenticati.

Il ragazzo si abbassò solo per sedersi all'unica poltrona che era stata risistemata al suo posto. I suoi occhi spalancati e lucenti raccontavano le difficoltà di conciliare i suoi ricordi passati con quelli appena acquisiti. Sarebbe dovuto crescere di più prima di ricordarlo. Thor provò a immaginare come si dovesse sentire ma non ci riuscì. Non poteva creare un'emozione dal nulla, non quella di un ragazzino ancora puro e pulito nell'anima e nel corpo che ricordava di essere caduto così in basso. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ma sapeva che Loki non avrebbe accettato niente da lui in quel momento.

«Mio re» fu Freyja a rompere quel silenzio irreale. «Perdonatemi se parlo adesso che siete tutti visibilmente scossi, ma sarebbe opportuno ritornare ad Asgard.»

Thor si voltò verso di lei annuendo «Sì. Concordo. La terra e gli umani hanno avuto abbastanza disturbi per questa storia» guardò i suoi compagni umani che lo osservavano silenti. «Prendi tu Loki e i miei compagni» Freyja fece un cenno con la testa e fece un segno a Sif e Sigyn di seguirla, prima di aver preso una spalla del ragazzo, il quale si fece facilmente condurre sulla pedana fuori dall'attico.

«Amici miei» disse loro Thor, avvicinandosi al bar «Mi dispiace»

«Per colpa tua devo ricostruire questo posto per la seconda volta. Mi devi un grosso favore, amico» Tony non aveva il tono di chi dice sul serio, ma tutti pensarono che nella sua mente doveva avere invece una stramaledetta ragione. Thor sorrise amaramente «Verrò ogni qualvolta ne avrai bisogno» poi aggiunse «Se vorreste seguirmi ad Asgard potrebbe solo farmi piacere»

«Thor...» Bruce era rammaricato «Scusami, ma... se non fossimo già abbastanza di troppo, ti direi che sto cercando di evitare lo stress, e tuo fratello è fonte di troppo, troppo stress» gli fece un sorriso leggero prima di lasciare il bicchiere nel lavandino. «Lo so» disse il dio «Ma mi è servito molto avere qualcuno di cui possa veramente fidarmi in un momento così delicato»

«Non ti fidi di loro?» chiese Steve lanciando un’occhiata al gruppo di asgardiani che li aspettava fuori. «Li conosci da millenni, mi pare»

«Sì» ammise Thor «Ma...»

«Pensi ci sia una spia?» chiese Tony, porgendo anche a lui un bicchiere di alcool. Quando lo bevve a malapena ne sentì il sapore e scivolò per la sua gola come acqua «Non so in che altro modo Amora avrebbe potuto sapere di noi sulla terra. C'erano copie di me sparse in tutti i nove regni, eppure era appostata qui ad aspettare, era qui tra i miei amici» scosse il capo. «Mi dispiace, non dovrei nemmeno parlarne con voi»

«Va bene» rispose Steve, dandogli un colpo sulla spalla «Non è un problema»

«E vogliamo solo aiutare, vero?»

«E poi hai una famiglia disfunzionale»

«Grazie Tony, sei d'aiuto» commentò Steve a denti stretti «Sei sempre più cortese ogni volta che ti incontro»

«Attento che potrei sposare te e non Pepper se mi fai questi complimenti» Alla fine Stark aggirò il bancone e strinse la mano a Thor «Aldilà di tutti i favori che mi devi da adesso in avanti, spero davvero che tu possa risolvere questo grosso problema. Se non per te stesso almeno per noi poveri terrestri, che davvero, non vogliamo più vedere tuo fratello»

«Non ti arrabbiare troppo» disse poi Bruce con un sorriso quando toccò a lui salutare «E non impedirti di poter essere felice solo perché senti di essere colpevole. Credimi ne so qualcosa. Anche se non ho più possibilità di ritrovare la pace che avevo prima, non vuol dire che tu non possa trovarne una nuova o conquistare quella che già possedevi»

«Grazie, Banner. Le tue parole sono sempre sagge e importanti per me»

«E non entrare in guerra» gli disse semplicemente Steve «è una brutta cosa. Se puoi fare davvero il re degli dei e governare sui nove regni allora impegnati un po' di più di chi c'era prima. A volte ci sentiamo abbandonati» la presa della sua mano era ferrea come quella di Thor, ma il suo sguardo era spento «E... stavo ripensando a quello che mi hai detto settimane fa, riguardo perdonare chi abbiamo perso»

«Pensi ancora al tuo amico disperso?» chiese Thor.

«Sì» Steve piegò le labbra come se solo al pensiero gli facesse male tutto il corpo «Bucky. Pensavo a cosa potrebbe succedere se lo incontrassi e lui mi parlasse di tutte le cose terribili che ha fatto» guardò di nuovo Thor e fece un cenno deciso «Io spero di essere degno come te di poter vedere aldilà di tutto il male e rivede quello che era stato in tempo. Sono onorato di averti incontrato, Thor. Mi sbagliavo, su questa situazione.»

«Allora finisce qui» commentò Tony «Almeno per noi. Rimarremo qui per seguire un amico impazzito, a pianificare un matrimonio e seguire corsi di yoga»

«Ci rivedremo»

«Ne sono sicuro, perché voglio assolutamente sapere come va a finire» poi vide la figura che era dietro di loro, che piccola e silenziosa li stava aspettando «Tu intanto hai da pelare una bella gatta»

«Cosa?» Thor rimase di stucco per un momento, prima di capire dalla traiettoria dello sguardo dei tre a cosa si stava riferendo. Dietro di loro Jane stava aspettando che dicesse loro addio. Lo attendeva tra loro e i suoi amici asgardiani. Le andò incontro, ma i suoi occhi erano cupi.

«Quindi vuoi andartene?» gli disse «Così, all'improvviso? Come sempre del resto»

«Jane, ho messo in pericolo fin troppe persone»

«Non mi interessa»

«È importante che tu rimanga qui, al sicuro»

«Thor» la sua voce era seria e decisa «Non puoi fare nulla per impedirmi di venire con te ad Asgard. Se non fulminarmi, qui e adesso»

Il dio non aveva voglia di stare a discutere. Emise un sospiro e guardò un'altra volta i suoi determinati occhi azzurri e scosse la testa «E per questo che non ti ho chiamato»

«Ed è per questo che vengo» rispose lei, arrabbiata «Io... Thor, sento che se te ne vai adesso senza di me non ci rivedremo più»

«Non succederà» le accarezzò una guancia «Amora non riuscirà ad attuare il suo piano»

«Non mi preoccupa solo lei» Jane guardò oltre la finestra, verso chi la preoccupava: Sif. Sigyn. E più di tutti Loki. _Anche Thor. Anche lui stesso potrebbe separarmi da lui,_ pensò. «Verrò con voi»

«Ve bene» cedette infine Thor «Ma farai attenzione e farai sempre come ti dico, intesi? Ho fin troppo a cui pensare»

«Okay»

Così si aprì un arcobaleno che risucchiò gli stranieri e quell'unica umana, e li portò con un battito di ciglia oltre le stelle, nel freddo e nella luminosità di una stella morente. Quando riaprirono gli occhi li attendeva la familiare lucentezza di un mondo dorato e caldo che li aveva cullati da bambini e abbandonati da adulti.

 

 

 

 

_-Ama la verità ma perdona l’errore. -_

_Voltaire_

 

 

 

**Capitolo 18**

 

_See who I am,_

_break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_let's show them that we can_

_free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_this is not the end._

_I'll come into your world,_

_see through your eyes._

_I'll try to understand,_

_before we lose what we have._

_We just can't stop believing_

_because we have to try._

_We can rise above_

_their truth and their lies._

_-Within Temptation See who I am-_

 

Asgard era così come Thor l'aveva lasciata quella mattina di tre mesi prima, quando aveva ancora pensieri sicuri, quando ancora non sentiva sul petto la pesantezza di qualcosa di nuovo e terribile. Non era bravo con le parole e non sapeva come chiamare quella sensazione, ma vedeva i tetti dorati delle imponenti costruzioni olimpiche ed era come se avesse davanti un panno che gli impediva di vedere la sua città nel modo che aveva avuto per tutta la sua vita. Senza... bellezza. Ora il cielo scuro macchiato di stelle era come una grande cupola opprimente, il verde dei prati era accecante e le gemme e i metalli parevano finti, come in una antica miniatura di un libro vecchio, fatta da un artista riconosciuto bravissimo ma che non rappresentava la realtà, solo un idealistico insieme di linee e forme curve.

Jane diversamente da lui era entusiasta di ritornare lì. Non aveva avuto modo di poter visitare bene i loro palazzi e i loro giardini l'ultima volta che ci era stata e credeva che non vi sarebbe mai ritornata. Vicino a lui, vestita come un’asgardiana era sorridente e soddisfatta. Guardava le fiamme del fuoco mentre mangiava piano il pranzo che avevano fatto portare nella loro stanza. Avevano passato due giorni insieme.

E anche davanti all'umana sembrava sceso quel velo di irrealtà. L'aveva guardata spesso chiedendosi perché fosse lì, perché era con lei, chi era lei. Non riusciva a rispondere a quelle domande. Sicuramente aveva notato il suo comportamento distante e i suoi occhi assenti ma li aveva attribuiti a quello che era successo con suo fratello. E sì, forse era proprio quello. Forse sì era davvero solo per colpa di Loki. Per colpa di Loki.

Sospirò e ricordò quel folle sogno in cui aveva giurato a Loki, Jarnsaxa e suo fratello che non c'era nessuna Jane. Che non esisteva nient'altro se non loro.

«Cosa pensa la tua gente dei sogni, Jane?» chiese all'improvviso. Thor fissava ancora il fuoco con le mani giunte. Non aveva mangiato niente e non avevano parlato dacché si erano alzati dal letto. «Qui ad Asgard si pensa che siano strade scartate dalla trama delle Norne». Ancora loro. Non aveva mai fatto caso a quanto stessero sempre sulla bocca di tutti fino a quando... Si rabbuiò e scacciò il ricordo degli ultimi avvenimenti.

«C'era uno scienziato, anni fa» cominciò Jane, pulendosi le labbra con il tovagliolo. «Che diceva che i sogni sono pensieri e azioni che il nostro subconscio ci presenta in modo simbolico per farci capire qualcosa. A volte un’ansia o una paura o una nostra pulsione» lo guardò per un secondo «Sogni, Thor?»

«Ho fatto un incubo»

«Vuoi raccontarmelo?»

«Non posso» si voltò verso di lei e la guardò negli occhi. No, non poteva certo raccontare queste cose a lei. In primo luogo non sapeva come, e poi, come avrebbe reagito? Ne sarebbe stata disgustata, probabilmente. O avrebbe detto che stava impazzendo.

«Va bene» rispose lei pacatamente distogliendo lo sguardo e arrossendo. Nella sua mente c'era un pensiero triste, Thor poteva vederlo viaggiare nel suo sguardo. «Cosa c'è Jane?»

«Niente. Davvero. È una cosa sciocca»

«Jane» Lui si rimise composto sulla sedia e si voltò verso di lei. «Sai che non sarebbe un problema anche se lo fosse davvero. Niente di quello che ti riguarda è sciocco»

«Io...» esitò per poi stringere il fazzoletto della tavola tra le mani e tormentarlo tra le dita «Sono sicura che è solo per l'intera situazione... io lo so che tutte quelle verità su Jarnsaxa, Amora e Loki devono averti davvero turbato, perciò il mio è solo egoismo»

«Cosa stai cercando di dire?»

«Thor, tu... Non mi hai toccato nemmeno una volta da quando ci siamo rivisti. Abbiamo dormito nello stesso letto per due notti e... non mi hai baciato se non una volta. Ma lo so che puoi non aver voglia di stare con me. Io non so nemmeno come riesci a rimanere tutto d'un pezzo senza crollare per questa storia.»

Thor sospirò e si passò le mani sul viso, colpevole e stanco. Aveva dormito a lungo ma era sempre ancora troppo stanco. Non nella mente, non nel corpo, ma dentro il petto, dove batteva qualcosa che non sapeva più a chi appartenesse. «Jane, mi dispiace. Non lo faccio perché non ti voglio. Non ci ho pensato, davvero. Sono così confuso che non riesco a ritornare in me. Come tu hai detto, mi sento come se dovessi crollare a pezzi»

Jane si alzò e aggirò il tavolo fino ad andargli davanti per carezzargli il viso e stringerlo a sé «Lo so. Lo so davvero. Voglio aiutarti, amore mio. Voglio poterti essere d'appoggio. Non voglio vederti cadere. Permettimi di rimanere con te. Sono qui solo per rimanere con te»

La baciò sulla bocca e le strinse la schiena a quella dichiarazione. «Vuoi stare con me? Hai ragione, non ho adempiuto ai miei doveri di uomo» fece un sorriso amaro «Ma posso rimediare»

«Solo se lo vuoi, Thor»

Dopo un momento, il dio si mise in piedi e la prese in braccio per portarla con sé sul letto. «Quel vostro scienziato» iniziò a dire, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei mentre le sfilava le scarpe con delicatezza «Aveva ragione?»

«Il più delle volte sì»

 

*

 

Quel posto era asfissiante. Non voleva scenderci, c’era una parte di lui che voleva rifiutare di andare a trovare Loki lì sotto, chiuderlo lì per sempre, buttare la chiave e dimenticarsi di lui. Mentre guardava Asgard con disillusione, mentre faceva l'amore con la sua donna come se potesse rimettere insieme qualcosa che si stava frantumando dentro di lui non voleva pensare a Loki, voleva che sparisse in un "puff" di luce verde come uno dei suoi inganni.

E poi tornava lì e lo guardava e non voleva più tornare indietro. Guardava i suoi occhi e sapeva che era giusto rimanere lì con lui, sempre. Continuare a guardalo mentre ancora i suoi occhi fatti a pezzi dal dolore, come lo era la sua stessa anima, rimanevano ancora puri e - alla fine - innocenti. Temeva che da un momento all'altro avesse guadagnato altri cinque centimetri d'altezza che la sua voce si facesse più profonda e sensuale, che il suo sguardo tornasse solo a guardarlo con un sorriso.

Freyja aveva preparato quelle sale rinchiuse e protette da innumerevoli incantesimi per tenere fuori chiunque se non coloro che sapevano. Tra le sale sopra di loro si aggirava la copia di fumo di Odino, un’ombra che avevano tutti rifiutato di incontrare. Avevano portato il ragazzo lì sotto e lì l'avevano lasciato. I tre guerrieri si alternavano a fare la guardia agli ingressi, Sigyn gli teneva compagnia. Sif evitava tutti, ricolma e ribollente di rabbia e di odio. Tuttavia non c'era spazio per l'odio tra loro. Thor non ne voleva più sentire. Una volta catturata Amora avrebbe bandito le bugie e l'odio. Era un bel pensiero e un buon proposito come prossimo Padre Tutto ma era completamente inarrivabile.

Quelle sale somigliavano ad una prigione. Erano più calde e meno pungenti di quelle che Loki aveva avuto dopo l'attacco a New York ma rimanevano una prigione, e lui lo sapeva bene. Aveva guardato le porte chiudersi dietro di lui cercando di mascherare il terrore di non rivedere mai più la luce del sole.

«Thor?» lo chiamò non appena lo vide. Le poche stanze erano illuminate solo con tenui lampade e drappeggi coprivano interamente pareti senza nemmeno una finestra. «Sei venuto» gli sorrise. E un sorriso tenue e appena accennato era come una luce splendete addosso a quella figura completamente adombrata. Non gli andò incontro. Rimasero a guardarsi da passi di distanza, in silenzio.

«Dov'è Sigyn?»

«È andata a prendere del cibo» rispose Loki «Mi lascia sempre del tempo per me, anche se sono pochi minuti» il suo tono era piatto ma aveva un impercettibile calore d'affetto.

«Ti stai innamorando di lei, Loki?» gli chiese. Nella sua testa doveva essere una battuta scherzosa per calmare quell'aura di tensione tra loro, ma dalla sua bocca uscì serissima e quasi imperiosa.

Il ragazzo abbassò il viso e scosse la testa «Non potrò mai amare Sigyn» erano in un piccolo salottino. Loki si sedette su una poltrona e accavallò le gambe «Volevi vedermi?»

«Sì» Thor si sedette davanti a lui, solo un passo a separarli.

«Per cosa?»

«Ho bisogno di un motivo per volerti vedere?»

«Di solito sì» la voce tagliente di Loki. Gli era così familiare, come se l'acidità delle sue parole gli fosse entrata nel sangue e fosse diventata una droga. Suo fratello era sempre stato così, era la sua reazione più spontanea. Lo guardò con i suoi occhi azzurri che vagavano sul suo viso, la barba incolta e i capelli spettinati. Gli abiti semplici stropicciati. «Non hai dormito?»

«Non dormo bene»

Loki cambiò posizione nella poltrona e fece un sorriso sarcastico «Deve essere stancante rotolarsi tra le lenzuola con un'umana» commentò graffiante «Quanto riesci ad essere te stesso con lei? Posso immaginare solo quanto possa essere frustrante contenere tutta la tua energia per non farla a pezzi»

«Loki» lo sguardo di Thor si rabbuiò «Smettila»

«Mi ricordo la prima volta che ho giaciuto con qualcuno. So abbastanza bene che la nostra irruenza e la nostra forza sarebbero forse un po' brutali per uno scricciolo come Jane» commentò come se niente fosse. Thor strinse i denti «Ricordi solo quello. Ricordi solo una scopata veloce con una delle mie donne, che non ti piacque nemmeno» entrambi i loro sguardi si vollero fulminare. «Non puoi far finta di essere diventato esperto solo per questo»

Suo fratello si alzò e velocemente e gli andò incontro, afferrando la parte superiore della tunica abbastanza da scoprire una sezione della sua clavicola. Thor afferrò la sua mano prima che potesse rompere il tessuto e lacerarlo in pieno petto. Sulla sua pelle chiara vigevano i segni dei tentativi di Jane di tranquillizzarlo. Baci caldi e graffi ancora rossi. «Adesso cosa fai, fratello? Ti precipiti qui subito dopo esserti sbattuto la tua umana? Mi fai schifo»

Thor gli menò uno schiaffo in pieno viso, tanto forte da farlo ruotare e allontanare di due passi. Loki si prese una guancia e lo guardò con rabbia.

«Zitto» Anche il dio del tuono si alzò. «Dì solo una parola è sarà peggio. Non hai il diritto di criticare quello che Jane fa per me»

Un sopracciglio di Loki si alzò, mostrando un'affilata espressione di disgusto «Immagino quello che fa per te, Thor. Era quello che faceva Amora. Non lo ricordo ancora, ma mi chiedo davvero come abbia fatto a convincerti così velocemente a diventare un uomo rispettoso»

Thor gli afferrò la gola e lo strinse tanto da sentirlo annaspare «Non ti permettere». La sua presa divenne ancora più ferrea quando le mani di Loki si aggrapparono a lui e strinsero i muscoli del suo avambraccio. Vide il suo viso tingersi di rosso e la sua bocca aprirsi alla ricerca di aria, mentre gli occhi ancora più azzurri si stringevano in uno spasmo di dolore. Questo non fece altro che innervosirlo ancora di più. «Difenditi una buona volta, Loki!» lo lasciò andare e quello cadde a terra, tossendo e afferrandosi il petto cercando di fare respiri profondi.

«Thor...»

«Cosa ti è preso?» gli diede un altro schiaffo sulla guancia appena offesa e Loki ruzzolò completamente a terra, ansimante. Il suo corpo era ancora fragile e debole come lo era stato in quei tempi, non l'alta e solida figura slanciata della maturità. Ma mancava poco. Troppo poco. Strinse gli occhi, senza saper gestire quell'onda di emozione che lo sommergeva. Afferrò i morbidi capelli lisci di Loki e lo trascinò fino all'altra stanza. Lo lasciò in malo modo ai piedi del letto, ancora confuso e dolorante. «Adesso hai cominciato a smettere di difenderti?» in quel momento era solo arrabbiato. Così tanto arrabbiato da non riuscire a distinguere più le linee di confine. «Allora» torse un braccio ma Loki non urlò, mordendosi le labbra per rimanere in silenzio.

«Mio principe!» Sigyn era accorsa all'ingresso della camera da letto e guardava i due fratelli, terrorizzata «Thor, cosa fai... Loki!»

«Esci immediatamente da qui, Sigyn» rispose Thor, furibondo «Ora!»

Il vassoio che la giovane portava in mano tremò quando sobbalzò spaventata e scappò fuori dalle sale, lasciando il cibo sul tavolino. I suoi passi concitati e veloci risuonarono nella mente di entrambi abbastanza da farli meditare per poco, ma Thor lo prese di nuovo e lo buttò sul letto. Ancora una volta Loki non emise nemmeno un lamento o una supplica. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo guardò negli occhi mentre Loki lo sfidava ad andare avanti. Un rivolo di sangue gli colava da un angolo della bocca. Lo aveva colpito troppo forte anche se si era moderato. «Loki!»

«Cosa?» Era astioso e furioso «Fallo. Vuoi picchiami da quando siamo tornati a casa. Vuoi ammazzarmi? Puoi farlo» si agitò nella sua presa «Risolveresti ogni problema così» quando lo spinse via, Thor lo afferrò contorcendo le sue due braccia abbastanza da farlo gridare. «E tu che farai? Vuoi farti ammazzare, razza di stupido?» gli diede un altro pugno. «Che stai pensando di fare?»

«Fai quello che devi fare e basta!» Loki gli menò un calcio, ma era debole persino per lui in quelle condizioni. «E poi tornatene da Jane. Sicuramente è molto brava a fare qualsiasi cosa faccia per te!» gli diede un altro pungo e lo fece gemere «Non costringermi a romperti il naso, Loki»

«Fallo e basta»

Lo lasciò con violenza, spingendolo via. Si ritrasse dal letto e si allontanò, con le mani dei capelli «Maledizione, fratello. Mi stai facendo a pezzi e per il bene di entrambi non posso permettermelo»

«Non c'è bisogno che tu lo faccia anche per me» Loki si mise a sedere sul letto, strofinando via il sangue dal viso. «Non sono niente di più che un imprevisto»

«Vuoi un altro pungo?» si voltò a dire.

«Sono qui» i suoi occhi erano seri. Dopo un momento di silenzio abbassò lo sguardo e disse «Sono serio»

«Anche io»

«Thor» gli disse «Non permetti a Sigyn di prendere nemmeno le posate. Non c'è niente qui dentro. Quanta paura hai che mi ammazzi mentre non ci siete?» commentò. «Non me ne dai l'opportunità»

«Non stiamo davvero avendo questa conversazione!» Thor gridò esasperato. «Non ti permetterò di suicidarti così, non finché ci sarò io. E puoi provocarmi quanto vuoi, non mi convincerai mai. Non ti ho ucciso per aver quasi distrutto un pianeta. Non ti ho ucciso quando hai invaso la terra! Non l'ho fatto quando...»

«Quando ho ucciso tuo padre»

«No, non l'hai fatto» puntualizzò Thor. «Non avresti potuto, non ne saresti stato capace!»

«Invece l'ho fatto. Sicuramente adesso il corpo di Odino sta marcendo da qualche parte in questo castello.»

«Smettila!»

«Posso già pensare ad una decina di modi con cui ho potuto farlo, e migliaia di posti in cui nasconderlo. Conosco ogni centimetro di questo posto. Non gli ho dato nessuna degna sepoltura ovviamente. Adesso il suo cadavere sarà già dilaniato dai suoi stessi corvi e scavato dai vermi!»

«Basta!» si avventò di nuovo su di lui cercando davvero di non ucciderlo. Nessuna magia corse in aiuto di suo fratello. Loki era arrendevole proprio come un suicida. Sotto di lui stava gemendo di dolore per le percosse. «Non mi costringerai mai a farlo! Non lo farò mai!»

Loki lo guardò negli occhi «Sei un bugiardo. Hai voluto uccidermi infinite volte, Thor, lo so» prese la tunica lì dove l'aveva strattonata poco prima. «E io so davvero essere odioso, vero? Posso essere un infame» mentre lo guardava i suoi occhi si assottigliarono e i suoi capelli divennero più lunghi. Davanti agli occhi di Thor si trasformò in una donna bellissima «Non mi ucciderai nemmeno per questo?» La voce di Jarnsaxa era tenera proprio come la ricordava.

Lasciò la presa come ustionato, ma Loki lo afferrò e si aggrappò a lui. «Non abbiamo mai parlato di questo» circondò il suo collo con le braccia in modo da non farlo scappare. «Cosa hai pensato di lei? Cosa ne pensa Jane? Lei sa tutto, vero? Si permette ancora di farsi scopare da te? Dovrebbe esserne schifata»

«Loki...» Thor era paralizzato.

«Sono Jarnsaxa» rispose l'altro convinto, con un sussurro.

«No, dannazione, sei Loki e sei mio fratello!» la spinse via allontanandosi fino alla parete e guardandola da lontano. «Sei Loki...»

Lei scese da letto. Come suo fratello, aveva il viso contuso e arrossato dalle ferite. Il suo collo portava i segni delle sue dita sulla gola, che diventavano ancor più rossi. Maledizione. «Non adesso» rispose. Si avvicinò ancora, poggiando le mani sul suo petto e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Non è quello che vuoi, fratello?»

Thor gemette «Basta, smettila»

«Non era quello che volevi in quel sogno?» il sibilo di Loki era quasi impercettibile. «Hai detto che mi avresti dato il tuo cuore, non lo ricordi?» gli artigliò il petto, graffiando la sua pelle. «Ma non lo hai fatto.»

«Tu... Loki, come...»

«Si può facilmente spiare nei sogni. L'ho fatto molte volte. È stato davvero interessante» le sue unghie facevano male alla pelle. «Allora saprai che se avevo un cuore non l'ho dato a Jarnsaxa» la spinse di nuovo indietro. «Né a Loki». Il viso dell'altro si indurì mentre cercava di combattere la presa e riprendere il controllo. «Lo so. È tra le gambe di quella puttanella umana» ringhiò. «Non è vero? è così facile per te passare da un letto ad un altro. Sei così bravo a fare la puttana tu stesso»

La prese per i capelli, fermando ogni altra parola acida che potesse venire dalle sue labbra. «No, stupido. L'ho dato ad un ragazzino sconvolto con gli occhi rossi, te lo ricordi? E quel ragazzino me l'ha strappato dal petto e l'ha mangiato come se fosse il cibo più buono del mondo» osservò i suoi occhi spalancarsi e tornare quelli normali e più rotondi di suo fratello. «E io ho preteso il suo cuore in cambio»

«Sei stato uno stupido» ringhiò Loki ancora nella sua presa. «Se mi avessi fatto andare con Amora a quest'ora avresti probabilmente il dominio sull'universo!»

«Quello è sempre interessato a te e non a me»

«Potresti essere completamente felice! Potrebbe non essere un mio diritto scegliere per te, ma sei pazzo a rifiutare una simile offerta»

«Sono stato felice fino a che la mia vita, anzi la nostra vita, non si è rivelata una bugia. Sarebbe stata una bugia anche quella felicità. E non ci saresti stato tu»

«Lasciami! Come puoi non voler essere felice! Avrei pregato in ginocchio, al tuo posto!»

«Sciocco» fermò i suoi tentativi di divincolarsi «Cosa ne sarebbe stato di te? Ti ho sempre voluto bene, Loki. Sei l'unica cosa che rimane della mia famiglia»

«IO. NON. SONO. TUO. FRATELLO!»

«Va bene!» rispose esasperato Thor «In questa vita ho amato pochissime persone e l'ho fatto davvero male ma tu sei tra loro e non è un'opzione sacrificarti per poter dare a me qualcosa di così fasullo come quello che vuole Amora.»

Loki si rigirò nella sua stretta che somigliava sempre più ad un abbraccio tenace. Il pugno non stringeva più i suoi capelli ma la sua nuca con l'intero palmo della sua mano. Il braccio intorno alla sua vita sottile lo circondava non più per stritolare ma per riscaldare e tenere stretto a sé. Eppure suo fratello continuava a divincolarsi. Lo lasciò adagiarsi sul bordo del letto senza smettere di tenergli la testa e stringere il suo polso. «Non vuoi mai arrenderti, vero? Sei testardo come tuo solito» gli occhi di Loki non lasciavano quella luce di sfida.

 «Per favore, non parlare più così male di Jane»

L'altro non rispose. Rimase a guardarlo per lunghi momenti prima di dirgli con un sussurro «Non so se tu mi abbia mai chiesto qualcosa dicendo "per favore"» fece una smorfia, senza distogliere lo sguardo «Penso sia il genere di cose che non piacerebbe ad Amora. Lei ti amava quando eri un rozzo e brutale barbaro cresciuto con i pentapalmi»

«Me l'ha insegnato Jane» rispose Thor, abbassandosi sui calcagni per arrivare meglio alla sua altezza. «Anche lei è tra le persone che amo. Tu non hai punito Amora per aver offeso Sigyn?»

«Io non la amo» rispose piano. _Non è la stessa cosa,_ pensò.

«Eppure tu la rispetti. E anche io Jane» la mano che aveva sulla sua nuca la spostò delicatamente sul viso, accarezzando piano la sua guancia, là dove si era arrossata per il suo pungo, vicino allo zigomo «Loki, io e te non abbiamo mai davvero parlato. Io non sono bravo con le parole, tu lo sei fin troppo. Davanti a te qualsiasi cosa io dica acquista infiniti significati. Sei capace di vedere dentro le mie frasi innumerevoli altre parole, che io forse non penso. Ma voglio che questo tra noi cambi, drasticamente. Perciò stammi a sentire» disse, prendendo anche con l'altra mano il suo viso e costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. I suoi non erano mai stati così blu e così freddi. Loki aveva sul volto quella maschera fredda che usava per non mostrare sé stesso, per non farsi vedere da lui, ma era proprio quella che Thor voleva abbattere. Le sue dita premettero inconsapevolmente sul suo viso arrossato e contuso in più punti. Loki fece una smorfia e gli prese delicatamente i polsi gemendo, facendogli silenziosamente capire il suo dolore.

«Non c'è nulla che non farei per poterti riportare indietro, Loki. C'è stato un momento, sulla Terra che mi ha fatto pensare di non poterci riuscire. Mi hai pugnalato qui» si indicò le costole più basse sul lato destro del torace. «Ingannandomi e facendomi credere di averti fatto ragionare. La distruzione che tu avevi causato ci circondava, e io ho davvero pensato che ti avrei potuto uccidere. Invece ti ho punito non venendoti a trovare per un intero anno nelle prigioni. Eppure ti ho rivisto e sono riuscito a vederti ugualmente attraverso la tua illusione. Ti ho visto disperato quanto me per nostra madre dietro il tuo sorriso saccente» poggiò la fronte alla sua, socchiudendo gli occhi «Non lascerò che nessuno ti faccia del male. Non so se lo meriti o no, ma ti proteggerò fino a ché avrò forza nelle mie braccia. Non puoi chiedere a me di ucciderti. Tu non puoi farlo con me e io non posso farlo con te. Voglio solo che tu...» si fermò, cercando le parole. Loki era ancora silenzioso, le sue mani sugli avambracci erano caldissime. La sua pelle riusciva a sentire ogni cellula di quel tocco. «… voglio solo che tu ritorni a volermi bene»

«Thor...»

«Non devi dire niente» rispose il dio del tuono «Non c'è niente che tu possa replicare, Lingua d'argento. Non ora»

Loki riusciva a pensare davvero ad innumerevoli risposte che poteva dare a suo fratello. Fin troppe. Acide, false, malvagie. E poi quelle vere, quelle amorevoli, quelle dolci che potevano tranquillizzare definitivamente il suo animo. Dirgli che già lo amava fin troppo. Ma non le disse. Invece rispose:

«Non offenderò più la tua umana» _in tua presenza_ fu il necessario sottotitolo a quella affermazione. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivalutare Jane Foster come non l'aveva mai fatto con Amora né con Sif, o tutte le donne di suo fratello. Gli strinse i polsi, spingendo delicatamente le mani via dal suo viso. Rimpianse il loro calore sulle ferite, che avrebbe lasciato rimarginarsi da sole. «Anche se sono convinto di quello che ho detto»

«Loki...»

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo «Ora non venirmi a dire che puoi davvero essere te stesso con lei» gli disse «Non crederò mai che fai con lei quello che facevi con Amora»

«Jane è umana. Loro vivono l'amore in modi diversi...»

Loki si allontanò da lui con uno sbuffo «Dubito che si accoppino diversamente da noi» si fermò un attimo, quando un pensiero gli attraversò la mente, rabbuiando il suo sguardo «voglio dire voi. Dalla tua razza»

«Loki, io...»

«Ora vuoi anche negare le mie origini?» Loki fece una risata isterica «Sei fin troppo sentimentale»

«Me lo rimproveri spesso» rispose Thor con un sorriso «Ma non credo di esserlo. Immagino di riuscire ad andare oltre il solo corpo. Penso di avertelo dimostrato» Loki gli diede le spalle. «L'hai fatta venire? Jane, intendo»

Thor rimase fermo e in silenzio per diversi secondi prima di rispondere con la dovuta calma «Perché ti interessa?»

«Rispondimi, per favore» Il dio del tuono sorrise intimamente, sentendo quelle stesse parole di cortesia che lui aveva detto poco prima. «Sì» rispose.

«Ah» non fu sicuro di come interpretare quella risposta. Era forse un sospiro strozzato insieme ad un’esclamazione, come il gemito di un dolore improvviso.

Lo aggirò per vedere Loki negli occhi. Lo vide pensieroso e distratto. «Perché me lo stai chiedendo?» non sapeva da dove derivava tutta quelle calma. Il silenzio della stanza stava diventando pesante come una cappa di nebbia, gli impediva di vedere i pensieri di suo fratello. Opprimente come l'intera prigione. «Lei ha fatto venire te?» chiese ancora. Lo guardò. «Eri infuriato quando sei arrivato qui» si toccò la gola ancora segnata «e frustrato»

«Loki, non credo che...»

«Dimmelo e basta» i suoi occhi erano chiari e spalancati. Sinceri e nudi. Non poteva permettere che si chiudessero di nuovo dietro quel velo di rabbia «No. Non mi ha soddisfatto»

Loki distolse lo sguardo con un mezzo sorriso «Perciò avevo ragione?» chiese stringendosi le mani «Non puoi essere te stesso con lei» lo guardò di nuovo, c'era divertimento nella sua espressione «E come l'hai giustificato?»

«Che ero troppo stanco»

«Come una moglie beneducata» Loki rise. «Sei davvero fin troppo galante con le donne. Lo sei stato anche con Jarnsaxa». Scosse la testa per scacciare quel pensiero «Ancora non so cosa ti sia preso»

«Mi ero innamorato di lei»

«E perché mai?» con un gesto della mano si trasformò in lei. Si guardò intorno girando piano la testa «Hai detto a Sigyn di rimuovere tutti gli specchi, ma mi ricordo come divento» si guardò le gambe e le mani, poggiando le mani sul seno piccolo ma visibile sotto la casacca maschile. «Immagino sia una bella donna ma non immaginavo che... Thor?»

Il dio del tuono era rimasto immobile a guardare la figura femminile davanti a lui, a bocca aperta. Poco prima per meno di un minuto, solo per fargli male, Loki era diventato lei ma Thor era troppo furioso per riuscire a ragionare lucidamente. Ora aveva quella bella figura davanti a sé e non riusciva a capacitarsi di una cosa. «Per le Norne sei tu»

«Cosa? Non avevi ancora...» il tono di Loki era saccente, ma la frase gli morì quando Thor gli sia avvicinò tanto da avere solo pochi centimetri a separarli. «I tuoi occhi» disse in un sussurro «Sono definitivamente i _tuoi_ occhi. Come ho fatto a non capirlo? Sei tu, in tutto» era scioccato. L'aveva lì davanti, poteva toccarla e vederla nella sua interezza. Abbracciandola con lo sguardo continuava a darsi dello stupido, stupido come pochissimi esseri nell'universo potevano essere. Quelli erano gli occhi di Loki. Quelli erano i suoi zigomi, quelli i suoi capelli. Quello il suo collo dove risaltavano i marchi delle sue dita. Quelle erano le sue mani. Il bacino stretto era il suo. Il profilo del naso, la forma della fronte. Era Loki dalla prima volta. Quando lo prese per avvicinarlo a sé e guardarlo meglio in ogni dettaglio sentì la pressione del suo seno contro il petto. Gli diede fastidio. Era sbagliato che fosse su di Loki. Non era una cosa reale. Suo fratello cercò di rimettere la dovuta distanza tra loro ma agitandosi li fece cadere all'indietro sul letto. «Thor, smettila.» disse in un sussurro. «Il tuo sguardo mi fa paura»

«Sei Loki» lo disse come se l'avesse compreso per la prima volta. Lì in quel momento, nella sua mente avvenne qualcosa di sorprendente. L'immagine di Jarnsaxa si ibridò e si fuse con quella di Loki. Ora ricordava di aver seguito suo fratello in quel giardino, di aver toccato i suoi capelli e di avergli sorriso mentre lui arrossiva. Ricordava di aver ballato con lui nella sala dei banchetti e di averlo inseguito tra le siepi del giardino. Ricordava quel sorriso che gli aveva rivolto mentre aveva i petali e le foglie delle aiuole nei capelli e sui vestiti. Era stato Loki a stringerlo, quella volta. Era stato lui ad aver ceduto al suo amore e ad aver cenato con lui. Loki l'aveva perdonato per averlo insultato quella prima volta. Loki aveva pianto quando se ne era scappato via. «Sembra che tu l'abbia solo capito adesso» fremeva di eccitazione, tanto che sarebbe potuto rimanere così a guardarlo per tutto il resto della sua esistenza. Loki provò a spingerlo via con delicatezza ma Thor afferrò la sua mano e la tenne ferma sulla sua testa «Torna normale» Loki lo fece, sperando di poter far ritornare tranquillo suo fratello, ma non ci riuscì.

«Thor» disse in un sussurro. Guardò in basso. Anche Thor lo fece, ancora preso da una qualche forma di euforia, abbastanza per scoprire che troppo del suo sangue era affluito nel posto sbagliato. Loki arrossì come non faceva da quando era un bambino scoperto a fare le sue marachelle. «Scusa» rispose lui «Sono ancora insoddisfatto»

Loki distolse lo sguardo. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando il suo sguardo fu catturato sempre da quella parte di tunica calata che mostrava i segni della passione di Jane. Si zittì subito. La sua mano si mosse da sola, o forse non volle ammettere a sé stesso di non essere riuscito ad alzare la guardia abbastanza velocemente: sfiorò con le dita quei marchi, prima delicatamente, poi più forte. Con una piccola pressione di seiðr quei segni sparirono. La pelle di Thor ritornò rosea e lucida come lo era sempre. La mano che ancora Thor teneva si strinse in un pungo, frustrata di non poter agire. Forse la sua mente si era semplicemente spenta o forse era un amalgama di pensieri incoerenti. In quel momento esisteva solo Thor che lo riconosceva, che voleva che non morisse, che lo teneva vicino a sé. Forse fu troppo.

Alzò piano la testa per baciare quello stesso punto che aveva guarito. Il piccolo morso che diede non fu sufficiente a lasciare un segno, ma avrebbe voluto che rimanesse. Morse più forte e Thor sospirò. Il segno dei suoi denti si stava arrossando. Guardò gli occhi ombrati di suo fratello e li vide scuriti. Con l'unica mano libera gli afferrò una spalla, insinuandosi sotto il tessuto della maglia e graffiando la pelle. Thor rispose appiattendosi contro di lui e per soffocare il secondo gemito tra il suo collo e la sua spalla. Era un suono bellissimo. L'aveva origliato spesso ma non era mai stato così vicino alle sue orecchie, così... per lui. Loki mosse piano il bacino, spostando le gambe per far spazio a Thor e permettergli di reggersi meglio. Infatti l'altro si sorresse, su un avambraccio, assecondando il suo movimento. Insinuò quella mano tra i loro corpi.

Loki non sapeva davvero cosa stava facendo. La sua mano si muoveva da sola, ma non aveva esitazioni. Non sentì Thor rifiutarsi quando gli aprì la cintura delle brache. Non sentì nemmeno quell'angolo della sua mente che gridava, pieno di panico, o l'altro angolo razionale che gli ordinava di smettere. Era solo ripieno del profumo forte del collo di Thor così vicino al suo naso. La carne nuda del dio del tuono era calda e umida. Fece un sospiro, mentre rabbrividì. Mosse piano quella mano e Thor emise un rantolo, girando la testa verso di lui. Sentiva il suo respiro pesante nelle orecchie e il suo cuore martellare vicino al suo. Si voltò quel tanto che bastava per baciargli il collo arrossato. Suo fratello era solido come una roccia scaldata dal sole, finché non cominciò a muoversi anche lui per venirgli incontro.

Con un sorriso vittorioso gli baciò la clavicola, poi la spalla risalendo con la lingua umida di nuovo, fino al collo, sotto la mandibola. Morse appena il lobo del suo orecchio, sospirando piano, stringendo la presa su suo fratello che si muoveva più veloce, annaspante, con gli occhi chiusi e la voce roca tra mugugnii lievi tra i suoi capelli neri. Seguì la forma del suo orecchio con la lingua, baciando piano l'unica porzione di zigomo che aveva a disposizione in quel momento. «Thor» lo chiamò. Lo ripeté altre cinque, dieci mille volte, piano, mentre ancora lo baciava su quella poca pelle che poteva.

La mano che gli teneva fermo il polso lo lasciò e risalì tra le sue dita, stringendole forte. Nessun gesto che Thor avrebbe potuto fare lo riempì di speranza per sé stesso come quel semplice atto, come stringere la sua mano e sapere che avrebbe continuato a tenerlo stretto per sempre, che non l'avrebbe lasciato cadere.

Thor mosse l'altra sua mano libera e tirò all'insù la maglietta di Loki; sentì freddo per un secondo solo prima di percepire il calore del corpo dell'altro e rabbrividire al suo tocco leggero. Le mani di suo fratello erano bollenti come lo erano state sul suo volto. Gli aveva inflitto colpi anche lì dove chiazze rosse ancora fresche pulsavo di dolore, troppo sensibili anche alle carezze. Loki rimase incapace di muoversi, lasciando che fosse Thor ad ondeggiare su di lui, che le sue mani trovassero i punti più delicati della sua pelle e li accarezzasse come se potesse infrangersi in mille pezzi con un tocco solo. Girò poi la testa per leccargli piano il collo, lì dov'erano i segni delle sue dita, mordere delicatamente la mandibola e toccare la fronte con la sua. Loki vide nei suoi occhi confusione e sgomento ma talmente tanta fiducia da terrorizzarlo. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardato con tanta arrendevolezza come in quel momento, come se gli stesse affidando la vita. Come se Thor gli stesse di nuovo dando il cuore e lui pretendendo il suo. La prospettiva lo terrorizzava. Non ne era degno, non ne era mai stato degno. Strinse la sua mano a sua volta, per non cadere di nuovo, per non perdersi in quello sguardo. Era terrorizzato quando Thor si chinò su lui per leccargli le labbra e morderle piano. Loki le schiuse, con un singulto, ma suo fratello non ne approfittò. Suggeva il suo labbro inferiore fino a far riaprire la spaccatura che gli aveva inflitto lui stesso, leccando via le gocce di sangue rosse. Le loro lingue si sfiorarono appena quando anche Loki si ripulì del sangue e tremò come se avesse preso la scossa.

Poi Thor venne chiamando «Loki» strozzato da un singhiozzo, schizzando nella sua mano e sul suo ventre. Il seme di suo fratello era così caldo che poté ustionarlo, e talmente tanto che colava sui fianchi e tra le dita. Le braccia di Thor tremarono e i suoi occhi si chiusero. Il respiro accelerato ritornava normale. Si guardarono solo una volta prima che Thor si spostasse e crollasse su sé stesso, rovinando ai piedi del letto. Il cuore non voleva smettere di battere in quel modo frenetico né la mentre riusciva a ritornare in sé. Gli occhi ancora fermi sulla prova di sé sul ventre di Loki che immobile guardava il soffitto, respirava piano ad occhi chiusi per reprimere la sua stessa eccitazione. Tremava di freddo

Il dio del tuono si alzò sulle gambe ancora cedevoli e si diresse velocemente in bagno. Loki lo seguì con lo sguardo, silenzioso, alterato.

Fortunatamente Thor aveva fatto togliere ogni vetro e ogni specchio, avendo paura che Loki potesse ricavarne armi per infliggere male a sé stesso, e si diede del saggio e previdente in quel momento. Non aveva intenzione di vedersi allo specchio entrando in bagno, non voleva sapere in che condizioni versava il suo viso. Vedeva i segni rossi dei baci di Loki e tremava. Un’onda di pensieri e panico si preparava all'orizzonte per sommergerlo. La mente era ancora svuotata come la spiaggia prima della risacca, ma era pieno di panico. Si lavò con le mani tremanti. Bagnò dei teli per ripulirsi. Immaginò di dover aiutare suo fratello, ma si fermò. Non voleva tornare lì. Sapeva di non riuscire a sopportare di nuovo la vista di Loki in quello stato, altrimenti quell'onda di panico, terrore e rimorso l'avrebbe sommerso. Ma doveva uscire di lì prima o poi. Afferrò uno dei panni bagnati ed uscì. Trovò suo fratello rannicchiato su un lato, sospirante. Si fermò sulla soglia della porta, con le orecchie piene di quel suono. L'aveva lasciato lì da solo a fare i conti con la sua frustrazione e la sua eccitazione. Mentre si avvicinava piano al letto si accorse che teneva le mani a pugno per non toccarsi. «Vattene» gli disse, ringhiando. Thor non lo fece. Lo voltò per poterlo guardare, con il viso arrossato e le labbra gonfie. Aveva ridisteso la maglia sulla pancia per i brividi di freddo, ma questa si era ormai appiccicata alla sua pelle lì dove c'erano le tracce di Thor. «Vattene» gli intimò di nuovo. Poteva vedere il seiðr accumularsi dietro i suoi occhi.

«Lascia che ti aiuti» era un suicidio, Thor lo sapeva. Lasciò lì il telo bagnato e prese la maglia di Loki, il quale si allontanò «No, posso farlo da solo». Caparbiamente non lo stette a sentire. Gli prese di nuovo la maglia e gliela sfilò velocemente, con forza. «Stai zitto» gli disse, tra i denti. Più lo guardava e quei pensieri nella sua mente si affollavano oltre la soglia della sua coscienza, pronti a riversarvisi e distruggerlo.

Lo fece poggiare contro la testiera del letto, tra i cuscini, e cominciò a detergere il suo ventre con quel panno umido. Dovette usare più forza di quella che avrebbe voluto, e arrossò quella pelle pallida. In ginocchio vicino a Loki, provava a non guardare tra le sue gambe e a toccarlo solo il necessario, sfiorando con il panno solo la pelle e non le brache ancora umide e macchiate. Ma Loki gemeva ugualmente. Stringeva gli occhi e stringeva le mani come se stesse per esplodere. Thor riusciva a vedere nella sua espressione tutta la sofferenza di una prima volta. Non sapeva quante volte fosse successo nella sua vita precedente, ma ora, adesso, era la prima volta che bruciava di desiderio da quando lo aveva preso con sé in fasce. Fermò i suoi tocchi e lo vide socchiudere gli occhi per accertarsi che fosse ancora lì. Con delicatezza allora gli prese la mano e pulì anche quella con il panno fresco e ormai del tutto sporco. Mentre sfiorava ogni dito guardava la sua mano, la forma morbida e bella delle dita sottili e lunghe e decise che non voleva che quei pensieri lo sommergessero in quel momento. Avrebbe potuto bruciare più tardi, si sarebbe disperato un'altra volta. Voleva ancora sentire quella fiamma nel petto che gli diceva di essere nel posto perfetto. Baciò il palmo di quella stessa mano, quasi a ringraziarla per quello che aveva fatto, poi ognuno dei polpastrelli, il dorso, il polso, l'avambraccio, la spalla la scapola, il collo. Loki gemeva e si contorceva, cercava di ritrarre il braccio e spingerlo via. Gli artigliò una spalla per costringerlo a spostarsi, ma Thor rimase al suo posto. «Stai fermo» gli disse, imponendosi sopra di lui e tirandolo un poco più giù, afferrando i suoi fianchi.

«Thor!» forse era in preda al panico, ma a lui non importava. Era anche lui preda di qualcosa che non sapeva definire. Non era lussuria, non era davvero desiderio. Guardava Loki e sentiva quasi... diritto. Come se fosse suo diritto rimanere lì con lui, imporsi anche quando l'altro non voleva. Gli tirò via la cintura e lui disse un «No» rantolato a cui non prestò attenzione. Mentre gli apriva la patta dei pantaloni gli baciava il petto, con più forza di quella che aveva avuto prima. Loki gli afferrò i capelli ma non fece altro che incoraggiarlo. Mentre infilava un braccio possente dietro la sua schiena e gli alzava il bacino suggeva un capezzolo, mentre con l'altra mano fermava quella di Loki che cercava di graffiarlo. Valsero a poco tutte le attenzioni che gli rivolse, finché non lo toccò direttamente e riuscì a zittirlo. Lo sentì gemere e sprofondare la testa nei cuscini, dicendo un sommesso «Smettila...».

Loki e Thor anche il quel caso rimanevano diversi: se il primo si era chiesto spesso, durante le notti nelle quali riusciva a sentire gli ansimi di suo fratello, che espressione avesse, come si muovesse e come si stringessero i suoi occhi, Thor non aveva mai pensato a Loki. Gli sovvenne una sorpresa incredibile quando vide il suo viso tendersi, le sopracciglia nere e sottili scontrarsi, gli occhi chiudersi con decisione. Scuoteva la testa e continuava a chiedergli ad intervalli di smetterla. Cercava di fermare i suoi baci e le sue carezze, ma la mente confusa dal piacere non riusciva ad escogitare un modo più astuto di cacciarlo via. «Loki, non voglio farti male» gli disse in un orecchio, quando lo strinse a sé e lui continuava a tendersi per sfuggire alla sua presa. «No» ripeteva, senza la forza di potersi scostare davvero.

Mentre Thor, il quale era sempre più dubbioso e esitante, cercò altri modi di dargli pace, si accorse del calore che veniva da quelle stesse gambe e pensò di poter intraprendere anche la via della seconda natura di suo fratello per dargli piacere. Scese con la mano, fino a trovare quella parte già bagnata, calda, pronta. Le sue dita si mossero, ma Loki gridò, dandogli un calcio e spostandolo da lui. Si raccolse contro la testata del letto, terrorizzato «No!» gridò, completamente preso dal panico. «Non mi toccare!»

Thor, sorpreso, lo vide come un bambino terrorizzato di imparare a camminare. Sentiva le sue dita bagnate del suo calore e si guardò la mano ancora schiusa e lucida. «Loki...»

«Vattene!»

«No»

«Thor!» c'era una sfumatura di disperazione in quell'invocazione. Thor la sentì e la raccolse come se fosse un tesoro fondamentale. «Loki, non...» provò ad avvicinarsi ancora ma l'altro lo scacciò ancora. Con un lampo quasi violento, Thor si impose e lo costrinse sotto di sé mentre Loki graffiava come un gatto in trappola. «Loki!» gli afferrò i capelli per costringerlo a guardarlo «Loki, ascoltami!»

 «Lasciami! Non mi toccare! Vattene!» era sul punto di mettersi a piangere per la frustrazione.

«Ascoltami, aspetta» gli disse afferrandolo con entrambe le mani «Non vergognarti di questo. Non hai nessun motivo di farlo, è quello che sei»

«È disgustoso, Thor» gli rispose invece «Come fai a toccarmi ancora? Non lo vedi? Che stai cercando di fare? Non sono né donna né uomo, né niente»

«Sei tu. Sei Loki, e a me questo basta. Non mi interessa. Sei perfetto così come sei»

Scosse la testa fino al punto di tirarsi da solo i capelli ancora nella stretta di Thor. «Perfetto come? Sono un mostro. Solo uno Jotun, anche nato malato, malvagio. Non sono degno nemmeno della mia stessa razza. Io...»

«Stai zitto» gli intimò Thor, con voce roca e tonante «Taci, non dire altre sciocchezze»

«Che ne sai? Come pretendi di sapere cosa si prova?»

«Te lo stavo dimostrando» lasciò la presa e tornò con la mano tra le sue gambe, dove quel calore non era ancora scemato. «Non è disgustoso, Loki» L'altro strinse le palpebre e singhiozzò facendo "no" con la testa. «Non rinnegarti per questo»

Mentre le sue dita si muovevano Loki singhiozzava, tremava, ma aveva smesso di dimenarsi. «Non devi vergognarti per questo. Non sei un mostro. Non è questo che ti rende un mostro» gli occhi di Loki erano più azzurri di quanto fossero mai stati, circondati di rosso e di lacrime. Tremava e si mordeva le labbra per reprimere i gemiti. Quando Thor si aiutò con l'altra mano si lasciò scappare un urlo sorpreso e caldo come una fiamma che riecheggiò nella sua mente fino a fargli sciogliere le ossa. «È bellissimo anche questo» gli disse. Loki non ebbe la forza di rispondergli ma sospirò e gemette. «Aiutami» gli disse piano, prendendogli una mano e portando anche quella al suo inguine e guidandolo nelle sue carezze per poi lasciarlo a darsi piacere da solo per avere una mano libera, per accarezzare le sue braccia, il torace, stringergli le spalle, toccare ogni centimetro di pelle che poteva avere. Con la lingua seguì un percorso fatto di baci e morsi dal suo ombelico fino alla mandibola, al petto. «Thor!» lo chiamava mentre stringeva la sua nuca e i suoi capelli biondi «Thor» ripeté. Sentire il suo nome sospirato tra i gemiti caldi lo fece tremare, leccò e morse, morse e leccò la base del suo collo finché non si arrossò, non divenne viola per la violenza che stava usando.

Loki strinse le ginocchia intorno ai suoi fianchi e portò entrambe le mani a riaprirgli i pantaloni. Si mosse con lui, tra i suoi sospiri, mentre i loro bacini si venivano incontro, mentre quel calore al ventre aumentava e aumentava e cresceva, prosciugava le ossa e i muscoli di ogni forza. «Oh, Loki» strinse le labbra e lo lasciò per stringerlo a sé e metterlo dritto, mentre l'altro li univa tra le sue mani. Lo guardò negli occhi grandi e annebbiati, osservò quella bocca ormai gonfia e rossa. «Loki» continuò a dire mentre sentiva quella voglia di venire insieme a lui farsi sempre più urgente e più impellente.

Gli prese la testa e la avvicinò a lui, facendo scontrare le loro labbra. La bocca di Loki era ancora più calda e la sua lingua ancora più morbida di qualunque altra. Era il bacio di Jarnsaxa. Era quell'unico tocco che le aveva dato. Non si separò da lui nemmeno per prendere fiato. Gridò il suo nome mentre Loki gridava il suo quando vennero insieme. I loro respiri non erano ancora ritmici, il corpo di suo fratello era morbido e arrendevole dopo l'orgasmo, la sua testa abbandonata sulla sua, mentre ancora lo baciava, sempre più piano. Thor cadde all'indietro, stremato, stringendo ancora a sé Loki. Le labbra ancora unite, le braccia intorno al torace, le sue intorno al collo gli accarezzavano i capelli.

Si sentiva finalmente svuotato sia nella mente che nel corpo. Le gambe intrecciate tra loro, respirava il suo profumo pungente, in quella posizione beveva la sua anima attraverso le sue labbra, di cui non si sarebbe mai saziato. Erano perfette e meravigliose, combaciavano con le sue come nessun'altre. Si sentiva sempre più incosciente, colpa dei due orgasmi consecutivi che aveva avuto, ma si impose di non addormentarsi, mentre continuava a baciare Loki, invece già inerme: abbandonato tra le sue braccia non gli dava fastidio, non era un peso, non era scomodo. Era in qualche modo perfetto. Respirava tranquillamente, stringendolo a sua volta, continuò a baciarlo anche quando Loki si fu del tutto addormentato, agli angoli delle labbra, sugli zigomi, sulle palpebre abbassate.

Non si era mai stancato di baciare suo fratello né quando era ancora un neonato in fasce, né quando era un bambino dispettoso o un ragazzino malizioso e intrigante. Ora si disse che non poteva più smettere. Aveva conosciuto nella sua lunga vita piaceri che l'avevano stancato e altri che aveva riconosciuto come eterni. Come la caccia, come la battaglia. E ora c'era Loki.

 

 

 

_-Da tempo avevano disvolto i bozzoli dei ricordi, pensieri,_

_gusti comuni. Il bozzolo sensuale anche, per intero._

_Si arriva presto in fondo alla carne. -_

_Albert Cohen_

 

 

 

**Capitolo 19**

 

«Mia signora». Heimdall si voltò. Era raro che decidesse di chiamare qualcuno che non fosse Odino. Dal suo podio nel Bifrost distolse lo sguardo dalla voragine di immenso universo davanti a lui e vide Freyja regalmente calma.

Era stato lui, anni prima a poter testimoniare che la Vanir che gli era di fronte era la donna più bella dell'intero universo. Il guardiano bianco vedeva il mondo intero tra i rami di Fandral, e poteva scrutarne ogni anfratto. La sua abilità l'aveva destinato ad essere il vigilante silenzioso di Asgard e lui aveva da sempre visto il mondo. Da quando si era insediato al suo giusto posto, niente gli era mai sfuggito, tranne una sola persona. Aveva visto Loki imparare l'arte della magia, ma non si aspettava che fosse andata talmente avanti, che le sue abilità fossero state passate come testimone ad una donna invasata e malata d'amore.

Dal suo posto aveva osservato Thor sulla terra che lentamente cedeva a quel bambino che era diventato un mostro, aveva assistito alle manifestazioni e agli imbrogli di Amora e aveva inviato Freyja sulla terra per salvare il suo nuovo re.

Se solo avesse immagino tutto quello che era successo prima della sua guardia... mentre sentiva e vedeva Loki tornare a scoprire verità sepolte e nascoste sotto strati di menzogna ricordava quando anche lui, da bambino, lo osservava camminare silenziosamente, come un fantasma, tra le colonne del palazzo, nei giardini di Freyja, senza immaginare nemmeno uno dei suoi problemi. Ora ricordava con che facilità aveva lasciato che Thor scendesse su Jotunheim quella prima volta, solo per il desiderio di scoprire chi era riuscito ad evitare il suo sguardo. Era stato stupido persino lui. Nessuno era senza peccato in tutta quella storia: nessuno aveva mai davvero agito come avrebbe dovuto. Aveva spesso rimproverato sua sorella Sif, quando da giovane criticava e denigrava il principe cadetto anche in pubblico, persino davanti a suo fratello, ma anche lui non si era separato da tutti coloro che lo ritenevano strano, diverso, inutile e soprattutto imbarazzante.

Aveva sempre ritenuto che la sua passione per il seiðr fosse inopportuna, indecente, fino a quando la sua stessa abilità non gli piombò addosso, rivelandogli l'universo e aprendogli gli occhi. Sapeva di essere stato come cieco prima di quell'evento, quando i suoi occhi divennero gialli e vi si specchiavano le galassie. Freyja lo aveva aiutato a non impazzire, a puntare lo sguardo, a non perdere la sua vita immortale a fissare eternamente la pioggia delle foglie di un albero dall'altra parte del mondo, o le fiamme dell'inferno e la neve di Jotunheim. Era stato da quel giorno che aveva compreso che il seiðr era l'unica via per preservare un potere innato che ti brucia le vene. Heimdall comprese che Loki sarebbe stato più felice se solo non avesse dovuto difendersi costantemente dal resto del mondo. Eppure non era mai stato capace di perdonargli anche uno solo dei suoi imbrogli. A volte aveva avvisato Odino, altre Frigga. E poi quel mago era arrivato ad essere più forte di lui e a schermarsi dall'ultima persona rimasta che lo potesse vedere anche quando abbassava le difese.

Ma Thor era riuscito ad andare oltre. Era come il fulmine che colpisce un muro, disintegrandolo. Aveva aperto una breccia dentro quella mente solo per vedere cosa restava di quella persona che era stata plasmata dalla menzogna e dall'odio, trasformandosi in odio lui stesso.

Molto spesso gli veniva chiesto di giudicare: a volte si era trovato a dover decidere di denunciare azioni che non avrebbe condiviso, di fare rapporto di avvenimenti che non avrebbe voluto dire. Raramente non parlava. Quest'ultima follia non era tra quelle.

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?» gli chiese a quel punto la dea «Non possiamo più fermare nulla di ciò che abbiamo iniziato»

«Noi non abbiamo iniziato niente ma possiamo porre fine a questa insania» rispose il guardiano, poi pensò che probabilmente Freyja avesse previsto molte di quello che avvenne «Di cosa ci accusi?» le chiese, per avere chiarezza.

«Di aver messo sulla tavola la carta e le pedine del gioco» rispose lei, incrociando elegantemente le braccia «Noi l'abbiamo causato, non possiamo fermarlo adesso»

«C'è uno Jotun a piede libero nel castello» rispose greve Heimdall.

«Non è lo stesso Jotun che ci aspetteremmo» Freyja si voltò a guardare il palazzo «Non saremo noi a trovarlo per primo. Andrà da Loki»

Heimdall scese dal podio, sfilando la sua pesante spada dai comandi del Bifrost e le si avvicinò, alterato e preoccupato «Il mio compito è proteggere il nostro mondo e tu vuoi impedirmi di farlo»

«No» rispose semplicemente la dea «Ti sto dicendo che non puoi» la sua calma era snervante, le sue parole sussurrate erano lente e facevano male «Non si farà trovare da te, ma troverà Loki»

«Permettimi di avvisare Thor»

Freyja sorrise, maliziosa «Oh, Guardiano bianco» l'appellò mentre si raccoglieva il vestito «Non l'hai chiamato perché entrambi sappiamo esattamente dov'è. Ed è proprio lì il posto in cui vuoi che sia se sei deciso a proteggere Asgard» se ne andò con la sua camminata lieve, il vestito che ondeggiava morbidamente lungo il ponte dell'arcobaleno.

Heimdall chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte la spada. Aveva cercato Odino in tutti i mondi e non l'aveva trovato. Ora ne sentiva davvero la mancanza.

 

*

 

Il tepore caldo che lo avvolgeva era diventato soffocante. Stritolante. Stritolante? Come poteva essere tanto calore così forte da stringerlo?

Loki aprì un occhio, ancora nel dormiveglia e con la pesantezza del sonno, ritrovandosi il viso immerso in una profumata matassa di capelli biondissimi intrecciati in spire ormai dissestate dal riposo. Sapevano di buono, di casa. Aprì entrambi gli occhi e vide l'affilato profilo del viso di Thor. La barba ancora incolta gli graffiava la tempia con cui era appoggiato al suo viso. Si issò piano sugli avambracci, ancora fermo e inamovibile in quella stretta per osservare le ciglia dorate che mandavano la loro ombra sulle guancie rilassate, come tanti raggi di sole, quello stesso sole che Asgard in quel cielo immenso e nerissimo vedeva solo da lontano.

Probabilmente il suo respiro doveva infastidire l'altro, che subito fece una smorfia distratta prima di aprire gli occhi con un sospiro, placido come se si fosse solo appoggiato al letto, tra quei cuscini, in qualche posto ameno. Invece era nel posto più sepolto dell'universo, dove nessun'altro sarebbe potuto arrivare. Era lì a stringerlo. Perché? Niente di quello che avevano fatto aveva un senso.

E invece, quando suo fratello – perché, dannazione, suo fratello lo era sul serio- lo guardò con quel leggero sorriso, felice, pieno, come se vedesse qualcosa di meraviglioso, non poté far altro che distogliere gli occhi e fissare il ricamo di un cuscino, mentre il cuore decideva di galoppare per andare chissà in quale luogo sperduto per non si sa ben quale ragione. Eppure era così consapevole del tocco delle sue dita intorno alla sua vita, così caldo, che lo facevano sussultare. Tornò a guardalo solo per vederlo sorridere ancora di più.

«Cos'hai da ridere?» gli chiese, scontroso, offeso da tanta stupida contentezza su quel viso sciocco.

Thor scosse la testa e lo attirò a sé per dargli un bacio lieve «Non sto ridendo di te, fratello» lo diceva sinceramente, si capiva immediatamente, ma sorrideva anche nel suo stesso bacio. Loki si scostò, come se fosse stato ustionato da quelle labbra. «Che stai facendo?»

«Come, non vuoi più?» Thor era ancora divertito «Non mi sembrava»

«Stupido» gli rispose l'altro, facendo leva per separarsi da lui, ma quelle braccia non volevano lasciarlo andare via. «Cosa vuoi, lasciami» e per sottolineare le sue parole gli artigliò come un gatto infuriato il polso che gli teneva un fianco. Thor non si fece scoraggiare nemmeno un poco da quella sua sceneggiata. Continuava invece a sorridere stupidamente e a tenerlo. Si issò infatti verso di lui e lo baciò di nuovo. «Thor!» gridò Loki, pulendosi le labbra con il dorso della mano «Basta!»

Ma Thor rideva, ora rideva di nuovo. Lo baciò una, due, tre, quattro, cinque, dieci, cento volte ovunque gli riuscisse di poggiare le labbra mentre Loki si agitava debolmente per sottrarsi a lui. Lo schiacciò contro i cuscini e continuò a baciarlo come non era mai stato baciato in nessuna vita e come lui non aveva mai baciato nessuno: con uno slancio immotivato, un fiume d'affetto che gli arrivava direttamente dal centro del petto e che doveva uscire necessariamente da lui per non farlo scoppiare. Baciare Loki era un modo ottimo per alleviare quella pressione e per riempirsi di qualcos'altro. Continuò fino a che l'altro non smise di dimenarsi e rimase lì, ubbidiente.

Si fermò solo per vedere il suo viso bianco e tagliente ormai arrossato, le guance imporporate e le labbra gonfie. I segni della violenza della sera prima stavano già sparendo dai suoi zigomi. Lo guardò così com'era, come una cosa immensamente preziosa, estratta dal mondo e dal tempo, semplicemente un'esistenza a cui puntava il suo cuore.

«Che ti prende?» gli chiese Loki, a quel punto «sei impazzito?»

«Credo di sì» rispose cercando di sembrare serio «Indubbiamente pazzo. Non ci sono davvero dubbi. Alla fine è successo anche a me, di impazzire. Ma vuoi sapere una cosa?» rise e ammiccò «ci si sente veramente bene»

Loki lo osservò per lunghi attimi, prima di sbuffare e cercare di nuovo di spingerlo via «Come vuoi» disse «Tanto l'allegria ti passerà presto, non appena tutte le sensazioni provate prima di dormire non spariranno. Domani dimmi quanto sei felice di stare con Jane... quando forse vorrai dimenticare tutto»

«Ssh» rispose Thor, poggiandogli un dito sulla bocca «dopo. Ci penseremo dopo. Tutti e due» lo baciò di nuovo, con più passione di prima. L'altro gli si strinse con la scusa – mal celata – di spingerlo via. «Sai» gli disse. «Dovremmo renderci presentabili, e forse buttare via questo lenzuolo»

«Sei un pentapalmo, credo di avertelo già detto» prese un lembo di lenzuolo che avevo completamente perso la forma: Thor aveva tenuto così forte il tessuto da romperlo in più punti. «Cosa ti ha fatto il povero lenzuolo?»

«Era di troppo» rispose Thor. Gli cinse la vita, mentre Loki esaminava i danni che la foga di suo fratello avevano comportato. Si appoggiò a lui serenamente, esaminando piano i cuscini insieme a lui «Dovresti ammetterlo, proprio se l'è cercata»

«Il lenzuolo?» Loki gli lanciò un'occhiata sarcastica. Quel sopracciglio alzato era così tipico di lui...

«Sì» Thor prese la stoffa dalle sue mani e la lanciò più in là «Eri troppo steso su di lui, quando saresti dovuto essere steso su di me» disse serio, con lo stesso tono con cui si potrebbe discutere una mossa militare o un atto di legge.

Loki si voltò verso di lui come se avesse sentito un'enorme stupidaggine, ma quando vide la sua espressione e si accorse della sua profonda serietà ebbe un sussulto e si trattenne le labbra mordendosi, ma era troppo. Scosso da tremori sempre più forti e da singhiozzi incontrollabili scoppiò poi a ridere. Continuò a guardare Thor e si tenne l'addome mentre continuava a ridere, tanto forte da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi «Oh, Norne» disse, mentre non riusciva a smettere. Poi, per qualche strano motivo arcano, forse per una magia, quel suo riso contagiò anche suo fratello che si mise a ridere con lui. Finirono di nuovo stesi sul letto mentre ridevano, ancora abbracciati, mentre Thor, sempre sorridendo raccoglieva con le mani le lacrime di Loki.

Lacrime di cosa, poi? Loki avrebbe voluto saperlo. Smise di ridere quando si fece cullare da quelle carezze di Thor. Lo osservava e sentiva una vaga leggerezza nel petto che lo rendeva quasi... forse, in un certo senso... felice? No, non era possibile. «Erano secoli e secoli che non ti sentivo ridere così» gli disse Thor, mentre nei suoi occhi si scioglieva qualcosa. «La tua risata mi è mancata così tanto... non ricordavo nemmeno il suo suono. Da bambino invece ridevi sempre.» gli diede un altro bacio. «Tu mi sei mancato» chiarì dopo.

«Thor...» Loki scosse la testa «Tu mi sei mancato per tutta la mia vita» ed era vero. Sapeva che la sua vita non tendeva ad altri che a Thor. E viceversa. Tutti gli altri erano un contorno alla loro storia, così senza senso, talmente tortuosa da diventare una matassa incomprensibile. Sapevano che al centro di essa c'era un sentimento che nessuno dei due si sarebbe arrischiato a chiamare per nome.

Thor poteva baciarlo di nuovo, ma questo non cancellava niente di quello che avevano fatto: ogni atto d'affetto ed ogni errore. Ancora non sapevano in quale categoria quell'ultima notte doveva rientrare. «Perché continui a baciarmi?» chiese allora all'improvviso.

L'altro gli passò una mano tra i capelli neri e lucidissimi, attorcigliandoli intorno alle dita. «Quando ci siamo baciati la prima volta... ho creduto di essere fatto per farlo» lo guardò seriamente «e mi sono sentito in colpa per non averlo fatto sempre. Se ti avessi baciato sempre, ogni giorno, più volte al giorno, le cose sarebbero state diverse»

«Ma Thor» gli fece notare l'altro «Non mi avresti mai baciato, se le cose fossero state diverse»

Thor allora gli diede un altro bacio «Non lo so»

E non lo sapeva davvero. Non ne aveva idea. Sapeva solo in quel momento non contava nient'altro. Si alzò e si ritrasse appena «Dovremmo renderci presentabili»

Loki gli fece un sorriso malizioso «Non sei mai stato presentabile in vita tua, fratello» gli accarezzò i capelli «Non credo di averlo mai detto davvero ad alta voce, ma con i vestiti addosso sei indecente» sorrise ancora, stringendogli le braccia intorno alla testa «Dovrebbe esserci una legge che ti vieti di vestirti». Mentre lo diceva, la sua espressione seppur aperta, era tesa, come si aspettasse da un momento all'altro che le sue parole scatenassero una reazione violenta e disgustata dell'altro. Thor lo osservò dritto negli occhi, che seppur ridenti, nascondevano il seme della paura.

_Non riesci più a nascondermi nulla, Loki?_ pensò.

Ma sorrise anche lui, prendendolo in braccio e alzandosi dal letto.

«Off» si lamentò l'altro mentre veniva maneggiato come se non avesse peso «Thor! Che stai facendo?!»

«Sono d'accordo con te» gli rispose, mentre andava in bagno portandosi dietro Loki su una spalla, il quale rimaneva in un equilibrio molto precario agitando in quel modo le gambe e le braccia. Lo lasciò solo una volta entranti nella grande vasca scavata nel pavimento, deponendolo nei gradini più bassi, aprendo il flusso di acqua calda proprio vicino a loro. Loki ne fu investito e i vestiti gli si appiccicarono addosso. «Si può sapere che vuoi fare?»

«Credo» disse l'altro, mentre gli tirava via la maglia appiccicosa e pesante d'acqua «di dover unire i nostri pensieri, non pensi? Come ci si renderebbe presentabili, ma nudi, se non in un bagno caldo?» rise, gettando via la casacca fradicia. Si tolse anche lui la propria e la lasciò a galleggiare sul livello già a metà della grande vasca. Il fragore del getto si stava affievolendo man mano che l'acqua li raggiungeva. «Allora dovrei riformulare la domanda» capì alla fine Loki, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da suo fratello che si spogliava completamente. «Cosa ti è successo?»

Thor nuotò verso di lui e gli fu proprio davanti, tanto da riuscire a vedere un lievissimo rossore controllato a malapena e con difficoltà. Loki si sforzava con tutto sé stesso di non guardarlo, mentre lui non voleva altro che lo facesse. O che per lo meno potesse invece vedere lui, nudo. Sorrise e tirandolo piano per i capelli gli fece voltare la testa «Mi sei successo tu»

«Non ha senso» rispose l'altro, velocemente, offeso da qualcosa che Thor non riuscì subito a comprendere. Poi immaginò che Loki si sentisse davvero a disagio nel vederlo così, non sapendo cosa pensare, e Loki che non sa cosa pensare è qualcosa di troppo raro. «Ti stai comportando da stupido e da sciocco» aggiunse poi «Sappiamo entrambi cosa succederà fuori da questa stanza»

«No, dimmelo tu» rispose lui, ancora sorridendo «Visto che sembri saperlo così bene come se l'avessi visto nel futuro»

«Usciremo da qui e correrai da Jane. Mi lascerai marcire qui sotto con Sigyn fino alla fine alla mia vita, perché non avrai più il coraggio di guardarmi»

«Eppure ora ti guardo» e dicendolo fece vagare gli occhi sul suo corpo «E vorrei anche vedere di più» non c'era malizia nel suo tono, ma forse solo nel significato delle parole e bastò a farsi dare un colpo al petto da Loki, che gli diede la schiena «Idiota» gli disse. Thor lo abbracciò dalla schiena, incrociando le mani con le sue, sul bordo della vasca. L'acqua continuava a scorrere e traboccava sul pavimento, espandendosi per la stanza ma nessuno se ne curò. L'odore di Loki gli entrava nelle narici, così vicine alla base della sua nuca ora riccioluta per l'effetto dell'acqua e se possibile ancora più nera. «Non scapperò questa volta. L'ho già fatto e ho rovinato la nostra vita»

«Dimmelo dopo che vedrai Jane» rispose Loki, con un fremito, sulla lingua aveva solo veleno «Appena la guarderai negli occhi ti accorgerai della follia che hai fatto» scosse la testa, piano, per non urtarla contro la sua «Io ho sempre avuto la consapevolezza che questa era solo un'illusione, qualcosa di impossibile e irrealizzabile. Sia per me che per te. Tu non ne saresti capace e io passerò la vita ad odiarmi e ad odiarti. Non c'è soluzione a tutto questo»

«Voglio dimostrarti che posso reggerlo. Posso reggere te, Loki» gli baciò piano la nuca «Non hai nessuna fiducia in me?»

A quel punto l'altro si voltò nel suo abbraccio e lo fronteggiò, alzando la testa. Il suo sguardo pareva volergli trapassare gli occhi e vedere qualcosa che c'era dietro. «Io vedo te, qui, adesso. E vedo te, qui nella mia testa» si toccò la tempia «E non siete uguali» spiegò «Non conosco il Thor che mi sta davanti. Non so come sei diventato così, non so perché. Non so cosa ho fatto. Non so chi sei»

«Sono sempre la stessa persona, Loki»

«No, non è vero. Il Thor che ricordo io era sempre scostante, ruvido, rude. Mi sorrideva quando non ci vedeva nessuno e mi denigrava se c'erano altri. Era talmente luminoso da bruciarmi e farmi cadere nell'ombra. Io non ero niente per quel Thor. Eppure di lui so tutto. So anticipare qualsiasi mossa, qualsiasi pensiero, qualsiasi sentimento. Invece di te non so niente: non lo so da quando mi hai preso in fasce. Sei la stessa persona ma sei diverso. E questa breve parentesi tra noi non risolve nulla, anzi complica tutto. Io... tu non hai la vaga idea di cosa avrei fatto se avessi saputo che il mio Thor potesse essere con me come tu sei adesso. Avrei imbrogliato, distrutto, ucciso e rovinato tutto ciò che c'è di più sacro a questo mondo, ma il mio Thor non mi avrebbe mai voluto. Avrebbe preferito una bella donna umana per stare qualche tempo un po' allegro. Non ci sarebbe stato modo per far avvenire tutto questo» allargò piano le braccia, prima di stringerle introno ai suoi fianchi «L'ho immaginato come un sogno meraviglioso o il peggior incubo che la mia mente potesse partorire. Con il mio Thor sarebbe stato un incubo» i suoi occhi erano pieni di paura, sembrava che cercasse di spingerlo via, ma con il risultato di avvicinarlo. «E non so cosa sarebbe con te»

Thor poggiò la fronte alla sua, stringendo gli occhi «No. No, non permetterò più che si arrivi a ripercorrere il passato» disse «Ho sbagliato tante di quelle volte che non so più contarle» si strinse a lui «Non ho mai capito come trattarti e ti ho portato al limite fino a che non sei crollato in mille pezzi. Non ho mai visto la debolezza del tuo cuore dietro le parole taglienti, né la forza della tua anima dietro il tuo corpo più debole. E tu non hai mai visto quello che posso essere io. Ce ne siamo accorti solo quando tutto è crollato e il tuo dolore è arrivato al limite così come la mia stupidità» lo baciò ancora, prima sullo zigomo ancora arrossato e poi sulle labbra. «E non succederà di nuovo, a costo di sacrificare tutti i nove regni»

 

*

 

Si rivestirono velocemente insieme, prendendo qualche abito da quelli che erano stati precedentemente portati da Sigyn. Thor portò con sé Loki fuori da quelle stanze, su per la scala che lo riportava alla luce del sole. Nell'androne trovarono Sigyn, ancora lì, agitata, che si riscosse e tirò un sospiro non appena li vide «Grazie alle Norne! State bene!» esclamò, correndo loro incontro. «Non vi siete uccisi a vicenda!» sembrava veramente sorpresa «Sentivo il tuo seiðr che mi scacciava, ma non sapevo in che condizioni fossi»

«Sto bene» le disse brevemente lui.

«Ma sei ferito? Vuoi che ti curi?»

«No, va bene così»

«Thor?» era la voce leggera di Jane. Sembrava spaventata, e nel suo vestito dorato si stringeva come se sentisse freddo. Ad accompagnarla c'era Fandral, che la scortava con tutta la cavalleria di cui era capace. «Thor! Finalmente!» gli corse incontro, stringendosi a lui «Perché ti sei trattenuto tanto?»

A nessuno, eccetto che a Jane, sfuggì lo sguardo di stizza e fastidio che Loki le rivolse, per poi voltare la testa, sdegnato e nervoso. Sigyn gli posò delicatamente una mano sul braccio, ma lui la scacciò in malo modo. Thor immediatamente si scostò da lei «Cosa è successo?»

«Amico mio» rispose per lei Fandral «C'è stata l'evasione di un detenuto»

«Chi?»

«Non lo so. Non era nei registri e non si sa niente di lui. Nelle prigioni hanno sentito uno schianto e si sono così accorti di una cella segreta, murata, inaccessibile sia dall'interno sia dall'esterno. Non sappiamo chi sia stato rinchiuso lì dentro, ma le misure di sicurezza erano molto, troppo alte. Doveva esserci qualcosa di terribile lì dentro, e non sappiamo che faccia abbia»

«Ci sarà sicuramente la mano di Amora dietro tutto questo» disse Thor, accostandosi a Fandral «Quali misure di sicurezza sono state prese?»

«Abbiamo sigillato il palazzo, le guardie lo stanno perlustrando palmo a palmo, io e Sigyn siamo rimasti alla difesa di queste sale mentre gli altri si univano ai perlustramenti. Ho pensato che avremmo fatto meglio a condurre la tua umana con noi per poterla proteggere al meglio, ma tu tardavi a tornare. Cosa è successo? Sigyn era estremamente in ansia»

«Noi...» iniziò a dire Thor, per poi fermarsi, senza sapere come continuare «Abbiamo risolto un diverbio che doveva essere chiarito da molto tempo»

«Spero abbiate chiarito» disse pacatamente Jane. Fandral invece continuava a guardare Loki come se potesse esaminarlo fin dentro gli organi. Dopo aver esaminato a lungo il suo viso tornò a guardare il suo amico con un mezzo sorriso «Sicuramente l'avranno fatto» commentò lui.

Gli altri ignorarono la sua uscita e continuavano a parlare del fuggitivo «Da quello che ho saputo doveva essere un qualche tipo di gigante. Le catene erano enormi e fortissime. Ma sono state abbattute da qualche magia»

«Allora è Amora»

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?»

«Mi unirò ai perlustramenti»

«E come conti di scoprirlo se nemmeno sapete che faccia abbia?» fece notare Loki «Sigyn, tu hai potuto scoprire qualcosa?» chiese alla maga «Una presenza estranea o qualcosa di minaccioso?»

«La percepisco, ma è troppo debole perché io possa rintracciarla, o seguirla. È troppo sfuggente e troppo lontana»

«Allora mi unirò alle ricerche»

«No!» rispose categorico Thor «Non si discute su questo. Probabilmente è solo un modo per farti uscire allo scoperto o per prenderti»

«Perché, logicamente, la cosa migliore di fare è quella di dividerci e lasciarmi in un buco senza via d'uscita» rispose Loki con sarcasmo bruciante. «Non sono più un bambino. So difendermi abbastanza da solo»

«Non mi è sembrato che tu ti sapessi difendere, l'ultima volta» rispose Thor, a denti stretti. «Dovresti rimanere indietro»

«L'ultima volta non sapevo distinguere tra te e Thor» rispose semplicemente Loki «Ha potuto convincermi solo grazie a questo. Ma non succederà più»

I tre che li stavano a sentire non compresero l'ultima e definitiva risposta del mago, che riuscì non si sa come a zittire di il dio del tuono. «Va bene» accondiscese Thor, infine «Ma rimarrai con me, non ti allontanare di più di tre passi o giuro che ti ributto da dove siamo arrivati»

«Sta bene» Loki era risoluto «Mi pare di averti salvato fin troppe volte senza che tu me ne dessi il merito, in passato. Potrei citare un paio di belve che non si sono fatte uccidere volontariamente da te.»

«Questa non è una belva, è qualcosa di molto più pericoloso»

«Dobbiamo ancora vederlo. Ora andiamocene, stiamo perdendo tempo» Loki si incamminò velocemente con decisione «Dove hai lasciato Mjolnir? Se l'avessi avuto io non sarei mai stato così sciagurato da lasciarlo nelle mie stanze.»

Thor gli fu subito dietro «Potrei raccontare anche io un paio di episodi in cui sei stato tanto buffo per una tua dimenticanza»

«Thor!» gridò Jane che si vedeva lasciare indietro. «Si?» gli disse lui girandosi.

«Cosa dovrei fare, io?»

«Rimanere qui. Fandral e Sigyn ti proteggeranno» e tornò a seguire Loki.

«Erano secoli che non li vedevo così congiunti» commentò Fandral, sornione.

 

*

 

Vagavano da due ore buone nel castello. Avevano incontrato troppe guardie e troppe serve per passare inosservati e Loki era abbastanza sé stesso da destare molta meraviglia. Una serva scappò via urlando quando lo vide, gridando al fantasma. La cosa divertiva davvero tanto Loki, che non aspettava altro che vedere quale reazione avrebbero avuto nel vederlo arrivare.

«Sei troppo pieno di te. Come al solito»

«Lasciamo godere la mia fama da resuscitato»

Le impronte di seiðr che Loki seguivano erano deboli ma si facevano man mano più chiare mentre le pedinavano e sempre più delineate. Il dio dell'inganno spiegò che doveva essere qualcuno che non usava il suo potere da troppo tempo e che esso doveva aver inaridito le sue vene e il suo corpo. Disse che ne aveva sentito parlare ma non credeva che fosse possibile rimanere tanto tempo senza usare la magia. Era come mangiare, per certi versi: si poteva procrastinare, si poteva alleggerire la portata ma mai rinunciarvi senza conseguenze catastrofiche. L'essere che doveva essere uscito da quella prigione sicuramente era molto più antico di loro e dovevano evitare che riprendesse tutto il suo potere.

Il loro perlustrare li portò fin fuori nei giardini, mentre la notte era nella sua fase più cupa. «Arriveremo a qualche risultato, con questa caccia? Non sono un cane da fiuto» si lamentò Thor.

«Mi pare che il cane qui sia io» commentò Loki «E poi dovresti essere grato di sapere almeno che è arrivato fin...» smise di parlare quando si rese conto in quale parte del giardino erano arrivati. Con i piedi tra le aiuole. «Loki?» Girando la testa il ragazzo si ritrovò a guardare quella stessa siepe che aveva nascosto la sua trasformazione.

«Non ricordi?» gli chiese lui. «Questo posto?» si guardò i piedi nascosti da soffici fiorellini ancora chiusi per la notte, coperti da una sottile brina. «Cosa vi è successo»

«Sì che lo ricordo» Thor lo prese per una spalla e lo girò abbastanza da poterlo baciare «Non posso dimenticarlo» una lieve nuvola di respiro condensato uscì dalle loro labbra. Loki la osservò perdersi nell'oscurità della notte, tra le stelle e le nebulose sopra di loro. «Non hai nemmeno un rimpianto?»

«Quello di essermene andato quel giorno per prendere uno stupido anello»

«Che sentimentale» Loki gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa «Immagino che fosse anche un anello volgare e pieno di gemme, il genere di cose che sarebbe piaciuto ad Amora»

«Lo ammetto, era orribile» anche Thor sorrise «Ma era di nostra nonna Bestla. Evidentemente a lei piaceva quel genere di gioielli» poi si guardò intorno e si abbassò in ginocchio, tra l'erba, dove cominciavano i mattoni del selciato. «Quando cadde si incastrò qui, tra questi due mattoni. Riuscii ad estrarre solo quella orribile patacca che aveva sulla sommità, e lasciare il resto qui.»

Loki gli si avvicinò e osservò le due mattonelle dove brillava lievemente qualcosa di metallico. Con la sua magia costrinse quell'oggettino ad uscire dal suo nascondiglio, strappandolo alle radici dell'erba e dalla terra umida. Thor afferrò il semplice anello d'oro che levitava davanti a lui e lo osservò. Vi soffiò dentro e lo strofinò tra le dita per pulirlo dalla terra e dalla polvere. Si era un po' ossidato e deformato nel tempo, così esposto alle intemperie, ed era rovinato lì dove aveva con la forza staccato la sua gemma. Sul bordo vi erano incisi antichi fori dove un tempo dovevano risiedere diamanti, ora perduti. Era un anello rotto e distrutto, ma ancora rotondo e funzionante. Lo tenne in mano mentre Loki lo osservava. «È molto vecchio»

«Non sappiamo quanto» commentò Thor. Si alzò e prese una mano di Loki.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Volevo darlo a te»

«Volevi darlo a Jarnsaxa»

«Ma tu sei lei» rispose tranquillamente l'altro, infilando al suo anulare l'anello sgangherato e incrostato. «E non c'è stato attimo in cui lei non è stata te» osservò per lunghi attimi quella flebile lucentezza al dito di Loki e sorrise «Rotto, dimenticato, perso e sporco» emise una risata amara «Mi pare appropriato» gli baciò una mano e la strinse per riscaldarla dal freddo. «Hai le dita intirizzite. Dovremmo tornare indietro»

«Non ho freddo» rispose Loki, alzandosi un po' sulle punte per arrivare a baciarlo lievemente. «Si sta bene qui fuori»

«Forse per uno Jotun» Thor sorrise nel bacio, ma Loki si separò immediatamente da lui, allarmato. Thor pensò subito di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e lo fermò mentre girava la testa «Perdonami»

«No» rispose Loki «è estate, Thor» si voltò verso la macchia di oscurità, oltre gli alberi.

Ne emerse lentamente, a passi strascicati, una figura altissima e massiccia ma china e gobba, con le braccia ciondolanti e il passo oscillante. «Uno Jotun!» realizzò Loki improvvisamente, e Thor lo spostò dietro di sé mentre impugnava meglio il martello, pronto a colpire e a difendersi.

«Calmati, principe dorato e abbassa la tua arma. Non voglio fare male a nessuno di vuoi due» avanzò abbastanza da farsi illuminare dalla luce proveniente dalle sale del palazzo e la sua pelle blu e raggrinzita, come ghiaccio crepato si mostrò nella sua peculiarità. Aveva grosse corna che gli pesavano sulla testa, e il petto curvo segnato da disegni contorti e ondulatori. Eppure i suoi occhi rossi non erano accesi, ma appannati da qualcosa che Thor non comprese, fino a che Loki non gli fece abbassare Mjolnir. «Fratello, non vedi? È un vecchio»

Infatti lo Jotun che avevano davanti era proprio un vecchio, senza più forze e volontà. Li guardava con una strana placida urgenza, con la bocca aperta come per dire qualcosa ma i suoi occhi erano calmi e davano loro tutto il tempo di comprenderlo.

«Jotun. Rivelati. Chi sei? Come hai fatto a fuggire?»

«Le mie catene erano sciolte da tempo. Non avevo motivo di liberarmi, fino a che non ho sentito un forte potere venire dalla terra, dove io mi trovavo. Era il suo potere» con un grande dito ghiacciato indicò il ragazzino «Io conosco il tuo potere e il tuo sguardo, Ingannatore»

«Chi sei? come fai a conoscermi?»

«Ti conosco da molto tempo. So di te quello che nessun'altro sa, una storia che è stata sepolta con la morte della regina Frigga. Ho pensato che fossi morto anche tu fino a che non ho sentito di nuovo il tuo potere. Sono qui per poterti dire quello che Frigga non è riuscita a dirti in tutti i tuoi lunghi anni di vita» le sue parole erano lente e biascicate. Guardò dietro di sé, dove la stella del mattino sorgeva, annunciando il calore del sole. «Il giorno è molto vicino e io sto perdendo ogni forza» tornò a guardare i due davanti a sé e fece un sorriso «Sto per spegnermi, il mio potere mi sta uccidendo, esigendo quello che non gli ho dato per anni»

«Gli Jotun non possiedono il seiðr» disse Thor «Come fai a usarlo?»

«Non lo possediamo? E cosa fa il tuo compagno che stringi così tanto a te? Non voglio farti nessun male. Voglio solo consegnargli un ricordo, perché non ho tempo di parlare. Hel mi attende, e lì tutti quelli della mia stirpe.» tese una mano, aspettandosi che Loki andasse a prenderla, ma Thor lo trattenne, frapponendosi tra loro. «Non verrà da te fino a che non ci dirai la verità»

Lo Jotun si guardò e annuì «Il mio aspetto deve davvero spaventarti, dio dorato, e devi amare molto il tuo compagno. Hai ragione non potete fidarvi di me» con un gemito usò quel poco che gli restava di seiðr e mutò aspetto. Davanti a loro c'era adesso un vecchio canuto, con le mani ruvide e i capelli diventati completamente bianchi che li guardava con apprensione.

«Il mio nome è Farbauti. Sono tuo padre, Loki»

«No» fu l'istintiva risposta del ragazzo «Non è possibile. Mio padre era Laufey, non tu»

«Io sono _l'altro_ tuo padre» disse allora lo Jotun «E sto morendo. Muoio come è morto il mio compagno, da tanto tempo sprofondato nella pazzia. Voglio dirti perché e come. Voglio darti l'ultimo tassello della tua vita, quello che è in mano mia e che condividevo con Frigga. Permettimi di dartelo prima che sia troppo tardi»

«No, Loki, aspetta»

Ma Loki non lo ascoltò. Prese la mano con la sua, quella con l'anello al dito. Sapeva cosa provava Thor. Probabilmente aveva paura di qualsiasi sconvolgente verità si celasse dietro quella stretta di mano, e anche lui ne aveva. Aveva una grande paura: la paura di non poterlo capire e di poterlo afferrare. Gli mancavano solo due parti del suo passato adesso e non si sarebbe fermato lì a rimuginare. La sua nascita e il suo tracollo. Avrebbe voluto dire a sé stesso che aveva la forza di reggerle ma non era vero. Ecco perché si teneva ancora stretto a suo fratello mentre i ricordi di un mondo bianco e grigio si aprivano davanti ai loro occhi.

 

 

_La felicità le più volte consiste nel sapersi ingannare._

_Carlo Bini_

 

 

 

**Capitolo 20**

 

_La sala del trono era qualcosa di così splendente da ferire gli occhi. Farbauti era solo un giovane Jotun, alto nemmeno sei piedi e si sentiva impressionato da tanta magnificenza. Il suo popolo si vantava di poche cose, ma quelle sale erano tra quelle: solo un cuore nato dalla neve avrebbe potuto lavorare il ghiaccio in modo simile, così fine, talmente impercettibile da sembrare naturale, come se davvero semplice acqua gelata potesse creare quegli archi, quelle statue, quelle lastre dai colori così diversi e incomparabili. Chi non viveva a Jotunheim credeva stupidamente che il ghiaccio avesse sempre lo stesso colore: niente di più falso. Come il più comune marmo, il ghiaccio aveva migliaia di colori e nasceva così come veniva estratto dalle cave preziose. Pochi gioielli che non ricordassero il ghiaccio erano apprezzati dalla loro razza. Blu e rosso, come i loro occhi, come la loro pelle. Non certo una grande fantasia, ma ugualmente stupefacente._

_Re Utgarðd-Loki vi aveva fatto lavorare i migliori artisti di tutto l'universo, i migliori maghi del loro regno, per anni e anni, ed ora a lui era umilmente permesso di poter osservare tanta meraviglia. Le corna gli si intravedevano appena ma poteva già dire di aver visto una delle meraviglie di Yggdrasill._

_Era andato lì con la lettera di raccomandazione in mano, scritta da un prozio antipatico –che sospettava volesse solo liberarsi di lui- lo raccomandava come sentinella del palazzo. A lui non dispiaceva: da quando era alto un misero metro già aveva la forza di prendere a pugni il lupo dei vicini. Perciò aveva abbandonato la sua casa e i suoi genitori con la speranza di poter dimostrare il suo valore. Nasceva con poche sostanze ma con molte capacità. Perciò si rammaricò non poco quando lo misero a guardia del principe ereditario._

_"Che noia" pensava "Adesso dovrò fare da balia ad un nano? Non mi faranno nemmeno combattere"_

_Il suo Søk era cominciato da tanto tempo e non aveva ancora trovato un compagno, e se ne vergognava abbastanza. Fortunatamente non era così grave da disperarsi. Immaginò che non lo mettessero a combattere con il pensiero che potesse impazzire da un momento all'altro. Invece Farbauti si sentiva benissimo adesso che era arrivato ad Utgarðd. Sentiva di poter cominciare qualcosa di importate. Aveva già trovato un maestro che gli insegnasse le più avanzate tecniche delle vie del seiðr: ormai lo padroneggiava meglio di un adulto. Nascondeva a molti la portata del suo potere, immaginava che il Søk continuasse per tanto tempo forse per il suo potere. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare per trovare qualcuno degno di lui._

_E poi, come una slavina, gli piovve addosso Laufey. Per le Norne, era insopportabile. Un nanetto agitato, nervoso, ribelle – a tratti isterico – e del tutto incurante della sua posizione. Lo vide la prima volta mentre era a lezione con i suoi precettori. La faccina tonda, il naso affilato e gli occhi grandi, i segni sul corpo erano pochi e quasi invisibili. Era talmente avvilente che dargli dell'asgardiano sembrava un complimento. Era pieno di sé. Ricordava quella volta che lo costrinse a cercarlo per un intero giorno nei giardini di stalattiti, con la paura di trovarlo infilzato da qualche parte – e alla fine avrebbe voluto infilzarcelo lui. Ricordò anche di quella volta che scappò in città durante una passeggiata col padre e di essere stato rinchiuso per una settimana per non essere riuscito a trovarlo. Gli fu detto che era tornato da solo a palazzo per fargli solo un dispetto. O quella volta che lo chiuse nelle sue stanze per fare i fatti suoi, o quelle altre in cui dovette salvarlo da suoi coetanei molto più battaglieri di lui quando faceva il superbo e lo sdegnoso. Una volta dovette farsi picchiare da degli elfi perché erano stati insultati dal principe, il quale – si intende - era ancora troppo piccolo e non poteva essere punito._

_Oh, quel demonio l'aveva fatto penare come il più misero dei lupi. L'aveva aspettato per secoli, mentre tutti si sorprendevano della sua resistenza alla sua ira bisbetica e vendicativa o per quella al suo Søk. Da lui erano andati grandi studiosi che si chiedevano perché non fosse già impazzito, non fosse morto di solitudine e di dolore. Secoli interi senza un compagno, con il Richiamo ancora pulsante nelle sue vene! Un mistero per molti. Ma non per lui._

_In qualche modo l'aveva capito da subito. L'aveva riconosciuto dal primo momento in cui quegli occhietti rossi e vispi si erano girati verso di lui per prenderlo in giro, quando la sua bocca si era piegata in un ghigno malizioso, pronto ad architettare le più crudeli marachelle. L'aveva visto e aveva capito:_ Può essere solo lui _si disse. E lo sapeva anche Utgarðd-Loki suo padre, per intercessione del quale poteva ancora servire fedelmente con amore quel mostro irrequieto di suo figlio. «Lo lascio a te perché hai avuto la stessa pazienza di aspettarlo, come me e suo padre» gli aveva detto una volta._

_Così era diventato adulto e complice di quel folle. Le sue corna si erano arcuate intorno alla testa, la sua pelle si era indurita ed era tra i più alti della città. Ogni sua magia poteva essergli pagata quanto tutto il salario di una vita dei suoi genitori. E Laufey cresceva. Era così fiero di essere ciò che era! Fiero di essere Jotun, fiero della sua casa, di suo padre, della sua terra (nonostante le penurie che si dovevano sopportare in quei tempi). Tra i suoi coetanei era il più battagliero: sapeva difendersi come un lupo feroce, e attaccava come un drago. Spesso si era trovato a doversi impegnare negli allenamenti che svolgeva con lui, sempre di più, ogni giorno un po' di più, fino a che non fu disarmato e buttato a terra dal ragazzo._

_Quella volta Laufey lo abbandonò correndo via._

_Quando lo andò a trovare per la cena non lo fece entrare nelle sue stanze. Farbauti rimase tutta la notte davanti quella porta, con lo stomaco annodato, parlando piano con lui, che dall'altra parte rispondeva solo a volte e con voce rotta. Sentiva il Søk dell'altro emergere come un'onda impetuosa: conosceva quella sensazione._

_Quando uno Jotun raggiunge la pubertà comincia la sua Ricerca, o nel suo caso la sua attesa, del compagno della vita, il solo ed unico, in tutto l'universo, che sarebbe stato degno. Se si rimaneva da soli e non si trovava la propria metà, si finiva con l'impazzire, l'uccidersi o peggio. Ed ecco che ora stava succedendo a Laufey: esso era tanto più forte quanto più forte lo spirito dello Jotun. Il suo si era ridotto ad un ronzare continuo nel suo corpo, dentro le vene, come se dopo una pugnalata la lama continuasse ad affondare per tutta la vita. A volte era più forte, altre meno. C'erano stati momenti in cui non era riuscito ad alzarsi in piedi e aveva gridato di dolore, un dolore che gli veniva da dentro l'anima, come se la sua solitudine potesse ferirlo fisicamente da dentro la sua mente. E poi c'erano quei momenti in cui sapeva che c'era la speranza, che doveva solo attendere, aspettare._

_Nel mezzo del Søk gli altri potevano sapere della sua Ricerca, ne sentivano il richiamo agrodolce, dentro la testa, come un urlo nell'etere, e nessuno gli aveva mai risposto fino a quel momento. Molti avevano sorriso sapendo della sua condizione e gli avevano detto: «Vorrei tanto poter essere io, per aiutarti. Ma non sono abbastanza forte» Era quello il suo problema: il suo potere, la sua forza, la sua intelligenza ne richiedevano una uguale, speculare ed identica ma opposta e diversa, aliena come poteva esserlo un principino dispettoso. Eppure ecco che quel bambinello sarebbe diventato re della loro razza._

_Mentre era dietro quella porta, sul limite della pazzia, comprese per la prima volta quella implicazione: «Essere degno di un re» sussurrò come se stesse bestemmiando e non volesse farsi sentire. Si coprì la bocca, come ustionato dalle parole. «Posso essere degno di un re»_

_Quando la porta si aprì rivelò un ragazzo distrutto, sviscerato da qualcosa di atroce e allo stesso tempo dolce. Gli occhi di Laufey erano adombrati e segnati, madido di sudore sembrava che avesse combattuto. E poi, nella sua testa con il timbro della voce familiare, udì il suo urlo e il suo Søk, potente e distruttivo come il suo, verde di speranza e di promesse._

_Gli si avventò addosso per prenderlo a pugni e Farbauti lo lasciò fare. Lo guardava in quegli occhi pieni di risentimento e gli disse che andava bene. «Va bene così. È giusto così» la sua voce era flebile e stanca, così infinitamente stanca... come se si stesse per esaurire._

_«No, non va affatto bene così!» gridò l'altro «Sei stato qui ad aspettare me, mi hai permesso le peggiori nefandezze mentre eri in questo stato!»_

_«Non lo potevi capire»_

_«Lo capisco adesso»_

_Lo pretese per sé in quell'istante stesso. Quella notte si consumarono come foglie colpite da un fulmine._

 

_*_

 

_Così Laufey passò alla storia come il più breve Søk del loro popolo, ben cinque minuti: giusto il tempo di picchiarlo. Andarono dopo quel momento stesso da Utgarðd-Loki a ufficializzare la loro unione e il re si espresse in un «Finalmente!» liberatorio._

_Farbauti davvero non capiva quale fosse il vero compito di un consorte regale: da un'ora all'altra non ebbe più bisogno di lavorare, né di fare nient'altro. Gli furono dati gli appartamenti di fianco al suo compagno, e da quella mattina tutti si inchinarono davanti a lui. Sedeva con Laufey vicino al re. Era diventato un principe e non sapeva nemmeno come comportarsi._

_Impiegò altri anni buoni per capire cosa gli si richiedesse, e vi si abituò. Certo era sempre sorpreso e omaggiato da tanta riverenza nei suoi confronti, ma non appena venne conosciuto di più dal popolo quell'ossequio si trasferì dalla sua condizione alle sue abilità. Lui e Laufey furono salutati trionfalmente al loro ritorno ad Utgarðd dopo la guerra con gli elfi neri. In quelle battaglie lui e il suo compagno avevano raggiunto un livello di intesa sconosciuto, non più quello delle coperte del letto, ma quello del sangue sui campi di battaglia, quello della morte e della distruzione. E conobbero il sapore della vittoria._

_Dopo quella guerra terribile e dopo aver nascosto l'Eather, si trovarono così investiti da due nuove improvvise responsabilità. Il grande re Utgarðd-Loki era perito nella battaglia, poi vendicato dai suoi figli, che erano tornati vincitori e fecondi: Laufey portava un bambino. Ai funerali regali vennero a partecipare da ogni luogo dei novi regni. Borr, il grande Padre Tutto, il quale aveva sposato uno Jotun, ancora ferito aveva mandato il suo primo figlio a presenziare in sua vece._

_Odino aveva cenato con loro e aveva portato doni per la nuova nascita attesa da lì a pochi mesi. «Siamo felici di averti qui, principe asgardiano. La tua fama raggiunge ogni luogo» Ed era così. Era proprio come lo si descriveva: possente, biondo come la luce del sole e allegro, quasi sempre con un corno di vino in mano. Non apprezzava invece la loro razza come aveva fatto il padre «Sarà» disse una sera a Farbauti mentre guardavano il tramonto della stella lontana oltre l'orizzonte «Ma non farò mai come mio padre. Le asgardiane sono molto più accessibili di uno di voi» spiegò, bevendo un altro sorso «A volte mi chiedo che aspetto dovesse avere mia madre quando viveva qui, e poi mi scopro a non volerlo davvero sapere. È fin troppo... strano»_

_«Principe» gli rispose il re consorte «Non c'era possibilità che avvenisse il contrario. Tu sai del nostro Søk: se esso richiede uno straniero, allora è lecito che sia così. Evidentemente l'unico degno di Bestla era Borr, e viceversa tuo padre poteva trovare la felicità solo con Bestla. Egli per rimanere con lui ha dovuto agire in un modo umiliante per la nostra specie: assumere con la magia l'aspetto di una donna asgardiana. Ma non posso volergliene male, io come lei ho aspettato tanto per trovare il mio compagno e ho fatto di tutto per averlo. Laufey diversamente da me non ha avuto questa esperienza e non accetta il voltafaccia che tua madre fece alla nostra gente»_

_«Credimi, non lo accetta nessuno»_

_Quando nacque il loro primo figlio, fu la gioia di una nazione. Helblindi era esattamente il figlio degno di loro: grande e forte, resistente a tutto, sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una bufera già il primo giorno della sua vita. Entrambi lo amarono immensamente, e fu subito chiaro che prediligeva imitare Farbauti più del suo secondo padre._

_Possedeva un discreto potere, che suo padre gli insegnò ad usare, ma spesso si limitava alle arti curative e quelle più immediate di attacco. Non era impetuoso come Laufey, ma più riflessivo e pacato come Farbauti: amava l'arte della lotta e del combattimento «Posso conoscere il cuore di chi mi è di fronte, quando lotto con lui» era un ragazzino ancora immaturo e ignaro del mondo, ma possedeva una profonda saggezza innata che lo rendeva amorevole a tutti, persino ai suoi precettori quando li metteva in contraddizione o li superava nelle loro materie. Estremamente intelligente ma solitario e taciturno. Non amava le feste e i banchetti, ma le immense sale di una biblioteca che odoravano di conoscenza._

_«Perché rimani qui, se da quella parte c'è chi ti festeggia?» gli aveva chiesto una volta, trovandolo alla luce riflessa di specchi di ghiaccio mentre cantava rune di un'antica canzone sull'inizio del mondo. «Non volermene, padre. A volte ho la sensazione che vivere non basti. Provo una grande angoscia quando non so chi mi si trovi davanti. Tra i libri e sul campo di battaglia, posso guardare nell'animo del mio popolo.» i suoi occhi erano bassi e umili. Gli pareva di aver detto una sciocchezza. Si scherniva davanti al grande padre ma lui gli rispose solo: «Sarai un grande re, figlio mio. Grande più di Laufey e Utgarðd-Loki, tuo nonno»_

_Fu in quel tempo che dovettero andare a far visita alle riserve del fiume Vimur: il fiume ghiacciato non offriva più pesce da molti anni ormai, e le foreste erano vuote di carne e piene di lupi famelici. La famiglia reale vi si spostò per diverso tempo, per cercare di fermare l'esodo di Jotun da Vimur ad Utgarðd, ormai al limite della sua capacità. Il loro regno non offriva comodità come poteva invece la terra agli elfi bianchi o agli Aesir, e le difficoltà erano sempre abbondate: pochi anni di stenti non spaventavano il suo popolo, a meno che non si trasformassero in secoli. Vi trovarono solo adulti che seppellivano i loro genitori e pochi bambini chiusi nelle case, protetti dalle bufere e dai terremoti._

_Helblindi in quei giorni rimaneva silenzioso e meditabondo. «Se non possono sopravvivere qui e nemmeno nelle nostre città, cosa ne faremo di loro?» chiedeva «Pochi altri territori possono sopportare di aprire le braccia ad un esodo»_

_Mentre Jotunheim diventava sempre più un deserto di ghiaccio, un bambino e un re organizzarono l'evacuazione del fiume, la protezione delle famiglie e le scorte di cibo – effimere anche per loro – da condividere anche con i soldati._

_A Farbauti era capitato di sopportare la fame, così come al suo compagno, in guerra: mentre si dividevano le scorte, si beveva poco e si sopravviveva grazie alla pelle dura e alla forza delle corna, e non si lamentarono quando anche lì dovettero non mangiare per sfamare i bambini e i vecchi. E fu quello l'inizio della distruzione del loro mondo, un semplice, puro gesto fatto col cuore di un bambino: Helblindi rifiutò il cibo per sé e lo consegnò ad un piccolo infante, non ancora sviluppato e debole, con misere speranze di vivere. Si chiamava Thiazi e sopravvisse grazie alla fame del loro unico figlio._

_Quella stessa sera, nella loro tenda Laufey si strinse la testa tra le mani e gli chiese «Che re sono, se persino mio figlio soffre la fame?»_

_Impietosito, il suo compagno gli rispose con piena fiducia: «Siamo Jotun. Sopportiamo il freddo, la fame e la sete e sgominiamo ogni altro essere in battaglia. Non ci siamo mai fatti vincere dalla nostra terra e Helblindi è il degno erede della sua razza.»_

_Doveva significare: Non temere, tutto questo passerà._

_Ma non passò. Gli anni erano interminabili e sempre più precari, nella bambagia della loro corte non si percepiva ma lì, ai confini del loro mondo, bambini morivano e famiglie impazzivano, giovani in pieno Søk si uccidevano. Laufey aveva viaggiato molto per cercare un modo, qualcosa, per fermare questa carestia che non voleva fermarsi. Gli chiedeva di tenere loro figlio nel palazzo e addolcire le notizie che portava, per non disilluderlo nella piena giovinezza. Intanto Helblindi l'aveva pregato di portare Thiazi con loro ad Utgarðd, e di insegnargli le vie del seiðr: il principe aveva visto in lui un grande potere, che ora anche Farbauti notava. Quel giovane, giovanissimo infante ormai orfano per la carestia possedeva davvero una magia che in futuro avrebbe potuto rivaleggiare con la sua._

_Intanto, dopo molti anni furono benedetti da un altro figlio. Dopo molti tentativi e rischi per Laufey, avevano visto per la prima volta i grandi e dolci occhi di Byleistr, chiamato così per la luce nuova che poteva portare con sé e che portò. Rideva, quel bambino. Come rideva! Era immensamente felice di essere al mondo. Un po' goffo, sempre sorrideva: curioso come nessuno, non si accontentava di nulla, voleva sempre sapere, fare, agire e chiedere. Spesso assillava deliziosamente il fratello, per farsi raccontare le storie dei grandi tempi passati, dei mondi lontani e di quegli strani esseri alti poco più di lui che popolavano il resto di Ygdrasill e di quei nani, ancor più bassi che gli arrivavano ai fianchi. Era una luce adorabile di caldo affetto che brillava in quella gemma di ghiaccio. Laufey lo amava moltissimo: lo aveva aspettato dentro di sé per molto tempo e più volte aveva creduto di perderlo, e molte volte aveva pregato che glielo lasciassero amare. E tutti lo amarono. Era la luce degli occhi di Helblindi, e Thiazi, di poco più grande di lui, divenne il suo compagno di giochi e di marachelle. Gli aveva insegnato qualche magia per fare gli scherzi, per poi dover essere aspramente punito da Farbauti._

_Mentre il resto del loro mondo sprofondava nell'oscurità, resisteva una luce vivida in quelle stanze, la promessa di un futuro che potesse salvare tutti._

_La coppia reale aveva ricercato nella magia e nella diplomazia un modo per salvarsi, senza scovare nulla, finché, ecco: un giorno un viaggiatore rivelò che nelle sue peregrinazioni nei nove mondi aveva visto sorgere una nuova razza, qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto: somigliavano ad asgardiani, ma erano più piccoli e più brutti, ancora a livello di belve, vivevano nelle foreste di Midgard._

_E quel giorno, Laufey, guardando i suoi due figli mentre ascoltavano le storie di quel mondo lontano, partorì l'idea che li fece scomparire tutti._

 

_*_

 

_«Non capisco cosa ci sia da nascondere» aveva detto Byleistr «Perché dovremmo sforzarci di somigliare a loro?» non si dava pace e si guardava allo specchio. A poco valevano le pacate spiegazioni di suo fratello, perché l'ingenua mente del bambino non poteva concepire la meschinità e la paura. I mostri c'erano anche su Jotunheim ma non si scacciavano via per la loro bruttezza._

_«Sono quindi così brutto?» chiese, osservandosi i capelli neri e lustri, giocandoci con le mani e provando fastidio. «Tu, fratello, non sei affatto brutto! Sei uno degli Jotun più belli che ci siano» avrebbe potuto parlare per partito preso, ma non mentiva. Eppure eccoli lì, in quattro, con il loro seguito ad attendere di essere ricevuti ad Asgard da Odino, il nuovo Padre Tutto._

_Era stato loro chiesto di mascherare il loro aspetto per presenziare alla corte, per non suscitare reazioni inaspettate. Il loro invito si doveva ad una sola ragione: Bestla, loro consimile, era stata trovata morta. Ella aveva compiuto il rituale che le permetteva di raggiungere l'anima del suo compagno Borr nel Valalla e sarebbe stata bruciata con lui, come suo desiderio. Come ultimo saluto a questa ultima grande stella della loro specie, la famiglia reale di Jotunheim poteva essere ammessa alle celebrazioni funebri, davanti ai nove regni, per l'incoronazione di Odino._

_Perciò avevano assunto una forma più congeniale per i loro ospiti. La loro pelle era bianchissima e quasi lattea, e possedevano capelli nerissimi e lucidi. Ognuno di loro appariva in modo differente: erano loro stessi con tratti più brutti. Byleistr non si piaceva in quello stato: con gli stivali e la pelliccia a coprirgli l'esile corpicino si sentiva un nano. «Per fortuna ho ancora i miei occhi!» si compiaceva. Infatti li aveva conservati rossi come il sangue venoso, e li sbatteva come per farli notare di più. Mentre anche Laufey ed Helblindi sfoggiavano lo stesso colore profondo – nel secondo quasi nero - a Farbauti piaceva il color cielo delle sue iridi: come il cielo di Jotunheim._

_Il suo compagno appariva regale e pericoloso anche in quelle vesti: la pelliccia di lupo nero gli copriva le spalle e il petto nudo, pregiate pelli gli avvolgevano le gambe e grandi monili d'argento gli cingevano le braccia e le orecchie. La lunga spada che portava al fianco era intimidatoria come il suo sguardo, quando giudicava con invidia la prosperità di quella terra così diversa._

_Tra la folla, da lontano, se non per le vesti, potevano essere scambiati per Vanir: i loro occhi non erano allungati come i loro, ma la pelle era altrettanto bianca e capelli altrettanto neri. Farbauti aveva incrociato alcuni sguardi perplessi e curiosi, altri intimiditi da qualcosa di diverso del loro aspetto ferino e selvaggio, così lontano da quello raffinato degli altri regnanti: era lo sguardo di chi non capiva. Un uomo, forse un nobile, aveva continuato a fissare a lungo Helblindi, con sguardo libidinoso e lascivo, occhiata che il giovane ignorò del tutto. Poi, quando quello stesso uomo si avvicinò abbastanza da capire che quella pelle bianca non era morbida, che quelle braccia arano tese e massicce come quelle di un ragazzo, si era allontano disgustato. Nessuno capiva la loro condizione. L'unica razza a non possedere distinzione di sesso: una strana curiosità e una aberrazione. Farbauti avrebbe potuto prendere le sembianze di uomo senza che gli desse nessun problema, come anche Laufey di donna, sarebbe stato altrettanto bello, con le morbide rotondità del seno e dei fianchi. Aveva però preferito di no, perché avevano saputo che davano poco credito alle donne, se non valchirie, e denigravano gli uomini che praticavano la magia._

_Il sovrano dei ghiacci era dignitosamente orgoglioso: si era piegato a quella cortesia, quell'apparenza che riteneva offensiva, e mortale, ma lo faceva in nome di uno scopo più alto, forse la possibilità di creare un’intesa._

 

_*_

 

_La prima decisione che Odino dovette prendere era estremamente difficile. Guardava una fanciulla leggera, aggraziata, ballare tra le valchirie, oltre le grandi finestre, lì nella festa. La conosceva, conosceva la sua valenza nella spada e nella magia, l'aveva vista combattere nell'arena come una tigre che difendeva i suoi figli. Gli sfuggiva il suo nome, ma le volute della sua chioma dorata erano diventate per lui ipnotiche. Anche il re che gli era di fianco guardava... Frigga. Il suo nome era Frigga. Laufey la osserva danzare e si chiedeva perché tanti uomini perdessero la testa per esseri così particolari come le donne. E soprattutto perché si ostinavano ad averne tante, a tradirle e ad insidiarle. A Jotunheim non era mai esistito il tradimento coniugale. Si sentivano superiori per questo: liberi dalla libidine e votati a qualcosa di più alto._

_Farbauti, dietro di lui, osservava le torce accese e i fregi delle colonne immense. L'avrebbe amato anche in quelle forme, o in altre, anche se fosse stato donna o uomo, dio o elfo. E gli sarebbe bastato per lenire la sua anima per tutta la vita. La bellezza, se c'era, spesso per la sua razza contava poco, eppure il suo compagno riusciva a rendere bello il mondo. L'aveva fatto, donandogli due figli forti e meravigliosi, lo faceva sorreggendolo in ogni sua azione. Ed era lì con lui davanti al Padre degli Dei per quella proposta._

_«Midgard?» ripeté alla fine, egli. «E perché proprio Midgard? Proprio ora che si sta abitando?»_

_«Credevamo che fosse inabitabile per noi» rispose Laufey «Ha così tanti deserti afosi, un’immensa quantità di acqua e di foreste... non credevamo fosse abitabile per nessuno. Ma ora sappiamo che lo è»_

_«E cosa dovrei fare, per voi? Cacciare la razza dei mortali per far spazio a voi?»_

_«Non chiediamo che tempo, un posto dove sopravvivere fino a che non troveremo un modo per far rivivere la nostra terra» disse pacatamente il Re. «Solo per poco»_

_Dopo una lunghissima pausa, Odino sospirò. Non c'era più traccia del ragazzo allegro che avevano conosciuto la prima volta. I suoi due occhi erano spenti e stanchi. «Il vostro mondo sta morendo, non c'è rimedio a questo» disse infine, caustico._

_«Allora permettici di sopravvivere. Vogliamo solo vivere in pace. La carestia ci ha decimati: prederemo per noi solo pochi territori dove regna il ghiaccio»_

_Odino scosse la testa «Non so» disse a bassa voce «E poi che ne sarà di Jotunheim? Yggdrasill ha un equilibrio molto precario, cosa succederebbe se si spostasse tutta la vostra gente su un altro pianeta? Non so» ripeté. «Devo parlare... devo consultarmi. Non so cosa possa succedere. Aspettate e vi darò una risposta»_

 

_*_

 

_Passò molto tempo, ma quella risposta non arrivò. A Utgarðd si moriva di fame, ormai fuori e dentro le mura era sceso il silenzio. Si trovava un po' di forza di vivere sugli occhi dei loro figli. Il Søk di Helblindi venne e non sparì. Mentre Farbauti studiava delle carte, cercava in qualche modo di trovare una cura alla malattia della fame, lo andò a trovare. Era provato: a malapena si muoveva. Respirava in modo pesante, ma velocemente, come cercasse di calmare un'ansia urgente. Sapeva bene quale urgenza fosse, sentiva il grido del suo Richiamo da tutti gli angoli della fortezza. Non c'era nessuno a Jotunheim che non sentisse quel grido, che rimaneva inascoltato._

_«Come hai fatto?» gli chiese, con le lacrime agli occhi. Si strinse nelle spalle e nascose la testa tra le braccia, singhiozzando «Come ci sei riuscito? Sopportare tutto questo?» gli strinse le braccia e gli baciò la testa. «Sei forte, puoi trovare il modo» gli aveva risposto._

_«No!» e si era alzato con forza, buttando a terra la sedia e graffiandosi le braccia «No! No! NO! Non voglio! Non posso aspettare! Quanto? E quando? Fallo smettere!»_

_«Non posso» rispose l'altro mestamente «Non posso»_

_Helblindi singhiozzava e gridava. Era caduto a terra, e si scuoteva come se avesse un attacco. «Aiutami» sussurrava._

  _Non sapeva che fare. Ricordava lo sguardo terrorizzato dei suoi genitori quando era successo a lui, quando la solitudine e il senso di rifiuto, di lontananza e di impotenza erano diventati troppo forti, aveva chiesto aiuto e non lo aveva ricevuto. Ora lui non poteva darlo. Poteva aspettare e sperare, come tutti, come lui. Magari stava nascendo in quel momento, dall'altra parte dell'universo, la sua piccola e innocente anima gemella che ancora non udiva il suo richiamo, ma l'avrebbe fatto, se lui resisteva._

_E pensò con dolore che persino in questo il suo popolo veniva provato: al freddo, alla fame, alla deriva nell'universo con l'unica volontà di restare uniti, e la solitudine di sapersi lontani, lontanissimi da chi poteva capire. Eppure, osservò come mentre se ne andava, Thiazi si rivelava nascosto tra gli scaffali del suo studio e andava ad abbracciare suo figlio, e gli diceva «Andrà bene, andrà tutto bene»_

_Helblindi lo tenne stretto come se fosse stata l'ultima mano tesa mentre lui oscillava nel vuoto. E sospirò, e smise di tremare. Forse la sua non era una ricerca, ma un'attesa, come lo era stato per lui._

 

_*_

_«Che significa, no?» La voce di Laufey tuonava. Il messo asgardiano che portava la risposta di Odino tremò e si mise in ginocchio. Blaterò qualcosa, mille scuse, improponibili scuse cortesi per cercare di dire che sarebbero morti tutti. «Il Padre Tutto...»_

_«Cosa vuole il tuo Padre Tutto, che padre non sa nemmeno cosa significhi? Lui non ha figli! Lui non ha compagni! Lui non ha nulla se non il suo freddo trono e la sua lancia del potere che gli permette di fare quello che vogliono i suoi lombi!» Si alzò dal trono. Mentre Byleistr e Thiazi si strinsero dietro di lui, Helblindi non si mosse di un passo._

_L'intera corte riunita non disse una parola quando Laufey staccò a mani nude la testa dal corpo a quel povero messo. La lanciò oltre la porta, urlando. Farbauti poteva solo vedere le responsabilità, la paura, l'amore e il dolore che si nascondevano dietro al suo urlo. Nessuno fiatò. Il sangue rosso di Asgard colava sui pavimenti di Utgarðd._

 

*

 

_«Ciò che proponi, padre è un suicidio, sarà come dichiarare guerra»_

_«E guerra sarà, allora» dopo ore di meditazione, dopo notti insonni a gridare, loro tre, i due padri e l'erede erano scesi nella sala delle reliquie antiche. Il re era andato davanti a quello scrigno che vibrava e pulsava, il suo cuore bianco non era buono._

_«Cosa ne sarà degli umani che si trovano su quel pianeta? Perché uccidere loro?» loro figlio mostrava più saggezza del padre._

_«Non voglio ucciderli. Voglio avere il potere di rendere quel pianeta come Jotunheim.»_

_«E questo li ucciderà»_

_«Meglio loro che noi» si voltò e spinse via Helblindi. «Come pretendi di essere un buon re, se farai anche tu morire la tua gente? Eh!?» lo spinse via un'altra volta «Vai per le vie! Cammina sui cadaveri dei nostri figli! Piangi sui loro cadaveri con i loro padri! Prova tu a trovare del pane da dare ad un veterano, cerca dell'acqua per curare le piaghe di un altro e trova la pelle per coprire i neonati dal freddo! Provaci! Se sai come riuscirci, allora parla perché ci salveresti tutti!»_

_Helblindi fermò un suo nuovo colpo e gli rispose a tono «E pensi che uccidendo un'altra stirpe ti salverai? Odino non ha torto, l'equilibrio del mondo dipende dai nove regni, noi abbiamo una nostra posizione e non possiamo cambiarla, non possiamo abbandonare Jotunheim!»_

_«E cosa hai trovato per salvarla? E tu?» disse a Farbauti «Tu, dopo tutte le tue ricerche, dopo tutti questi secoli hai trovato la magia miracolosa che salverà il nostro pianeta?» urlo «è quella! Quella maledetta stella!» disse, puntando il cielo verso quel sole così lontano che si vedeva a malapena così sul limitare dell'orizzonte «è lontana e ci abbandona, ci abbandona e noi moriremo tutti! Se è scritto nel tessuto delle Norne che dovremo morire qui, di fame e di stanti, allora al diavolo! Al diavolo le Norne, il Padre Tutto, la guerra e tutte le saggezze che state dicendo! Non vedrò il mio popolo morire!»_

_Allora si voltò e prese con entrambe le mani lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni e quello pulsò e vibrò nelle sue mani, come a salutarlo, a chiamarlo. Divenne immensamente freddo, in quel momento come un diamante di ghiaccio puro, come quel pianeta che moriva alla deriva nell'universo._

_«La filosofia e la pietà non ci salveranno, ma la guerra può farlo»_

 

_*_

 

_Gli umani congelati parevano bizzarre statue fragili, di vetro. Con un solo colpo si rompevano in mille pezzi come fossero stati di cristallo. Approdati nel freddo, oltre le montagne, in migliaia, lì dove la loro nuova fortezza cresceva, trovano finalmente di ché mangiare. Persino negli anfratti siderali faceva caldo per loro. Il sole splendeva per sei mesi e la notte regnava per altri sei. Quella stella gigantesca che esplodeva nel cielo era impressionante._

_«Così calda» Helblindi teneva il fratello per mano mentre camminavano nei boschi gelati, attendendo la preda giusta. «Fa così caldo che potrei sciogliermi»_

_«Sappiamo che arriva anche più caldo, quando c'è l'estate» gli disse Farbauti, incoccando l'arco. «Tuo padre si deve sbrigare con lo Scrigno, per far attecchire bene la neve._

_«Avete visto il mare, sciolto?» disse il bambino, sorridente «Era così strano. Speriamo che si geli almeno la superficie! Si vedono molti pesci dalle scogliere, alcuni grandi, enormi, che nuotano nel ghiaccio per cercare il cibo sotto di esso. Come si chiamano, fratello?»_

_«Balene, immagino. Ma chiamale pure come vuoi, se questa diventerà casa nostra, allora dovremo rinominare molte cose sconosciute»_

_«Ssh» disse Farbauti, tendendo l'arco. I due dietro di lui si strinsero e si zittirono. Puntò dietro un albero, fin quando non ne uscì una donna. Era umana e coperta fittamente da pelli di orso. Qualcosa, come una coda era attaccata dietro di lei, mentre teneva un sacco in mano. Quando li vide gridò spaventata, ma rimase immobile. Non sapeva dove andare, era chiaro. Probabilmente scappava._

_E poi, il sacchetto che portava in mano si mise a piangere. Era un bambino che prese a strillare. Dietro la donna, quella che sembrava una coda era invece un ragazzino più grande, che li guardava pieno di terrore._

_Farbauti abbassò l'arco. Per un attimo vide la riconoscenza negli occhi di quella donna, che corse subito via._

_«Morirà presto» disse Byleistr. «Non appena papà azionerà lo scrigno, domani»_

_Voltandosi, Farbauti poté vedere ogni traccia di infanzia sparire dagli occhi del figlio, in quell'esatto momento, mentre rimanevano socchiusi, ma forti eppure profondi. Perduti._

 

_*_

 

_Helblindi era un comandante molto esigente ed estremamente furbo. Da quando era cominciata la guerra, ecco che ognuno di loro, in quella mascherata aveva il suo nome. Laufey "La vacca" sedeva sul suo trono, tra i ghiacci di Nuova Utgarðd e ascoltava bene le notizie dategli dal figlio maggiore "L'accecato” su come la battaglia diretta da Farbauti "Il tuono di Jotunheim" era stata vinta._

_Avevano contato i morti nemici e contato una perdita di cinque ad uno. Avevano perso valorosi giganti, ma avevano vinto ed avanzavano più a sud, e potevano a quel punto cominciare a costruire nuove colonie tra i fiordi di quella terra._

_«E gli umani?» chiese, con noia, solo perché faceva registrare al loro notaio ogni dettaglio di quelle battaglie._

_«Cinque villaggi distrutti, nessun sopravvissuto»_

_«Mmm» Laufey era indifferente. Si massaggiava una mandibola, meditabondo._

_«Se andremo avanti così, se continueremo a vincere, arriverà un momento in cui dovremo fronteggiare Odino. Quell'infame traditore si degnerà prima o poi di scendere dalla sua nuvola dorata» commentò con odio. «Siamo preparati a questa evenienza?»_

_«Si, padre» Helblindi era inespressivo e calmo. Entrambi i suoi padri sapevano quanto disgusto gli creava tutto quello. «Siamo preparati per tempo. Se mai scenderà, non perderemo.»_

_«Arriverà, confida»_

_E arrivò: Odino, con Grugnir di suo padre in mano, scese dal Bifrost durante la battaglia circondato dalla luce e dalla vita dorata del suo mondo lontano. E perse. Arrivò e perse. Quella sera si seppellirono molti morti, ma si festeggiò con alcool e cibo come non se ne vedeva da secoli, alla salute del Padre Tutto._

 

_*_

 

_Accadde una volta a Farbauti di dover picchiare Helblindi. Capiva perfettamente le sue ragioni, ma non poteva lasciar correre un comportamento così folle. Quando il figlio scoprì che Thiazi doveva scendere a combattere, reagì così male da divenire una furia. Valsero a poco tutti i guerrieri che cercarono di fermarlo, ma avrebbe ucciso quel povero ragazzo, se non fosse ritornato lucido. Preso da uno dei suoi attacchi, l'aveva minacciato di ammazzarlo lui stesso, se tanto ci teneva a farsi uccidere. E l'avrebbe fatto._

_Il giovane riuscì a fermarlo con la magia, ma solo fino all'arrivo dei suoi genitori che lo calmarono in tutti i modi possibili – a pugni, ed era necessario – finché non si riprese. Quella sera, i soldati ridevano del grande amore che il loro principe portava al più grande discepolo del consorte reale._

_Risero, risero per tutta la notte, fino alla mattina del giorno dopo, quando all'alba la battaglia cominciò. Farbauti era lì. Seppe e vide cosa accadde ma non capì come raccontarlo a nessuno quando tornarono indietro. Fu il giorno in cui cominciarono a perdere._

_Il potere di Thiazi, unito al suo, metteva in grande vantaggio il loro esercito. Stavano per sgominare ogni asgardiano. E poi, come una furia vivace, piena di vita e di sangue caldo, quella donna bionda, bellissima e sanguinaria, una dea della guerra e della vita, si oppose alla loro magia e distrusse quella del giovane apprendista. Mentre, lì, a soli pochi passi, Helblindi accorreva, quella donna bionda, la potente maga, decapitò Thiazi. La sua testa rotolò fino ai piedi di suo figlio._

_Non poteva descrivere niente di ciò che successe dopo. Il dolore suscita molte parole ma ognuna di esse è vana. Non una lacrima, non urlo Farbauti poté descrivere: era la disperazione della carne della sua carne che piegato in due si abbandonava alla deriva e con lui suo padre, e con loro tutto l'esercito._

_Sulla tomba del giovane Thiazi si scrisse che fu ucciso valorosamente in battaglia, dalla grande Frigga._

 

_*_

 

_Persero molto, troppo terreno. Rimasero in pochi su un misero pezzo di ghiaccio galleggiante sul mare. Tutto ciò che avevano conquistato andava perduto, distrutto. Non rimaneva nulla della loro speranza._

_Helblindi era impazzito. Non c'era in lui più nessuna saggezza, più nessuna fiducia, nessun sorriso. Suo fratello aveva paura di lui. Il suo Søk gridava a qualcuno che era morto poco prima di essere capace di udirlo e Helblindi lo sapeva. Nessuna furbizia, nessuna pace, nessuna guerra. Ormai loro figlio si era ridotto ad una mera macchina di distruzione che voleva solo essere distrutta. A volte guardava nel vuoto, altre rideva in modo pericoloso, folle, mentre c'era il silenzio. Non si lavava del sangue dei suoi nemici e non si curava dei suoi morti. Nella sua mente aveva preso il sopravvento la solitudine, la conoscenza che sarebbe rimasto da solo fino alla fine della sua vita. Non un figlio, né un erede per il suo popolo. Ma lui non pensava a questo. Lui sapeva solo che quel sorriso un po' timido ma riconoscente non si sarebbe più riaperto per lui. Ormai marciva in Hel tra gli altri morti di quelle battaglie. Forse era nel Valalla, e con questa convinzione, combatteva per farsi uccidere. Per morire su quel campo, magari dalla stessa mano che gliel'aveva portato via._

_Ed andavano alla deriva. Le armate di Odino erano troppe e li attaccavano da tutti i fronti._

_Quando, alla fine, Helblindi combatté con Odino, sapeva che sarebbe morto. Forse l'aveva cercato nella mischia per quel motivo. Forse non ci aveva pensato affatto. Probabilmente era già morto dentro da tempo, da quando si era chinato su quella testa recisa e aveva dato l'unico bacio della sua vita a labbra morte._

_Farbauti vide il suo corpo e pianse, pianse per sé stesso, per suo figlio per il suo popolo e per la sua terra, per la vita che era così difficile da guadagnare. E pianse anche per Laufey, perché il suo compagno non versò una lacrima. Vide il corpo del suo primo figlio e andò via. Lo ritrovò che si organizzava come se nulla fosse successo. E alla fine, non era successo davvero nulla di grave, perché stavano già tutti cadendo nell'oblio. Helblindi li aveva solo anticipati di poco._

_E forse li avrebbe guardati, festeggiando nel Valalla mentre Thiazi gli versava da bere, seduto vicino a lui._

_Forse._

 

_*_

 

_Averli ricacciati su Jotunheim non era abbastanza per Odino. Egli voleva sottrarre a Laufey lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, voleva la sicurezza che non avrebbe mai più compiuto una follia simile. Era stata una follia, non necessaria, ma dettata dalla speranza. Cadere a picco, ma almeno facendolo combattendo, digrignando i denti, con i pugni serrati, i muscoli tesi e il cuore che batteva a mille. Era così che il loro popolo voleva andarsene. Ormai l'avevano capito, l'assemblea intera degli Jotun ne era a conoscenza. Era una battaglia per morire, per potersi dire di aver tentato._

_Per guardare Hela, nella sua reggia negli inferi e dirle «Io ho lottato fino alla fine. Io l'ho fatto per non venire dimenticato nell'ombra e battermi con onore»_

_Assediati da quegli eserciti, alla fine, sarebbe andato tutto in malora. Utgarðd era assediata. Laufey sprofondava nell'odio su quel trono, con l'ombra di suo padre che lo minacciava, con la forza della sua fama, con la dignità della sua immensa saggezza._

_Farbauti poteva solamente aspettare e combattere. Sperare di morire prima. Di non vedere la fine del suo re e del suo popolo. Per smettere di veder cadere a terra morti di fame chi gli combatte di fianco. Stanco poi di tutta quella neve, che continuava a cadere sulle loro miserie e sulla morte dopo l'ennesima battaglia che non l'aveva ucciso._

_Perché alla fine, loro erano forti. Aveva il sangue bollente nelle vene, ustionante, fumante, che li riscaldava anche in quel gelo. Ma Byleistr no._

_Paco più di un bambino, così lontano dalla sua maturità, morì di stenti, lì nel suo letto. Fu trovato una mattina da Laufey. E fu il silenzio. Nessuna speranza e nessuna luce._

_Lì non c'era più spazio per la vita._

_Laufey combatté come un indemoniato. Da quel giorno in avanti smise di avere ogni speranza. Si combatteva per morire e si moriva per combattere. Eppure erano ancora lì._

_«Mi hai portato via i miei figli!» gridò, solitario, sul campo di battaglia, tra i morti. Lo stendardo che aveva in mano sventolava, e si confondeva nel cielo. «Mi hai portato via i miei figli!» lo urlava ad Odino, leghe più in là, che abbandonava il campo, con la sua compagna al fianco, mentre nessuno dei due si voltava a guardarli._

_E venne la beffa: Odino, nella sua grande misericordia, aveva paura che lui e Farbauti potessero concepire di nuovo, per cercare di dare un nuovo capo, dopo di loro, a quel popolo maledetto. Con un maleficio li rese sterili._

_«Oh, no, no, si sbaglia! Si sbaglia!» Gridava Laufey, nelle loro stanze. «Se pensa di ferirmi con questo si sbaglia! Io lo sbefferò davanti a tutti! E si dirà che il Padre Tutto non ha nessun potere qui! Nessuno e non lo avrà mai!»_

_Farbauti non voleva sapere perché il suo compagno si ostinasse a voler dare alla luce un figlio. Non capiva perché mettere al mondo un bambino in quella terra morta e desolata. Perché avere la malignità di far nascere solo per veder morire?_

_Ma non lo fermò, perché il suo cuore forse, da qualche parte, sperava di poter vedere di nuovo un sorriso, di poter rivedere in qualcun altro quell'amore grande che aveva perduto. Perciò non fermò il suo re quando bevve il sangue di elfo, non lo fermò quando ne mangiò il cuore e lo sacrificò a quella vita che doveva morire solo come affermazione, solo come un immenso e viscerale "No!", sarebbe stata figlia dell'Odio._

 

_*_

 

_«E perciò quella vacca gli ha dato un figlio» Laufey si contorceva sul suo trono, mordendosi le labbra. Nessuna rotondità del suo ventre faceva pensare ad un figlio, loro non lo sospettavano, nessuno poteva._

_«Si» gli disse «Frigga ha partorito ormai da molto tempo, è tornata ad Asgard per tenere al sicuro il bambino»_

_«Cagna» sputò il re «quella donna che ha fatto impazzire il nostro Helblindi. Lei, lei che ce l'ha portato via, ora vuole avere un figlio per sé!»_

_«È il principe di Asgard, il futuro Padre Tutto. Lo proteggeranno meglio di come noi abbiamo protetto i nostri figli»_

_Vide gli occhi di Laufey spalancarsi e voltarsi verso di lui. «Ti sbagli» disse, stralunato. Poi scosse la testa e guardò altrove. «Ci sono modi per arrivare ad Asgard, e tu che sei un grande mago, li conosci»_

_Farbauti venne scosso da un brivido «Che cosa vuoi dire?»_

_«Potremmo... si potrebbe andare lì» disse in un sussurro. «Sì, si potrebbe andare... per uccidere quel bastardino» si voltò verso di lui e con maggiore forza asserì «Dovremmo uccidere il suo primo figlio, come lui ci ha tolto i nostri. Senza che lui l'abbia mai nemmeno visto. È sempre rimasto qui...» poi si alzò e cominciò a tremare di eccitazione «Immagina il dolore, immagina l'odio... possiamo... possiamo rovinargli la vita. Loro non sanno che noi conosciamo un modo per raggiungerli, del resto non ci è mai servito...» lo guardò e disse:_

_«Vai ad uccidere sua moglie e suo figlio»_

_Farbauti trattenne il respiro ma rimase impassibile «Così la sua vendetta ci schiaccerà»_

_«Ma noi gli avremo tolto tutto ciò che ama. Lo distruggeremo da dentro, nella sua stessa camera da letto. Vai ad uccidere quella puttana e torna qui. Berremo sul suo corpo e ascolteremo come musica le grida di Odino venire da oltre le mura»_

_Dopo un momento di pausa, chiese «E se non volessi?»_

_«Te lo ordinerei» disse Laufey. «Io ti ordino, come tuo re, di andare a uccidere Frigga e il suo bambino»_

 

_*_

 

_Pochi facevano caso a lui. Così travestito da guardia, poteva aggirarsi tranquillamente nelle stanze della reggia, senza doversi preoccupare. Aveva ucciso un asgardiano di cui aveva preso le sembianze e aveva avuto la premura di chiedergli come si chiamava._

_Il casco faceva male alla testa._

_Quindi entrò nelle stanze di Frigga e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Quella lo vide entrare e gli sorrise, per poi ritornare a guardare il suo bambino in fasce, appoggiato sulle sue ginocchia. Il bambino rideva, il suo viso nascosto, ma si muoveva nella stoffa morbida, tra le pellicce delle vesti della madre._

_«Cosa fai lì? Cosa sei venuto a dirmi?» gli chiese, con premura._

_Ma lui estrasse la spada._

_Gli occhi di Frigga cambiarono immediatamente. Si strinse al petto il bambino e guardò immediatamente verso la spada adagiata sul mobile lì, ma troppo vicino al suo nemico. Infatti lui la prese e la lasciò disarmata. Sentiva il suo potere che le fluiva addosso e si condensava sul figlio, avvolgendolo e proteggendolo._

Non mi hai fatto proteggere il mio, di figlio. _Pensò, ma l'odio che gli era nel petto non era suo, ma di Laufey e della sua pazzia. Le si avvicinò silenziosamente, e fendeva con il suo potere quello di lei._

_Frigga arretrò, fino stringersi nell'angolo. Sapeva che il suo potere avrebbe richiamato le guardie, come un allarme sottile e silenzioso. Avrebbe avuto pochissimo tempo per fuggire, forse in forma di gazza, dalla finestra spalancata, per poi ritornare indietro..._

_Indietro a cosa? Non poteva tornare indietro nel tempo, in quel tempo felice e facile, in cui teneva i suoi figli tra le braccia, nel tempo in cui sorrideva al suo compagno nel letto, a quello in cui cavalcavano insieme e guardavano tramontare la stella lontana. Non al tempo in cui era solo un ragazzo che vedeva per la prima volta quella figurina piccola e dispettosa della sua anima gemella._

_Sarebbe tornato invece da un pazzo che l'amava con tutto quel cuore ormai fatto a pezzi che non aveva più modo di essere felice, in una terra perduta tra gente morta, al freddo di una notte senza fine, nella neve._

_Guardava poi quella povera donna che lo osservava come una leonessa, e si stringeva al petto il figlio. «Chi sei?» chiese. Lui riprese le sue sembianze, e non seppe perché. Forse voleva farsi vedere per quello che era. Un essere rotto e fatto a pezzi. Non lo allietò il suo sguardo di sorpresa, non il suo gemito di dolore. Gli era del tutto indifferente. L'avrebbe uccisa immediatamente._

_La prese per capelli e le tirò il fagotto che cominciò a piangere. Teneva la donna inchiodata al muro con una mano, poteva ustionarla e soffocarla. Nell'altra avrebbe potuto schiacciare quel fagottino biondo che rientrava intero nel suo palmo. Frigga scalciò e si dimenò ma non abbastanza. La sua magia non poteva niente contro quella di Farbauti._

_Si voltò verso il bambino, pronto a stringere e vide il suo visino._

_«Thor!» gridava la madre «Thor!» piena di angoscia «Il mio bambino!»_

_Thor si dimenava. Aveva freddo così a contatto con la sua pelle. Era paonazzo per il pianto, la testa bionda e riccioluta si dimenava. E poi i suoi occhi azzurri si aprirono e lo guardarono. Erano gli occhi di un bambino innocente._

_«Il mio bambino!»_

Il mio bambino!

_La sua vita, ecco cos'era. Era la vita di un genitore. E a lui era stata portata via la sua, come a Laufey, ma non per colpa di Frigga, o di Odino, ma per gli eventi, per un milione di piccoli miseri frammenti di azioni che esplosi tutti insieme li avevano travolti nella loro deflagrazione._

_Lasciò il bambino e lo ridiede alla madre. Quella lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi, mentre si accasciava a terra, singhiozzando e tenendo stretto suo figlio._

_«Perché?» chiese «Perché l'hai fatto?»_

_«Avevo anche io i miei bambini» le rispose._

_Non si curò di quanti gli piovvero addosso e lo incatenarono e lo trascinavano via. Non vide l'oscurità delle prigioni o sentì il dolore delle catene. Vedeva la madre che stringeva il suo unico e più vero amore al petto ed era in pace con sé stesso._

_Non c'era nulla a cui ritornare, perché tutto era diventato polvere._

 

_*_

 

_Non sapeva più da quanto tempo era lì sotto, chiuso nel vuoto e sospeso per braccia e gambe da catene portentose. Gli dispiaceva solo di poter pensare, di essere lucido e cosciente. Erano passati mesi? Anni? Poche ore? Non lo sapeva perché regnava la più grande oscurità. Non c'era motivo di liberarsi, non gli importava._

_La porta si aprì._

_Nella debole luce che ne veniva, distinse la sagoma esigua di una donna._

_«Frigga» chiamò._

_«Si» rispose lei e gli si avvicinò portava qualcosa con sé, un fagotto e una candela che fendeva l'oscurità. Gli si fermò a poca distanza e gli sorrise «Sei ancora vivo»_

_«Si» non c'era felicità nella sua voce._

_«Sono venuta qui per ringraziarti» depose la candela a terra. «Per aver risparmiato mio figlio. Ti sarà debitore per tutta la vita. Hai tradito il tuo re per questo»_

_«No, non l'ho fatto» rispose lui «Ho salvato la nostra gente dalla distruzione»_

_«Si» Frigga sorrideva ancora «L'hai fatto davvero»_

_«La guerra è finita?»_

_«Si»_

_«È morto?» chiese con un tremito nella voce._

_«No» rispose con dolcezza Frigga e Farbauti sospirò. Era vivo. Laufey poteva ancora regnare sulla sua gente. «Non è morto, ma ha lasciato qualcosa» le disse ancora, avvicinandosi di qualche passo._

_Poi scoprì il piccolo fagottino e ne rivelò il contenuto. Era un neonato. Piccolissimo. Minuscolo, più piccolo di un bambino umano. Sbadigliava e si succhiava una manina mentre guardava il viso della donna. Era davvero un bellissimo bambino. Aveva la testa coperta di riccioletti neri, la pelle bianchissima e levigata. Si agitava un poco ma non era spaventato. Era sicuro tra le braccia della donna._

_Frigga lo prese meglio e lo mostrò._

_E il bambino lo guardò negli occhi, blu, blu ma di un azzurro intenso, come il cielo di Jotunheim._

_Farbauti prese a piangere. Pianse disperatamente quando lo vide, così bello, piccolo e nato per un capriccio, da una maledizione e dall'odio tra il sangue e le miserie della guerra, piccolo come nessuno dei suoi figli era stato. Lo riconobbe immediatamente con quella solo occhiata, con quel piccolo sorriso che gli rivolse e il piccolo vagito che forse voleva salutarlo._

_Frigga se lo strinse al seno e rimase in silenzio mentre il suo antico nemico piangeva disperatamente, con cuore che esplodeva «L'ha lasciato? L'ha esposto?»_

_«Ti crede morto» spiegò lei, pacatamente, come a giustificarlo «E lui è troppo debole. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto comunque a Jotunheim. Odino l'ha raccolto nel vostro tempio»_

_«Odino?»_

_«Sì» confermò «Voleva tenerlo per controllare la vostra discendenza... ma gliel'ho impedito. Un figlio per un figlio, Farbauti. Lo terrò con me e lo crescerò come mio. L'ho imposto e Odino è d'accordo. Non possiamo ridarvi i vostri figli o la vostra terra, ma possiamo crescerne il seme. Sarà il mio bambino»_

Il mio bambino!

_«E crescerà con noi, e con Thor. Non sarà mai da solo. Sarà amato»_

_Farbauti sorrise e continuò a guardare il piccolo bambinello che si succhiava il dito._

_«Loki» sussurrò, e Frigga lo guardò. «Cosa?»_

_«Loki» disse più forte e anche il bambino lo guardò. Sorrise._

_«Il suo nome è Loki»_

_«Loki» ripeté Frigga cullando il bambino. «È un bel nome. Ma perché chiamarlo come il fuoco? Sarà un gigante di ghiaccio»_

_La osservò per un attimo, così dolce e materna e scosse la testa «Perché il nostro cuore brucia»_

_E spesso il cuore bruciava fino a consumarsi, fino a che non rimaneva solo cenere che si spargeva al vento, solo distruzione e rimpianto di un ricordo passato. Eppure, adesso che sprofondava nel sonno, mentre il mondo continuava a girare e lui rimaneva immobile, capì che poteva estinguersi, ma quella fiamma veniva accesa di cero in cero nella bufera, anche quella di Jotunheim e quel fuoco passava a chi era dopo di loro, e bruciava più intensamente, fino a che, alla fine da una piccola scintilla che vive un attimo, sarebbe stato capace di bruciare Asgard._

_E augurò a Loki di bruciare di quell'amore, rotto e fatto a pezzi e di quella forza che gli era piovuta addosso e che avrebbe potuto riparare il mondo o avrebbe potuto distruggerlo._

 

 

 

_La vita è una fiammella che via via si consuma,_

_Ma che riprende fuoco ogni volta che nasce un bambino._

_George Bernard Shaw_

 

 

**Capitolo 21**

 

Thor si ritrovò a boccheggiare a terra. La testa gli doleva terribilmente, sentiva il sangue pulsargli nel cervello. Alzando lo sguardo vedeva Loki in piedi, vicino a lui, mentre il gigante di ghiaccio, Farbauti, era caduto in ginocchio.  I suoi occhi erano spenti, mentre cadeva all'indietro con un profondo suono, il pavimento del giardino che si sgretolava sotto il suo peso. Anche il gigante respirava a fatica, ma guardava in alto nel cielo notturno. «Perdonami, Loki. Perdonaci per non essere stati capaci di amarti» disse con un rantolo, girando la testa verso Thor, il quale cercava di mettersi in piedi.

Gli era entrata nella testa una seconda vita durata millenni, un dolore immenso era piombato sul suo cuore. Gli occhi di Farbauti ne erano privi. Moriva tranquillamente, con il viso terso dalla disperazione che aveva durante la fine e la rovina della sua stirpe. «Perdonaci» disse un'ultima volta, guardando il figlio di Odino.

E più non si mosse.

Loki, vicino a lui, era immobile e non lo guardava. Alzò lo sguardo, quel cielo era completamente diverso da quello che c'era su Jotunheim. Di che colore aveva il cielo Jotunheim? Non poteva saperlo se non attraverso gli occhi dei loro padri. Si abbassò vicino a lui e gli chiuse gli occhi ormai resi neri dalla morte, dalla vecchiaia e dalla disperazione. Poteva perdonarli?

Chi, di preciso, doveva perdonare? Chi per primo? Odino? Thor? Laufey? Frigga? O sé stesso? Da chi doveva cominciare? Da cosa cominciava? Chiuse gli occhi e pensò a come dovesse fare. Il perdono, dicono molti, nasce dal cuore, non si può costringere. Bisognava nascere con la possibilità di perdonare. Forse lui ne era nato sprovvisto. Quale figlio dell'odio e della guerra, non poteva perdonare. Dio degli inganni, lingua d'argento... generato per un capriccio.

Thor tossiva, steso a terra vicino alle sue caviglie. Non lo guardò e si spostò di diversi passi quando provò a prendergli un polpaccio. Il principe provò ancora, caparbiamente, a mettersi seduto, con un edema che rischiava di fargli esplodere il cervello. Si chiedeva come mai Loki non stesse agonizzando come lui: forse perché era Jotun, forse perché era giovane, forse semplicemente la sua mente era più forte della sua.

«Loki!» lo chiamò quando lo vide correre via, aggirando il giardino ed entrando da un'altra scalinata all'interno del castello.

«Principe!» delle guardie accorsero a metterlo in piedi. «Thor, mio principe, stai bene?» era Sigyn che gli accarezzava le guancie ispide di barba e lo guardava negli occhi sfuggenti. «Io... la testa mi esplode» sbatté più volte la testa ma si mise in piedi poggiandosi sulle spalle delle sue guardie che avevano costatato la morte del gigante e ora aspettavano pazientemente una sua parola. «Chi era?» gli chiese un soldato.

«Farbauti, era il suo nome. Principe di Jotunheim» rispose Thor, guardando Sigyn la quale ebbe un sussulto. «Loki... dov'è Loki?»

«Impeditegli di andare lontano!» disse alle guardie. «Sbarrate tutti i cancelli, chiudete il castello e non lasciate entrare nessuno! Alzate lo scudo della fortezza» ordinò «Amora è qui e Loki è scappato, completamente sconvolto»

Sigyn gli offrì il suo sostegno mentre avanzavano verso la direzione in cui era sparito il giovane principe.

 

*

 

«Dove credi di andare, mostro?» era una voce femminile e fredda, dietro le sue spalle. Loki non la guardò ma scacciò con un gesto della mano quell'inutile di Sif ed aprì le porte del salone del trono. Il lunghissimo e ampio corridoio era immerso nel silenzio più tetro. Suo padre – no, non era mai stato suo padre! - non era sul trono ma v'era seduta una donna bionda.

Loki dovette scavalcare i cadaveri di alcune guardie fatte a pezzi, mentre sfilava in un corridoio di corpi morti. Al posto delle sentinelle, ad ogni colonna, sopra quei cadaveri, i soldati d'ombra di Amora erano silenziosi, e con le facce bianche e inespressive, lo guardavano.  

Sif, da oltre la porta lo vide camminare verso la sala e prima che le porte si sigillassero magicamente, suonò il suo corno, che rimbombò in tutti i saloni deserti e immersi nella notte del castello.

Loki osservava quella donna e si chiese se forse dovesse perdonare anche lei. Amora gli aveva fatto del male... o lui ne aveva fatto a lei? Non era importante. Cercò di sentire la pietà o il perdono nascere nel proprio petto ma non arrivò. Nemmeno quando lei gli sorrise in quel modo malvagio e folle. Nemmeno quando parlò.

 

*

 

«Aprite immediatamente questa porta!»

Non valevano a nulla tutte le urla che lui era stato capace di dare ai soldati, ai bravi carpentieri e alle maghe che accorsero per aprire quelle dannate porte.

«Thor...» Jane gli aveva portato da bere, ma sedere con la calma di un re non era per lui. Vedeva quelle porte luccicare di un impalpabile velo verde e dorato che respingeva e assorbiva ogni colpo. «Mi dispiace, Thor»

«Non dispiacertene» le disse Sif «Quel traditore è andato dritto da lei. È colpa sua. È sempre colpa sua»

«Sif, taci» le disse con rabbia Fandral. «Non migliorerai la situazione, così»

«Mio re» una voce lieve e dolce li fece voltare. Freyja, coperta da un mantello verde e d'argento lo chiamava da oltre una colonna, senza farsi vedere da quella folla che provava in tutti i modi ad aprire la porta. Thor fece segno agli altri di restare fermi, ma non scacciò Sigyn quando lo accompagnò dalla sua maestra. Questa gli diede un bacio alla tempia e la sua emicrania si calmò immediatamente, come sfilata via da quelle labbra leggerissime e di seta. «Thor, tutto questo...»

«Mia signora» la interruppe «Dimmi, tu sapevi di Farbauti?»

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, dopo aver guardato altrove e stretto quell'elegante e magnifica mascella ammise: «Sì» disse.

«E quando pensavi di informarmi? Sapevi che era uscito?»

«Sapevo che riportando Loki qui lo avrebbe fatto. Ha percepito dopo molto tempo di nuovo la sua presenza vicino a lui, lì sepolto sotto la terra. Speravo che l'avrebbe fatto. Ha parlato con Loki?»

«Hai sperato?» Thor si alterò «E cosa, sentiamo, avrebbe dovuto portare questa speranza? No, non hanno parlato ma Loki... lui sa tutta la verità sui suoi genitori. E anche io. Cosa per tutti i nove regni, è venuto in mente a mio padre?» fece un gesto nervoso, stringendosi i capelli dietro la nuca «Perché non dare la possibilità agli Jotun di sopravvivere?»

«Avresti preferito dare loro Midgard?»

«Avrei preferito salvare il loro, di pianeta» sbottò con rabbia «E mia madre? Perché? Perché fare tanto male?»

«I mali dei padri ricadono sui figli, ma Thor, tu per primo dovresti sapere che la pena si conosce dopo gli errori nella giovane età. Odino ha sofferto a lungo per ciò che fece a Laufey e Farbauti. Prendere con sé Loki era un modo per cercare di perdonarsi, per salvare qualcosa di ciò che aveva distrutto»

«Lo ha distrutto due volte» l'impugnatura di Mjolnir bruciava nella sua mano, e avrebbe voluto abbatterlo sulla colonna per cercare di placare la rabbia e la frustrazione. «Ha distrutto Jotunheim due volte, mentendo a Loki»

«E non credi che sia stato per questo che lo ha perdonato? Per aver ucciso Laufey, intendo. Perché credi che vi abbia impedito di andare su Jotunheim? Tu eri come lui era da giovane, Odino non ha mai davvero compreso a fondo il cuore di Loki ma sapeva che vi avrebbe portato alla distruzione e...»

«Ciò che diciamo ora non cambierà i fatti!» Thor indicò le porte massicce ancora sprangate «Se Loki... se Amora lo prendesse con la forza...» alla fine diede un pugno alla colonna e vi si appiattì contro, con le mani che bruciavano e le nocche che pulsavano per il colpo. «Se solo si azzarda a fargli qualcosa...»

«Saremmo tutti perduti» disse causticamente Sigyn, con lo sguardo rosso di pianto tra le mani «Amora distruggerebbe le fondamenta stesse del mondo»

«Aspetterà, è questione di poco, ma abbiamo tempo» disse risolutamente Freyja. Osservò Thor con sguardo deciso «Mio re, c'è un'ultima cosa che dovete sapere. Le bugie, purtroppo non sono finite. Da quando tutta questa storia è cominciata le abbiamo svelate una ad una... le tue, quelle di Loki, di Odino, di Frigga e ora... credo dobbiate sapere anche quelle che ho tenuto io.» Thor e Sigyn la guardarono con attenzione mentre scuoteva la testa «E penso che sia forse, la chiave di tutto. Speravo che... ecco, l'incontro con Farbauti potesse evitare che io lo rivelassi, alla fine.» sorrise amaramente «Alla fine dire la verità è sempre troppo difficile»

«Non temere, maestra» Sigyn le prese una mano e la strinse «Non ti faremo nulla»

«Non è ciò che farete a me che temo. Sono i miei stessi pensieri di cui ho paura» strinse a sua volta la mano della fanciulla «Ho accettato Loki nella mia casa, gli ho insegnato tutto quello che so ...l'ho visto crescere, l'ho sempre sostenuto, eppure sono stata così ipocrita! Meschina indegna come Odino e Frigga in questa situazione, preda della paura e dei pregiudizi, io!» si sottrasse a quel tocco e si strinse nel mantello.

«La verità è che ho sempre avuto paura di Loki. Sapevo la sua vera natura e non mi sono mai fidata di lui. Non l'ho mai trattato come dovevo: ho sempre cercato di nascondergli il potere, di renderlo troppo difficile perché riuscisse a controllarlo, complice di Odino che temeva le sue capacità. Quando vedemmo che Loki era troppo astuto anche per questo e che arrivava dove noi credevano non sarebbe stato capace, anche Frigga disse che doveva essere tempo di fermarlo. Ci saremmo dovuti accordare su quando farlo, quando...»

«Cosa?» Thor le si avvicinò, i muscoli tesi di rabbia «Cosa avreste fatto a Loki?»

«Avremmo sigillato il suo potere»

«Lady Freyja!» Sigyn si portò le mani alle labbra «Perché? Perché togliergli anche l'unica cosa in cui era capace?»

La dea scosse la testa «Voi non... Non vi state rendendo conto di ciò di cui sto parlando. Il figlio di un re e di uno dei maghi più potenti del suo tempo, è riuscito a nascere nonostante la maledizione che Odino aveva fatto ai suoi padri, con il sangue di un elfo nelle vene! Avrebbe potuto distruggerci tutti se non lo avessimo fatto. Io... io non avrei saputo tenergli testa!» con questa affermazione fece impallidire i suoi due interlocutori «Ora capite? Il seiðr è una manifestazione di vita, di fecondità, di energia... Loki ne possiede in quantità enorme. È l'ultima scintilla di Jotunheim, sarebbe diventato troppo, troppo potente. Avrebbe potuto ricostruire il suo pianeta o distruggerlo... e fino... fino a Jarnsaxa noi credevamo che sarebbe potuto essere la chiave della pace. Re di Jotunheim più grande dei suoi predecessori, più grande di te, Thor. Voi eravate nati per essere re!»

Thor indietreggiò e scosse la testa «Ti prego dimmi che... dimmi che non è stata colpa di...»

«Da quando si finse Jarnsaxa, da quando l'hai rinnegato, non è più riuscito ad essere lo stesso di prima. Nel suo cuore non c'era la fiamma della creazione, ma un incendio di distruzione. E sigillammo metà del suo seiðr prima...» si arrestò un attimo e deglutì a vuoto «Prima che lui conoscesse Amora»

«Cosa?!» Sigyn era terrorizzata «Ma ora... ora non ha più nessun sigillo... se lei prendesse ogni suo potere, potrebbe distruggere ogni cosa! Non avrebbe bisogno di andare dalle Norne. Con un’energia del genere potrebbe fare di tutto! Asgard cadrebbe in un battito di ciglia!»

«Per questo l'ha reso bambino» ormai anche Freyja sembrava umana nei suoi momenti di disperazione. «Non credevo che lei sapesse della sua vera essenza, non credevo che conoscesse questo segreto... ma forse ci è arrivata da sola, dopo aver scoperto la sua natura di Jotun. Ma non è nemmeno il peggior scenario che potrebbe accadere: e questa è l'ultima cosa che non sapete»

«Parla» disse Thor «Per l'amor del cielo parla e smettiamola! Dimmelo! Cosa c'è ancora? Dillo!» la afferrò per le braccia e la scosse «Smettetela con queste menzogne!»

«Io... Ho liberato io Farbauti, perché volevo che Loki sapesse cos'è veramente»

«Ma che cosa avrebbe...» Sigyn si zittì dopo uno sguardo accusatorio di Thor. «Perché? Sapeva di essere Jotun!»

«Non questo, non questo! Io volevo che lui... volevo che lui sapesse del Søk! Doveva ricordare questo per ricordare anche del sigillo che apponemmo ai suoi poteri, perché reprimemmo i suoi ricordi, non ci fu possibili cancellarli.»

«Cosa centra ora quell'usanza Jotun?»

«Thor, non è un’usanza. È vera! Io...» scosse la testa e quasi prese a singhiozzare «Che le Norne mi perdonino! Che perdonino tutti noi! Loki è uno Jotun nonostante tutto, e quando ho sentito il suo Søk trapanarmi la testa... io, Odino e Frigga siamo entrati nel panico. Loki sarebbe potuto impazzire. Il suo richiamo si sentiva fin oltre i confini di Asgard e non abbiamo esitato. Stava così male, il suo potere sfuggiva al suo controllo e non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, era nel panico. L'abbiamo portato in un posto sicuro, lontano, nelle mie terre e abbiamo pensato ad un incantesimo così potente e complesso che impiegammo sette giorni per completarlo e Loki ebbe bisogno di mesi per ristabilirsi. Gli togliemmo i ricordi e lui non si ricordò mai... ma abbiamo sigillato il suo Søk insieme ai suoi poteri, credendo che con la mente lucida avrebbe potuto redimersi, tranquillizzarsi, smettere di essere l'ingannatore che stava diventando. Poi invece... di fatto non servì a nulla e Odino lo escluse completamente dal trono, e più lo faceva e più Loki...» guardò Thor dritto negli occhi «Se avessimo saputo, Thor, ti giuro, ti giuro che non lo avremmo mai fatto. Ma chi avrebbe risposto al Richiamo di Loki? Nessuno! Non c'era nessuno abbastanza forte da poter gestire Loki, nessuno così folle che lo avrebbe accettato nonostante tutto, né uomo né donna né gigante di ghiaccio.»

Il principe la lasciò andare disgustato «Come avete osato?!» urlò. Sigyn si frappose tra lui e la sua maestra «Come vi siete permessi di fare qualcosa del genere a mio fratello!? Non vi siete mai fidati di lui! Nessuno lo ha fatto!»

«Nemmeno tu, Thor! Nemmeno tu!» Sigyn piangeva. Quella risposta pietrificò l'altro. Nel frattempo molti si erano girati a guardarli, i tre guerrieri erano accorsi quando l'avevano visto alterato ed erano dietro di lui pronti a combattere. «La verità è che nessuno è innocente! Non c'è una colpa da dare! Non più!»

Sigyn lo fronteggiò, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi e il corpo che tremava «Cosa ti ho detto quando ci siamo rivisti? Se fossimo potuti tornare indietro l'avremmo solo amato di più! Ancora e ancora, perché non è mai bastato! Il mio amore non è mai bastato! Come credi che mi sia sentita, quando mi ha cacciato? Quando mi ha umiliata dandomi della frigida insensibile davanti all'intera Asgard, quando mi lasciò lì davanti a tutta la nostra gente, deridendomi?! E sapevo bene perché lo faceva!» gli si avventò contro il petto, prendendolo inutilmente a pugni mentre Thor le fermava debolmente le braccia «Era mia la colpa! Non ero abbastanza! Non sono stata mai capace di amarlo abbastanza! Avrei voluto prenderlo per me per sempre, avrei voluto curare tutte le sue ferite, avrei voluto portare i suoi figli! Ma non ero abbastanza, Thor, perché tu non c'eri! Quando ci saresti dovuto essere, tu non c'eri! Saresti bastato tu per cambiare tutto!» si dimenò fino a scansarsi e ad appoggiarsi al muro.

Thor aveva lo sguardo chino e il dolore dentro il petto che rischiava di farlo cadere a terra a pezzi. Jane era vicinissima a lui, ma non sentiva il suo calore.

«Io...» disse, guardandosi le mani.  Osservò poi Freyja sostenere Sigyn che stava per svenire per le forti emozioni. «Cosa... cosa sarebbe successo se semplicemente... se qualcuno l'avesse accettato? Cosa sarebbe successo se non... se durante il suo Søk qualcuno avesse risposto? Sarebbe potuto guarire?»

«Io non lo so, Thor» ammise la dea dell'amore «Sono solo molti, troppi, "forse". Non so cosa dirti. Sarebbe stata un'altra vita»

«Thor?» Jane gli posò una mano sul suo braccio tremante ma lui la ignorò. Si voltò piano contro i soldati e i maghi che cercavano di buttar giù il portone «Thor?»

 

_Quei maledetti! I suoi amici erano scomparsi nella vegetazione e ora lo avevano lasciato lì con il suo arco in mano a sperare di non venir ucciso da un cinghiale di passaggio da quelle parti. Madre e Padre non volevano che lui ancora così giovane se ne andasse a caccia da solo con i suoi amici, senza scorta. Ma ora, i suoi genitori non c'erano e nessuno sarebbe venuto a saperlo, a meno che non si facesse massacrare dalla sua stessa preda. Avanzava piano ma niente affatto silenzioso tra le erbe. Quando vide un meraviglioso cervo quello scappò via saltellando non appena sentì il suo piede fare un passo._

_Era vero, era pesante e rumoroso come un pentapalmo, sperando che non ce ne fossero in giro. Con rabbia e frustrazione gettò alla malora quell'arco ed estrasse una spada, dirigendosi verso il nulla e abbandonando la caccia. Da solo non c'era piacere._

_Se Loki fosse stato lì, l'avrebbe sicuramente preso in giro, ma se davvero ci fosse stato, forse non si sarebbe annoiato, ma pavoneggiato come un galletto al mercato. Arrivò in una piccola radura, vicino ad un tondo e argenteo specchio d'acqua sotto una piccola cascata tra le rocce. Controllò che fosse un posto sicuro e gettò i vestiti all'aria balzando nudo nell'acqua._

_Di nuovo, non c'era piacere a farlo da solo. Con le braccia incrociate sulle sponde del laghetto strappava distrattamente fili d'erba vino a lui. Spaventò a morte una lucertola quando cominciò a lanciarle piccoli sassolini. Ma era solo e nel bosco si sentivano solo le dolci canzoni degli uccelli tra le fronde scure dei faggi che sussurravano tra loro al vento._

_Se Loki fosse stato con lui, probabilmente gli avrebbe fatto vedere qualche magia con l'acqua. Ma suo fratello, quell'odioso rospo, se n'era andato con i suoi genitori dai Vanir, alla corte di Freyja. Pensò che lì forse avrebbe avuto l'occasione di incontrare Jarnsaxa. Gli venne un tale fastidio che picchiò la superficie dell'acqua facendo scappare immediatamente tutti i pesci che avevano cominciato a nuotargli intorno ai fianchi._

_Quel... come poteva essere reputato così bello da una donna? Aveva la faccia malaticcia e le ossa sporgenti, nemmeno un po' di muscoli su quelle ossa spigolose. E poi era petulante e saccente. Così pronto a farti sentire un idiota dall'alto dei suoi studi, pronto a dare del bruto a chi pensava solo alla spada e alla guerra. Tipo lui. Diede un altro colpo all'acqua. Che... rabbia! Pretendere di essere meglio di lui quando era stato bravo solo ad entrare nelle aule di Freyja, come una ragazzina timida. Come una verginella. Probabilmente si sarebbe fatto anche possedere da qualcuno, prima o poi. Dubitava che magro, cadaverico e scuro come era adesso avrebbe attratto qualcuno. Se poi apriva bocca poteva solo suscitare l'istinto di picchiarlo su quella faccia con quel ghigno imbroglione._

_Certo, ci sapeva fare con le parole... aveva visto uomini grandi e grossi perdersi nella frustrazione e nel compatimento di sé dopo una battuta tagliente di Loki, della sua lingua affilata, d'argento, brava a farti sentire inferiore a lui. Ma Thor sapeva che non sarebbe mai diventato re. Lui avrebbe preso il martello e tanti saluti. Sarebbe stato degno lui, non Loki._

_E poi lo sentì, chiaro e distinto come un’onda di pensiero nella sua testa. Era una muta domanda. Gli fece venire i brividi sulla pelle e lungo la schiena. Thor si contrasse su sé stesso come se l'avessero fulminato. Si era guardato intorno per vedere qualcuno, magari una presenza, una bellissima ninfa..._

_E poi di nuovo. Quell'ondata. Ancora, un'altra volta. Una domanda._

_Ed ogni volta era più forte, ogni ondata più chiara e definita. Thor gemette piano mentre gli tremava l'anima e sentiva il cervello sciogliersi. «Chi sei?» aveva sussurrato e la domanda era tornata più forte di prima, abbattendosi su di lui come un pugno sulla schiena. «Chi sei?!» gridò, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando la spada, ma il suo urlo zittì solo gli uccelli intorno a lui._

_Quando quella domanda si pose di nuovo nella sua testa lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Si rannicchiò a terra, confuso da quelle sensazioni. Non era dolore, o per lo meno, non faceva male al corpo ma a qualcosa che era più in profondità della mente stessa. Ne aveva una terribile paura ma al contempo non riusciva a smettere di farsi riempire da quella sensazione. Come una dolce chiamata, che pretendeva, che urlava disperatamente e lo cercava._

_Dove sei?! Dove sei?! Chi sei!? Vieni da me, ti prego! Vieni da me! Dove sei?!_

_E ancora e ancora fino a che quella presenza nella sua testa non gli si abbatté addosso e lo riempì come se in quel momento fosse stato un guscio vuoto. Era un sospiro familiare e dolce, che profumava di neve appena caduta a terra e ancora morbida e soffice sopra l'erba. Dietro le sue palpebre aveva mille sfumature d'azzurro, di colori che conosceva e sentiva così dentro di sé che non seppe dove le aveva viste, come occhi insistenti che lo guardavano, che lo cercavano frenetici, che si aggrappavano a lui disperatamente, che lo rendevano indispensabile, l'unico in un mondo –quello dentro la sua testa - fatto di onde di un oceano invisibile e di voci che si chiamavano disperatamente nel buio senza trovarsi._

_Sei tu? Sei tu? Dove sei? Vieni da me! Sei tu? Sei tu?_

_E cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Non stava capendo nulla di ciò che stava succedendo, mentre si agitava, nudo tra l'erba piangendo per la disperazione. Si tese verso quelle onde, verso quella voce come se potesse toccarla e lei continuava a chiedere "Sei tu? Dimmi se sei tu, ti prego dimmi se sei tu!"_

_Ed era perfettamente chiaro ciò che dovette rispondere: "Sì!" urlò con la mente e con la voce, una strana febbre nel corpo che lo faceva sudare freddo e agitarsi come posseduto da uno spirito. «Sì! SI!» continuava dire. «Sono qui! Sono qui! Arrivo! Arrivo, aspettami! Sono io!»_

_E mentre cercava di rialzarsi la frenesia lo colse come un folle. Si rivestì a malapena e corse nella foresta, verso qualcosa, che non sapeva, sapeva solo che era quella la direzione che doveva prendere, doveva correre, doveva fare presto, era ancora troppo, troppo lontano!_

_"Thor! Thor!" quella cosa nella sua testa lo chiamava così forte da riempirgli ogni dannato neurone che non fosse impiegato a correre e respirare "THOR FAI PRESTO, TI PREGO FAI PRESTO!"_

_E poi, non seppe dopo quanto, tutto venne meno. Tornò improvvisamente lucido e razionale e ruzzolò a terra con il fiatone e la rabbia. Si guardò intorno, ma non sentiva più quella presenza._

_«Thor!» era Hogun «Ehi, amico! Stai bene?!»_

_I suoi amici lo trovano così, febbricitante, scalzo e mezzo nudo, sporco di fango che correva per la foresta «Che ti è successo?» chiese Sif._

_«Io...» si tolse delle foglie dai capelli «Vi sorprendete se dico che ho sentito una voce nella mia testa?»_

_«L'ha sentita anche lui!» disse Fandral agli altri «Sì, l'abbiamo sentita tutti, diamine era dappertutto! Ma non ci siamo mica messi a fare baccanali come satiri nella foresta»_

_«Forse era uno spirito» disse saggiamente Hogun «Forse ha preso Thor perché era più forte di noi e perché è il principe»_

_«Allora andiamocene» disse Sif, sguainando la spada e guardandosi intorno «Questo dannato posto è maledetto»_

_Non andarono più a cacciare in quella parte della foresta, né andarono a caccia da soli fino al ritorno di Odino e Frigga due settimane dopo. Con loro Loki non c'era. «Non è stato bene. Passerà con Freyja la convalescenza della sua malattia. Puoi andarlo a trovare, se vuoi»_

_Ma non ci andò. Come al solito, lo salutò con una battuta che rasentava l'insulto, quando parecchi mesi dopo, l'aveva rivisto tornare accompagnato da Sigyn, che ovviamente era andata con lui per tenergli compagnia nella degenza._

_«Thor!» gli aveva detto lei, inseguendolo per i corridoi «Fai il buon fratello e vallo a salutare. Chiedigli almeno come sta adesso!»_

_Quando ci era andato quella sera, nelle parole di Loki aveva trovato solo veleno acre e pungente che stillava dalla sua bocca come dai denti di un serpente «Non ti importa comunque, perciò vattene. Ho altro a cui pensare che ad un bruto che pensa solo a voler alzare un martello»_

_«E io non ho tempo per una femminuccia petulante come te, fratello» quando era uscito si era scontrato con una ragazza bionda dagli occhi verdi che reggeva dei libri in mano. Lei gli aveva detto qualcosa ma lui la ignorò bellamente, lasciandola pietrificata lì dallo stupore._

_«Amora? Che fai lì sullo porta come una statua di sale? Entra se non vuoi che ti sbatta le porte in faccia!» le aveva invece gridato Loki. La sua voce era cambiata. Era più profonda e più maschile. Ma rimaneva familiare anche così, riusciva a sentirsela nella testa._

_Comunque lo abbandonò lì con la sua nuova puttanella, che sicuramente si faceva alle spalle di Sigyn. Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare anche per questo. Presto se non l'avesse preso a pugni, gli avrebbe tolto tutto il divertimento._

 

Era stato così ignorante. Le leggende umane dicono che la conoscenza porta alla scelta del bene del male, ma a questo punto non ci credeva più. Né la conoscenza della verità o delle menzogne poteva curare quello che era successo.

Quello che c'era oltre quelle porte sigillate era un mare di disperazione e follia che era caduta a spirale e aveva attratto a sé tutti, e nasceva dall'amore puro e semplice e dalla sua assenza. Questa volta lo capì prima che le cose degenerassero.

Tuonò a tutti di andare via e di lasciare la sala del trono a lui. Jane era dietro Sigyn e Freyja, i tre guerrieri e lady Sif impugnarono le armi tutti insieme.

Thor si svolse il mantello dall'armatura e impugno saldamente Mjolnir.  Avvicinandosi con decisione davanti al portone urlò:

«LOKI! SONO IO! ASPETTAMI!» poi con un colpo del martello e una tempesta di lampi, con una rabbia infinita e il desidero nel cuore, le porte si scardinarono e caddero verso l'interno con una pioggia di pezzi di metallo. Contavano poco i cadaveri a terra, contavano ancora meno i soldati ombra che avanzavano per fermarli, e meno di tutti contava Amora seduta sul trono di Odino.

C'era solo Loki nei suoi occhi, alto e con le spalle larghe, i capelli corvini che scendevano ad onde sulle sue spalle, le vesti nere e dorate così conosciute e così temute, lo sguardo attento e blu come il cielo di Jotunheim.

Era di nuovo Thor, dio del tuono, contro Loki, il dio degli inganni.

 

_Se ti dicono che l’amore è un sogno, sogna pure_

_ma non stupirti se ti svegli piangendo_

_Jim Morrison_

 

 

 

**Capitolo 22**

 

«Loki...» Sigyn fece un passo avanti ma l'altro la fulminò con lo sguardo. Freyja la prese per un braccio e la tirò indietro, dietro di lei e vicino a Jane. Quel movimento calamitò gli occhi del dio degli inganni sull'umana. Inclinò la testa per poi tornare a guardare Thor, il quale era rimasto immobile davanti a lui, impugnando ancora Mjollnir saldamente nella mano destra.

«Alla fine siete riusciti ad entrare» commentò Amora, accavallando le gambe sul trono. «Non mi stupisco, alla fine, la tua caparbietà non ha limiti, Thor» fece un sorriso. «Ma alla fine, non cambierà nulla»

«Amora!» Freyja si fece avanti «Non continuare questa tua missione blasfema! Ne otterrai solo la tua stessa distruzione! Non vedi? Non potrai mai davvero ottenere quello che chiedi! La trama delle Norne non è qualcosa che noi esseri inferiori possiamo comprendere! Se tutto questo è stato destino, così sia! Né tu né nessun'altro ha il potere di cambiarlo»

«E invece ti sbagli! Tutti voi vi sbagliate!» si alzò in piedi «Non azzardatevi a fare gli ipocriti. Chiunque, dio o mortale che avesse la possibilità di cambiare il proprio destino, lo farebbe. Questo va oltre la liberà di fare ciò che si vuole, è la possibilità di diventare ciò che davvero si sente di essere. E io, con l'aiuto di Loki posso cambiarlo» dopo una pausa in cui riprese fiato e dignità disse più pacatamente: «Se volete che cambi anche il vostro destino, allora potete dirlo adesso e andarvene, rispetterò la parola data nei limiti di ciò che non si scontra con il mio desiderio. Se volete combattere, ho qui il mago più potente dei nove regni e i miei soldati d'ombra che possono tenervi impegnati abbastanza a lungo. Fate una scelta, con la libertà che vi manca nel resto della vostra esistenza»

«Sei una pazza» Freyja si fece avanti, ponendosi di fianco a Thor «Se avessi saputo che la tua mente e il tuo cuore erano così deboli non ti avrei mai iniziato alle mie arti» lanciò un incantesimo verso l'Incantatrice che tuttavia si infranse in un muro di energia pulsante di verde che aveva come centro Loki.

«Fratello» intervenne il principe «Abbandonala. Sappiamo entrambi che non vuoi che lei compia il suo piano. Questi ultimi giorni non hanno significato nulla per te? Non ti ho forse dimostrato che le cose possono essere diverse?»

Loki continuò a rimanere in silenzio «Poco importa quello che hai fatto» rispose al suo posto Amora «Ora è dalla mia parte e mi ha chiesto quello che vuole che accada. E mi pare una piccola cosa rispetto a ciò che desidero io. Midgard è come al solito, sacrificabile»

«Brutto infame! Cosa le hai detto?!» Jane urlò tra le braccia di Sigyn che la tenevano ferma «Non hai ancora ucciso abbastanza dei nostri?»

«Non preoccuparti, umana: la soluzione non ti toccherà affatto. Semplicemente non esisterai più, come tutto il resto della tua razza» fece un gesto stizzito «Alla fine siete totalmente inutili, non apportate nulla alla bellezza di Yggdrasill» guardò Loki e si sedette di nuovo sul trono con un sospiro compiaciuto. «Alla fine dovrei solo impedire che un tale Thiazi venga ucciso in battaglia. A quanto pare questo permetterebbe agli Jotun di vivere sulla terra e prenderne il controllo»

«Aldilà dell'insensatezza di questa decisione» intervenne Thor «Loki, non capisci che non avresti motivo di esistere se così fosse? Se Helblindi continuasse a vivere e regnare su Midgard tu non nasceresti nemmeno»

Amora fece un segno annoiato «Forse rinascerebbe semplicemente come Jotun, terzo figlio del re Laufey e mago successore di Farbauti. Non vi conoscereste nemmeno. E se invece non nascesse affatto non vi saranno altrettanti problemi.»

«Ti sbagli» Thor guardò negli occhi Loki «E tu sai che ti sbagli. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, farà crollare tutto e sai perché. Sia se tu non venga al mondo e anche al contrario se non esistessi. Sai bene perché non funzionerebbe»

 

*

 

Loki inclinò la testa e parlò per la prima volta, portando le mani giunte dietro la schiena «Sono tue teorie poco concrete, fratello. Sappiamo entrambi che non hai abbastanza cervello per comprendere le conseguenze del tempo»

«Ho abbastanza cuore da sperare che sia così» nel suo pugno fece ruotare Mjollnir «Ora, fratello puoi spostarti e permettermi di toglierla dal trono di nostro padre e combattere con me»

«Thor, come al solito dimentichi qualcosa di fondamentale nei tuoi calcoli, qualcosa che alla fine hai sempre fatto» mosse una mano davanti a sé «Io sono il mago più forte di Asgard» e poi, con un gesto della mano spazzò via Freyja contro una colonna della grande sale. Si udì un suono inconfutabile di ossa rotte e il corpo immobile della dea cadde a terra con un suono attutito. «Maestra!» urlò Sigyn ma prima che potesse muovere un passo i suoi piedi furono bloccati da legacci verdi che la avvinsero facendola crollare a terra. Sentì quei legacci come corde verdi che le fermavano la bocca e le bloccavano le mani ai fianchi. Uguale sorte toccò agli altri che caddero avvolti dalla sua magia. Thor cadde in ginocchio con la magia che era come lastre di ferro massiccio che gli fermavamo il braccio con cui brandiva Mjollnir.

Loki fece solo un sorriso malizioso, quel suo solito ghigno che gli veniva sul viso quando si compiaceva di sé stesso e si voltò a guardare Amora. «Va meglio così?» chiese «O vuoi che faccia altro?»

«No» l'Incantatrice strinse solo le mani sotto il mento «Farai bene a far sorgere il Søk il prima possibile»

«Non posso farlo a comando» commentò l'altro salendo le scale alla base del trono e raggiungendola. «Il tuo incantesimo non è affatto accurato, come al solito il tuo metodo è stato mediocre e insufficiente» disse con una smorfia, guardandosi le mani «Mi ha permesso di crescere con una irregolarità imbarazzante, i ricordi non erano coordinati con la mia età né tanto meno il mio potere. Non sorprenderti se il mio Richiamo inizia quando il mio corpo è già adulto. È colpa tua»

Amora alzò gli occhi al cielo «Ho sopportato le tue parole taglienti fin troppo nella mia vita, sarò immensamente felice di non doverle udire mai più» poi si voltò a guardarlo «E quindi, non vuoi davvero nient'altro? Solo che questo ragazzino Jotun non venga ucciso?»

«Che non venga ucciso in battaglia, da Frigga» precisò «Ma che possa sopravvivere come consorte dell'erede di Laufey e Farbauti in modo che la mia razza non sia costretta all'estinzione. Alla fine, non penso di chiederti qualcosa di troppo irraggiungibile»

«No, affatto» lei sorrise «Mi aspettavo invece una richiesta un po' più egoistica da parte tua... qualcosa come "dammi il dominio dei nove regni e tieniti il tuo principe" sarebbe stato più... nel tuo personaggio»

«Non mi conosci affatto, Amora»

«È vero» lei sospirò e tornò a guardare Thor che, muto, li guardava dalla base delle scale «Ma alla fine hai ragione, gli Jotun erano una razza più civilizzata prima del crollo del loro pianeta e della guerra. Salvare un po' di sana cultura non mi dispiace. Alla fine è tutto ciò che sopravvive quando...» si interruppe quando una sensazione violenta alla base del cranio le fece venire i brividi. Guardò con felicità il suo interlocutore «Eri tu?»

«Sì» rispose Loki, con lo sguardo perso davanti a sé. «Lo sento arrivare»

«Bene» Amora si alzò e afferrò un lungo pugnale che fino a quel momento aveva lasciato accanto al suo bacino sul grande trono e si avvicinò al mago «Credi sia ora?»

Loki la guardò silenziosamente, e poi fu scosso da un tremito che corrispose ad una nuova sensazione nella testa degli altri presenti. Thor si agitò e gridò qualcosa di incomprensibile, inginocchiato e immobilizzato a terra. Quando il mago annuì e tese una mano, con il respiro che si faceva sempre più veloce, «Fai presto» la informò «Non voglio che vada troppo avanti»

Amora gli tagliò il palmo della mano destra con quella piccola spada e si aprì il corpetto, alzandosi la tunica sull'addome e lasciandolo scoperto al tocco dell'altro che disegnò una runa con il proprio sangue sul suo ventre con mano tremante e concentrazione che veniva sempre meno. Quando Loki emise un gemito di dolore e si piegò in due, l'Incantatrice lo prese preventivamente lo fece sedere sul trono, fermandogli le mani sui braccioli.

Loki reclinò all'indietro la testa, la pelle impregnata di sudore e fitte violente che gli perforavano il cervello in ogni dove. «Sbrigati!» le disse mentre Amora armeggiava con il suo complesso abito per slacciargli tutte le cinghie e liberarlo dagli indumenti.

Ogni momento quelle onde di silenzioso pensiero si facevano più forti ed insistenti, il loro urlo silenzioso faceva male alla mente di tutti. Ci furono due momenti in cui persino Amora dovette fermarsi per riprendersi dal tremore che la colse alle mani «È incredibile» sentiva il potere danzare appena sotto la superficie della pelle di Loki, pronto ad esplodere da un momento all'altro. «Loki, ti giuro che non dimenticherò quello che stai facendo per me» si alzò per baciarlo piano sulle labbra ma il dio degli inganni nemmeno lo sentì. Rabbrividiva invece per la forza di quella sensazione che gli nasceva dal petto e riverberava nella sua mente per esplodere in onde intorno a lui. Era come avere un secondo cuore fatto di pura energia che ad ogni battito riuscisse a squassare il profilo della realtà ed ogni volta era più forte, più violenta, con i bordi più definiti. Non voleva che arrivasse a prendere la forma della sua voce, di una domanda, ma non sapeva come impedire che accadesse. Tra una pulsazione e l'altra riusciva almeno a pensare, a vedere un po' la realtà con i bordi smussati e appannata da qualcosa che somigliava al dolore fisico ma non era nemmeno dolore del cuore. Era come essere riempiti dalla pura speranza e il suo intero essere risuonava delle sue immense possibilità e si espandeva fuori di lui, un po' per volta sempre più lontano oltre quella sala, oltre il castello e finiva nella città, e non sapeva fino a che punto potesse arrivare.

Thor era a terra, immobile, non certo per il suo volere. Il martello vibrava di energia repressa nella sua mano, tant’è che sentì una scia di elettricità bruciargli il braccio e diventare sempre più forte, suonando come una tempesta. Oltre le finestre, aldilà delle porte si stava alzando il vento e si udì un tuono quando Amora si alzò in ginocchio sul trono, su Loki, tenendogli le mani ferme sui braccioli, con le gambe incrociate alle sue e si piegava piano su di lui. Purtroppo per lui quell'incantesimo che lo obbligava alla rigidità e al mutismo non lo rendeva sordo. Non sapeva chi tra Amora e Loki volesse che lui assistesse ad uno spettacolo così abbietto ma li odiò entrambi allo stesso modo, perché se anche strinse gli occhi come se davanti a lui stesse per esplodere una stella che stava per bruciarlo, sentì ogni leggero gemito che Amora era capace di fare.

Improvvisamente fu catapultato dai suoi ricordi quando, secoli prima, era rimasto ad ascoltare basito dalla sua stanza la precedente convergenza di Loki e Amora, per poi precipitarsi fuori dalla porta con le mani che prudevano e gli occhi che vedevano rosso. Quella volta aveva preso a schiaffi Amora appena l'aveva vista. Ora poteva solo ascoltare la sua voce unita a quella di Loki che soffriva a volte in silenzio, altre volte gridando, e sentire il riverbero del suo richiamo nella testa, che gli faceva bollire il sangue nel cervello, il Søk che ancora non era una domanda ma era un muto _qualcosa_ a cui si univa una sensazione di disgusto e di errore. Era come se ogni fibra di Loki riuscisse a dirgli che era tutto sbagliato, e di accorrere perché non era così che doveva andare, non era la risposta alla sua domanda non ancora formulata.

E poi quando sentì Amora alzarsi soddisfatta il vento della tempesta che si stava scatenando nel cielo sopra le loro teste eruppe nella sala spaccando le finestre e investendoli tutti. Amora si voltò a guardarlo, e mentre si spostava si ricompose la tunica e le calze nere a cerchi verdi, infilando nuovamente il corpetto. Loki urlò ancora di dolore mente lei si rassettava la tiara che aveva sulla testa e si spazzolava le mani sulla gonna.

 «Non preoccuparti, Loki, è tutto finito, hai fatto il tuo dovere» prese il grande pugnale che aveva lasciato ai suoi piedi durante l'intero amplesso e con un colpo secco lo pugnalò al cuore.

«No!» Thor fu liberato immediatamente dall'incantesimo nel momento stesso in cui Loki morì e si rialzò afferrando per la vita Sigyn che stava correndo verso Amora urlando e piangendo «Loki! Loki!» si dimenò nelle sue mani.

Amora afferrò il corpo di Loki e lo fece rotolare giù dal trono, poco distante da Thor che sconvolto, non riuscì più a tenere Sigyn tra le sue braccia, la quale si gettò sul suo corpo urlano e piangendo.

L’Incantatrice osservò la scena dall'altro, vicino al trono mentre il vento della tempesta le vorticava attorno. «Quante scene» disse semplicemente e osservò Thor.

Il dio del tuono era nuovamente immobile, il martello gli era caduto dalle mani. Era la terza volta che vedeva Loki morire. Poteva ricordare la sua espressione quando cadde nell'oscurità dell'abisso oltre il Bifrost, quando nel Mondo Oscuro la sua pelle si era scurita ma i suoi occhi erano rimasti ugualmente azzurri e aveva detto «Non l'ho fatto per lui» mentre lo teneva tra le sue braccia. Ora era solo rotolato ai piedi di quel trono che era stata la sua ossessione, con un pugnale nel petto, senza guardare nessuno, o dirgli alcunché. Ogni, ogni singola volta che l'aveva visto spegnersi il suo ultimo sguardo era stato per lui, le sue ultime parole erano rivolte a lui, le sue azioni fatte contro o per lui. L'aveva perdonato per tutto, l'avrebbe salvato dall'abisso e l'aveva redento in quel deserto di rottami alla fine dell'universo. Ora invece era solo di spalle, niente più che un cadavere silenzioso.

Sigyn piangeva ma aveva smesso di sentirla. Dietro di lui c'era qualcun altro che urlava. Forse Volstagg aveva lanciato la sua ascia ad Amora, Sif stava correndo verso di lei... Jane era ora al suo fianco e lo scuoteva, forse diceva qualcosa. Poi alzò lo sguardo su quella pazza che aveva tolto per la terza volta suo fratello dalla sua vita, senza ancora capire. Non era possibile. Davvero non era possibile che fosse finita così, che ogni sofferenza, che tutto l'amore riscoperto in quelle settimane fosse evaporato nel nulla e che fosse stato inghiottito da Hel.

Amora si sedette sul trono con un ghigno che le deformava il viso: «Come siete ingenui! Non c'è essere vivente che possa tenermi testa! Ora vi farò vedere di cosa Amora, L'Incantatrice è capace!» la maga tese le mani in avanti.

E poi non accadde nulla.

 Persino il vento che li circondava tacque. I guerrieri erano rimasti fermi in un momento di terrore ed ora la osservavano basiti, Sigyn si era ritratta per proteggersi e Jane era dietro di lui, chinata in due. Solo Thor la osserva negli occhi, perfettamente incurante.

«Oh, mia cara, giovane, ingenua, ragazzina» con un lampo verde e dorato la realtà tremolò intorno a loro, e poi Loki emerse dal nulla, dietro il trono. Le afferrò i capelli. Amora si voltò, sconvolta, appena un attimo prima di sentire: «Sciocca, ti avevo avvisato che le tragedie accadono a chi ha di più» e con un movimento netto tirò fuori quello stesso grande pugnale che Amora aveva usato per pugnalarlo e infondendo nel colpo più forza possibile la colpì al collo. Amora non emise un gemito. Ruotò gli occhi spalancando la bocca quando l'arma –troppo piccola e sottile per riuscire al primo colpo- le rimase incastrata tra le ossa del collo. Loki la estrasse, venendo schizzato dal suo sangue che eruppe come un fiume dopo il cedimento di una diga e la colpì una seconda volta riuscendo a staccarle la testa una volta per tutte.

Il corpo di Amora, senza testa, si sbilanciò in avanti e si piegò completamente scomposto e disarticolato ai piedi del trono. Loki lo aggirò e lasciò che il pugnale sporco fino all'elsa cadesse mentre camminava. La testa di Amora, con la mascella aperta ancora in quell'espressione di pura sorpresa, la teneva per i capelli e ciondolava da una parte all'altra sgocciolando sangue scuro tutto intorno al trono dorato. Loki la gettò ai piedi di Thor, davanti a lui, sotto il trono, nell'esatto posto che lui aveva occupato in catene davanti ad Odino, poi si sedette su quello stesso trono, appoggiando i piedi sul corpo spezzato di Amora. Il collo reciso spargeva sangue sulle scale, come un sentiero rosso di morte da Thor a Loki.

Il richiamo del suo Søk riprese prepotentemente a chiamare, ma il mago era perfettamente composto e poggiò il mento su una mano e guardò in basso. «Quello» disse «è quello il posto da cui avresti sempre dovuto guardarmi, fratello»

Il silenzio cadde nella sala. I soldati d'ombra, ora sotto il controllo di Loki, si avvicinavano lentamente ai presenti. Sigyn si alzò e scattò lontano dal sangue, tenendosi la bocca tra le mani e poi voltandosi a guardare il principe adagiato sul trono sporco di sangue «Loki...»

Lui si voltò piano verso di lei con quel sorriso ghignante «Allora? Adesso sono finalmente riuscito a ripugnarti abbastanza? O continui forse ad amarmi ancora?» si voltò ad osservare Thor e congiunse le mani sotto il mento pallido che si macchiò di rosso «E tu? Ancora pensi di avere qualcosa da condividere con me?»

«Se credi che tutto questo riesca in qualche modo a tentarmi ti sbagli» Il dio del tuono alzò un sopracciglio e guardò la testa di Amora ai suoi piedi «Teatrale come al solito.» commentò poi, tornando a guardarlo. «Alla fine non aveva ancora fatto nulla che meritasse la morte»

«Per te» sottolineò Loki «O provavi ancora qualcosa per lei? Immagino fosse un’amante non da poco» il suo sguardo era serio.

«Se questa è una scenata di gelosia, allora ti prego di smetterla, ti stai rendendo ridicolo» Thor allungò un braccio verso Sigyn e la avvicinò a sé mentre lei si copriva il viso e tremava d'orrore. «E nessuno merita tutto questo»

Loki alzò gli occhi sugli altri presenti nella sala «Beh» disse e si appoggiò allo schienale, distendendosi all'indietro «Anche questo è solo un punto di vista. Posso benissimo trovare mille capi di accusa per ciascuno di voi, a cominciare da Freyja» disse, indicando il corpo ancora svenuto della dea della magia. «Non ho ancora deciso come agire con lei, ma il tradimento è qualcosa che merita meditazione e cura, come anche la vendetta. Tu più di tutto, dovresti sapere cosa significa volersi vendicare» i suoi occhi si piantarono sulla piccola e nascosta Jane «Vendicherai la terra o morirai provandoci, non è vero?»

«Non ho niente da vendicare»

«Oh, ma smettila!» fece un gesto di stizza «Vorresti salire qui e prendermi a martellate fino a che non riuscirai a trascinarmi in una cella come un cavernicolo, lo so»

«Non pretendere di sapere cosa voglio o non voglio»

«Io so che vuoi difendere i tuoi amici» indicò i tre guerrieri «E aiutare la tua più grande alleata» puntò il dito verso Sif «proteggere una giovane innocente» e guardò Sigyn «E salvare la tua amata» i guerrieri d'ombra si avvicinarono abbastanza da sguainare le loro spade fatte di oscurità.

«Loki» Thor alzò il martello «Allora non sai ascoltare? Tutto quello che ti ho detto, quello che ho fatto non ti ha toccato? O l'hai dimenticato?»

«Hai detto quelle cose a un giovane impressionabile e confuso, terrorizzato dal futuro» con un gesto netto del braccio scatenò la forza dei guerrieri d'ombra sui presenti «qualcuno che non aveva nulla a che fare con me!»

Thor spinse Jane tra i tre guerrieri. Fandral la prese per la vita e la protesse da un attacco di un nemico e gli altri le fecero subito da scudo, mentre Sif si difendeva dai guerrieri e Sigyn si proteggeva a colpi di lampi di luce verde. «Che ipocrita! Hai sentito! Hai sentito che ti ho risposto, hai sentito che ero disposto a rimanere, a rinnegare tutto e tutti, te l'ho dimostrato»

Loki si alzò e scese le scale, afferrando di nuovo il pugnale con cui aveva ucciso Amora «L'hai detto a qualcun altro! Convincitene!»

«Mi rifiuto!» gridò Thor, ignorato dai guerrieri ombra che si concentravano sui suoi compagni «Ti ho mostrato col sangue e con la carne che avevi il mio cuore e che io mi sono preso il tuo»

«Sogni insignificanti!» lo attaccò ma il dio si ritrasse indietro «E come ho detto prima, lo hai dato ad un ragazzo che non esiste. Qualcuno che ti avrebbe accettato» la seconda volta che provò un affondo lo colpì con un pugno e gli afferrò i capelli. Thor non rispondeva ai suoi attacchi «Qualcuno che anni fa, alla tua risposta al suo richiamo ti avrebbe accettato in ogni modo possibile. Quel Loki è stato ucciso dalle vostre bugie!» provò a colpirlo con il pugnale, ma alla fine Thor si difese e lo fermò con un avambraccio. «Non ci credo. Saprai anche mentire bene, ma hai smesso di ingannarmi, Loki!» lo allontanò ma l'altro continuò ad attaccare. Mjolnir era inerme in una mano di Thor.

«Thor!» era un grido femminile. Voltandosi il dio poté vedere i suoi compagni accerchiati da fin troppi nemici, Sif spostata in un angolo, la schiena contro quella di Sigyn, mentre i tre guerrieri erano invece stati separati e sparsi per la sala. «Thor!» Jane era stata agguantata da un gruppo di guerrieri ombra e veniva trascinata via.

«Forza» Loki era dietro di lui e gli strinse una spalla mentre guardava insieme a lui la scena «Vai. Va' a salvarla. Aiuta i tuoi amici e sii te stesso. È quello che il dio del tuono farebbe, il nuovo, cambiato, Thor il misericordioso» si allontanò e fece un passo indicando il caos generale che si stava creando davanti a loro. «Dimostra quello che sei»

Thor mosse un passo, stringendo il martello e poi risentì di nuovo quell'onda leggera e ora quasi flebile nella sua mente. Così fece una cosa che non gli era mai capitato di fare: si fermò e pensò.

Sentiva quelle mute domande non pienamente formate al limite della sua mente, Loki riusciva a controllarle abbastanza bene da non fargli rabbrividire l'intero corpo o fargli sorgere quella febbre infuocata che gli comandava di raggiungerlo e non separarsi più da lui.

I suoi compagni lo chiamavano. Jane urlava il suo nome e la presenza di suo fratello era sempre più lontana da lui ogni momento che passava. Lo sentiva alle sue spalle, pronto a colpirlo tra le scapole non appena si fosse mosso e comprese a cosa mirava il dio degli inganni. _Brutto bastardo_ , pensò.

Così si voltò e lasciò cadere il martello a terra, aprendo le braccia «No» disse, rimanendo semplicemente lì a guardarlo.

«Thor!» non gli importò chi lo stesse chiamando.

_Sì. Sì, Loki, sono io. Sì._

L'altro spalancò gli occhi e fece una smorfia disgustata mentre si avventò su di lui con tale forza da gettarlo a terra. Non importava se lo stava prendendo a calci. _Sì! Sì! Loki, sono solo io!_

«Non ti permettere!» Loki si piegò su di lui, il viso pieno d'odio. Strinse le sue mani affusolate intorno alla sua gola, sedendosi sul petto. Ogni respiro uscì da Thor che afferrò i suoi polsi per puro riflesso ma continuava a guardarlo negli occhi. _Sì_. Non importava se non gli stesse facendo nessuna domanda: avrebbe continuato a rispondere fino a che ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

«Non ti voglio, Thor» gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi «Ed è qualcosa che ti ostini a dimenticare. Non ti permettere! Non ti azzardare! Non ho intenzione di passare la mia vita per sempre legato a te! Basta!» ma era scosso dalla difficoltà di trattenere il Søk e contemporaneamente di rifiutarlo. Thor afferrò i suoi avambracci che stavano lentamente cedendo la presa.

Loki sentiva la sua razionalità scivolare via e fitte portentose farsi strada nel suo corpo. Scosse la testa come se quel ronzio, la persistente risposta di Thor, potesse semplicemente andarsene dalla sua testa. Si piegò i due quando uno spasmo lo fece scivolare di lato. L'altro lo afferrò e continuò a guardarlo, muto, negli occhi.

Anche in quel caso quel maledetto continuava ad essere più forte di lui. «Aah» si prese la testa tra le mani con le lacrime agli occhi, puro panico immotivato gli artigliava il cuore.

Non gli importava di rimanere da solo per il resto della sua vita.

Non c'era modo che tutto ciò potesse funzionare.

Lui lo odiava. _Lui_ chi? Loki? Thor? Non importava! Avrebbe passato la sua eternità da solo. Non aveva bisogno di nessuno. Poteva sopravvivere da solo, non aveva bisogno di lui! Non ne aveva bisogno! No!

_Sì._

_Sta zitto!_

I guerrieri d'ombra si stavano sfaldando piano nella loro stessa magia pian piano che Loki perdeva il controllo. Il suo viso era una macchia blu che si allargava sulle guancie e cerchiava occhi stretti. Non riusciva più a sopportarlo.

E alla fine tra le urla di dolore e tentativi di fuga da Thor che lo aveva afferrato perse ogni controllo su sé stesso, il seiðr che gli vorticava sotto la pelle esplose dappertutto, spazzando via in fumo i suoi stessi guerrieri d'ombra e ustionando chi era con lui, la sua pelle blu bruciava di freddo le braccia scoperte di Thor. Era tutto troppo forte, come una cancrena nel cervello.

Come un morbo che gli pervadeva il corpo e lo rendeva un inetto incapace, un debole, malato.

Nessuno era fatto per rimanere da solo: potersi dire che si aveva la forza di andare avanti senza un senso era logico ma del tutto sbagliato. Non erano nella natura dell'esistenza la solitudine e il silenzio. L'odio corrodeva ma non poteva vivere da solo e la vendetta non aveva più senso con la solitudine, con l'inutilità. La sua malattia era la sola mancanza di amore nel suo cuore e l'unica cura che il destino e l'universo gli aveva concesso di avere era lì per lui e si chiamava Thor.

Cedette con un sospiro stremato e quella semplicissima risposta, quel _sì, eccomi_ era la pace che gli riempiva il cuore. E improvvisamente la sua mente fu sgombra e pulita da ogni nube come non lo era stata da decenni. Loki si rese conto di essere piegato a terra, acquattato e contratto quando aprì gli occhi e vide Thor che poco distante di lui con le guance bruciate e le braccia annerite da ustioni. Lo fissava.

E percepì chiaramente quel qualcosa di innominabile che lo legava a lui. Peggio di un anello, più pesante delle catene e più grande di un ponte d'oro. Più forte di un matrimonio e di qualsiasi promessa. Lo vide riflesso negli occhi sorpresi di Thor e lo odiò.

Si alzò mentre l'altro era ancora sconvolto e fuggì.

 

 

 

 

_Essere cattivi è vendicarsi in anticipo._

_(Paul-Jean Toulet)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Thor si riferisce al fatto che lui ha già risposto al suo Søk in passato – ed è l'unico che potrebbe rispondere adesso- e di conseguenza siano legati dal destino ad essere compagni e che se anche Loki non nascesse di conseguenza non lo farebbe nemmeno lui. D'altra parte se Amora cambiasse il passato per diventare regina con Thor questo implicherebbe ugualmente che Loki sarebbe un principe su Jotunheim e/o su Midgard e che alla fine non cambierebbe il fatto che sarebbero destinati a stare insieme perché Thor sempre e comunque risponderebbe al suo Søk e manderebbe bellamente a quel paese Asgard e Amora. Per cui il piano di Amora non è attuabile da nessun punto di vista e con nessuna scusante, perché la sua unione con lui sarebbe sempre parziale e Loki, avendo riacquistato la memoria lo sa: il quel caso non potrebbe né chiedere la sua felicità (andrebbe contro il desiderio di Amora) né di non nascere o di morire (se nascesse e morisse allora lascerebbe un Thor a metà che non sarebbe comunque capace di amarla). Alla fine Loki fa quello che fa solo per toglierla facilmente di mezzo perché ha compreso che non c'è nessuna soluzione al suo problema se non la completa distruzione di sé e di Thor. Comunque Loki è ugualmente incapace di ucciderlo o di accettarlo nella sua vita. Insomma, casini.  Questo è quello che la tua mente partorisce quando ti abboni a film e serie tv sui viaggi nel tempo ahahah. (Maledetto Doctor Who) Se ancora non avete capito qualcosa potete chiedere.

 

 

 

**Capitolo 23**

 

La reggia era dorata e risuonava dei suoi passi concitati. Loki sentiva quelli di Thor dietro di lui. Decise di rimanere negli interni stretti per evitare che il fratello riuscisse ad usare Mjolnir per muoversi più velocemente. Scostò due guardie con la forza quando la sua magia non gli rispose: nel panico, si diresse velocemente nelle sue antiche stanze. Lì sapeva ancora di aver nascosto cose che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo nella fuga, libri da portare e abiti diversi con cui sarebbe potuto sparire, un passaggio segreto che aveva scoperto e che sapeva come condurlo attraverso cunicoli nascosti verso l’uscita dalla città. Eppure il suo seiðr non rispondeva più ai suoi comandi. Una volta arrivato quasi crollò a terra, con la testa leggera e lo stomaco bruciante, prosciugato da ogni energia: sospettava che quello scoppio di potere poco prima della risposta di Thor l’avesse lasciato svuotato.

Chiusosi nelle sue stanze sprangò la porta facendo cadere alcuni mobili e passando un’asta di metallo decorativa tra le serrature delle ante. Non avrebbe retto molto agli assalti del dio del tuono e per niente a quelli del suo martello. Preso dal panico e dall’agitazione tuttavia non si fece fermare dalla sua paura e dalla sua rabbia ma si affrettò a cercare ciò che gli serviva: aveva pronti dei cambi in caso di emergenza dai tempi in cui aveva ucciso Laufey. Non c’era tempo per pensare o tempo per dar spazio alle emozioni, eppure non riusciva a rimanere fermamente lucido.

«LOKI!»

Ebbe un brivido di freddo e di paura sentendo quell’urlo quasi animale e si affrettò a prendere le sue cose quando il primo tremito della porta lo sorprese. Thor, da fuori, aveva cercato di aprire la porta ma si era accorto che era sprangata. «Loki, non ti servirà a nulla scappare!»

Il dio degli inganni era indeciso: era combattuto tra l’idea di scappare e quella di rispondergli. Una parte di lui, quella prettamente Jotun, la radice del suo essere, gli urlava l’inutilità di tutta quella sceneggiata, non sarebbe riuscito a scappare abbastanza da lasciarsi alle spalle tutto ciò che era successo con Thor, con Sigyn e Amora.

«E a te non servirà a nulla cercarmi» rispose Loki, cedendo al suo bisogno di parlargli. «Va via»

«No!» rispose l’altro dall’altro capo della porta «Non vedi?! Siamo sempre qui! È sempre la stessa situazione, ancora e ancora! Ricordi consa ti dissi ieri sera? Voglio abbattere queste barriere e dimostrarti che...»

«Basta! Te l’ho detto! HAI DETTO QUELLE PAROLE AD UN’ALTRA PERSONA!»

«Non mentire! Basta! Smettila con le menzogne! Non mi raggiungono più e non fanno altro che avvelenarti ancora! Loki, non hai più bisogno di nasconderti, non c’è più bisogno di ergere muri» la sua voce si era addolcita e abbassata «Per una vita hai tenuto le porte socchiuse per me, e io non le ho viste e ora che sono qui non chiudermele in faccia. Sono qui, anche se in ritardo, sono qui per te e non mi importa del resto» la porta ebbe un altro fremito, più forte del precedente «Apri le porte!»

«Ti ostini a pensare che ancora ti voglia! Vedi! Non sei cambiato! Non sei guidato da altro se non dal desiderio e dal senso di colpa! Se non ti fossi sentito male per me, se non ti avessi fatto pietà, non avresti pensato a me nemmeno per un istante! SE QUELLA TUA INUTILE UMANA NON FOSSE STATA IN PERICOLO SAREI ANCORA A MARCIRE NELLE PRIGIONI SENZA CHE TU VENISSI DA ME UNA SOLA VOLTA!»

La porta tremò vistosamente e i mobili che ingombravano il passaggio si spostarono fin troppo. «Non ero pronto a perdonarti per quello che hai fatto. Ti ho visto e ti ho capito per la prima volta nella mia vita e sono disposto a perdonarti adesso e a guardare al futuro, se anche tu perdonerai te stesso»

Loki si voltò e prese ciò che aveva lasciato sul letto, disposto ad andarsene «Non devo perdonare me stesso, ma te» disse piano abbastanza da pensare che suo fratello non potesse sentirlo ma prima che si muovesse la porta andò in mille pezzi sotto i colpi di Mjolnir. Venne poi atterrato da un colpo di Thor che lo gettò a terra «Ingrato bastardo!» lo apostrofò il principe «Cosa credi che io abbia passato per tutto questo tempo?» lo afferrò per il collo «Ti ho creduto morto! DUE VOLTE!» disse «E ti ho ritrovato altrettante volte! Mi hai aperto gli occhi nel modo peggiore! Mi hai portato un dolore e una sofferenza e un tradimento che non pensavo di poter subire!» lo gettò lontano e Loki atterrò inerme e senza forze sul letto, dove afferrò un pugnale che aveva sistemato lì poco prima, ma Thor continuò «Ho perso mia madre, mio padre, ogni convinzione che avevo sulla mia famiglia, sui miei amici e sulla donna che amavo perché tu non hai voluto far altro che vendicarti e ferirmi, per aprimi gli occhi! E ora cosa vorresti fare? Dopo aver dimostrato al mondo che è stato tutto sbagliato e che era destino che andasse diversamente, vuoi andartene? Non te lo permetterò»

Loki scivolò dall’altra parte del letto e gli puntò contro il pugnale argentato «Non l’ho fatto con l’intenzione di averti. Scendi da quel podio dorato su cui credi sempre di stare. Ma per favore! Ci avevo pensato, lo ammetto. Non appena mi fu rivelato di essere uno Jotun avevo compreso tutto, ma ormai non mi importava. Non era rimasto nulla che volessi da te! Mi sono arreso all’idea di non poterti avere secoli fa! Non c’è mai stata una versione dove noi due viviamo felici e contenti»

«Quale insana mania all’autolesionismo ti domina, Loki? Perché continuare a negarti?»

«Perché non voglio! Non ti ho mai voluto! Sbianca quanto vuoi! Potevi aver distrutto un bambino, incantato un ragazzino ma non hai fatto altro che disgustare l’uomo. Non ho mai voluto rimanere con te, non sarò schiavo di una biologia di una razza inferiore che mi pretende al tuo fianco. Il mio obbiettivo non era aprirti gli occhi, o svelarti la verità: ho costruito un muro di bugie che per caso hai abbattuto, ma NO! NO! Dimmi tutti i sì di cui sei capace, il mio corpo può chiederti di rimanere con me, ma la mia mente no. Vattene! Lasciami stare e vattene! Se ancora ci tieni prenditi il trono, Asgard, Midgard, il mondo, l’universo, quello che vuoi! Volevo solo essere tuo eguale rubandoti tutto quello che non avevo, e l’ho fatto»

Thor lo guardò con occhi spalancati «Tu non puoi dire sul serio. Non puoi, dopo tutto questo, rifiutare il mio amore!»

«Amore! Per carità! Non ho mai voluto che mi amassi! Volevo che ti vedessi per il verme che eri e che raggiungessi il punto più basso che potevi, ed è una fortuna che Amora fosse una pazza, perché altrimenti non l’avrei mai capito! Ho cercato di distruggerti con il potere, con la magia, le menzogne, ma questo! Ah, questo è meglio di tutto il resto, è più di quello che avevo chiesto! L’amore! Qualcosa di cui non eri mai stato capace e che mi ha avvelenato per anni e che non mi ha lasciato nient’altro che odio. Mi accontento, figlio di Odino! Mi accontento di vederti così!» rispose Loki con rabbia, ringhiando come un cane messo all'angolo.

Thor lo guardò duramente, stringendo il martello ma incapace di fare anche un piccolo movimento.  «Tu...»

«E quindi tienitelo, il tuo amore. Ti manderà in cancrena il cuore come ha fatto con il mio, come la malattia che è. Non ti voglio. Vattene»

«NO!»

«Vattene!»

«NO!!» Thor gli si avvicinò alzando il martello, mentre Loki gli passò il pugnale sul collo, ma indietreggiando finì schiacciato contro la parete «Che vuoi fare, Thor? Uccidermi?» dopo averlo guardato nei profondi occhi azzurri accesi d’ira continuò: «Ci siamo già trovati in questa situazione, vero? È sempre la stessa cosa, no? Sul punto di uccidersi alla prima occasione»

 Sogghignò maleficamente «Sarebbe la conclusione perfetta. Non hai capito, ottuso presuntuoso? Non c'è un modo in cui tu possa uscirne pulito. Hai il veleno del serpente nel corpo, e non ti abbandonerà. Avanti, uccidimi pure» abbassò la mano e lasciò cadere il pugnale sul materasso «Io morirei ma tu ne usciresti marcio come un cadavere in decomposizione. Perché è quello che siamo, Thor. Due cadaveri, due morti che respirano. Siamo stati vivi solo durante quegli anni di infanzia che ti sei ostinato a inseguire nei miei ricordi e nelle tue illusioni»

Thor gli afferrò la gola e lo appiattì contro la parete, il martello che fremeva di abbattersi su di lui, il suo corpo che lo implorava di reagire di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di allentare la tensione della sua anima che gli tratteneva la mente. «Ti odio» gli disse, stringendo ancora più le dita sul suo collo diafano. Loki fece un verso strozzato ma i suoi occhi si accesero di ilarità. «Lo so» gli disse «Non hai fatto che odiarmi per una vita intera» continuò ancora «E non smetterai di farlo perché il tuo corpo ti dice di entrare nel mio»

Thor ululò di rabbia e si sottrasse, allontanandosi da lui e dando un colpo alla parte con Mjolnir sopra le loro teste, dove rimase incastrato. Il dio si afferrò i capelli, voltandosi e digrignando i denti per il fuoco della rabbia e di altro che gli bruciava le vene e pulsava dietro gli occhi stretti: era quello il veleno di cui Loki parlava.

Suo fratello si era accasciato sul materasso del letto tenendosi la testa per proteggersela dai detriti dell'intonaco e della muratura, ma rideva. Rideva di lui. «Arrabbiati! Avanti fallo! Fammi vedere fino a che punto sono riuscito a colpirti!» il suo sguardo era folle mentre, piegato in ginocchio, stringeva le lenzuola del letto, continuando a ridere. «Voglio vedere la follia anche dietro i tuoi occhi! E devo ringraziare quella puttana umana per averti donato un poco di saggezza, altrimenti non avrei mai potuto arrivare a tanto! A cosa sarebbe servito ucciderti, se potevi diventare peggio? Avanti!» lo indicò con la mano «Il possente Thor, il grande principe di Asgard, il paladino di Midgard che diventa il cattivo!» rise reclinando la testa all'indietro.

«No!» gli urlò contro Thor «Manipolatore bastardo e ipocrita! Sei così seppellito nelle tue bugie da non riuscire a vedere aldilà di esse!» gli ritornò vicino come una furia, ricevendo uno sguardo atterrito e pronto all'attacco quando riprese il martello ficcato nella parete «Ti ho amato! Ti ho odiato e amato nel tuo stesso modo!».

Ma Loki scosse la testa, urlando più forte di lui per sovrastare la sua voce profonda «Non osare!» disse, tremante.

«Non osare martirizzarti adesso, non osare accumunarti a me dall'inizio» sputava le sue parole come veleno «Tu non hai mai...»

Thor lo afferrò per i capelli e lo avvicinò a sé «E perché credi che ti abbia accudito? Perché pensi che non ti abbia lasciato morire da infante, dopo la maledizione di Amora? Perché pensi che sia tornato su Midgard?» lo spinse violentemente contro la testata del letto e lo vide rimbalzare contro di essa emettendo un sospiro involontario di dolore. «Ho amato e desiderato Jarnsaxa come un folle, l'avrei fatta mia e me ne sarei fregato di nostro padre, di nostra madre, di Asgard! L'avrei sposata e ti ho odiato proprio perché non potevo! Non ho potuto perché eri tu fin dall'inizio! Non c'è stato un attimo della mia vita in cui non ti abbia pensato, odiandoti perché ti amavo, amandoti perché ti odiavo, non lo capivo, non lo capisco adesso!»

Lo guardò fissamente negli occhi espirando velocemente, come un toro pronto alla carica. Per la prima, vera volta, vide Loki fremere di paura «Ti sei preso la mia intera esistenza, l'hai fatta a pezzi, l'hai stravolta, l'hai disciolta nell'acido del tuo veleno e del mio, in quello del mondo. Mi hai tradito, mi hai pugnalato, mi hai sedotto e abbandonato con la tua malvagità. E sì, posso aver aperto gli occhi e visto la realtà, posso aver visto la tua miserevole e perversa esistenza per quella tragedia che è stata, ma sei il male. Il mio male! Lo sei stato dall'inizio!»

Lo afferrò per una gamba e lo attirò a sé, facendolo scivolare sulle lenzuola che si incresparono come onde del mare in tempesta, e Loki cercò di scalciare e di colpirlo ma Thor lo fermò, tirandolo e torcendolo fino a che non fu a pancia in giù il materasso. Afferrò l'altra sua gamba che cercava di dargli un calcio in testa e la artigliò tanto da farlo urlare.

«E non hai smesso! IO non ho smesso di amarti! E non azzardarti mai più a dire il contrario! Persino le tue bugie hanno un limite! Sei un miserevole, ignobile e stupido bugiardo che non crede alle sue stesse bugie. Tu non hai mai voluto il mio amore? .... Ah!» chiese retorico prima di ricevere una gomitata tra le coste da Loki che cercava di divincolarsi sotto di lui e gridava:

«No! Non l'ho mai voluto!»

«Allora continua a mentire!» gli disse afferrandogli le mani e bloccandole sotto Mjolnir. «Continua a mentirti! Non mi interessa più se lo vuoi o no! Te lo darò anche contro la tua volontà»

 

*

 

_Era ciò che volevi_

Ecco cosa stava significando: _era ciò che volevi._

_Sì, lo era. Doveva esserlo. Deve esserlo._

E si era aspettato che una qualche parte di lui gioisse. Aspettava che essa si risvegliasse e che gli desse la forza di gioire sadisticamente di ciò che stava subendo. Nulla. Non c'era nulla se non il vuoto che gli veniva spinto nella testa dal dolore fisico. Con spinte forti, regolari, veloci. Incuranti. E insensibili.

Le unghie graffiavano il metallo del martello che fermava le sue mani, cercando un appiglio mentre si muovevano, per aggrapparsi alla convinzione che stava andando bene, che il dolore fisico era sopportabile. Sempre meglio di venire ucciso da quelle stesse mani che gli tenevano la testa premuta contro la stoffa delle lenzuola tirandolo per i capelli. Era meglio così. Doveva solo attendere che da quel vuoto arrivasse il trionfo. Che quegli ansiti vicino al suo orecchio e quelle maledizioni contro di lui facessero il loro effetto.

Aveva vinto.

Giusto?

Ritrovarsi a distruggersi nel peggiore dei modi senza morire nel corpo. Lo aveva detto a sé stesso innumerevoli volte in quegli anni e lo aveva anche ammesso a Thor: voleva ucciderlo, senza ucciderlo. Voleva vederlo cadere in ginocchio e disperarsi allo stesso modo i cui si era disperato lui. E ciò che l'altro stava facendo era la perfetta conclusione di quel delirio folle che li aveva lasciati a precipitare nell'oscurità. Il grande Thor... piegato in due da quella stessa cosa che aveva fatto a pezzi Loki.

Non ci doveva essere gioia migliore di arrivare ad una tale perversione. Meglio di Asgard. Meglio di Midgard. Il dolore e la pazzia di Thor unita alla sua che lo trascinavano giù, nelle profondità del suo stesso... Odio? Amore?

Aveva smesso di chiedersi cosa fosse, se per la mancanza di uno o di entrambi. O forse troppo di tutti e due. Troppo odio per ucciderlo. Troppo amore per ucciderlo.

 

*

 

Dall'inizio Thor aveva assicurato al mondo che Loki, per quanto pericoloso, non era in grado di ucciderlo. Che sciocco! Stupido sciocco! La morte della carne era troppo poco per lui, era poco per entrambi. Aveva meritato tanto dolore...? Loki era inerme sotto di lui. Perché, perché? Perché doveva essere inerme? Silenzioso come un cadavere. Non importava quanto dolore fisico gli infliggesse, la forza con cui lo teneva, la sua bocca, anche se coperta dalle lenzuola, non emetteva un suono. Era andato tutto aldilà del dolore fisico. Non era più capace nemmeno di ferirlo. Thor non era più capace di raggiungerlo in nessun luogo, e quel patetico, diabolico tentativo di arrivarci prendendo il suo corpo in quel modo... non faceva che alimentare la sua rabbia, la furia di vederlo passivo anche nell'autodistruzione. Lo stava aspettando dall'altra parte della strada che stavano percorrendo. E i colpi le parole oscene che gli uscirono dalla bocca non fecero altro che smuovere le sue spalle per gli spasmi, per i muscoli tesi.

Voleva fermarsi...? _Devo...?_

Il cuore era troppo gonfio di troppe cose, e gli cadeva giù nel corpo come scollegato da ogni altro organo. Troppo pesante. E non poté non sentirsi completamente folle: c'erano troppe cose.

 

*

 

Niente.

Niente.

Anche se le parole e il suo corpo erano lontani, Loki aspettava che la pace e la soddisfazione lo raggiungessero. Ma niente. Era completamente vuoto. E mentre attendeva, completamente inerme e dissociato, iniziò ad aver paura di aver completamente sbagliato.

Doveva pur arrivare qualcosa, una qualsiasi emozione, che non fosse... terrore. Il puro terrore che gli faceva tremare anima e corpo. A lungo aveva creduto fermamente di meritarselo. Di meritarsi ognuna delle disgrazie che aveva subito. Per un motivo o per un altro, era stata colpa... sua. Di Thor. No, la sua stessa malvagità lo aveva fatto crollare. Era nato sbagliato. Era nato perverso, lo sapeva.

Prima, un bambino inutile. Un’ombra dietro il sole. Poi un ragazzo sporco fin dentro il midollo delle ossa: Jarnsaxa era l'emanazione della sua malvagità. Una perversione patetica, il desiderio fisico di Thor, la necessità reale di sentirselo addosso, di avere i suoi occhi piantati nei suoi, l'anima che piangeva ogni volta che suo fratello l'aveva cercato dentro un viso diverso. Aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva sognato di dimenticarsi di sé e di buttarsi tra le sue braccia con il corpo, giusto – sbagliato! terribilmente sbagliato - di qualcuno di accettabile. L'odio per l'esclusione, l'odio perché se aveva provato ad essere giusto e rimanere sé stesso e fare il BUONO! non aveva risolto nulla, perché eccola la risposta ai suoi mali: lui non era buono. Non lo era mai stato. Non lo era diventato, aveva i semi dei mostri di ghiaccio nel sangue, il suo colore negli occhi. Allora aveva pensato di non doversi più rinchiudere: di essere sé stesso, perverso e odioso, che vomitava bugie come fosse petrolio nero.

E ora, dopo aver atteso una vita per sentire quella reale parte di sé, quella puramente distruttiva, dopo che l'aveva accettata... essa non c'era.

Niente.

Non c'era soddisfazione. Non c'era orribile, scellerata gioia della caduta di Thor. E il terrore gli montava addosso perché se... se avesse sbagliato, se...

Aveva rovinato la vita di suo fratello. L'aveva fatto per sentirlo vicino nella sua stessa oscurità, per prendersi la sua anima, violentandola, come adesso lui stava facendo con il suo corpo. Doveva essere il suo più grande risultato, riuscire a spegnere il sole... il sole!

La verità era che lui stesso aveva usato la scusa della sua malvagità per essere ancor più malvagio. Sempre di più. Ancora di più.

Si era mentito.

 

*

 

Quel gemito, così tanto atteso e desiderato gli trapassò le orecchie come fosse il rumore di un tuono anche se era attutito dalle coperte, fu liberatorio. Lo graffiò e Loki gemette di nuovo, più forte. Lo morse e lo sentì urlare. Poi dimenarsi e agitarsi sotto di lui. Thor non smise. Continuò ancora, più forte, più rude, con tutta quella forza nascosta che non credeva di avere, a strappare pezzi di carne dal corpo di Loki, per seppellirci sé stesso, per andarlo ad afferrare nelle profondità di sé stesso. E sentirlo piangere e gridare gli mise un’euforia insana nel cervello. Continuò, liberandogli le mani e permettendogli di reagire, di strappare il tessuto delle coperte e cercare di aggrapparvisi per sgusciare via. E più lo afferrava per impedirglielo, e più Loki combatteva forte. Non importavano i graffi, gli insulti che subiva, ma quei singhiozzi e quelle grida, quel desiderio di salvarsi nonostante tutto, che sorgeva sempre più prepotentemente e non placava nessuno dei due, fino a che non lo sentì piangere e urlare il suo nome tra le sue mani. E la stretta sul bacino divenne sempre più lieve e la mano sul suo polso non lo stringeva più ma lo cingeva intrecciando le dita.

Thor non riuscì a comprendere come si ritrovò a fare l'amore. Non voleva capirlo. Non se lo chiese. Ma quel pianto suonava quanto il suo. Era un pianto violento, disperato e distrutto, dove le mani e le anime che si erano pugnalate fino a quel punto, si ritrovarono unite nel loro stesso sangue, e non era un amore dolce. Era un urlo di terrore e di agitazione, nomi che continuavano ad essere chiamati come se ci si potesse aggrappare, come se rimanessero solo loro a tenerli dal baratro. Come una mano e la disperazione di dita intrecciate prima di precipitare oltre il Bifrost con gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime. _Non ti lascio andare, questa volta. Non ti lascio andare mai più._

 

*

 

«Thor!»

Era un patetico amalgama di emozioni senza logica e senso, senza personalità: era come durante il ballo, quando il mondo aveva visto Jarnsaxa. Non esisteva più un Loki, o una Jarnsaxa, o un mondo. Poteva definirsi solo con l'amore di Thor, che era stato così profondo da raggiungerlo nella parte peggiore di lui. Eppure anche in quel luogo orrendo della sua anima lo aveva amato. Il suo essere intero risuonava di puro terrore e dolore.

Non sapeva come si fosse girato, né si rese conto di essere stato separato da lui abbastanza a lungo da poterlo guardare negli occhi. Anche lui piangeva, ma silenziosamente e lo guardava. Lo stava guardando con un bisogno e un amore che non fece che scioglierlo ancora più in lacrime.

«Non ti merito... Non ti merito, non ti merito»

Si meritava di venire decapitato. Come Amora. Era una microscopica e insensibile formica che doveva essere schiacciata da uno stivale. E veniva baciato. E quell'amore faceva ancora terribilmente male dappertutto, sul corpo, dentro di esso, nell'anima e nella mente. E si imponeva con il dolore, come se potesse traspirare dalle ferite e crearle e guarirle nel profondo.

E quello sguardo, quegli occhi azzurri ancora immersi nelle lacrime lucide, bordati di rosso non erano ancora morti, non erano caduti nell'oscurità e resistevano perché erano piantati su di lui. Non lo aveva corrotto. Non c'era riuscito.

E il sollievo e i baci che gli diede non ammettevano nessun dispiacere.

 

*

 

«Ti amo» gli stava dicendo Loki mentre tremava «Non ho mai smesso» continuava «Non smetterò mai» e quelle parole avevano la sostanza del balsamo sulle ferite, del miele nella bocca dopo l'amaro della malattia.

«Ti amo» gli aveva detto «Non ho mai smesso e non smetterò mai» gli ripeté e un sipario fatto di pace calò su entrambi.

 

*

 

Thor osservava le condizioni sfatte di Loki, sdraiato vicino a lui. Con il suo respiro spostava piccoli ciuffi neri intorno al suo orecchio. Suo fratello era esausto e tremava per lo sforzo fisico di resistergli. Ora giaceva ad occhi chiusi, ansimante. Un pensiero forse troppo perverso gli diceva che era bello, lì anche con i suoi segni addosso, nonostante tutto. Come se lo avesse pensato ad alta voce Loki si voltò verso di lui e batté stancamente le palpebre per aprire gli occhi. Finirono col fare fronte contro fronte, e Thor sentì il suo respiro che odorava vagamente di sangue nella sua bocca. Quando si sporse verso di lui per baciarlo la sua lingua catturò perle di sangue nella sua bocca e l'altro si ritrasse con un gemito, quando Thor provò ad aprirgliela per vedere dove era ferito.

«Ti sei morso la lingua?»

«Sta già guarendo» rispose l'altro con voce flebile «E no, lo hai fatto tu»

Thor nemmeno se lo ricordava. Gli carezzò una guancia arrossata, che sotto gli zigomi si stava ingiallendo. Sfiorandolo più in basso incontrò il segno della sua mano sul collo, sulle braccia e i polsi già illividiti per la pressione di Mjolnir su di essi. Li prese in una mano e li guardò con attenzione. Aveva paura di scendere più in basso e vedere sangue dove non sarebbe dovuto sgorgare.

«Loki»

«Ssh» gli disse l'altro, portando con lentezza le mani alla sua bocca. Scosse la testa «Guarirò velocemente»

«Non avrei mai voluto farti del male»

«Lo so» sospirò e strinse le dita alle sue «Non fa niente»

«Riesci a metterti seduto?»

«Ora» commentò Loki «Questo è infierire»

Thor ridacchiò, strappando un sorriso all'altro «Sicuro che non avremmo bisogno di un guaritore? Devo far chiamare qualcuno? Prova solo a muoverti»

Loki ci provò e si rigirò nel suo abbraccio molle con una smorfia e con molta difficoltà si mise seduto, spingendosi con le mani ma emise un gemito e tremò inarcando la schiena prima di piegarsi in avanti per il dolore. Thor lo prese delicatamente e lo rimise sdraiato sulla schiena, anche se anch'essa era abbastanza malconcia. «Loki...»

«Smetti di preoccuparti»

Thor invece fissava la macchia di sangue formatasi sul letto tra le sue gambe «Io...» gli morirono le parole in bocca prima di cominciare a tremare per l'orrore. E si era anche permesso di pensare che...

Ma Loki prese la sua mano e la spostò dalla macchia di sangue al suo ventre «Non è come pensi. Non mi hai fatto così male... non così tanto» lo guardò negli occhi e poi aggiunse «Sarebbe successo ugualmente. Non... non c'è mai stato nessuno prima di te»

Il dio si irrigidì e lo fissò spalancando le labbra e poi tornando a guardare la macchia di sangue, che ora acquistava una grandezza e un colorito meno terrificante e più sensato, e poi sorrise «Davvero?»

Loki alzò un sopracciglio, non nel suo solito modo teatrale, molto più pacato e distrutto, ma rimaneva comunque la sua tipica espressione da "Thor sei un idiota" «Ovvio che sì» disse «Chi mai doveva esserci prima di te?»

Thor gli sorrise e si chinò a baciarlo piano «Potevano benissimo esserci stati altri che non conosco»

Loki scosse la testa «No, solo tu»

«Solo io?» Thor continuava a sorridere.

Loki commentò con un «Mm» molto pacato, con gli occhi spalancati e azzurrissimi piantati nei suoi «Sei l'unica persona che amo»

«Ma ti sei fatto toccare da Amora e...»

«Ho fatto sesso solo con lei in vita mia. E una volta sola»

Questo sorprese molto l'altro dio, il quale spalancò gli occhi. Loki distolse lo sguardo e guardò altrove «Ora penserai che sono patetico»

«No, no. Non lo farei mai» lo guardò interamente, con tutti i segni e i marchi della sua violenza addosso e poi aggiunse «E tu non pensare che io sia un malato perverso» Loki tornò a guardarlo senza capire e Thor gli sfiorò i segni sul collo «Ma anche nonostante ciò che ho fatto, adesso... ti trovo bellissimo. Sei mio» gli diede un bacio e Loki gli sorrise e rispose «Si» e poi rise «Ma avevo capito che ti piace vedere i segni della tua passione sulla mia pelle. Sul mio collo, soprattutto»

«Oh, sì è vero» commentò l'altro chinandosi a baciare la pelle arrossata tra la mascella e la clavicola «E come fai a saperlo?»

«Se mi devi afferrare, lo fai al collo. Pensavo fosse perché volevi farmi star zitto» sorrise spostando la testa per lasciargli spazio. «Poi lo hai fatto quando mi hai visto la prima volta su Midgard» sospirò «Intuii che il mio collo doveva piacerti. Visto che poi mi hai sbattuto a terra senza ritegno. E lo fai ogni volta che ti arrabbi con me» dopo un poco aggiunse «Ho pensato che una parte di te volesse saltarmi addosso e... bè, fare quello che hai fatto adesso»

Thor si alzò da lui e lo guardò, poggiandosi un gomito, con espressione seria «Ti giuro che non succederà mai più. Prometto che...»

«Oh» Loki fece un sorriso, e l'altro si interruppe, non capendo. Loki scosse la testa e spiegò: «Non dico che non mi piaccia» guardò di nuovo altrove per evitare il suo sguardo «Non è...» si fermò aggrottando le sopracciglia e cercando un altro modo per dirlo «Molto spesso ti ho infastidito solo per sentire le tue mani addosso» si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo con sguardo serio «E ora puoi dire che questo è sia patetico che perverso»

Thor rimase in silenzio a lungo ma scosse la testa, continuando a guardare quei segni sempre più rossi «Mi hai sempre suscitato una violenza che non ho mai avuto con nessuno» sospirò stirandosi il viso con le mani «La volta che io persi la verginità, lo feci pensando a te. Cioè, nello specifico, a Jarnsaxa. Con una squallida prostituta che ti somigliava. E pensavo sia a te come mio fratello sia come lei e... ho dovuto pagare molto bene perché potessero coprire quello che avevo fatto» lo guardò sconsolato «Secondo te perché...»

«Non c'è bisogno di chiederselo» rispose Loki con un sussurro «Va bene così. La mia tendenza al masochismo era piuttosto evidente. Così come la tua... irruenza»

«Mi dispiace»

Con un colpo di reni che gli fece dolere la schiena Loki si girò per fronteggiarlo «Non devi» ripeté, alla fine sorridendo «Sono uno Jotun, non una donnina umana. Non mi rompo»

Thor gli carezzò i capelli e lo baciò «Questo non vuol dire che lo farò di nuovo»

Loki si ridistese sul letto con un sorriso leggero, «E non vuol dire che io non ti costringerò a rifarlo»

Thor scosse la testa e intrecciò le dita alle sue «Non posso lasciarti in questo stato, hai bisogno di un curatore. Forse dovrei andare a cercare Sigyn». La mano di Loki si strinse intorno alla sua e in sussurro disse: «Sto bene. Non andartene, non voglio vedere nessun'altro» si alzò a sedere con difficoltà per prendergli il viso tra le mani, poggiare la fronte spaziosa alla sua. Respirava piano la sua stessa aria che odorava ancora di sangue ma anche di perfezione, profumava della perfetta intimità che non aveva bisogno di essere nuda di notte per essere tale.

«Non voglio farmi guarire da qualcun altro»

Thor sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo «Non sono capace di usare il seiðr...»

«No» lo interruppe Loki «Non dicevo questo» i suoi occhi erano bassi ed erano lucidi, quando rialzò il viso per fronteggiarlo, così vicino, distrutto e nuovo tra le mani di Thor. Il dio ebbe un brivido nel guardarlo, le sue mani corsero ad abbracciare le sue spalle e anche se la pelle era arrossata e morsa, Loki sospirò come se fosse stata la carezza più bella. «Voglio continuare ad averti sulla mia pelle» la sua voce era triste e sottile «Non mi sono mai fatto curare dalle ferite che mi hai inflitto. Si scavavano la strada fin dentro l'anima e se facevano male mi ricordavano che... ero vivo. Avevo ancora un obbiettivo. Non voglio che se ne vadano. Voglio potermi guardare» e si afferrò i polsi, guardandosi e poggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'altro «E dirmi che questo è il dolore che meritavo, l'unico buono. L'unico che mi ha fatto a pezzi come doveva per ricompormi.» ritornò a guardarlo e disse: «Lo capisci?»

Thor gli diede un bacio, sfiorandogli i capelli e annuendo «Certo, certo che lo capisco. Ma voglio che tu possa almeno alzarti, che tu possa raggiungermi ovunque, e tornare indietro con me. E tu questo lo capisci?»

«Perché tornare subito indietro?» Loki affondò di nuovo il viso nel suo collo «Rimaniamo qui ancora un po'. Rimaniamo qui per sempre»

«È la cosa giusta da fare, Loki. Prenderci il nostro posto»

Loki si irrigidì nel sul abbraccio «Nostro?»

«Nostro. Insieme. Per sempre»

Suo fratello tremò ancora e Thor sentì la sensazione bagnata di lacrime disperse dalle ciglia nere di Loki. Gli voltò la testa e lo vide con uno sguardo distrutto e pallido e rosso, gli occhi che più azzurri non ne aveva mai avuti e un sorriso lieve bagnato di lacrime. «Davvero lo vorresti?»

Thor si aprì in un grande sorriso e annuì «Certo che sì» gli carezzò il viso con i pollici per detergergli le lacrime e gli diede un bacio lieve prima di separarsi da lui per rialzarsi «Ma per farlo devi avere almeno la possibilità di alzarti dal letto»

E prima che potesse mettere anche il secondo piede a terra Loki ebbe uno scatto in avanti per riafferrare il suo braccio, il respiro strozzato dal dolore che gli pervadeva i muscoli. Lo guardò e ancora continuava a piangere, il sorriso era triste e annuì, «Se avessi la possibilità di alzarmi, andrei ovunque con te» gli baciò una mano.

Thor sorpreso ma commosso disse: «Perché continui ad essere triste? Va tutto bene» gli diede un altro fugace bacio e minimizzò: «Torno subito, un attimo e sarò di nuovo qui. E poi non me ne andrò più»

Loki lasciò delicatamente la presa sui suoi polsi e annuì ma i suoi occhi continuavano a piangere, anche con un sorriso «Ti ricorderai che ti amo?»

«Non mancherò che dieci minuti»

«Ma in questi dieci minuti lo ricorderai? Ti amo»

«Certo, che sciocco fifone» gli sorrise e sgusciò velocemente via.

 

*

 

Ora camminava per le strade deserte del palazzo. Facendo la strada all'indietro si accorse della distruzione che aveva seminato. Dalle finestre riusciva a vedere i giardini bagnati. Aveva piovuto. Non solo, alcuni alberi erano spezzati. Non si era accorto della sua violenza, ecco tutto. Qualsiasi violenza.

Andò nella sala con cui di solito si ritrovava con i suoi amici, immaginando di vederli lì. Infatti li trovò intenti a parlare e medicarsi dalle bruciature e dalle scottature provocate dell'esplosione del seiðr di Loki. Lui stesso si era dimenticato delle sue sul viso e sulle braccia, che non avevano fatto abbastanza male da sorvolare il resto del dolore della sua anima.

«Thor!» lo videro e gli andarono incontro. Le donne rimasero indietro, mentre i tre guerrieri si sincerarono della sua salute. A nessuno però sfuggì che non aveva più l'armatura addosso e che non portava il martello con sé. «Stai bene?»

«Si» il suo tono era calmo ma distrutto «Non sono ferito»

«E Loki?» fu l'ovvio seguito. Thor sospirò e si tirò i capelli, guardando Freyja e Sigyn che erano rimaste immobili ad osservarlo. Lui le chiamò «Dovreste andare a curare le sue ferite. È nelle sue stanze» disse.

Sigyn si alzò immediatamente, correndo verso di lui «Cosa gli hai fatto?!»

«Calmati, Sigyn» rispose Freyja «Il principe vuole che andiamo a curarlo. Non sarà così grave» poi guardò Thor e continuò «Vero?»

«Io...» guardò i presenti e sospirò «Andate e basta» poi guardò Frejya «Penso che vorrà parlare con vuoi due, aldilà di tutto»

Così dicendo le donne se ne andarono, Sigyn correndo molto più trafelata e preoccupata.

Gli altri invece lo osservarono freddamente «Non l'hai ucciso?» sputò Sif «O te lo sei scopato?»

Lui la fulminò con uno sguardo profondo e tagliente «Attenta alle tue parole, lady Sif»

«Oh, allora te lo sei scopato davvero» gli andò incontro con il disgusto sul viso «Che schifo. Tuo fratello e uno Jotun. Come sei caduto in basso»

«Sif!» Fandral le afferrò un braccio e la trattenne «Stai calma»

«Come se a voi non desse il voltastomaco. Uno Jotun, un traditore, quel... mostro che ti sei ritrovato per fratello e hai avuto il coraggio di buttartelo nel letto!»

«Taci!» La voce di Thor era tonate e imperativa, come quella che aveva avuto suo padre. «Non devo certo rendere conto a te. Vattene, se preferisci. Così come tutti voi. Se siete decisi a lasciarmi potete fare quello che volete, siete uomini liberi»

«Thor» disse Hogun «Se è come ha detto Freyja, c'è poco che possiamo fare. Se è davvero come lei ci ha spiegato poco fa... siete praticamente sposati secondo le leggi di Jotunheim. E questo nessuno di noi lo può cambiare»

«Tutto ciò non sminuisce il tuo valore, amico mio» Fandral gli fece un cenno di riverenza con la testa «Anzi, lo esalta ai livelli più alti come fece con tuo nonno Borr»

«Grazie, amici miei» disse Thor «La vostra comprensione mi allevia il cuore, davvero»

«Non c'è comprensione che si debba avere!» Sif strattonò il braccio stretto nella mano di Fandral e lo guardò con rabbia «Hai rinnegato la tua vita asgardiana per una leggenda e un sortilegio degli Jotun!»

«Non è una leggenda» fu la voce pacata e calma di Jane a parlare. Quando Thor incontrò i suoi occhi si sentì terribilmente in colpa e faticò per non cedere e guardare altrove «Ognuno di noi se l'è sentito addosso quando Loki ha ucciso Amora»

«Lasciateci, per favore» implorò Thor ai suoi amici, i quali fecero un cenno con la testa ed uscirono definitivamente dalla sala.

I suoi occhi si incontrarono di nuovo con quelli di Jane e lei sorrise «E così» gli disse «Anime gemelle e destino dell'universo?»

«Mi dispiace tanto, Jane»

Lei sorrise amaramente «Solo questo? Ti dispiace?»

 

*

 

Si svegliò con una dolce sensazione di tempore addosso. Non era una coperta, ma le mani calde e traslucide che curavano le sue ferite. Voltò il capo, sapendo perfettamente chi era. Sigyn stava piangendo seduta al suo capezzale.

«Perché piangi?» le chiese.

Le sue mani ebbero uno spasmo quando lei si accorse che era sveglio «Ti ha fatto così tanto male...»

«Io gliene ho fatto di più» rispose Loki guardandola «Io ne ho fatto così tanto a tutti. Doveva pur ritornarmi indietro»

«Non dalle sue mani» fece un singhiozzo.

Loki sospirò e chiuse gli occhi «Solo dalle sue mani poteva trasformarsi in redenzione»

 

*

 

«E quindi? Ora hai intenzione di lasciare tutto il resto e convincere il mondo che Loki è tuo?» gli chiese Jane.

«Lui _è_ mio. Non ho mai dovuto convincere nessuno»

Lei fece un sorriso stanco «Io ti avevo detto che ti avrebbe portato alla distruzione»

«Lo ha fatto»

«E continui a volerlo? Perché semplicemente non lasciarlo e basta? La Terra è ancora così bella...»

«Non...» poi comprese il vero senso delle sue parole e scosse la testa «L'ho rifiutato una volta e ha rovinato la mia vita. L'ho rifiutato due volte e ha distrutto tutto il resto» la guardò con sguardo pensate e stanco «Ha bisogno di me»

«Anche io ho bisogno di te»

 

*

 

Freyja non lo aveva guardato quando gli aveva posto gli abiti nuovi «E tu credi veramente che andrà bene?» gli chiese Sigyn «Che Asgard accetterà un doppio parricida come consorte del re?» continuò.

«No, non lo farà» rispose Loki, vestendo la tunica sulla pelle ancora macchiata dai lividi sul collo. «Non lo farebbe comunque. Perché sono io»

«Io non...»

«Lui ha ragione» disse Freyja «Porterebbe ad uno sfacelo ancora più grande di quello che c'è stato oggi. Nessuno aveva davvero apprezzato Bestla perché era ciò che era. Loki non avrà una vita qui»

«Ma...!»

«È la verità» disse Loki «Per una volta, non voglio andare avanti e raccontare menzogne» si voltò verso di lei e scosse la testa: il suo viso era quello di un uomo fatto a pezzi ma deciso.

«Non potrò mai vivere ad Asgard al fianco di Thor. E questa è l'unica verità che c'era nelle mie fantasie»  

 

*

 

La vide scappare via oltre la porta, piangendo dopo il suo ultimo rifiuto deciso. Thor provò ad andare a riprenderla, ma si fermò poco oltre le porte, osservando la sua schiena ricurva, i suoi singhiozzi pesanti.

«Non andare oltre»

Fu la voce perentoria e rauca, di un vecchio uomo a farlo desistere. Sconvolto, si voltò verso le alte arcate e lì, vicino alle colonne, dove la notte si infiammava di mille stelle c'era lui, ritto.

«Padre!»

Lo osservò, fermo e dilaniato dalla rabbia e dal sollievo, gli occhi che prudevano e la bocca spalancata. «Thor, figlio mio»

«Oh, padre!» gli andò così in contro, cadendo ai suoi piedi e stringendogli forte quelle stesse vecchie mani che gli strinsero la testa e il viso quando gli andò in contro. «Pensavo tu fossi morto»

«No, Thor, non sono morto. Sono sempre stato qui»

«Ma perché? Cosa è successo? Dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo?» si rimise in piedi quando il padre lo tirò a sé. «Perché non ti sei rivelato prima?»

«Perché ho visto ciò che sarebbe successo» il vecchio re abbassò la testa. «Dopo che Frigga morì io non sapevo più cosa pensare. Un figlio in carcere, l'altro che andava contro l'infelicità con una mortale, un regno vicino alla guerra e... ho amato tua madre più di ogni altra cosa nell'universo. E prima che morisse, prima che andasse a difendere quell'umana per salvare Asgard e te, mi disse che solo tu potevi salvare Loki» si voltò a guardare la città immersa nell'oscurità come una vena d'oro in una cava buia. «Andai dalla Volva, insieme a Freyja. La veggente mi disse cosa sarebbe successo, quello che era necessario accadesse per redimere il mio secondogenito»

«Non è tuo figlio» rispose Thor «Per quanto tu e Madre abbiate voluto. Il renderlo vostro non ha fatto altro che cambiare in peggio tutta la sua vita» osservando lo sguardo freddo del padre continuò: «Voi sapevate che potevo rispondere al suo Søk? Avevate capito che ero io?»

«No. Su questo, te lo posso giurare, non avevamo nessun sospetto. All'inizio credevamo fosse incapace di averlo... ma quando si risvegliò non poteva essere esposto in quel modo. Sigillarlo è stata l'unica possibilità che avevamo»

«Questo non è vero» rispose Thor a denti stretti «Avresti potuto fare mille altre cose invece»

«Non mi è parso di averti visto interessato a lui a quei tempi. Non puoi criticare me e tua madre per aver agito in questo modo»

«Non critico, attesto» si ritrasse con un sospiro «Ma non c'è bisogno di continuare a parlarne. Ormai è mio. Non corre più alcun pericolo e nessuno gli mentirà mai più per il resto della sua vita. Non permetterò che nel mio regno si arrivi a tanto»

«Sei un ragazzo ancora giovane e inesperto, non sai ciò che dici»

«Può darsi che non sappia tutto come te» gli rispose «Ma l'unica cosa certa è che non sarò mai di mano avida nel dare amore. Nemmeno una volta. E la mia bocca non pronuncerà mai più alcuna menzogna» fece una pausa e con orgoglio aggiunse: «Ora si può solo riportare tutto al suo posto. Ora che sei tornato ritornerai sul trono e io e Loki saremo i tuoi eredi, insieme»

«Figlio mio» lo canzonò con amarezza il padre «Davvero pensi che tutto sarà così facile?»

«Non c'è nulla da credere. Sarà così. Tutto questo deve finire adesso. Niente più errori. Né per me né per Loki»

«Sciocco» Odino alzò lo sguardo su di lui, l'unico occhio azzurro che brillava di qualcosa di profondo al limite della pietà e della rabbia «Loki non potrà mai essere di nuovo erede al trono. Ciò che è successo, ciò che avete scoperto non cambia niente di ciò che è successo in passato. Loki ha ucciso Laufey. Ha invaso Midgard e governato al mio posto con le mie sembianze. Ha ingannato e tradito Asgard in ogni modo. Se il nostro mondo non lo ha accettato prima e non lo accetterà adesso»

«Adesso è diverso»

«Sbagli. Hai fatto cadere tutti i muri delle nostre menzogne, e la verità non è ciò che hai scoperto su Loki, su me e tua madre e su te stesso» la sua voce si era indurita «Vi ho lasciato perché voi poteste capirlo. Ho di nascosto suggerito la via ad Amora quando vi cercava. Ora, dopo tutto questo non ti ingannare. C'è un'unica verità dietro tutto questo, l'unica fine inevitabile. Non c'è posto qui per Loki, come non c'è stato per Bestla. Asgard non ha posto per gli Jotun. L'unico modo che ha per rimanere al tuo fianco è essere un'altra persona e continuare a mentire. Solo così potrà essere accettato. Non c'è posto per Loki, ma c'è per Jarnsaxa»

Thor si ritrasse, disgustato «Se pensi che dopo tutta la fatica e il dolore che ho speso per privarlo delle sue maschere per poterlo ritrovare gli chiederò di rimetterne una per rimanere con me ti sbagli. Non mi importa se il resto del mondo non lo vuole, né se nemmeno tu lo vuoi. Lo voglio io e al diavolo Asgard» si voltò dandogli le spalle e avviandosi per tornare da Loki.

«Folle e sciocco ragazzo! Sei il principe di Asgard! Non c'è nulla che venga prima di questo»

«Perdonami padre per le mie parole!» si voltò ancora indietro con la rabbia nella voce «Ma davvero tu, come tutta Asgard, non hai capito nulla! Se dopo Bestla e la guerra con Jotunheim ancora siete fermi al pregiudizio non siamo degni di governare i nove regni! Non permetterò a me stesso di regnare se mi faccio fermare dall'odio e dalla stupidità»

«Stupidità! Ascoltati! La tua mente è ottenebrata. Sai bene che la cosa migliore da fare è lasciarlo andare. Adesso che la sua mente è placata, può farsi una vita libera da noi e da Asgard. È ciò che doveva essere dall'inizio»

«Non c'è vita che possa vivere lontano da me! E questa è l'unica verità»

«Forse. Ma tu devi. Ora che hai fatto il tuo dovere devi lasciarlo andare e riprendere il tuo posto ai piedi del trono. Hai chi ti possa servire bene. Sif ti potrà dare degli ottimi figli asgardiani, che potranno assicurarti una discendenza»

«Vecchio ipocrita!» tuonò Thor, e un fulmine illuminò la notte dietro di loro. «Tu stesso sei mezzo Jotun! Tu per primo dovresti capire!»

«Proprio perché lo sono ti posso assicurare che Loki non avrebbe vita facile! Ho visto mia madre sull'orlo della disperazione e con l'unico appiglio per lei di mio padre. L'ho vista morire perché nemmeno io ero abbastanza per fronteggiare Asgard.»

«È stato un tuo sbaglio!» Thor lo indicò con tutta la sua rabbia «Tu non l'hai perdonata per essersi uccisa e hai scatenato una guerra che non ha fatto altro che allargare ad ogni asgardiano la paura e l'odio. Sarò diverso da te! Non permetterò che tutto ciò accada di nuovo!» e di nuovo si voltò per andarsene.

«Figlio mio, tu sei davvero come una tempesta che non vede ragioni e non fa differenza. Ma Loki, diversamente da te, tutto questo lo sa»

Thor fermò la sua corsa, rabbrividendo «Cosa...?»

«Io e Freyja lo sapevamo, e anche Loki lo sa. Lui per primo comprende che non c'è più spazio per lui. Non c'è modo per te di fermare tutto questo»

Sbiancato, Thor gli voltò le spalle e corse tra i corridoi, lasciando il padre nella semi oscurità della notte, con gli occhi calati a terra, mentre dietro di lui sui cieli della città dorata si addensavano le nubi.

Il principe si precipitò nelle stanze di Loki, incontrando a metà strada i suoi amici che lo videro così sconvolto e gli andarono dietro. Sif rimase a guardarli scomparire oltre le colonne, voltando loro le spalle e andando in contro all'oscurità della notte oltre le vetrate.

Quando Thor aprì le porte delle stanze con Fandral, Hogun e Volstagg con le armi sguainate pronti a fermare qualsiasi minaccia, ma trovarono la sala così distrutta come Thor l'aveva lasciata. Il letto disfatto era vuoto.

Freyja, al centro della sala guardava oltre le finestre il vento che si alzava nella notte.

«Loki!» gridò Thor. Ma nessuno rispose. La maga si voltò verso di lui con sguardo basso.

Tra le mani aveva un abito verde e nero lacerato.

Nessuno parlava, se non la tempesta che ruggiva. «LOKI!»

_Ma in questi dieci minuti lo ricorderai? Ti amo._

_Certo, che sciocco fifone._

Cadde a terra e piangendo e il suo urlo di dolore ebbe il suono di un tuono e la violenza di un tornado. Che sciocco fifone, gli aveva detto mentre l'altro piangeva e gli tratteneva la mano implorando di non andare via. Che sciocco fifone.

_Ti amo._

 

 

 

Le campagne immerse nel buio turbinavano per il vento e pioggia battente cadeva in disordine, così fitta che non permetteva di vedere oltre un paio di passi davanti a Loki. Il mantello gli turbinava intorno al corpo, e bagnato fradicio Loki non ci prestava attenzione.

Sigyn lo teneva per mano e lo guidava per la strada deserta, tra i fulmini che cadevano bianchi e terribili al suolo e rombavano come mille tamburi che percuotevano le nubi nere che precludevano ogni vista al cielo.

Voltandosi indietro poteva intravedere la sommità del palazzo venire illuminata dalle saette che la colpivano, risplendere terribile di rabbia e disperazione. Sigyn si fermò a osservarla insieme a lui. Poi la donna gli cinse delicatamente il braccio, il calore del suo corpo umido di pioggia non era di conforto, perché era simile a quello di uno spettro nella tempesta.

Riprese a camminare, sempre guardando in dietro, il cappuccio che gli era scivolato dalla testa. Nella tempesta, davanti a Sigyn non si doveva preoccupare di nascondere le sue lacrime.

Eppure la pioggia non lo sferzava, ma era come una mano che si protendeva verso di lui, i lampi avevano il colore dei suoi occhi e il tuono era solo il rumore del suo nome.

 

 

 

_Nel serpente il veleno è nei denti, nella mosca è nel capo,_

_Nello scorpione nella coda, nel malvagio in tutto il corpo._

_(Sentenza indiana)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogo**

 

_E amore il mio grande amore che mi credi_

_Vinceremo contro tutti e resteremo in piedi_

_E resterò al tuo fianco fino a che vorrai_

_Ti difenderò da tutto, non temere mai-_

_Marco Mengoni, Guerriero_

 

Il matrimonio di Tony Stark fu meraviglioso. Era una bellissima giornata di giugno, e Malibu era splendida. La nuova casa del miliardario era ancora in fase di costruzione perciò tutto fu perfettamente allestito in una villa grandiosamente elegante fuori città sui versanti delle colline. La vista era mozzafiato.

La sposa, diversamente da tutte le altre spose della terra, non era impazzita nell'organizzare l'evento. Essere prima l'assistente di Tony e poi l’amministratore delegato di una tale azienda l'aveva formata abbastanza da non dover mai più crearsi problemi per questo genere di cose. Gli invitati erano stati tantissimi e l'immenso giardino aveva visto le sedie disposte in semicerchio davanti al trionfale arco nuziale orlato di fiori rossi scelti da Tony per intonarsi al meglio con il meraviglioso colore dei capelli della sua sposa.

Il ricevimento era stato, secondo i canoni terresti, incredibilmente elegante e divertente. Era risaputo che Stark sapesse fare feste bellissime.

Il primo ballo della coppia fece sciogliere in lacrime vecchie zie e signore dal cuore tenero (forse perché Stark era definitivamente fuori dalla piazza). Pepper aveva sfoggiato un incredibilmente sobrio ed elegante vestito di seta senza merletti che le lasciava la schiena scoperta. Tony, all'altare aveva trattenuto il respiro come se fosse stato colpito da mille frecce e poi si era sciolto in un sorriso d'amore immediatamente catturato dai fotografi assunti per l'evento.

«Era uguale al vestito che aveva la prima volta che abbiamo ballato insieme. Era così bella quella sera» aveva detto poi al ricevimento quando i suoi compagni si erano avvicinati mentre la novella sposa si era allontanata per salutare alcune sue vecchie conoscenze dell'adolescenza. Ma non serviva che fossero vicini, i loro occhi tornavano a guardarsi ogni momento.

Quando la donna aveva camminato per il tappeto della navata ricoperta di fiori aveva a destra e a sinistra armature di Ironman che la salutavano ad ogni passo. Al suo braccio c'era Rhodey in un elegante abito nero. Le aveva preso la mano e poi l'aveva congiunta con quella di Tony, dicendogli «Sei un fortunato bastardo, Tony» con il tono più canzonatorio che poteva avere.

Natasha era stata la damigella vestita di rosso che aveva preceduto la sposa, al braccio di Bruce che l'aveva accompagnata tenendola per mano e ora era al suo lato insieme alla migliore amica di quest'ultima che era la sua testimone. Steve Rogers, faceva la figura di una statua greca nel suo completo blu al lato di Tony, come suo testimone. Aveva guardato con strana e vaga tristezza le fedi che aveva mantenuto per tutto il tempo prima che gli sposi se li scambiassero.

Thor era tra i due sposi, con vestiti umani, sotto l'arco. Anche lui sorrideva ma i suoi occhi erano vagamente appannati.

Mentre si era aggiustato il completo nero nelle stanze dello sposo e gli altri suoi compagni l'avevano aiutato a sistemarsi la cravatta aveva preso in giro Tony raccontando agli altri il suo modo bizzarro di invitarlo al matrimonio. Si era piantato sulla Stark Tower sbraitando al cielo invocando tutte le divinità norrene che gli erano venute in mente per farsi sentire da Heimdall finché quest'ultimo con nervosismo non l'aveva teletrasportato su Asgard intimandogli di stare zitto se non voleva finire con la testa staccata dal collo. Così era stato portato davanti al trono e anche lì aveva avuto tutta la sfacciataggine di invitare mezza Asgard al suo matrimonio. Solo Thor era arrivato sulla terra, un paio di giorni prima per capire cosa avrebbe dovuto fare di preciso per sposarli.

E dunque eccolo lì a sposare uno dei suoi più cari amici, davanti a tanti altri amici, nonostante ci fosse voluta qualche imprecazione in più da parte di Tony per convincerlo «Cosa credi? Non capita a tutti di conoscere un vero dio! E quante volte potrebbe capitare di farmi sposare davvero davanti a dio?»

Così Thor aveva sorriso anche se gli aveva specificato che lui, di divino, aveva ben poco, Tony non aveva sentito ragioni.

«Quello che dio ha unito l'uomo non divida» disse, nonostante stesse seguendo un rito civile in un certo senso e non c'era motivo di dirlo, ma questo scatenò un'ilarità generale, e anche Pepper che stava cercando in tutti i modi di non sciogliersi in lacrime per non rovinare il trucco costato due ore di seduta fece una risata che somigliava ad un singhiozzo.

Steve, con lo sguardo teso porse le fedi agli sposi che se li scambiarono ripetendo le consuete parole.

«Bene, amico mio, ora puoi baciare la sposa!» gli aveva detto e Tony aveva risposto qualcosa come: «Non smetterò più di farlo» o come «Non c'è bisogno che me lo dici tu» Thor non l'aveva ascoltato. Il miliardario aveva afferrato la sua donna e l'aveva stretta a sé piegandola in un casquet che la colse di sorpresa ma la fece anche ridere.

E ora sedeva al bar guardando distrattamente i due che si aggiravano per la sala salutando persone «In realtà ci siamo già sposati» gli aveva detto prima della cerimonia «Non ci puoi davvero sposare, Thor, ma ci sarebbe piaciuto tanto se tu avessi potuto. Due settimane fa siamo andati in una chiesa qualsiasi e ci siamo sposati con il guardiano notturno come testimone per Tony e una commessa che aveva appena finito il turno al supermercato che abbiamo incontrato per strada come testimone per me» Pepper gli aveva detto la verità sorridendo. Aveva ballato con lei una canzone e lui le aveva baciato le mani con cavalleria.

Sulla pista, vicino ai novelli sposi c'erano Natasha e Bruce che uno vicino all'altra oscillavano lentamente parlottando e ridendo per qualcosa. Lei in mano aveva il mazzo di fiori che Pepper aveva lanciato e che (del tutto casualmente, di sicuro) le era finito addosso. Clint era stato invitato con tutti i suoi due figli e il terzo nuovissimo infante in braccio alla moglie.

«Dovresti smetterla di guardarli con quegli occhi disperati» gli disse Steve sedendosi affianco a lui e ruotando il liquido trasparente del martini che teneva in mano «Farai venire a tutti la tristezza. Io, per esempio, cerco di guardarli in meno possibile»

Thor gli lanciò un'occhiata che non voleva essere pietosa, ma non riuscì a non esserlo. «I matrimoni ti annoiano tanto?»

Il Capitano rise «No, affatto» anche lui diede una fugace occhiata alle coppie che si divertivano sulla pista da ballo «Ma non è facile essere circondati da amore familiare quando tu non ne hai, vero, amico mio?» gli lanciò un'occhiata amara prima di bere tutto il drink con un uno colpo di testa «Ubriacarmi mi manca terribilmente»

«Prendi questo» Thor si sfilò dalla giacca una piccola giara lucida dal liquido trasparente e ne mise un po' di contenuto nel suo bicchiere vuoto prima di prenderne anche lui un sorso. Steve ne bevve un po' e poi dopo un attimo rise amaramente «L'ho quasi sentito, per un attimo solo» allora Thor gli passò l'intera bottiglia e l'altro cominciò a bere avidamente. «Quanto facciamo pena?» commentò, osservando Tony ballare «Vogliamo una cosa sola e non possiamo averla»

Thor guardò prima lui e poi Tony e scosse la testa «A te passerà. Potrai trovare qualcun altro»

«Cosa che non capiterà a te» bevve un altro sorso «Amico mio, non ti invidio nemmeno un po'»

«Nemmeno io te» prese di nuovo la bottiglia che l'altro gli passò e bevve a sua volta «Cosa dovremmo fare?»

«Niente» sospirò l'altro «Fin tanto che gli altri sono felici»

Thor rise «E se non lo fossero?»

Steve fece spallucce «Non lo so, davvero»

Furono poi raggiunti da Tony che rideva e faceva gesti plateali a gente distante mentre camminava «Che musi lunghi! Niente musi lunghi al mio matrimonio!» diede una pacca sulle spalle ad entrambi. «Se vi sentite soli posso presentarvi un paio di amiche di Pepper che davvero non sono niente male. Cassidy per esempio ha un bel paio di tette»

Il Capitano fece una smorfia «No grazie, non sono così disperato»

«Allora levati quella faccia da funerale, non è morto nessuno. Per il momento, anche se la madre di Pepper mi sta innervosendo un bel po'»

«Basta che non finisce con le Piogge di Castamare (1)»

Tony rise «Allora fai qualcosa nel tempo libero! E bravo il capitano, pensavo che non ti saresti sciolto più!» Lo prese per un braccio e se lo tirò via «Dai che manchi tu per il ballo con Pepper. Vuole parlarti un po'»

Steve annuì e li lasciò per andare verso la sposa che lo aspettava al bordo della pista.

«Allora» disse poi verso Thor «Le cose vanno così male?»

Lui scosse la testa «No, la festa è davvero bellissima e la tua donna è la più fortunata del nove regni e...»

«Mi riferivo a te»

Thor distolse lo sguardo e guardò la bottiglia di alcool che aveva in mano «Si vede così tanto?»

«Sembri un bambino a cui è appena morto il cane»

Thor increspò le sopracciglia «E questo che vuol dire?»

«Lascia stare» sospirò Tony «Quindi come va con Loki? Oddio non avrei mai pensato che mi sarebbe mai importato di quel pazzo fuori di testa»

«Se ne è andato. Non so dove. Heimdall non lo vede. A quanto pare Asgard non avrebbe apprezzato vederlo con me»

Tony si sedette vicino a lui guardando Steve e Pepper che ballavano «Senti» gli disse «Non so bene tutto quello che è successo e davvero non voglio conoscere i dettagli, e in più non sono proprio il massimo della saggezza che può venire a parlarti di queste cose però...» prese un bel respiro e lo guardò serio negli occhi «La vita, anche la tua che dura mille e mille anni, è troppo breve per non riempirla d'amore. Fattelo dire da uno che non ci credeva. Ho pensato a lungo di non essere degno di Pepper e che alla fine le avrei fatto solo male ma questo discorso non vale davvero un cazzo. Come non vale un cazzo il commento degli altri. Al diavolo il resto, sei Thor il dio del tuono! Io ero un miliardario imbecille e sono cambiato, me ne sono fregato che gli altri non volessero che smettessi di essere un signore della guerra, Pepper mi ha sostenuto e questo mi è bastato. Il commento degli altri non ti rende felice, Thor» si alzò in piedi quando la canzone di sottofondo stava per finire «Quello che ti rende felice è chi ti ama e chi tu ami, e per dio, se a te per andare avanti serve l'amore di Loki non farti mettere i bastoni tra le ruote da nessuno, perché lo devi fare per te stesso. Puoi essere un eroe, puoi salvare gli altri mondi ma se tu non sei in pace con te stesso allora non farai altro che sbagliare ed è quello che è successo a me. Agire quando sei pieno di solitudine e di dolore non salverà nessuno»

La musica smise e i presenti si sciolsero in applauso quando i valletti portarono il tavolo con l'alta torta rossa e dorata con il simbolo del reattore arc in cima illuminato di luce blu su cui poggiavano uno sposo e una sposa di cioccolato che si tenevano per mano e si guardavano.

«Devi poter salvare chi ami per poi salvare il resto del mondo. Altrimenti non sarai mai davvero un eroe» e con queste parole si avviò battendo le mani.

Thor, da solo al bar mentre gli altri invitati circondavano la coppia li vide incrociare le braccia per bere dai bicchieri cilindrici. Steve li aveva guardati con le mani nelle tasche per poi uscire silenziosamente di scena per i colonnati del giardino sparendo oltre le scale illuminate di rosso dal tramonto.

C'erano applausi e amore quel giorno, e lacrime di felicità. La sua mente era felice per loro ma il suo cuore sembrava anestetizzato, per sentire qualsiasi vero sentimento.

Tony sporcò il naso di Pepper quando le porse il primo morso della torta e lei lo respinse ridendo, ma lui arrivò comunque a pulire il suo nasino all'insù mordendolo a tradimento, tra le risate, riuscendo a ricevere solo una fetta di torta dritta in faccia da sua moglie che rideva con una felicità che si sarebbe stentata a credere.

E tutta quella felicità era aldilà di un qualche velo che lo teneva a distanza e che non lo toccava nonostante lo avvolgesse ovunque. Alzando lo sguardo verso il cielo che cominciava a imbrunire vide poche stelle luminose vicino alla luna grande come una falce calante ancora pallida nel viola intenso del tramonto. Tra quelle stelle, da qualche parte lui c'era.

Scoppi di stelle di polvere artificiale che esplodevano come fiori sopra le loro teste.

Poi il rumore di una moto che si allontanava.

E tintinnio di bicchieri che si scontravano.

 

*

 

Jotunheim era il mondo morto che ricordava. La neve cadeva lentamente intorno a lui e nel silenzio i suoi passi risuonavano ovattati. Oltre la cima delle montagne c'era il vuoto blu scuro di cime innevate, illuminate debolmente dalla luce della stella lontana e fredda. Nel cielo c'erano altre stelle fitte di innumerevoli colori e tremolanti, la galassia si dipanava come una scia bianca all'orizzonte. Utgarða era silenziosa e abbandonata, le sue rovine erano cadute a terra e le immense torri erano spaccate sopra di lui, in una muta disperazione.

Ricordava l'ultima volta che c'era andato, quando Laufey sedeva sul quel trono freddo e glaciale che ora giaceva spaccato in pezzi. Ogni regalità spazzata via, morta e sprofondata nell'abisso. Nemmeno quegli Jotun che avevano accompagnato il re erano rimasti dopo la sua morte. Se c'era ancora qualcuno su quel pianeta era nascosto nelle grotte al riparo dalle tempeste e dall'ululare dei lupi e dei mostri che facevano tremare la terra e che ormai si mangiavano a vicenda.

Le sue impronte riportavano alla luce sotto il manto di neve bianca le trame del disegno del pavimento di cristallo. Si avvicinò a quel trono e salì gli scalini crepati per raggiungerlo fino alla sommità. Era stato più grande di quello di Odino, più massiccio e bello, quando risplendeva di mille sfumature di blu, quando Laufey lo divideva con Farbauti, quando Helblindi era ritto sotto di loro e guardava il suo regno, quando Byleistr giocava sugli scalini con quel sorriso pieno di vita quando era stato circondato dalla morte.

Il suo marmo era freddo al tatto.

Freddo e morto come tutto ciò che lo stava circondato, coperto dalla neve che cedeva lentamente come il tempo che passava e dimenticava la grandezza, la felicità e la verità.

Un rumore dietro di lui lo sorprese. Si voltò lentamente vide un uomo ammantato di pellicce che lo guardava. Thor si scoprì il viso levandosi il cappuccio di pelliccia di lupo. Il viso era tirato e stanco, le sue vesti logore, ma i suoi occhi erano fermi. In mano aveva un’ascia che gli cadde subito a terra quando lo vide, così come la preda che portava nell'altra mano.

Loki si mise ritto ai piedi del trono e lo guardò sorpreso. «Thor...» lo chiamò con gli occhi spalancati.

«Alla buon’ora!» rispose l'altro con sguardo teso, ma con gli occhi che fiammeggiavano, non sfiorati affatto dalla fatica e dal silenzio che li circondavano. «Sei in ritardo. Quanto speravi di farmi aspettare?»

Loki scese i gradini e si avvicinò di qualche passo, senza capire «Cosa ci fai qui... Asgard...?»

«Alla malora!» Thor gli andò in contro con passi pesanti, e Loki si ritrasse indietro fino a finire con le spalle contro una colonna di ghiaccio «Alla malora Asgard e mio padre e tutti gli inutili altri abitanti di questo sporco universo. Mi hai fatto aspettare qui da solo troppi anni»

Lo raggiunse e lo baciò. Loki rimase sconvolto e pietrificato quando si separò da lui «Hai aspettato qui?»

«Certo che sì!» lo sguardo di Thor era furioso «E ti ci è voluto davvero troppo tempo per deciderti a tornare!»

«Ma io...»

«Non sapevo dove fossi» gli prese il viso con le mani congelate e rese ruvide dal freddo e corrose dalla vita aspra su Jotunheim «Non potevo raggiungerti in nessun modo, ma l'unico modo che avevo per rivederti era aspettarti. Ero sicuro che saresti tornato qui, prima o poi»

«Sei un idiota» Loki lo spinse via senza successo «Che cosa hai fatto per tutto questo tempo? Asgard aveva bisogno di te e i nove regni...»

«Andassero a farsi fottere!» gli gridò riafferrandogli il viso «Non hanno bisogno di mezzo me. Non sarei servito a nulla senza di te. Thor non è niente senza Loki, ricordi» lo spinse di nuovo contro la colonna e lo scosse dalla sua sorpresa «Perché è quello che sono senza di te, mi hai capito? Un essere a metà! E se i nove regni vogliono un Thor a metà allora non lo meritano e a me non importa. Se tu non sei con me non mi importa di governare Asgard. Non voglio essere Padre Tutto se non sarai con me, perché non avrebbe senso avere Tutto se non ho te. Perciò mettiti l'anima in pace, non mi importa se pensi che sia una pazzia, se credi di non poter affrontare quello che dicono gli altri, li farò stare zitti prendendoli a martellate»

Lo sguardo di Loki si addolcì «Vivi in un sogno, non funzionerà»

«Non ha funzionato per Odino perché lui non ha voluto che funzionasse» lo strinse più forte «Io voglio che lo faccia. Voglio che sia diverso. E se non vuoi tornare indietro con me allora va bene, non mi importa, perché verrò io con te. A costo di smettere di dormire e di mangiare non staccherò mai più gli occhi da te e se ti azzardi ad andartene un'altra volta farò guerra all'universo per venire a riprenderti. Non hai voce in capitolo»

Loki abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi azzurri avevano le mille sfumature di Jotunheim «Perché tu sei Thor il dio del tuono e ti prendi quello che vuoi?»

«Esattamente»

Loki rise, scuotendo la testa, le lacrime che gli scendevano sulle guance «Non ho proprio nessuna possibilità di liberarmi di te, vero? Ti ostini a rimanermi nel cuore» sorrise con un singhiozzo «Sei un testone idiota» si prese il viso tra le mani e tra le dita disse un soffocato: «Non ti arrendi mai»

«No» gli fece sollevare di nuovo la testa e con le maniche di pelliccia gli asciugò le lacrime che si erano raffreddate immediatamente al gelo di Jotunheim «Mai, con te mai» gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e gli sorrise «Faremo quello che vuoi. Se non vuoi tornare indietro andremo altrove. Abbiamo ancora migliaia di anni davanti a noi che possiamo passare insieme. Odino si tenga Asgard, il resto dei Nove è per noi. E alla fine faremo capire a tutti che non c'è proprio nessuna possibilità di dividerci»

Loki continuava a ridere con il cuore nuovamente leggero da ogni peso. «Prendendoli a martellate se non capiscono»

«Se necessario si»

Lo abbracciò forte, affondando le mani nelle pellicce spesse «Ti amo» gli disse.

«Anche io, e non ricordarlo solo per dieci minuti, ma per i prossimi cinquemila anni»

La risata di Loki fu strozzata dalle pellicce in cui era affogato «Potrei aver bisogno di sentirmelo dire spesso»

Thor si separò da lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

La neve aveva smesso di cadere ed erano come sospesi in qualche bolla aldilà della realtà, oltre il tempo e oltre il mondo stesso, così come il sorriso di Loki sembrava impresso per sempre nella trama dell'esistenza, come se ogni attimo delle loro vite e tutta la trama del loro destino non potesse che condurre a quello: Loki, insieme a lui, felice.

«Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. L'ho sempre fatto e continuerò a farlo, anche quando rinasceremo in diversa forma. In ognuna delle vite che vivremo.»

«Ti amo» rispose l'altro carezzandogli piano i capelli. Il cuore era così caldo che avrebbe potuto bruciare Jotunheim. «Ti amo. Questa è l'unica verità»

«Per sempre?»

Loki sorrise «Più che per sempre»

 

_Se dovessi scegliere tra il tuo amore e la mia vita,_

_Sceglierei il tuo amore, perché è la mia vita._

_Jim Morrison._

 

 

 

 

 

 

AMICI MIEI, TENETE A MENTE QUESTO: NON CI SONO NÉ

CATTIVE ERBE NÉ UOMINI CATTIVI. CI SONO SOLO CATTIVI COLTIVATORI. *

VICTOR HUGO

 

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 

 

* Che sta per: Odino, vai al diavolo, è tutta colpa tua. (Mannaggia a te)

 

 

 

(1) Canzone del Trono di Spade cantata durante un matrimonio nella quarta serie. Chi l'ha visto sa perfettamente a quale mi sto riferendo.

 

 


End file.
